The Dame and the Soldier
by NathalyAnne
Summary: The first time Magdalena Rossi met James Buchanan Barnes, she loved him. It wasn't romantic love, though. Not yet at least. She didn't want to marry him and didn't envision a future with him, but she loved him as anyone would love their savior and first friend. Together, Bucky and Steve would show her what it meant to be loved, but also what it meant to be a hero. Eventual BuckyxOC
1. July 14, 1929

**July 14, 1929**

The first time Magdalena Rossi met James Buchanan Barnes, she loved him. It wasn't romantic love, though. Not yet at least. She didn't want to marry him and didn't envision a future with him, but she loved him as anyone would love their savior and first friend.

It was a normal day in July, hot and horrible. Magdalena was walking home with her mama's too-big bag of washing that she had picked up from the neighbors that morning. It was difficult work for a ten-year-old, especially a small ten-year-old. She could barely see over the bag she was clutching to her chest, and kept tripping. This was worrisome for two reasons. One, if she dropped and ruined these clothes, mama and papa would be so disappointed in her. With papa injured and out of work, she knew her family desperately needed the money from mama's small washing business. It was her responsibility to help out. Mama and papa were counting on her. Two, if she tripped (and it was highly probable that she would trip), she would most likely ruin her own clothes. Mama had explained to her two months ago that she had to make these clothes last at least until December. They couldn't afford new ones. Any holes or tears she caused she would have to live with.

And so, Magdalena carefully walked down the streets of her Brooklyn neighborhood. Sweat was steadily trickling down her spine, further staining her yellowed white blouse, as she craned her back attempting to keep the bag in her hands. As annoyed as she was by the whole predicament, Magdalena was more bothered by her hair which kept escaping her braid. Although most of it was sticking to her forehead and neck, a few sneaky strands were persistent in blocking her view. Every so often a mess of chestnut colored hair would fall into her eyes and she would have to stop walking, aggressively wipe the wisps away with her shoulder, catch the bag as it tipped forward, and continue on her way.

It was this process that distracted her long enough not to notice Richard Jones and his crew strutting toward her. Although the boys were two years older than Magdalena and much bigger, they never passed up an opportunity to torment her. Usually she watched out for them, always walking on the opposite side of the street and making herself walk faster than natural for her small legs. This time was different though.

One moment Magdalena was trying in vain to wipe her hair out of her eyes, and the next moment the bag was grabbed and thrown into the air. A hail storm of shirts, panties, stockings, and dresses rained down, littering the block. Magdalena was so shocked, she stood still for a moment, watching the clothes flutter in the wind and roll through the street. Then panic set in. She immediately lurched toward the street, desperate to salvage what she could but someone grabbed onto her arm roughly and was tugged back to the sidewalk.

"Whatcha think you're doin', Greaseball?", sneered the boy gripping her arm. It was George Palmer, Richard's right hand man. Magdalena growled at his nickname for her and tried to yank her arm from his grasp. "I don't think that's very polite," he snapped, holding his arm up higher so she was practically dangling from his meaty hand, forcing her to stand on her toes and putting more pressure on her arm. Magdalena pushed back tears at the pain and fixed a hard glare on him.

"Eh, she's an _Italian_ , what does she know of politeness?", responded the third boy as he patted her face condescendingly. Although Richard was the leader, this boy, Andrew Mink, was the cruelest. A day inflicting pain was a good day for him.

"I think we should teach her some manners. Show her how she's supposed to behave," Andrew said menacingly as he yanked Magdalena's head back by her braid. His smile widened when she winced but she refused to break eye contact with him.

"Do whatever you want to me," Magdalena whispered, "just let me pick up the clothes first." Andrew and George scoffed, both looking to Richard, eager for his response.

"And why would we do that, _Magdalena_?", Richard asked, coming to loom over her and saying her name with disgust. He was challenging her. Andrew pulled harder on Magdalena's braid, forcing her to meet Richard's gaze. Cold blue eyes bore into her determined brown ones. She briefly thought about fighting, but was far from stupid. Magdalena knew she was no match for the older boys one-on-one, let alone trying to stand up to all three of them by herself.

"Because," Magdalena said softly, "my family needs food." She relaxed her body, hoping to convey some sense of how desperate she was and praying that they had an ounce of sympathy in them. Her eyes, however, remained fierce. All three boys stared back at her, slightly amused by her lack of fear. Yet, unsurprisingly, their smiles only grew crueler at her admission.

"I don't think it would be too big a problem if a few of you 'Talians starved," Richard sneered. With that he turned on his heel and jumped on top of a pile of the clothes that still filled the street. He gleefully stomped on the pile, tearing and dirtying them more than they already were. Andrew and George howled with laughter and released Magdalena. Running into the street with the enthusiasm of school children, all three boys kicked and stomped and threw the clothes around the street.

"No! Stop!" Magdalena screamed, the tears she had been holding back now flowing down her cheeks and only serving to make her angrier. She ran up to George, tearing what had been a beautiful evening gown from his hands. He made a move to grab her but she easily dodged it. Magdalena may be weaker, but she was faster. She quickly stuffed the dress into her blouse so they couldn't take it from her again.

"Oh, the little Greaseball has some fight in her!" Andrew howled with laughter. Magdalena spun around to see him deliberately ripping clothes in half.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" She yelled, her voice breaking more than she would like it to. She began scooping clothes off the ground and tucking them into her shirt, hoping that would save them.

"Isn't this your mommy's dress, Magdalena?" Richard taunted. Mama's nicest dress was balled up in his claw of a hand, held above his head, the bright yellow fabric serving as a beacon. With speed she didn't know she possessed, Magdalena spun and ran at him. He was too busy laughing with his cronies to notice her coming. Her fist rammed into his stomach before he even caught a glimpse of her. Immediately, he doubled over in pain and Magdalena took the opportunity to kick his legs out from under him. His body hit the ground clumsily while his head whacked the pavement with an audible 'thud'. In the tumble, her mama's dress fell from his hand and Magdalena didn't waste any time tucking it into her blouse.

For a moment, she felt triumphant. Richard was on the ground, Andrew and George were too shocked to move or even speak. It was just Magdalena, standing in the silence of her victory. A smile creeped onto her face although the tears still fell.

Her victory was short lived. Once the boys finally came to their senses, George ran to Richard while Andrew rushed at her, a murderous look on his face. Magdalena's smile quickly disappeared and she spun around to run away, but it was too late. Andrew had a head start and he grabbed her by her braid. She cried out as he pulled her to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" Andrew yelled. He released her braid and shoved her back, causing her to stumble into Richard. His hands gripped Magdalena's upper arms before his nails pierced her skin. She gathered her courage and looked him in the eyes, trying to convey more confidence than she actually had. Never had she seen Richard look so angry. He was breathing in short, hot breaths, his jaw tight and his eyes the coldest blue Magdalena had ever seen.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bitch," he spat before his fist connected with her face.

Magdalena had never been hit before. She didn't react but the force of his blow sent her stumbling backward. Dazed, she touched her now tender cheek and nose, her hand coming back crimson. The blood soon dripped onto her blouse, staining it, and probably staining the clothes underneath it as well. So much for trying to save them.

Before she could do anything else, one of the boys pushed Magdalena forward. She frantically tried to keep her footing, refusing to give them the satisfaction of seeing her on the ground. Though she didn't have to worry about falling; to her surprise and confusion, George caught her. Only to push her backward again. She was soon pushed and hit and shoved from one boy to the other.

"Please! Stop!" Magdalena cried as the boys continued to toss her around to each other. The world was so blurry. Tears clouded her vision, she couldn't tell what direction she was going, and all she could hear was laughing and the barrage of insults the boys were spewing at her.

"Look at the little greaseball spin!"

"Careful not ta touch her skin. You might catch somethin'!"

"Your skirt's blowin' up, girlie. Be a lady why don't ya!"

"What the hell man!"

Suddenly Magdalena stopped spinning. She didn't really care why she had stopped, she was just grateful that she had. Her head was pounding but through her dizziness she could vaguely see Richard on the ground. A boy she had never seen before was standing over him.

"What do you think you're doin', pickin' on a lady like that!", the boy yelled. As the world stopped spinning, Magdalena saw that the boy was around Richard's age. He seemed tall. Whether he was truly was tall or she just perceived him to be was debatable, but she was awed. No one had ever stood up for her before.

"She ain't no lady, James," replied George timidly, his face reminding Magdalena of an admonished child.

 _So they know him_ , she thought. She looked around at the boys, noticing that they hadn't made a move to fight. Andrew and George seemed to be keeping their distance from James, and Richard hadn't even tried to get up yet.

"And why is that, George?" James asked with a roll of his eyes. Magdalena noticed that they were the same blue as Richard's, but completely different. He was looking at George with the same fierceness that Richard had looked at her with, but James' didn't hold any of the cruelness. There was kindness, but also warning. George started to say something but changed his mind, looking down at the ground and stuffing his hands into his pockets instead.

"She's… she's… you know!" Andrew sputtered in an attempt to explain their actions. James simply scoffed.

"Get outta here." James stated. He adjusted his brown cap in an authoritative manner, revealing a headful of dark hair.

"You don't own this street, _Jamie_." Richard snarled as he clumsily pushed himself up off the ground. Stumbling a little, he straightened up and squared up to James. Magdalena could see that James definitely was tall, standing at least seven or eight inches taller than the other boy. Furious, icy eyes met challenging blue ones. Without breaking eye contact, Richard spit blood onto the ground. James must have hit him earlier.

"You think you're a tough guy, but you're not," Richard growled quietly, "You ain't better than me, I can take you easy. So, what're you gonna do, _huh_?" With that, he shoved James' shoulders, making him take a few steps back.

"Fight you, that's what!" a confident but new voice rang out. A boy Magdalena hadn't noticed before stepped up next to James. He was much shorter than all the other boys, probably closer to her height. There was nothing about this boy that seemed like he could hold his own against anyone, but something about him made her look twice. Neatly combed blonde hair covered his head while his clothes hung off of his frail frame loosely, emphasizing his smallness. Despite this, his hands were balled up into fists by his sides and his blue eyes mimicked the look in James'. Magdalena immediately admired him.

"Oh, you're gonna fight us, Stevie?" Richard laughed. Andrew and George joined in the laughter, overcoming their previous fear of James and coming to flank Richard. James' body tensed at both the insult to Steve and the increased threat. Steve only tensed at the latter.

"I don't like bullies," Steve stated, an unbelievable strength in his eyes despite his size. The corners of James' lips quirked up at Steve's statement. Magdalena didn't know who these boys were but she liked them.

"Well, it's three against two… oh wait, I miscounted. Three against one and a half." Richard sneered, poking Steve in the chest roughly. It seemed that Richard's taunt had emboldened the rest of his crew. All three were smiling cockily and advancing on James and Steve. Her heroes weren't as confident now. Although they held their brave fronts, Magdalena could see the fear in their eyes carefully masked by determination. When James took a small step backward, she sprang into action. She didn't even think about what she was doing. Even though they had saved her, she was no damsel in distress and there was no way she was going to let these boys fight alone, especially for her.

Magdalena lined up on James' other side and stood as tall as she possibly could, her head barely reaching James' shoulder. All eyes were on her, surprised. James tilted his head in her direction, careful not to let Richard and his gang out of his sight, and smiled widely at her. Steve nodded in Magdalena's direction, accepting their newfound comradery, a small grin also on his lips.

Emboldened by her new friends, Magdalena fixed her glare on their opponents. Her sudden action had shocked them, that was clear. All three of them had stopped in their advance at her obvious challenge.

"Now its three against _three_ ," Magdalena declared.

"Pft, you're just a girl," Richard taunted as he leaned toward her.

"A girl who put you on the ground not even three minutes ago," Magdalena spat, knocking his confident look right off his face, "and I'll do it again." With that, she leaned toward him, closing the distance between them. Magdalena felt powerful with her new friends and, even though it wasn't assured that the three of them could take on her attackers, it was clear they could definitely hold their own. It seemed like this didn't go unnoticed by the boys either. James crossed his arms confidently and grinned, a twinkle of mirth in his eye. Steve stood up taller and raised his chin higher in the air.

Richard, George, and Andrew assessed the trio with somewhat less confidence, clearly deciding if a fight with them was worth it. For a tense few moments they all stood frozen in tense silence before George backed off with a click of his tongue.

"Ah, come on guys, we ain't gonna waste our time on these punks," he said, placing his hand on Richard's shoulder. For a moment, Richard didn't move, simply stared at Magdalena angrily. In that moment, she could tell that he hated her and wanted to get back at her for making a fool out of him. Yet his eyes kept flicking to James, fearful of what would happen if he actually picked a fight. Eventually, Richard backed up, a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, got things to do," he said, his steely gaze returning to Magdalena, "plus, we got forever to teach her her place, right boys?" Andrew and George cackled, throwing their arms over his shoulders in some perverse sense of unity against Magdalena. Richard's smile grew when he saw her shiver at his threat. James and Steve both frowned while James moved forward just the slightest to put himself between her and Richard. It was a silent warning to Richard and he knew it, his smile faltered just the slightest.

"Let's get out of here," Richard sneered. With that, the three boys turned and walked away from them. Neither James, Steve, or Magdalena moved until they had disappeared around the block, making sure they were away from the danger. At least for the moment.

"Well, how 'bout that." James suddenly said, breaking the silence, "For once it's me pickin' a fight instead of you, eh Steve?" He laughed deeply and turned to grin at Steve who simply chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. Magdalena sighed heavily, half laughing with her new friends and half relieved to have gotten out of there virtually unscathed. Her sigh also brought the boys' attention to her.

"Here," James said, digging in his pockets for something before coming to stand in front of Magdalena. "For the blood." He handed her a ratty handkerchief that already had a few blood stains of its own. Magdalena accepted it eagerly and immediately pressed it to her nose.

"So, what's your name?" James asked. Steve came to stand next to him and they both looked at her expectantly.

"Oh… uh… Magdalena." She answered shyly, her cheeks flushing pink as they focused on her, "T-though, um, most people call me Mags. So, you can do that, too… if-if you want." She grimaced slightly at her awkward response, but both boys simply smiled.

"Mags it is," James declared, "I go by Bucky, not James like those pinheads called me. So you can do that, too, if you want." He smiled good-naturedly letting Magdalena know he wasn't making fun of her. She returned the smile. He made it easy to smile.

"And this here, is my friend Steve!" Bucky exclaimed, throwing his arm around the other boy and bringing him to stand in front of her. Steve smiled timidly at her and Magdalena immediately liked him. He didn't have the same obvious charm and confidence that Bucky had, but Magdalena liked him just the same. He was awkward, like her.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Steve said with a kind smile as he offered Magdalena his hand to shake. She immediately took it and grinned back at him. His handshake was firm, which surprised her. Steve wasn't just skin and bone, then.

"Can we help you pick up these clothes?" Steve asked politely, looking pointedly at Magdalena's stomach. Confused, she looked down with a frown and immediately blushed crimson. With all the clothes stuffed under her blouse, it looked like she was either pregnant or twenty pounds heavier than she was. A pair of panties were even poking out. Of course she would have underwear hanging off her when she made her first friends.

"Oh, y-yes please," she stuttered, quickly trying to get the clothes out and relieve her embarrassment.

"Leave it to us!" Bucky stated with a wink, making Magdalena blush even more. He and Steve immediately turned and got to work gathering the clothes scattered about the block. It didn't take the three of them more than five minutes to place everything back in the laundry bag.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Magdalena said as Steve stuffed the last pair of stockings into the bag, "Usually people just walk by when Richard and his friends bother me. So, you two are really…" she stumbled, trying to find the right words to express her gratitude. "Just… thank you." She finished with a sigh, smiling up at the boys.

"It's really no problem Mags," Steve said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "like I said, I don't like bullies." He offered her a smile with his joke, though she could tell it was genuine.

"Plus, anytime we can put Richard in his place is time well spent." Bucky added, "Not to mention that we're friends now. We have to stick together." With that, he took the laundry bag out of Magdalena's hands and slung it over his shoulder. He adjusted his cap with his free hand and smiled crookedly at her.

"Where to, Mags?" Bucky asked, slinging his free arm over her shoulders. With that, the trio headed off to her house, talking the whole way. For once, Magdalena wasn't worried about the chores or about tripping, she wasn't scared of running into Richard or of disappointing her parents, her back wasn't aching and her arms weren't straining. When they neared her house, Bucky and Steve were finishing their argument about baseball and Magdalena realized that she was happy.


	2. October 12, 1932

**Wednesday, October 12, 1932**

"Please, Bucky!" Magdalena whined. She clung to Bucky's arm and looked up at him, trying her best to use her most convincing puppy-dog-eyes. His jaw tightened as he tried not to smile.

"Why would a little dame like you want to learn to box anyway?" the fifteen-year-old asked, looking down at her briefly before turning away quickly to hide his grin. "It could hurt your delicate hands." Magdalena scoffed and swiftly punched him in the stomach. He immediately folded over, wheezing, and tried to cover his midriff but Magdalena kept her grip on his arm.

"See," he croaked, "you don't need to learn to box."

"Give me a real reason why you shouldn't teach me." Magdalena demanded.

"I'm already teaching Steve!" Bucky straightened up and waved his hand in the blonde's direction who was leaning against the stairs of his brownstone home, drawing in his sketchbook. "That punk keeps my hands full as it is."

"I resent that." Steve muttered without looking up from his sketchbook. Bucky chuckled quietly but sobered as Magdalena shook his arm softly.

"But I could help!" she exclaimed.

He looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah? How you gonna do that?"

"I can give Steve a break when he inevitably gets tired."

"Oh yeah. Go ahead. Pick on me." Steve asked exasperatedly, throwing the two a mock glare before returning to his work. Magdalena and Bucky shared a mischievous grin.

"Intriguing point, Mags." Bucky said inquisitively, raising his hand to his chin. "Do go on."

"You can't be there every time Steve or I need help." Magdalena stated seriously. Since Bucky was a year older than Magdalena and Steve, he had become their unofficial big brother. Whenever Steve got in over his head being a hero, Bucky was there to get him out of the scrap. Anytime Magdalena was teased or given unwanted attention from the other boys, Bucky was there to stand up for her.

"I want to actually know how to defend myself instead of getting hurt or running to find you." Magdalena continued. Bucky eyed her for a moment, trying to figure out if there was any seriousness behind her words. She met his eyes. "I'm tired of not being helpful." It was spoken quietly but Bucky heard. He held her gaze, steel blue eyes meeting copper brown.

"Steve!" Bucky proclaimed, turning to the boy in question. Steve slowly turned his head in their direction and raised an eyebrow, clearly used to and done with their shenanigans. Bucky grinned. "I expect you to take her down."

Magdalena beamed and threw her arms around Bucky's neck. Her toes barely touched the ground. Bucky had grown quite tall, standing at least a head taller than Magdalena and Steve.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Magdalena gushed, tightening her hold on Bucky, "You're the best."

"Just learned it from you, doll." Bucky chuckled as he returned her hug. Magdalena's smile widened. After spending almost every day with him for the last three years, she was quick to notice that Bucky hated praise almost as much as Steve hated bullies. Anytime she complimented him, he would simply throw his arm around her, say that, and flash his signature lazy smile.

Magdalena pulled away from their embrace to look him in the eyes. "Really. Thank you, Bucky." She said, trying to convey how happy she really was. He smiled at her gently before ruffling her hair.

"Arg! Stop that!" she yelled before squirming out of his hold. Bucky laughed loudly and Magdalena stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you children are done," Steve stood from his place on the stairs, his sketchbook packed away into his bag already, "School starts in fifteen minutes and I don't want you two to make me late. Again." He shot a playful glare at Bucky and Magdalena.

"That was all Bucky's fault!" Magdalena teased, jabbing Bucky in the side as she ran by him to grab her bag off the steps.

He held his side where Magdalena had poked him and stared at her, an offended look on his face. "That's twice today already! It's not even 8 o'clock!"

"You know you deserve it." Steve said as he strode past them and down the street. Magdalena smirked, sticking her tongue out at Bucky again before running to catch up with Steve. She quickly linked her arm with his, easily falling into step with him. Magdalena couldn't help but notice that his arm felt thin and bony. Although it had been three years since she had first met him, Steve hadn't changed much. He had grown a few inches and his cheeks had slimmed out, but for the most part he was the same small but mighty kid who had helped save her.

"Think he's gonna pout?" Steve asked, giving her a mischievous look.

Magdalena grinned back at him. "Most definitely."

Bucky jogged past and started walking in front of them. Steve and Magdalena waited for him to turn around or say something, but all they got was a view of his broad-shouldered back.

 _The silent treatment, how mature_ , Magdalena thought, _two can play at that game._ Steve and Magdalena remained silent, an unspoken understanding that Bucky would have to relent first. And they knew that he would. Bucky hated silence, but Magdalena smiled to herself; she loved the quiet. It was peaceful, especially this kind of quiet: she and Steve walking arm-in-arm while the morning sun gave the world a sort of hazy glow. It was the kind of peace that New York rarely saw, the kind of peace that made Magdalena grateful.

She looked at her boys. The scrawny blonde boy, an artist with a titan of a heart, and the handsomely confident teen, an athlete whose mere presence offered comfort. Then there was herself. The tiny Italian girl, usually too shy to talk to anyone other than Steve and Bucky. Magdalena knew they were somewhat of an unlikely trio. Seeing them together, striding down the streets of Brooklyn, one would wonder how they had become friends at all. But Magdalena didn't care how, she was just grateful that it had happened. That these boys had helped her. That they stayed.

Smiling to herself, Magdalena leaned her head on Steve's shoulder with a contented sigh and started humming softly.

"Excuse me," Bucky said, stopping suddenly and standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Magdalena whipped her head up as Steve abruptly stopped them both from ramming into Bucky's back. The older boy turned and stared at them.

"You're supposed to be begging for my forgiveness," he continued, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning back on his heels, "not humming that ridiculous song."

Magdalena frowned but shook her head before smiling up at Bucky. "I'm so sorry, Buckaroo. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive us?"

"I didn't ask to be forg…" Magdalena quickly covered Steve's mouth, cutting him off. She could feel him smiling beneath her hand. Fighting back a smile of her own, Magdalena looked up at Bucky earnestly. He stared at them, his steel blue eyes squinted as he considered their 'apology'.

"Well," he said with a sniff, adjusting his ratty brown cap, "since I am older and more mature, I guess I have to forgive you."

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed Magdalena's hand off his mouth. "How big of you." He said sarcastically.

"Come on, you big baby." Magdalena laughed as she linked her other arm with Bucky's and started off down the street before he could begin complaining about being called a baby.

She led them into George Washington High School, a slightly run down red brick building that sat in the middle of two busy streets. Bucky led the way, as he always did, and pushed their way through the crowd of students to the main hallway. Magdalena was glad she had linked arms with the boys, it kept her from losing them in the chaos. Students were running through the narrow halls, making Magdalena suddenly feel as if she were suffocating. She focused instead on the walls, trying to distract herself. The school's walls were a dull white, probably faded through the years, and colorful posters from various clubs were pasted on large billboards. Standard high school.

"See you guys later!" Magdalena focused on Bucky's voice as it rose over the murmur of the crowd. He removed his arm from her and she smiled at him. He patted her on the arm, returning the smile before walking in the direction of the sophomore hallways.

"Hey punk!" Bucky yelled, spinning around and pointing at Steve, "Keep her out of trouble and don't go starting nothing!" Magdalena blushed and shuffled closer to Steve as a few people looked in their direction.

"Get out of here, jerk!" Steve yelled back playfully. Bucky grinned broadly before saluting Steve and striding down the hall. People immediately started talking to him, mainly cheerleaders and other athletes, but also the more academic types. There were very few people who did not like Bucky. He was, by far, the most popular out of their group. People either loved him and were his friend, or they hated him but had enough common sense to leave him alone.

Steve tugged on her arm, "Come on, Mags. We'll let the prom king greet his people." Magdalena snorted gleefully and nodded at Steve before turning to make their way through the throng of students. They made it to the door of her math class in the freshmen hallway right as the bell rang for first period to begin.

"Remember what King Bucky said," Steve nudged her with his shoulder, "stay out of trouble."

Magdalena smiled softly at him, "I think you're the trouble maker out of the two of us."

"True." Steve said nonchalantly with a shrug and a smile before walking down the hall to his art class. Magdalena smiled after him.

"Missing your boyfriend already?" an obnoxious voice sneered over her shoulder. Startled, she spun around to see Andrew Mink leaning on the doorframe, staring at her. He was now at least a head and a half taller than her, she had to crane her neck to look at him, not that she wanted to though.

Andrew and Richard had tormented her relentlessly over the years ever since the day she had met Bucky and Steve, but Andrew was the most vicious. From destroying her homework to throwing red dye on the back of her skirt, he thought of anything and everything to ruin her day. Magdalena immediately gripped her books tighter to her chest just thinking about it. His smile widened at her obvious discomfort, making him look not unlike a snake. He had pale skin, a flat nose, and a smile that stretched almost to his ears. Light hair was slicked back neatly and black eyes peered at her.

"He-he's not my boyfriend." She stammered shyly, uncomfortable and afraid of Andrew's presence.

"Well you could have fooled me." He said, emphasizing each word and pushing himself off the doorway to stand in front of her. "Good thing though," Andrew continued, his cruel smile widening impossibly further, "Rodgers is no man."

Magdalena looked at him sharply, anger pumping through her veins.

Andrew leaned down to look straight into her eyes, "But then again, you're no woman, are you? Eh, Greaseball?" She fought back tears at his comment but, swallowed thickly. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She wasn't going to just let him walk all over her. _What would Bucky do?_ She thought.

Magdalena stood up straighter and smiled sweetly at Andrew. "Steve may not be the strongest," she said evenly, "but at least he's a _man_ who can pass freshmen algebra." With that she shoved Andrew to the side with her shoulder and walked into the class, leaving him with a dumb struck, and sour, look on his face. Magdalena smiled to herself as she took her seat. Andrew was Bucky's age and had failed algebra the year before, whereas Steve had been moved up a grade in math.

Andrew stalked angrily into the class and dropped into his seat at the front of the room.

She was too busy relishing in her triumph to notice William McCaffrey lean over his desk toward her. "What'd you do to Andrew?" He asked, startling her and causing her to drop her books on the floor. A loud bang resonated through the room. Everyone turned to look in her direction, and Magdalena blushed for what had to be the one hundredth time that day, shrinking down in her seat. She leaned over to pick up her books, but, to her surprise, William was already handing them to her.

"What'd you do to Andrew?" he repeated as she timidly took the books from him. She had never really spoken to William besides when it was necessary in class. He was on the varsity baseball team, a real feat for a freshman, and tended to be more outgoing than she thought was humanly possible.

"Oh, I um, I just told him something he didn't want to hear." Magdalena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, curious as to why he was talking to her.

"Put him in his place?" William asked, his jade eyes questioning.

"Yes…?" Magdalena responded, unsure.

He looked at her a moment before nodding sharply. "Good." He stated, leaning back in his chair looking satisfied, "The jerk deserves it."

Magdalena looked at him, still very confused. She didn't know if that meant the conversation was over or if she was supposed to say something back. Soon she noticed that she was staring and quickly turned her attention to the front of the room where Miss Henderson was writing directions on the chalkboard. She started lecturing about polynomials and everyone busied themselves with something other than her.

"My name's Will, by the way." Magdalena heard the whisper faintly and looked at the boy next to her out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her in the same way.

"I know who you are." She murmured in his direction, trying to be as discreet as possible to avoid getting in trouble.

He was quiet for a moment. "You're Magdalena, right? James' friend?"

She gave a tentative nod in response. Will couldn't be very close with Bucky if he called him James.

"Do you think she knows she sounds like a broken phonograph?" Will teased, changing the subject and making fun of Miss Henderson who was now droning on about exponents.

Magdalena smiled slightly. "Much rather listen to a broken phonograph." She immediately felt guilty and started babbling awkwardly, "It's not that I don't like her. I-I just don't like math... I mean, I'm not bad at it or anything, I just don't like doing it and it takes a lot of time and I just… don't like it."

Will either looked pained or amused, she couldn't tell. He was staring at her fully now but Magdalena avoided looking anywhere near his direction, afraid she would blush more than she already was and make herself look even more like a fool.

"You're cute when you blush," Will whispered coyly. Magdalena felt like her cheeks were burning. She moved to cover her face, turning toward the teacher fully and effectively ending her conversation with Will. He smiled proudly before returning his attention to the front of the room.

When the bell ran, Magdalena already had her things packed away and she all but ran from the room, not giving Will, or Andrew for that matter, a chance to even attempt to talk to her. It had taken about twenty minutes for her blush to die down after her embarrassing encounter with Will and she was very frustrated with her body's tendency to betray her. Though, to her relief, the rest of the morning passed by uneventfully. She went through her English class, Biology class, and free period, all of which she had with Steve, and was now seated with both Steve and Bucky in the crowded school cafeteria.

"What do you think this is, Bucky?" Craig Samson inquired, staring intently at a floppy brown clump on his fork. Craig was one of Bucky's friends from the YMCA boxing team. Magdalena liked him alright. He was always nice to her, said hi to her in the hallways and never made her talk more than she wanted to, which was truly a blessing to her. She never really talked to anyone other than Bucky and Steve. She could never figure out how it was supposed to go.

Bucky leaned over and inspected the clump closely. "Meatloaf? Maybe a French fry… Probably both." The two boys erupted into laughter.

Steve, who was sitting across from Bucky, smiled and shook his head amusedly as he put the finishing touches on the sketch he was working on earlier that morning. Magdalena leaned over from her place next to Steve to look at his drawing. She immediately recognized it as the view of New York from his apartment.

"That's really beautiful, Steve." She murmured, gently touching the page. He looked at her sheepishly and muttered his thanks. Steve was still shy about his art even though both she and Bucky constantly told him how good he was.

"… it's getting too difficult to do both. I'm thinking about just joining the baseball team next year." Magdalena only heard the end of Craig's story but it sounded like he was done talking.

"Bucky," she said, tapping him on the arm to get his attention. Bucky immediately turned to her. "Do you know William from the baseball team?"

He frowned softly. "Only a little. Why?"

"Is he… weird?"

"Why do you care about that? You're weird." Craig joked, making her blush slightly. Bucky immediately hit him on the back of the head.

"He's not really the type that I hang around with, but I guess he's alright." Bucky said, ignoring Craig's complaint of a headache. Magdalena nodded to herself.

"Why do you ask?" Bucky asked slowly.

She shrugged. "He just started talking to me today in algebra. We never talk. He was funny, said he liked my blush." Craig snorted. Magdalena rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water then looked up to see Bucky's startled expression.

"Said he liked your what?"

"My blush."

Bucky continued to stare at her.

"Your blush is very charming." Steve said to her, looking at Bucky pointedly. That seemed to rattle him from whatever world he had just gone to because he shook his head absent mindedly and smiled crookedly at her.

"Yes. It brings out your girlish qualities." He said.

Magdalena frowned. "My what?"

"Your girlish qualities." Everyone shared a look of confusion.

"Like…?" Magdalena drawled. Steve chuckled quietly to himself and Bucky shot him a glare.

"Your freckles! And…" he started, looking at Magdalena closely, his eyes drifted from her cheeks to her lips to her forehead to her eyes. "Your hair…?" he said weakly, drifting off and frowning as Craig and Steve started laughing.

"Never mind! I don't have to explain myself!" With that, Bucky stood swiftly and walked away. Craig and Steve continued to laugh.

"Look what you did." Magdalena sighed, turning to the two with a look of irritation and entertainment. They didn't even try to defend themselves but if they had, the bell would have cut them off. Soon the cafeteria filled with commotion as chairs scraped over tile and everyone flocked out of the room.

The rest of the day passed in a blur even though Magdalena's last three classes were her favorite: art, world history, and gymnastics. Especially gymnastics. Other than doing it at school, her neighbor gave her free lessons in return for free laundry from her mama. It was a perfect exchange.

Magdalena was a natural born gymnast, something that came as a shock to her classmates. They couldn't understand how the tiny, quiet, awkward girl was good at something so adventurous and coordinated. But she was, and she loved it. It gave her such a thrill, not to mention much needed confidence. Plus, it was something that Bucky couldn't do. Bucky was good at everything, which bothered Steve and Magdalena to no end. He was the top of his class academically, a superior boxer, he could get along with anyone, and no one was better than him at drawing, besides Steve of course. Magdalena loved having this one thing to hold over his head. It was hers.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Magdalena was towel drying her hair after her post-gymnastics shower. When the dark tendrils stopped dripping and darkening her shirt, she went in search of Steve and Bucky. There had only been a handful of times in the last three years that she had walked home alone, usually only because Steve had been sick and, since his mother had to work, Bucky would often leave school early to visit him. Ever since the first day they had met, Bucky insisted he and Steve walk her home, claiming to be her bodyguards.

So here she was, standing on her tip toes, searching for her bodyguards. It was difficult to see over, or even through, the mass of students milling about the halls and front lawn of the school.

"Hey, Magdalena!" a voice rang out through the halls, distracting her from her search. She turned to see Will walking up to her, a grin on his face.

"What are you up to?" he asked as he came to stand next to her. For the first time, she noticed how much taller he was than her. Well, everyone was taller than her. She and Steve were probably the shortest in the entire school, standing at five foot nothing. Will wasn't as tall as Bucky or Andrew, but he was tall enough to make her look up at him.

"Just trying to find Steve and Bucky." She said. _Two times in one day?_ She thought. _Why is he making so much effort to talk to me when he never has before?_ She continued to scan the halls, trying to look uninterested in the conversation.

"Ah. The protectors." Will mumbled too lowly for Magdalena to hear. "Look," he said loudly, catching her attention and smiling softly, "I just wanted to ask you if you had any plans for the dance on Saturday."

She whipped her head around to frown at him. "Me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, you." He laughed, reaching up to ruffle his curly brown hair.

"But… why?" she drawled, very confused as to why he was talking to her.

"My date canceled on me and I still wanted to go so I figured I would ask you." Will explained coolly with a shrug of his shoulders. Magdalena continued to stare at him. He looked at her expectantly.

"Well, do you?" he asked slowly.

Magdalena blinked. "Do I what?"

"Have plans. For the dance."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, coming to her senses, "No. I wasn't planning on going… but I kind of wanted to. I didn't have anyone to go with though, so I wasn't going to go, but I guess I can go now." Color rose into her cheeks the longer she babbled.

Will smiled at her. "Okay, good. So, you'd be okay going with me?"

"Sure. Why not." She responded, smiling at him now. Even though she didn't really know him, she was excited. She had never been to a dance before.

"Great! I'll see you then!" He said quickly before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Magdalena standing in the middle of the hallway staring after him. He left so fast, she wondered if it had happened at all.

Suddenly, Steve appeared at her side. "What were you and Will talking about?" He asked. Now she knew she hadn't imagined it.

"He asked me to the dance." She said. Steve spun around so fast she thought he might break.

"He what?"

"Asked me to the dance." Magdalena repeated, smiling at Steve's dumbfounded expression. "It's not a date or anything." Her clarification didn't pacify Steve at all. "Come on, let's find Bucky." She said before grabbing his arm and walking briskly down the hallway and onto the school lawn, practically dragging Steve behind her.

She spotted Bucky leaning against the stone columns that framed the entrance onto school grounds. His lean arms were crossed over his chest and he seemed to be deep in thought, gazing at the few clouds in the sky. He looked so peaceful. Magdalena almost felt bad for interrupting him.

"Hey, Buckaroo." Magdalena greeted happily. He looked down at her, somewhat startled from his reverie.

"Heya, doll." He recovered and smiled lazily before throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Stay out of trouble like I told you to?"

"Mostly! I don't know about this one though." Magdalena tugged on Steve's arm which she was still holding onto, making him stumble slightly. Bucky threw his free arm over Steve and leaned down, putting his weight on him and Magdalena. They both struggled to stay upright. Bucky grinned.

"You guys are the only trouble in my life." Steve wheezed, out of breath and panting from their manhandling him.

It was tradition to go straight to Bucky's apartment after school. His mother usually had something delicious baking and Magdalena and Steve loved playing with Bucky's siblings. They didn't have any of their own. Bucky's home was also closest to the school. He lived in one of the nicest buildings in the neighborhood so there was always room for them. When they walked through the door, Magdalena was greeted with the scent of warm cinnamon and sweet apples.

"Ma!" Bucky yelled as he took off his boots at the door. "We're home!" He walked through the spacious hallway into the kitchen.

"Mags! Mags! Mags!" a small voice called. Magdalena looked up, perched on one foot as she took her shoes off. A young boy around the age of seven came barreling around the corner, his black hair bouncing.

"Joey! How are you?" she laughed as the boy wrapped her legs in a hug. She almost fell over but managed to steady herself. Joey looked up at her, his blue eyes shining and his lips pulled up in a toothy grin, revealing two dimples. Joey was a carbon copy of Bucky. Just smaller.

"Good!" Joey exclaimed before turning to ram into Steve. Magdalena smiled fondly at Joey's energy then went to find Bucky in the kitchen.

It was one of the nicest kitchens she had ever seen and she loved being there. White cabinets and glossy black faced appliances surrounded the room. Various children's drawings covered the walls, including a few of Bucky's which she thought was hilarious. Bucky himself was leaning against the wooden table in the center of the room, talking to a tall, slim woman. She was laughing at something he said, her blue eyes crinkling attractively. Magdalena always liked Bucky's mom. She didn't talk much but still somehow filled the room with life.

"Mags, sweetheart," Mrs. Barnes said through her laughter, "I made apple pie just for you. It should be ready in a few minutes." She smiled at Magdalena and wiped her forehead with her forearm, leaving a thin trail of flour on her heart shaped face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Barnes." Magdalena smiled gently before taking a seat at the table next to a young girl. She was hunched over the table, working on some sort of drawing. Her blonde hair pooled on the table next to her as her brown eyes stared intently at her work, forehead creased in concentration. Louise was ten and easily the most reserved of the Barnes children. She preferred books and art to sports or parties, and, excluding her eyes, was the spitting image of her mother.

Magdalena watched Louise draw, admiring how skilled a ten-year-old could be. Her charcoal pencils scratched the page gracefully, leaving elegant lines to create the image of her mother, floured face and all. Soon, Steve entered the room. He politely greeted Mrs. Barnes before sitting next to Louise and giving her drawing tips.

Someone tapped Magdalena's shoulder. She turned to see Bucky, holding a plate in each hand, a steaming slice of pie on each. He grunted at her, a fork in his mouth, and handed her one of the plates before sitting in the chair next to her. Magdalena immediately shoveled the pastry into her mouth, moaning as it practically melted on her tongue. Soon her pie was gone.

"Holy cow," Bucky said in awe, "Where'd you put that?" he leaned down and started poking Magdalena in the stomach. "Is there even any room?" He said over her laughter as she pushed his hands away.

"Bucky, honey," Mrs. Barnes said from the doorway of the kitchen, shrugging into a long overcoat, "I'm talking Louise, Joey, and Becca to Mrs. Vinacelli to get winter coats. Do you need anything?"

Bucky sat up and turned to his mother, "Nah, my coat from last year still fits."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she helped her eldest daughter, Rebecca, into her coat. Becca was two years younger than Bucky, a budding teenager, and tended to spend most of her time in her room. She rolled her brown eyes at her mother's fussing and lifted her midnight tresses out from underneath the coat.

"You don't need anything for the dance this weekend?" Mrs. Barnes asked, rolling her eyes back at Becca who tried to hide her smile. Bucky shook his head.

"Alright then. See you kids later!" She said with a smile, blowing them a kiss before ushering her three youngest children out the door.

Steve, Bucky, and Magdalena sat in the now silent apartment, all too full of pie to move from their place at the table. Steve suddenly gave her a conniving smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was up to something.

"Speaking of the dance," he said, leaning forward on the table toward Bucky, "Mags has a date."

Magdalena blushed crimson and shot Steve a glare. "It's _not_ a date!"

Bucky looked at her with wide eyes.

"Will asked me after school." She explained quickly, wondering why she even felt like she had to explain herself, "His date cancelled on him and he still wants to go so he asked me."

"Sounds like a date to me." Steve sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest smugly. Magdalena and Bucky both shot him a glare. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

Bucky shook his head, trying to ignore Steve, before looking at her intensely. "I don't like it. You shouldn't go with him."

"Why not?" Magdalena bristled.

"I don't like him." He leaned back and folded his arms.

Magdalena scoffed. "You said he was alright! I asked you during lunch what you thought of him."

"I don't like him." Bucky repeated shortly.

"So, you lied to me?" Her ears got warmer the angrier she got.

"No!" he exclaimed, "I was trying to be nice. I didn't want to go around saying horrible things about him, but if I had _known_ he was gonna ask you out I wouldn't have held back."

Magdalena shook her head angrily. "He didn't ask me out!" she emphasized, throwing her hands in the air, "He just asked me to the dance. We're not dating and it's not a date."

Bucky didn't seem to care. His jaw was tight and he was glaring at the wall behind her. "I don't care. I don't like him… I don't see why you said yes to him."

She felt like an idiot. He was taking back everything he said before and making her doubt her decision to say yes to Will. Angry and embarrassed tears pooled in her eyes. "Because." She ground out, " _you_ told me he was alright, Bucky."

He looked at her sharply but softened when he noticed her discernable anger and distress. He let out a breath of hot air, releasing the tension in his body, and leaned over to her.

"Hey, don't cry Maggie," Bucky urged, wiping a tear off her cheek with his fingers, "I didn't mean to."

Magdalena sniffed. "I just wanted to go. I've never been to a dance." She peered at Bucky through her thick lashes. "And you said he was alright, so I thought it would be okay."

"I know." Bucky sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before staring at her. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, letting him know she wasn't mad at him anymore. "Steve can't go and you already have a date… I thought it would be okay." She repeated. Steve's mom thought he was too young to be going to dances so her previous plans of going with him were ruined, and Bucky had asked a pretty girl on the track team, so she couldn't go with him either.

"It will be okay, though." Bucky assured, "Like you said, it's not date, and," he sighed before smiling stiffly, "If you want to go, then you should go."

Magdalena looked him hard in the eyes. She couldn't believe he would relent so easily, but his eyes were sincere even if he still seemed slightly on edge.

"Are you sure?" Her eyebrows rose innocently.

"He's sure." Steve's voice called out. His sudden interruption made her laugh, she had forgotten he was even there. Bucky seemed annoyed that Steve had spoken for him, but he was soon chuckling too.

"Shut up, you punk." Bucky breathed between chuckles before turning to Magdalena. "But, really, I am sure." He continued, "It's not that big of a deal… I'll be there to watch out for you. Nothing's gonna happen."

"You wouldn't have to watch out for me if you taught me how to box." She said, trying to sound strict but her smile betrayed her.

"Don't worry, Mags," Bucky drawled, "I'll teach you."

She beamed at him, making his blue eyes crinkle.

"You're gonna have fun." He said earnestly.

The sound of chair legs scrapping against tile stopped Magdalena before she had a chance to respond.

"You're still a jerk." Steve said to Bucky as he stood up.

Bucky grinned.

"Come on, Mags," Steve walked toward the door, "our moms will kill us if we're late for dinner."

Magdalena got up to follow after him.

"I'm tired of listening to you two talk about the dance that I can't go to, anyway." He called from the hallway.

Magdalena giggled and shared a guilty smile with Bucky.

"See you tomorrow, Buckaroo." She said affectionately before ruffling his short, dark hair.

He didn't even attempt to stop her but gave a soft grin instead. "Bye, doll."

Magdalena and Bucky rarely fought, but when they did it was usually over fast. Though she had seen him and Steve fight and those never lasted long either. She guessed it was just difficult to stay mad at someone you loved.


	3. October 15, 1932

***** Trigger warning: Attempted sexual assault, alcohol involved. Nothing graphic, doesn't go far.

 **Saturday, October 15, 1932**

There was nothing that made Magdalena more uncomfortable than being fussed over. Though, she should have known this would happen the moment she agreed to go to the dance with Will. Her mother would dote on her anytime she dolled herself up. Even as a young girl, she rarely dressed up, and now, with the economy so bad, the opportunity was few and far in between. It was assured that her mama would dote on her now.

Magdalena was standing on her parents' bed, arms held straight out as her mother and aunt poked her with needles. Though they kept saying they were sewing her dress, she was convinced they were trying to kill her.

"Patatina," aunt Celestina muttered through a mouthful of pins, "stop moving or dress will look like sack." Magdalena grimaced as another pin hit her skin. Her aunt rolled her hooded, dark eyes, an amused expression on her long face.

"Dispiace, zietta." Magdalena apologized but continued to squirm.

Her mother's hands gripped her sides and held her in place. "Smettere."

Magdalena immediately stilled and looked down at her mother guiltily, who smiled at her fondly, her almond shaped eyes making her nose wrinkle. It was undeniable that Magdalena looked exactly like her mother. Copper eyes underneath dark brows, a straight nose, and curved, round lips on an oval face. She also had her mother's olive skin and untamable mane of chestnut curls.

"Mammina, when will you be done?" Magdalena's older cousin, Renata, appeared at the door, her two sisters standing on either side of her.

"Five more minute." Aunt Celestina spun Magdalena around, giving her a small head rush.

Renata entered the room to inspect the newly fitted dress. "It looks much better on you than it ever did on me, Mags."

"Thanks for letting me have it, Ren." Magdalena said happily, smiling at her favorite cousin.

Magdalena was used to sharing clothes, even before the depression hit. She didn't think she owned one thing that was just hers, but she was fine with that. She loved her family. And there was a lot of them to love. Aunt Celestina, her husband, and six children shared the apartment with Magdalena's family and grandparents. It was a tight fit. There were only three bedrooms.

"Okay, mimma," Magdalena's mother said, pulling her down from the bed by the hand, "do you like it?" She placed Magdalena in front of the small mirror.

The dress was a soft cream color covered with a delicate floral pattern. The small V-neck was met by a few tiny, glossy buttons which ran down the front of the dress. Cap sleeves hugged her arms and the long skirt brushed her shins. A burgundy belt cinched the fabric at her waist, hiding a small sewing mistake Aunt Celestina had made earlier. In all, the dress was nothing fancy, but Magdalena felt very grown up.

"E bellissimo," Magdalena breathed, touching the soft fabric of the skirt gently before turning to her aunt and mother. She hugged them both around the waist and tugged them to her. Her mother was quick to hug her back while her aunt simply patted her head.

"Thank you." Magdalena breathed happily.

"Eh, Maria," Aunt Celestina groaned, pulling out of the embrace, "no need to cry. She is only thirteen, not having wedding."

Magdalena looked up to see tears in her mother's eyes and hugged her tighter, frantically trying to soothe her. Aunt Celestina, uncomfortable with emotions, quickly glided out of the room.

"If only Papi saw you," her mother spoke softly. She placed her cheek on top of Magdalena's head.

Magdalena nodded and swallowed thickly, hiding her face in her mother's dress. Her father had died two years ago. He had been sick ever since he came back from the air force the year Magdalena was born and, although they had all known it was coming, his death hadn't been easy. Especially for Magdalena. As his only child, he had spent every moment he could with her. He loved teaching her things about planes and books, and she adored him. She missed hearing him talk, his booming laugh and the smell of sweet cigar smoke.

"I know, mama," Magdalena said, leaning back to look at her mother. They both shared a teary smile before her mother sniffed loudly.

"Come," she said, wiping the tears off her face and pinching Magdalena's cheek, "let's make you shine."

Mrs. Rossi spun Magdalena around and pushed her into the seat in front of the dresser where she put the finishing touches on her daughter. Dark mascara on her thick lashes, ruby colored lip stick, and round toed, dark green heels. Since her hair refused to straighten, half of it was pinned behind her head, leaving the rest to blossom around her elegantly. Magdalena had never felt more beautiful, or more excited. She didn't care that she was going to the dance with Will (she wouldn't even mind if she didn't have to talk to him all night) she was just excited to be going to a dance.

She wondered if it was as fun as the other girls made it out to be. She certainly hoped so.

When the time came for her to leave, she flew through the house. With a kiss to her mother and aunt she practically ran out the door, bounding down all seven flights of stairs and into the city, her dark mane blowing behind her.

Since Steve couldn't go to the dance, she and Bucky had promised to come see him before they went. Steve only lived two blocks from her so she ran the whole way, bouncing up the stairs of the brownstone, her heels clicking on every step. She collected herself before knocking five times on the window next to the door; Steve's room. It was her and Bucky's special knock to let Steve know it was them.

Magdalena only had to wait a few moments before the front door swung open.

"Took you long enough," Steve appeared in the doorway, "we were starting to think you already went to the… dance..." The ninety-pound asthmatic drifted off upon seeing her, his mouth slightly parted and eyes wide.

Magdalena giggled, "You look like a fish, Steve."

He shook his head quickly before smiling at her. "I've never seen you in a dress before! You look beautiful."

She laughed lightly to hide her blush before stepping into the entrance. He closed the front door and led her down the hall to his apartment.

The Rogers home always felt safe. It was modest and tidy. A small brown couch with various knitted blankets thrown over it sat on one side of the living room and a slightly beaten up piano on the other. An old record player was stationed in the corner, perpetually singing soft jazz tunes. The scent of ammonia and citrus was always present. Mrs. Rogers was a nurse who worked full hours in the tuberculosis ward at the hospital so she made sure to keep the place clean, though she would have cleaned it just as diligently for nothing other than to make sure Steve stayed healthy.

"Is that Mags?" a warm voice called before Sarah Rogers entered the room.

She was a reserved woman, something Magdalena assumed came with the tiredness of working enough for two. Joseph Rogers, her husband, had died before Steve was born so Steve was being raised by a single mother. Something he and Magdalena had in common.

Mrs. Rogers' slender hands gripped a dish towel in front of her as she looked at Magdalena. "Don't you look beautiful, dear." She said, an affectionate smile on her thin lips. A few sandy colored locks had escaped her bun and she tucked them behind her ear before coming to stand by Steve.

"What a wonderful dress," she reached out to touch the fabric of Magdalena's skirt, "your mother really knows what she's doing."

"She had a little help from my aunt."

"Well, they make quite a team." Kindness shone out of Mrs. Rogers' blue eyes.

Magdalena was about to express her thanks but Steve turned to lean down the hallway toward his bedroom.

"Buck," he yelled, "We're waiting for you."

"No yelling in the house, mister," Mrs. Rogers said lightly, flicking Steve in the side with her towel. He smiled guiltily at her and she ruffled his hair, making it stick up in every direction.

"Was that Steve I heard?" Bucky's voice came from around the hall, "Didn't know you had it in you, pal." He appeared in the room, fiddling with his green tie and looking very handsome, older even. His jacket was a nice dark grey and well fitted. Magdalena almost didn't connect the fact that the young man before her was Bucky, he was usually more laid back, preferring comfort over style. His dirt speckled dress shoes gave him away though. She smiled.

"Bucky, honey," Mrs. Rogers said, taking the tie from his hands and tightening it expertly, "look at Mags' gorgeous dress."

Bucky turned in her direction, a crooked grin already on his face. When his gaze met hers, he looked shocked, which she expected. She still blushed though. Magdalena smiled patiently at him and held her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Slowly, he began nodding his head steadily as his grin grew wider, wonder in his steel blue eyes.

"You are a doll, ain't ya?"

Magdalena laughed heartily and quickly went to him, linking her arm with his.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" He asked, gently turning her face toward his with his fingers.

She bared her teeth to show off her painted lips. "Yes I am!"

"It emphasizes her girlish qualities," Steve said matter-of-factly. Magdalena burst into laughter and reached around Bucky to high-five Steve, their hands connecting in front of Bucky's face.

"I'm never gonna live that down," he grumbled.

"Nope!"

"Definitely not."

Mrs. Rogers came to stand by Steve and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You kids should get going if you want to make it to the dance on time."

"Yes ma'am," Bucky said dutifully, saluting her. She smiled and nodded at him playfully.

"See you later, Steve! I'm sorry we have to go." Magdalena said.

"It's alright Mags," he replied, "my mom's gonna teach me how to make her chocolate chip cookies."

"Mmm… I'm actually jealous," Bucky groaned. While his mom made the best apple pie, Mrs. Rogers' chocolate chip cookies were heavenly, debatably the best in all of New York.

"You should be. I'm probably going to have a better night than both of you." Steve insisted sincerely. His mother's tinkling laugh resonated throughout the room and she placed a sloppy, dramatic kiss to his temple. Steve smiled contentedly.

"Well," Mags said, "you're gonna have to prove that to us later!" She started yanking Bucky toward the door by his arm. It wasn't that she didn't want to keep talking to Steve and his mom, she was just eager to get to the dance. Her heart fluttered in anticipation just thinking of it.

"Don't eat all the cookies before I get back!" Bucky exclaimed as Magdalena pulled him out the door and onto the street. Although it was almost dark, people were still milling about, a few women in wool overcoats and business men with briefcases, but mostly other students from the high school on the way to the dance. As a younger girl, Magdalena remembered watching from her seventh-story window and seeing the older kids all dolled up, walking arm in arm with their dates, ready for the night to come. It had seemed almost magical to her, and now it was her turn.

"Woah Mags, my arm's going to come out of the socket if you keep yanking on it like that," Bucky chuckled, pulling her back and walking at a more relaxed pace.

Magdalena sighed good naturedly but relented and walked next to him comfortably. "I'm just really excited! Aren't you?"

"Not as much as you are, doll." He laughed, "I've been to a few of these before."

"Is it as wonderful as it seems?" She asked eagerly, gripping his arm with both hands.

"Oh yeah," he said, looking down at her and shooting her a grin.

Magdalena beamed and barely suppressed a squeal. "What's the best part?"

"The dancing." He nodded assuredly.

"The dancing?" She asked, copper eyes shining.

"The dancing!" Bucky proclaimed, spinning Magdalena under his arm. She threw her head back and laughed brightly, her skirt billowing. When she came to a stop, Magdalena gripped Bucky's hand in two of hers and looked up at him excitedly.

"I cannot wait!" She exclaimed before taking off in the direction of the school. Bucky laughed deeply at her enthusiasm and let her pull him along behind her.

They could hear the music from a block or two away; the rhythmic pounding of the drum, smooth clarinet, and blaring brass only serving to make Magdalena more excited. She could feel the beat in her chest. As they entered the school, she marveled at the sea of people who seemed more like upper class party goers than high school students. Bright reds, greens, blues, and yellows moved through the halls in sync with the music that was resonating from the gym.

Magdalena spotted Will by the double doors leading into the dance. He was talking to some other boys, most of whom she didn't recognize. She did, however, recognize Richard Jones. Seeing him, she faltered in her step, but before she had time to think (or worry) about him, Richard clapped Will on the back and went into the gym.

"Hey, Mags," Bucky said suddenly, "talk to you for a second?" He stopped and pulled her through the crowd to the side of the hallway. Magdalena looked up at him expectantly. His square jaw was set tight and his dark brows were furrowed.

"If you need anything, come get me, okay?" Bucky spoke lowly and stared intently into her eyes.

Magdalena's lips turned up slightly, somewhat amused at his worry for her. "Okay, Buck, I will."

"And just…" He stopped, looking toward the gym before turning back to her, "be careful with Will. Don't go off somewhere I can't see you."

"Okay, Bucky." She repeated with a slight roll of her eyes. He reminded her somewhat of a mama bear.

"Can I go now?" She asked, biting her lip in an attempt to hide her growing excitement. She was finding it difficult to stand still, especially with the music becoming faster paced.

Bucky smiled slightly at her antics. "Get out of here, kid. Go have fun."

Magdalena beamed and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Buckaroo! Have fun!" She turned and began making her way toward the dance.

"Hey!" Bucky's voice made her turn. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and the typical lopsided grin on his face. "Save a dance for me."

Her grin widened and she nodded at him happily before turning and continuing down the hall in search of Will. It didn't take long to find him. He was waiting in the same place she had seen him earlier, but he was alone this time. Will smirked as she approached.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up." He said when she reached him.

She blushed slightly, embarrassed at the thought of keeping him waiting.

"Sorry," Magdalena looked up at him through her lashes, "I was talking to Bucky."

Will looked at her for a moment. "Your dress is nice." He said finally as he offered his arm to her. She took it quickly and they made their way into the dance.

Even though she had gymnastics in there every day, Magdalena almost didn't recognize the gym. Dim spot lights illuminated the otherwise darkened space where couples shuffled around the floor. A stage had been set up against the wall where a band in white tuxedos played. They raised their instruments in the air to the beat of the music as the crowd seemed to be moving as one, doing some dance that Magdalena didn't know but wished she did. As awed as she was by the whole atmosphere, she realized that Bucky was right. The dancing was the best part, and she hadn't even danced yet.

Will tugged on her arm and she reluctantly turned away from the dance floor. He led her to the back of the room where food and drinks were laid out on a long, cloth covered table.

"Here you go." Will said, handing her a cup. She took it from him and held it in front of her, gripping it in both her hands.

"You're supposed to drink it." Will laughed, raising his own cup to his lips as if showing her how to do it.

Magdalena's faced heated up. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled, smiling awkwardly, and took a sip of the drink. She immediately blanched at the strong taste and the burning in her throat. She let the liquid fall out of her mouth and back into the cup.

"What is that?" she coughed, holding the cup away from her.

Will laughed and pushed her cup back toward her. "Just a little whiskey." He took another sip of his cup, not even wincing.

"Whiskey? What are you thinking?!" Magdalena hissed, horrified. She clutched the cup to her chest and glanced around, now worried she would be caught by one of the teachers.

"Relax," Will urged, placing his arm around Magdalena who tensed at his touch, "it's only a little. Just enough to make the night a little more fun."

Magdalena was starting to feel uneasy around Will, but she refused to let him ruin her mood or her night. She thought about giving the cup back but didn't want to cause a problem so just decided to hold onto it. Will didn't have to know she wasn't drinking it.

"Come on," he said, his arm still around her, "I've got to give this back to Pete." He patted his breast pocket where Magdalena assumed the bottle of whiskey was. Although she was annoyed with him, she let him lead her to the corner of the room where a group of about three couples were standing. Magdalena recognized them as older boys from the baseball team and a few girls from the cheerleading and track team. People she never talked to. She could already feel her heart beat accelerating.

"Here you go." Will said, slipping the whiskey bottle to a stocky boy Magdalena assumed was Pete. He took it quickly and smirked at her. Everyone else seemed to be looking at her too.

"You must be Magdalena." A taller boy with russet brown skin leaned toward her, offering his hand to shake. She took it hesitantly and he gave her a smile, though not his name.

"Is this your first time at a dance?" One of the girls spoke. She was the type of pretty that made Magdalena uncomfortable.

"Yes, it is." Magdalena said quietly with a shy smile, smoothing her skirt down awkwardly. The girl raised her pink lips in a condescending grin and looked pointedly at the other girls. A few of them giggled though they tried to hide it.

Magdalena felt like she was blushing everywhere. Her palms started sweating and she gripped the fabric of her dress in a tight fist at her side, looking down, trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"Do you want to dance, Magdalena?" Will asked suddenly, his green eyes uninterested in the conversation they had been having. Magdalena immediately nodded, eager to escape from this group. Will took her cup from her, drank it, and handed it to Pete.

 _Good riddance,_ she thought, glad to be rid of the horrible drink as well as the people. As Will bid goodbye to his friends, she took his arm but refused to look at the rest of them, trying not to submit herself to any more embarrassment.

As Will led her to the dance floor, she felt her mood lifting with every step. The band was playing an enthusiastic song and Magdalena was excited to see if she loved dancing as much as she thought she would.

"Do you know this dance?" Will yelled over the noise as he took her hands and stood in front of her. People were shuffling and moving around them, occasionally bumping into her.

Magdalena shook her head. "I-I've never danced before, but I'm usually really coordinated. I do gymnastics… I don't know if you knew that, but I-I could probably figure out how to do this pretty fas…"

"Okay," Will interrupted, "I'll teach you."

Before she had time to protest, he pulled Magdalena into the crowd and started dancing. Will guided her as she stumbled for the first couple of steps but she soon found that the dance was actually pretty simple.

After a few minutes, she had gotten the hang of which way her limbs were supposed to go at what times and, after a few songs, she found that she was pretty good at it.

She also found that Bucky was absolutely right.

Dancing was amazing.

Will twirled her around the floor, her skirt blowing and twisting, her earlier encounter with the girls totally forgotten. The music was pulsing around her as she lost herself in it. Even though she didn't really care for Will, she was having fun with him. He was an excellent dancer and would spin her spontaneously, making her laugh.

After a while, Magdalena came off the dance floor grinning and flush faced. She and Will immediately found chairs to fall into, tired and sweating from dancing for so long. He took his suit jacket off and hung it behind him while Magdalena held her hair behind her, off her neck.

"I didn't think I would have this much fun!" She panted.

Will smiled but tilted his head curiously. "What did you think you'd be doing?"

"Oh, no! I-I didn't mean it like that," Magdalena fumbled, "I just don't really know you and I didn't know what to expect. I did think I would have fun but I wasn't exactly sure…" She blushed, realizing she was rambling, and looked at Will innocently.

"It's alright Mags," he chuckled, "I'm having fun, too." His hand came to rest on top of hers. Her blush deepened and she slowly slipped her hand away from him, placing it in her lap instead. He was starting to make her uncomfortable

"Your blush is still cute." Will said, and she smiled politely at him. He didn't seem to notice her lack of fondness, because his grin only widened.

"I'll go get us some drinks, don't go anywhere."

Magdalena let out a small sigh of relief when he was out of earshot. She was glad he left. He was getting a little too… familiar. Also, now that he was gone, she could relax and enjoy herself. Although she loved dancing, there was something beautiful about just watching everything unfold before her. The trumpets and saxophones, colorful dresses and dark suits, the chatter of the crowd, friends laughing and couples dancing, it all made her very glad that she was there.

Through her people watching, Magdalena spotted Bucky on the other end of the dance floor. Or rather, he spotted her. He was waving with one arm, the other held in front of him, holding his suit jacket. When she saw him, he broke out in a grin which she easily returned. Magdalena noticed that he had loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"Having fun?" Bucky mouthed dramatically.

Magdalena smiled widely. "Yes!" She nodded.

"Where's your date?" He pretended to dance.

She pointed in the direction of the drink table and pretended to drink.

"Where's yours?" She asked, pointing at him.

Bucky pointed to a group of girls near him and rolled his eyes.

"Dance?" He pointed at himself, then her, then mimed dancing again. Magdalena's grin widened and she nodded her head enthusiastically. Bucky smiled softly, his blue eyes crinkling at the edges.

Just as she was about to get up and go dance with him, a drink was thrust into her face. She looked up to see Will, already drinking out of his cup and waiting for her to take hers. Slowly, she accepted the drink, frowning.

 _Who just shoves a drink into someone's face?_ Magdalena thought in frustration. She looked back toward Bucky who shared a similar expression as her.

"You okay?" he mouthed, his brows pulled over his eyes tightly in concern and slight anger.

Magdalena shrugged her shoulders and nodded before smiling encouragingly, trying to reassure him that it really was alright. He seemed hesitant for a moment and even seemed to consider coming over to her, but a tall, slim girl came up and grabbed his arm. Magdalena immediately recognized her as Clara from the track team, Bucky's date. It looked like she wanted to dance. She was tugging on him slightly and nodding emphatically, her short, auburn hair bouncing and disrupting a few of the smooth waves that lay against her head. Magdalena instantly knew she was beautiful.

Bucky looked back at her over Clara's head, still debating whether or not to come over. Not wanting to bother him or upset Clara, Magdalena waved her hands in their direction, telling Bucky to stay.

"I'm okay" she mouthed, smiling at him again.

He raised his eyebrows at her, asking if she was sure.

She gave him a thumbs-up and a cheesy grin. He smiled slightly at her and nodded, taking Clara's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Magdalena sighed before looking up at Will. Apparently, he had filled his cup to the brim because he was still drinking.

She really hoped it wasn't more alcohol.

Will finished his drink with a loud sigh and slammed his cup onto the table. Magdalena jumped, startled, and gripped her cup closer to her, making the liquid slosh all over her lap. She immediately smelled the alcohol that was now soaking into her dress.

 _Good thing I didn't drink it._ She thought angrily, placing the cup on the table, away from her.

"What have you been up to?" Will asked, placing his hands on the chair behind her head.

Magdalena sighed, trying to compose herself and not sound angry. "Just watching everyone dance." They were both silent for a moment, staring at the crowd.

"It's kind of beautiful." She said honestly.

"I guess." Will shrugged off handedly. Magdalena deflated a little, her shoulders slumping.

"Wan dance?" he asked, his words slurring. She wondered how much he had had to drink and decided that she didn't want him to touch her in the slightest, especially not pressed up against him on a crowded dance floor.

"I'm okay, thanks though." She said brightly. Will frowned.

"Well I don't wannu just sit here," he complained, "Want to go ouside? The girls lost somethin in the car. We can help find it." He gestured to the group of girls from before who were huddled by the exit.

Magdalena remembered what Bucky had asked her to do. Not to go anywhere he couldn't see her.

"No, I'm okay," she repeated, "You can go if you want to though."

Will huffed and came to stand next to her. "I'm not gonna leave you here, you're my date. Pick one." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. She looked at him, angry copper eyes meeting his slightly glazed green ones. Though he seemed somewhat disoriented, it was clear he wasn't going to budge.

Magdalena teased her lip between her teeth, weighing the two options. Either willingly let a drunk guy touch her, a large and strong drunk guy whom she was starting to really dislike, or, she could go outside for a few minutes. Against Bucky's instructions, though. But at least she would be going with a group, she wouldn't be alone with Will. It wouldn't be very long either. It wouldn't take very long for five people to find one thing in a car. Bucky wouldn't even notice. Plus, he wasn't in charge of her.

"Fine," Magdalena sighed, making up her mind and standing up, "Let's go help your friend."

Will smiled and offered her his arm but she marched past him toward the exit. She was getting fed up with him.

"Oh, it's Magdalena," the pretty girl from earlier said, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

Magdalena tensed but nodded curtly.

"Come on girls," Will muttered, opening the door and stepping outside.

The brisk October air hit Magdalena's skin as she followed the group through the parking lot, goosebumps rising on her arms and legs. She hugged herself around the middle and purposefully ignored the conversation around her, really wishing she had brought a jacket. When they arrived at the girls' car, she didn't even attempt to help look for whatever it is that they had lost. She didn't care really. All she wanted was to be out of the cold and to dance with Bucky like she promised.

"Found it!" one of the girls squealed after a few moments, popping out of the front seat and holding a tube of lipstick over her head triumphantly. "It was under the seat, imagine that!"

"Imagine that…" Magdalena grumbled to herself. It was the most obvious place to lose anything in a car. Did she really need the lipstick that badly anyway?

"Thanks for helping us look, Will." Pretty girl said, walking around the car back toward the dance.

"Magdalena." She smiled tightly as she passed and Magdalena tried her best to smile back as genuinely as possible. It came out more as a grimace.

The girls started making their way back and Magdalena went to follow them, but Will grabbed her arm.

"Need to grab somethin real fast," he mumbled. The alcohol seemed to be catching up with him. Magdalena rolled her eyes and followed him to another car a few spaces over. He immediately sat in the front seat and began rummaging through the glove box. Magdalena huffed impatiently, her breath coming out in puffs. She started rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself up.

"If you're cold, get in here and help me look," Will said, still searching.

Magdalena hesitated, but the cold and her desire to be helpful got the best of her. She quickly crawled into the passenger seat and shut the door. Her skin immediately started warming up.

"What are we looking for?" she asked, rubbing her hands together in front of her.

"A tequila bottle," Will muttered distractedly, running his hand along the floor boards, "about this big." He made a fist with his other hand.

 _Of course, more alcohol._ Magdalena thought with a sigh. She decided then that she really didn't like Will, but started looking for the bottle anyway, still wanting to help. After emptying out the entire glove box and side door onto her lap, Will finally found it.

"Aha!" He turned from dangling over the driver's seat and dropped into the chair, making the whole car shake. Magdalena barely kept everything on her lap from falling onto the floor.

"Found it." He gave her a sloppy smile and started drinking from the bottle.

Magdalena didn't think someone could be so disgusting but looking at Will, with alcohol dribbling down his chin, she was disappointed that she was wrong. With a huff, she quickly stuffed everything into the glove box, not caring if that was where she had found it.

"Okay, let's get back to the dance." She grumbled, opening the passenger door.

Before she could get out, Will reached over her and slammed the door closed.

Magdalena jumped and looked at him, startled.

"I don't want to go in yet." He said with a sly smile, wiping the alcohol off his chin with his sleeve and putting the bottle on the floorboard by his feet.

"Well _I_ do." Magdalena ground out, staring at him fiercely.

Will chuckled lowly, "You can't yet."

He suddenly reached over her and grabbed her upper thigh, pulling her across the bench seat toward him. Horrified, Magdalena slammed her hands into his chest, trying to put some distance between them.

He wouldn't budge.

"Get off of me. Now." She snarled, panting slightly. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

Will laughed, his hot breath hitting her in the face. The overwhelming scent of alcohol almost made her turn her head but she refused to look away from him.

"You don't really want that, doll." Will murmured, rubbing circles on her hip where his hand was still gripping her tightly. Magdalena flinched at the nickname which Bucky usually used for her. She quirmed, desperate to get away from him.

"Yes… I do!" She cried, still trying to get loose.

His other hand snaked its way to the back of her head, tangling in her hair. Magdalena tensed. She was afraid. Her heart feel like stone and she was finding it hard to breathe.

Will bent down closer to her and she tried to lean back but his hand kept her in place.

"Girls never mean what they say."

Suddenly his lips were on hers.

She struggled against him but he only pulled her closer, trapping her left arm between him and the seat. Nails pressed into her hip, making her whimper slightly, but she refused to let him get away with this.

Reaching up with her free hand, she pushed on his neck, trying to get him away from her. He leaned toward her, putting all his weight down on her and forcing her back to hit the seat. She wasn't strong enough to move him.

His tongue forced its way into her mouth like a slug. Magdalena could taste the alcohol and she almost gagged. Tears pooled in her eyes as she struggled to breath.

His hands were roaming now, up and down her sides.

 _I have to get out of here_.

With her free arm, she frantically searched for something to grab onto, anything she could use. Her hand shook but it hit something hard on the floorboards. She gripped it tightly in her fist, realizing it was the tequila bottle.

Without hesitating, she swung her arm with all the force she could muster and hit Will in the back of the head with the bottle.

There was an audible crack as it made contact.

Glass and liquor hit her face and arms, but Will quickly got off her, howling in pain.

Magdalena didn't waste any time in getting up. She threw the door of the car open and jumped out, slamming the door angrily.

"You stupid bitch!" Will snarled from inside the car, making her stop.

"What did you say?!" She screamed, turning back in a flurry of anger, her hair whipping her in the face as she spun.

Will looked at her furiously, holding a hand to his bleeding head. "You're a bitch! What'd you do that for?!"

"Why do you think?" Magdalena yelled, stalking toward the car, "Did you think I was having _fun_?"

"You're such a tease." Will exclaimed, shoving the door open and standing up.

Magdalena backed up. "Don't come any closer." She warned, venom dripping from her voice.

Will snarled and glared at her but otherwise stopped moving. "The guys were wrong about you." He mumbled, putting more pressure on his head. "I shouldn't have listened."

Magdalena stared at him. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, what," he sneered, seeing her confusion, "you thought I asked you to this stupid dance because I thought you were _funny_? Or _cute_?"

Her breath caught in her throat but she didn't answer him.

"Everyone says you're easy." Will growled, making Magdalena flinch, "The way you hang around with ol' James and Steve and Craig. There's only one reason why a girl spends all her time with guys."

Tears of embarrassment welled up in Magdalena's eyes.

"I don't have to listen to this." She spat, spinning on her heels and marching toward the school.

"You're a whore!" Will yelled after her, "Everyone knows it!"

His voice rang in her ears and she broke into a run.

"And I mean _everyone_! Ask your precious boyfriends!"

The tears were falling down her cheeks, leaving angry, hot trails on her face. When she got to the door, she threw it open and closed it behind her quickly.

The noise of the dance hit her, making her head throb. She was vaguely aware of people staring. Leaning back on the door, she tried to make herself less noticeable. Wiping the tears from her face, Magdalena heard someone talking.

"She's still out there with him. It's obvious what they're doing." A girl sneered.

"What kind of girl does that?" Magdalena recognized the voice as Pete.

"A girl I'd like to meet, that's who." Another boy said, making the others erupt in laughter.

Magdalena sniffled, giving up with trying to stop her tears.

 _I want to go home._

She kept her head down and walked along the wall, trying to get out unnoticed.

"Magdalena," a snobby, high pitched voice stopped her. She looked up to see Pretty Girl, her lips turned up snarkily.

"Did you have fun? Will said he was going to take it slow, but I guess not."

Magdalena couldn't take it any longer. She shoved past the girls and ran.

She ran through the gym, bumping into people along the way.

She ran through the street. When one of her heels broke, she angrily tugged them off her feet. She moved to throw them but weakly decided against it, instead hugging them to her chest with a watery hiccup.

She ran until she reached her apartment building. The tears were still flowing but she couldn't stop them.

Though she wanted nothing more than to fall into her bed and never move, she didn't want to explain to her family what happened. She didn't want to admit that it _had_ happened and she didn't want them to see her like she was.

Instead, she ran up all fifteen floors of the building and onto the roof. The noise of the city was drowned out by the rush her fast beating heart. Although it was still cold, she felt warm. She stood still, cheeks flushed, sweating, and panting. After a moment, Magdalena gingerly sat on the side of the roof, slipping her legs over the edge and hugging the railing. There she sobbed. Angrily, she wiped off her makeup, desperate to get it off of her. She felt so naïve and so very, unbelievably stupid.

Magdalena didn't know how long she sat there. After a while her cries subsided to barely suppressed hiccups. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow over her face, drying the tears that had leaked from her eyes. She was tired of crying. She was tired of feeling weak.

With a slightly more composed sigh, she started singing softly.

 _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Watching clouds drifting by_

 _My schemes are just like all my dreams_

 _Ending in the sky._

 _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Waiting to find a little bluebird in vain_

"Is that the song you always hum to yourself?" Bucky's soft voice pulled Magdalena from her song.

"Yeah…" She admitted, still looking out upon the New York skyline. "My dad used to sing it to me all the time."

"I've never heard the words before. It's pretty sad." Bucky commented. She could hear his footsteps on the gravel as he approached her but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Not really…" Magdalena murmured, "It makes me happy."

Something soft and warm fell upon her shoulders and she instinctively grabbed it before it fell to the ground. She recognized it as Bucky's suit jacket and smiled slightly, tugging it tighter around her.

"I guess it is kind of pretty." He agreed, taking a seat next to her and joining her in gazing out at the city lights.

"Anytime I'm sad or scared I hum that song," Magdalena said after a few moments of silence, "It keeps me grounded."

Bucky looked at her fully now. She inclined her head toward him and smiled slightly, not wanting him to see her tears. He could though.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, genuine concern in his eyes. Magdalena wondered for a moment if he knew what happened but the intensity of his gaze showed her that he did.

"I'm fine… now at least." Her voice was small and she looked down, away from him, "I just feel so dumb and-and childish… I should have known." Tears were once again pooling in her eyes and she rubbed them away angrily with her arm.

"You couldn't have known, Mags. It never should have happened." Bucky murmured, reaching up to wipe a loose tear from her cheek. She noticed a few angry, red marks on his knuckles as his hand touched her.

"What happened?" She demanded, taking his hand and inspecting it, turning it in her hands to see how badly hurt he was.

Bucky chuckled darkly, "Don't worry about it, doll. He had it coming."

He pulled his hands from hers and raised them, looking at them himself now, an angry scowl on his face. "These are a badge of honor."

"Will…" Magdalena half stated, half questioned. Bucky nodded, still looking at his hands.

"He deserves worse," he sighed, running a hand through his hair frustratedly, "I heard him and his friend bragging about what he did. They said… horrible things about you and I couldn't let that slide."

Magdalena just looked at him. She wasn't surprised that he had defended her, but his apparent anger was shocking. He was shaking slightly, glowering.

"Why'd you go with him, Mags?" Bucky asked, pained. It was clear he was trying to keep his emotions in check so as to not yell at her. "I told you not to go anywhere I couldn't see you. I told you to be careful."

Magdalena took a shuddering breath. "I know," she said, "I thought I was being careful. But he said I either had to dance with him or… or go outside with some of his friends. I didn't want to dance with him. He was drunk. I didn't want him to touch me. And he-he kept trying to get me to drink, so I just wanted to go somewhere else. I didn't think he w-would…" Her chin trembled just thinking of it. Gasping, she covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall again.

"Hey, shhh, Mags. You're alright." Bucky soothed, pulling her to him. She buried her head in his chest as he held her close.

"It's not my fault though," She muttered defiantly into his shirt, "I didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have to be that careful. I should have been able to trust him. He should have…"

"He never should have touched you." Bucky spat lividly, "There's no excuse for what he did."

Magdalena nodded against his chest as he held her tighter against him.

Bucky sighed, calming himself. "I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry I made it sound that way."

"Thanks, Buck." Magdalena whispered.

"Anything for my best girl." Bucky said affectionately, making her giggle.

"Wait," she sat up suddenly to look him in the eyes, "what happened to your date?"

He waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Don't worry about her. After we heard what Will had done, she wanted me to go find you. I didn't just leave some poor girl waiting for me at the dance if that's what you're worried about." He nudged her with his shoulder, smiling crookedly.

"Okay, good. I'd hate for you to have to miss out."

"Speaking of missing out!" Bucky exclaimed, clapping his hands and making Magdalena jump. "I have a surprise for you."

She looked up at him hesitantly as he stood above her, offering his hands.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one, I promise. Now take my hands, woman, I look dumb just standing here."

Magdalena laughed but complied. He pulled her up quickly and, as soon as her feet hit the ground, took off down the stairs, pulling her along with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, slightly out of breath but too curious to ask him to slow down.

"I did say surprise, remember?" Bucky said cheekily. He flashed her a grin but otherwise kept moving.

Soon he had taken her outside and across the street. She was getting more curious by the moment but smiled happily when they arrived at Steve's front door. Bucky quickly knocked on the window.

"Did you tell him already?" Magdalena asked quietly. She felt slightly dizzy just thinking about having to explain what had happened to her, even if it was to Steve.

"Yeah, I came to see him right before I went to find you." Bucky said right as the door opened.

She caught a glimpse of Steve's serious expression before she was caught in a tight embrace.

"Mags," Steve breathed as he hugged her, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, Steve." She wrapped her arms around him, happy for the closeness, and leaned her head on his small shoulder. Steve had always made her feel calm, something she was grateful for at the moment.

He pulled back to look at her. His blue eyes scanned her face as he ensured that she was, indeed, okay.

"He didn't hit you, did he?" Steve asked, his jaw tight. Bucky tensed at the question.

"No, but…"

"Then what happened to your face?" He turned her head toward the light that was leaking out from the hallway. Bucky immediately came over, scowling deeply.

"I-I don't know." Magdalena said honestly. "What does it look like?"

"Here," Steve gently took her hand and lead her into the building. Bucky trailed along behind, his hands stuffed in his pockets, glaring at the floor.

Steve took her into his apartment and stood her before a small mirror in the living room. Magdalena looked to see small cuts lining her face. A few had obviously been bleeding, but nothing too serious.

"Oh, it must be from the glass." She mused, touching the cuts gently.

"Glass?" Bucky ground out, horrified. Steve's hands tightened into fists.

Magdalena turned and smiled widely at them. They both looked confused by her action.

"I hit him in the head with a bottle." she said proudly, "Some of the glass must have cut me."

Bucky howled with laughter. "That's my girl!" He boomed, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled happily.

"He get the worst of it?" Steve asked. Magdalena nodded once Bucky put her back on the ground.

"Good." The smaller boy said, a smile on his lips. "Looks like she can handle herself, Buck. She might not even need those boxing lessons."

"No," Bucky replied seriously, "lessons start tomorrow."

"Really?" Magdalena beamed.

"Yes. So, you better be ready, Steve. Looks like she plays a mean game."

"I think I can take her."

Magdalena rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. She was excited that she was finally going to learn how to defend herself, but most of all she was happy she was with her boys.

"So," she said after a moment, "there was supposed to be a surprise?"

"Yes!" Bucky exclaimed before taking her hand and pulling her to the record player. He fiddled with it for a few seconds before the room was flooded with music.

"You did promise me a dance." He said, holding his hand out for her to take.

Magdalena could barely contain her smile as she placed her hand in his. He twirled her around once before pulling her to him, one hand gently placed on the small of her back. She sighed contentedly and leaned her head on his broad chest, happy to dance with someone she actually enjoyed being with. They both turned gently to the music, just enjoying the moment.

"I'm sorry." Bucky murmured, making his chest vibrate under Magdalena's ear.

"For what?" she asked as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Not being there for you."

Magdalena looked up at him then. His eyes met hers, but they were sad.

"You're always there when I need you." She said quietly and sincerely. They stared at each other intensely, one trying to convince, the other trying to believe.

Suddenly Bucky shook his head, his lips turned up slightly.

"Just learned it from you, doll." He said, poking her on the nose playfully before spinning her around once more and releasing her.

"Looks like it's your turn, pal." Bucky declared, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"Oh, I don't dance…" he started to protest but Magdalena pulled him to her.

"I'll show you." She said, ignoring his somewhat wary expression. She placed her hand on his shoulder before grabbing his and placing it on her waist. Slowly, she began turning to the beat of the music. Although Steve was apprehensive, he slowly began to relax as the song went on.

"See," Magdalena smiled, "it's not so bad."

The scrawny teen shook his head. "It's actually kind of fun."

"I'm glad I'm only kind of fun to dance with."

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that."

Magdalena laughed and playfully hit his arm. "I'm joking, Steve."

He smiled bashfully before looking contemplative.

"Why do you think people like dancing so much?" He asked.

Magdalena frowning, thinking. "I don't know," she said, "I think it's a lot of things. The music, the glamor, the movement… but I think it really depends on who you dance with." She thought about the difference between dancing with Will and Bucky, or even Will and Steve.

Steve slowly nodded in agreement. "You have to have the right partner."

"Steve!" Bucky yelled, coming into the room from the kitchen. Magdalena stopped dancing and turned to look at him.

"Did you make these?" He demanded, holding out a plate of cookies.

Steve laughed and let go of Magdalena.

"Yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"Really?" Bucky asked again, a shocked expression on his face. "I knew your mom was going to try and teach you but I didn't think she'd be able to, what with your thick head and all."

Steve grinned proudly. "Well I managed somehow."

"Mags," Bucky held the plate out toward her, "you've got to try these."

Shaking her head at their antics, she reached out and took a cookie, biting into it immediately.

"Steve," she said, awed, "these are delicious!"

"It was my mom mostly. I just followed directions."

Magdalena rolled her eyes. "Steve, you made them. Give yourself some credit."

"I'm going to eat all of these." Bucky said, shoving two cookies into his mouth.

"Come on, we might have some milk." Steve called happily as he walked into the kitchen, Bucky at his heels.

Magdalena ran after her boys. "Save some for me!"

 **Italian Translations**

Patatina- little potato

Dispiace, zietta- Sorry, auntie

Smettere- Stop

Mammina- Mommy

Mimma- baby

E bellissimo- It's beautiful


	4. August 5, 1936

_First of all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or faved this story. It's my first attempt at writing anything really (so I'm slowly brushing up on my writing skills) but I'm very happy that even one person is enjoying what I have so far!_

 _Secondly, if anyone actually speaks Italian and wants to correct my translations, feel free! I'm using google and the internet, which, although magical, is not very reliable._

 _I hope you all are doing fabulous! Happy reading!_

 **August 5, 1936**

Her back was aching. Which was annoying. She really should be used to it after all the years of training, but there was no denying that it was killing her. She arched backward, rolling her neck and trying to relieve some of the tension that had been slowly building up over the last hour. Her spine cracked loudly and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, one more round." Magdalena said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Come on, doll. Don't you think you've had enough?" Bucky teased from across the ring.

She rolled her eyes and adjusted the gauze wrapped around her hands.

"I need more practice if I'm going to pass the test."

Bucky scoffed. "There's no way you won't pass. You've been training for months and you were already good before that."

"Did you just admit that I'm good?" Magdalena asked with a sly smile, placing her hand on her now curvy hips. After waiting what felt like a lifetime, puberty had finally caught up to her. Although she was as short as she had always been, the eighteen-year-old had matured significantly. She was still petite, but was now graced with feminine curves.

"You must be hearing things, Mags." Bucky said, "Might have damaged something with all the beatings I've been giving you." He had been training her for four years and, although Magdalena had been steadily improving, he still refused to admit that they were now evenly matched.

"Just attack me, Barnes." She ignored his teasing and went into a defensive stance, staring intently at the man across from her. It was still strange to her to see that he was in fact a man now. Although he had always been tall, he had finally grown into his height. Seeing him now, his muscles lean and defined, straining his white shirt, she thought it was even more appropriate to call him a mama bear.

"It's not a real threat if you can see it coming." He smirked at her and gestured for her to turn around.

"You better not hold back." Magdalena pointed at him and stared intently.

"Just turn around, Mags." He replied with a roll of his blue eyes. His red gloves made a loud, echoing sound as he hit them together, pumping himself up for their fight.

"Really, Buck. Don't hold back. I know you've been taking it easy on me."

"Just turn the hell around."

Magdalena glared at him for a moment longer before facing the other direction. She took a deep breath in, then slowly let it out, relaxing her shoulders. She listened. There were grunts and groans of fighters in the other rings, the low hum of the lights, and a soft murmur of voices and cars from outside. Shutting her eyes, she listened closer. It was very faint but she heard his footfall slowly as it approached her. He was to her left, then her right, then directly behind her, his pace changing each time he moved.

Magdalena was almost getting bored waiting for him to attack when suddenly she heard him speed up. His feet hit the ground softly as he ran toward her from the left, her weak side.

Yet she waited.

Bucky was almost to her when she let out the breath she had been holding and crouched low. She could almost feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as she sprang, vaulting up and over him. She momentarily saw his shocked expression below her before she landed gracefully, her feet barely making a sound.

 _I love being a gymnast,_ she smiled to herself.

Now behind him, she attacked. Swiping his feet from underneath him, she made to jump on him, but he rolled out of the way and onto his feet. He came at her swinging. She didn't have boxing gloves of her own so she didn't even try to block the blows, choosing to dodge them instead. She could tell by the angle of his shoulders which hand he would use, and the direction of his feet gave away where the punch would go.

Ducking and weaving, she managed to stay away from his fists but soon, he had her backed into a corner of the ring.

Bucky smirked. If she didn't know him any better, Magdalena would think he was getting cocky. But she did know him better. He was proud of her.

She was still going to beat him though.

Magdalena waited until he let loose his most aggressive attack, as she knew he would. When he had the upper hand, he took advantage of it. As she got further and further into the corner, his punches came quicker and her dodging was becoming more difficult. Just as her back hit the ropes, she raised her left forearm, catching a blow and startling Bucky with her change of fighting style.

Just as Bucky's fists hit her forearm, Magdalena reached around with her right hand and forced his hands downward. She spun around, slamming her elbow into his neck and using all her weight to send him falling onto the floor.

She was on him the moment his back hit the mat. One knee in his stomach, the other acting as a brace on the ground, her arm still stationed on his neck, she held him there, signaling that she had won.

Impressed blue eyes met proud brown ones. They were both panting. Her sweat was dripping steadily onto his collar bone as her body rose and fell with each breath Bucky took. Magdalena blushed.

"I win." She smiled brightly down at him.

Bucky's lips twitched at the corners before he let out a gust of air right into her face. The few curls that had escaped her ponytail now flew into her face, making her squint. Before she knew it, she was on the ground. With Bucky on top of her. Instead of pinning her in any normal manner, he sat right on her stomach, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands, grinning at her.

"Not winning anymore."

"Bucky! Get off!" Magdalena gasped, desperately trying to shove him off of her. He was twice her size and easily twice her weight. He held a hand to his ear and pretended he didn't hear her, one dark brow quirked and his lips pulled back in a grin.

Magdalena groaned, struggling underneath him. His seemed to be getting heavier and heavier.

"You're hurting me!" she wheezed, still weakly trying to push him away.

Suddenly the weight was gone. Air flooded her lungs. She took a deep breath in and started coughing. Before she could do anything, two large, calloused hands took hold of her arms, hoisting her up effortlessly and helping her stand. Still coughing, Magdalena looked up to see Bucky's horrified expression. His blue eyes were wide with worry and were flitting across her face frantically.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panicked, touching her face gently with his gloved hand.

Magdalena nodded, looking at him through teary eyes from her coughing fit, and gave him a thumbs up.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" The hand that had been on her face now went to her side, softly pressing her skin to see if she had been injured.

"I'm fine," she finally managed to mumble, "you just knocked the wind out of me is all."

Bucky kept poking her. His gaze was fixed intently on her side, concern practically pouring out of him.

"Buck," Magdalena said sternly, pushing his hand off her and holding it, making him look at her. His dark brows were furrowed anxiously and his jaw was tight. Blue eyes stared deeply into her. She felt her heartbeat increase.

"I'm fine." She repeated soothingly, "I promise."

He stared at her a moment longer before relaxing and nodding.

"I'm sorry, Mags. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, you goof ball," she laughed, releasing her grip on his hand. She made to turn around and go get her water bottle, but realized that Bucky was still holding onto her arm from when he had lifted her off the ground. She paused and looked back at him, expecting him to say something.

"What?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side and looked at her arm where he was holding her.

"Oh, sorry." He let go quickly, smiling bashfully, and rubbing the back of his head.

Magdalena simply smiled at him and swung between the ropes to exit the ring. She hopped down and eagerly drank from her water bottle.

"So, how'd I do?" she asked breathily after a long gulp.

"Pretty good I guess." Bucky took his gloves off, making his way over and leaning on the ropes toward her. "For a girl that is." He grinned toothily.

She glared at him.

"Come on, Mags!" he laughed heartily, "you know you did great. Hell, you're better than every guy in here! They've got nothing on you."

"Grazie." Her lips turned up at the compliment. "Sei un pezzo di merda." She mumbled, sticking her tongue out at him for his earlier comment.

"You're welcome." Bucky said as he came down from the ring, "But I know that was an insult."

Magdalena managed to hide her smirk and hit him with her shoulder.

"And _I_ know you went easy on me."

"I did no such thing." Bucky stated matter-of-factly. Magdalena rolled her eyes. Bucky was the welterweight boxing champion for three years in a row at the YMCA. There was no way he was giving his all. Though, for some reason, he refused to admit it.

"How'd I really do though, Buck?" she asked, changing the subject and handing him his water bottle, "Do you think I'll pass the test?"

"You'll definitely pass the test." He said easily before dropping onto a bench and unwrapping his hands.

Magdalena sat next to him and followed suit. Once the gauze was packed away and her hands bare again, she turned to look up at Bucky who was leaning on his knees, taking sips of water every few seconds. He saw her staring and offered her his bottle.

She looked at it for a moment.

"What if I don't pass it?" she finally asked, taking the bottle into her palms and fiddling with the strap.

"Then you'll train harder and you'll pass it next year." Bucky turned to her then. His hands came to rest over hers, completely covering them. She felt his callouses as he squeezed.

"But you don't have to worry about that," he said assuredly, "you're going to impress all of them. Hell, they might even give you a promotion."

Magdalena smiled despite her worries, looking up at Bucky. He grinned back cheekily, his blue eyes twinkling. Suddenly his large arm wrapped around her shoulders. She immediately felt, and smelled, his sweat as it coated her neck and arm.

"Ew! Bucky!" she exclaimed, shoving him off her and jumping to her feet.

Bucky immediately erupted into laughter, his voice booming and causing a few of the other boxers to stop and look in their direction. Magdalena blushed and glared at him half-heartedly. He winked at her.

"You're such a child." She mumbled, failing to hide her smirk and rummaging in her bag for a sweat towel.

"You love me though." Bucky stated, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms smugly.

Magdalena wiped his sweat off her neck before throwing the towel in Bucky's face. He sputtered as it hit him, making her giggle.

"And you called _me_ a child." He threw the towel back at her but she caught it easily and shoved it in her bag.

"So," Bucky stood and started packing his own bag, "why do you want to pass this Stark test anyway?"

"Because," Magdalena said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I want to help people."

"You already got certified to be a nurse, though. You could help people anywhere."

"I want to help people _everywhere_." She stated, "No other program will let me go overseas like this. They think it's too dangerous for a woman. That's why I have to pass this test, to prove I can protect myself."

Ever since Magdalena was young, she knew she wanted to help people, but never knew how. As she grew up, she realized she could do the most good as a nurse. She didn't want to just settle being a nurse in some hospital, though. Magdalena wanted to go where she was most needed, whether that be China or Belize or Nigeria. The only problem was, again, that she was a woman. No organization would willingly send a woman overseas. Which infuriated her to no end. After years of hard work and fruitless searching for someone who would send her, she had almost given up on her dream. That was until the brilliant Howard Stark had emerged almost overnight. He was a year younger than her but had already amassed a large fortune, invented countless groundbreaking innovations, and started several organizations, including the Stark Relief Foundation. There, female nurses were permitted to go overseas. That is, if they passed the aptitude test.

Magdalena was determined to pass it.

"I'd change the world for you if I could, Mags." Bucky said, startling her from her musings.

"It's ridiculous no one would let you do what you want until now." He continued, "I'm glad this Stark guy is though."

Magdalena smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, Buck. I'm glad too."

Bucky smiled gently back at her before he sobered, growing serious. Throwing his bag over his shoulder and pressing his lips together tightly, he put his arm over Magdalena's shoulders.

"Come on," he said, walking them toward the bathrooms, "We better get changed. I don't want Steve to be alone for too long."

Magdalena grew grim as sadness flooded into her. She had almost forgotten.

* * *

There was nothing she hated more than hospitals. She guessed that could be part of why she had worked so hard to pass the aptitude test, to hopefully stay out of them.

The floors were grey and gloomy while the walls were brick, painted white and scraped in places from the thousands of beds and carts that had bumped into them. Everything felt like it was closing in on her. The narrow halls, the ceiling, the sickness. No one ever smiled in a hospital. No one other than the nurses, but Magdalena knew they were only smiling because they had to. How else were they going to get through their day when they knew almost everyone they met was going to die? She wondered if she could be that positive when she was a nurse. She certainly hoped so.

The worse part, though, was the beds. They were arranged side by side down every hallway, white linens trying too hard to mask the dreariness. Faces of strangers passed in a blur as she walked by. Magdalena felt like they were lined up just waiting to die. One by one.

But most of all, hospitals reminded her of her dad.

Magdalena was glad she had Bucky with her. Though, even with him, it was somewhat difficult to breathe. She slipped her hand into his as they walked. He gave her a side long glance but his fingers wrapped around hers tightly.

"I hate hospitals." She explained weakly.

"Me too, doll."

They quieted as they ventured further into the hospital. Patient beds were becoming scarcer with each turn until they reached the very back of the building. A large black door stood at the end of the hallway, a small silver plate on its front. The morgue.

"Let's go find him." Bucky said, giving her hand another squeeze.

Magdalena nodded, though it wasn't directed at him or anything else really.

She followed his steps as he pushed open the door. They were greeted by a small waiting room equally as depressing as the rest of the hospital. Various people sat in the faded green chairs: a few funeral directors, morticians, and doctors in white coats, but mostly grieving family members there to collect the bodies of their loved ones.

In the far corner, she saw Steve. He was hunched over in his seat, elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. Magdalena immediately went to him, pulling Bucky with her.

"Steve." She breathed as she sat in the seat next to him. He barely moved, only giving a nod to show he had heard her. It was then that she noticed the tears dripping off his straight nose, steadily hitting the laminate tiles. With a heavy sigh, she took his hand but said nothing else. He immediately gripped her hand tightly and her knuckles slowly turned white.

Bucky took a seat on Steve's other side, placing an arm around his back.

Together the three sat together in silence.

Soon they were the only ones left in the room. Steve slowly calmed. With a shuddering breath, he wiped the tears from his face with his free hand and sat up into Bucky's embrace. Neither he or Magdalena moved.

"What do we got to do, pal?" Bucky asked softly.

Steve breathed raggedly and stared at the wall in front of him.

"I need to release her to the funeral home." He said quietly, "I haven't been able to make myself do it yet."

Magdalena nodded. "I understand," she leaned her head on Steve's bony shoulder, still holding his hand, "but we can't leave her waiting. She always hated it when we were late."

Steve chuckled, leaning his head on top of hers with a sigh and giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'll go with you." Bucky pushed himself off the chair and stood in front of Steve. He held his hand out. Steve smiled gratefully and took it. Magdalena pushed him up as Bucky pulled and she watched as they slowly made their way toward the receptionist. Although he was walking somewhat hunched over, Steve looked more composed than he had earlier, determined.

"I'm here to release Sarah Rogers." He said evenly when he reached the desk. Bucky gently clapped him on the shoulder before they were led through another set of doors and further into the morgue.

Magdalena wiped a few tears from her face when they were gone. Both she and Bucky had agreed to be strong for Steve, but it was hard. Mrs. Rogers had been a sort of second mother to them both. Although it was Steve who was truly suffering, they missed her too.

When she had started coughing up blood everyone knew she had finally caught it. With her job, it was inevitable. She waited until the last moment to admit it, though. She had wanted to spend time with Steve. She knew what was coming. But once she couldn't wait any longer and couldn't risk giving it to Steve, she admitted herself to the sanitorium. The tuberculosis ward. The worst part of it all was that they hadn't been able to see her for the last four months of her life. Visitors weren't allowed in the sanitorium for fear they would catch the disease too. The few letters she had sent never could have been enough. Magdalena couldn't even imagine how Steve felt. He was the one who had received the call, after all. It was the first news he had heard from… of his mother in two weeks.

Magdalena sighed and rubbed her face wearily. That was one of the things she hated about people she loved leaving. Changing the way she talked about them. It had been hard with her dad and she knew it would be difficult with Mrs. Rogers.

When the boys reappeared, she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, not wanting them to see, and stood. Bucky walked slightly behind Steve, who had become extremely pale. Both boys' lashes were damp.

"Thank you both for being here for me," Steve said when he reached her, hands in his pockets, "and for being here for her." He coughed thickly, composing himself, but looked at Magdalena and Bucky sincerely. Her heart clenched seeing him so pained yet so brave.

"Anytime, Steve." She said.

"I'd never let you do it on your own." Bucky put a brotherly hand on Steve's shoulder, shaking him gently. The two shared a smile.

"Well," Steve murmured as Bucky lowered his hand, "I better get home."

He started to walk toward the exit but Magdalena caught his arm.

"I'll come with you. I can help you finish everything for the funeral." She stated, linking her arm with his. She knew Steve would never have accepted her help if she had simply offered. It was something her father had taught her. Grieving people don't want to seem like a burden. Never offer help. Give it.

Steve smiled gratefully and laid his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you." Bucky said, "I have to go help dad at the store, but I'll be at the graveyard tomorrow."

The smaller man nodded. "Thanks, Buck. Really."

Once they parted, Magdalena and Steve walked arm-in-arm in silence. Something they both appreciated. Steve didn't really feel like talking and she didn't really know what to say. Though she did know there wasn't anything she could say that would make him feel better right now, so she simply walked with him.

When they reached his apartment, Steve let her walk up the stairs ahead of him, ever the gentleman. She saw Steve run his hand along the old brick wall of the building as he walked and she wondered if he was missing his brownstone. Or maybe he was just missing his mother. Most likely both. When Mrs. Rogers first got sick, Steve had to move himself and his mother out of his childhood home. Together, they lived in the run-down apartment complex and, although it wasn't as nice as their old house, they were happy, grateful to be together even if was for a short time.

Steve quickly pulled his key from his coat and unlocked the rickety wooden door. Magdalena followed him in and let him take her jacket before sitting on the small sofa. The table in front of her was covered in papers and envelopes stacked in neat lines.

"What needs to be done?" She asked as Steve sat on the edge of the couch next to her.

"I need to send the last payment for the casket and put addresses on all of these." He gestured to the papers on the table before staring at them and speaking quietly, "I also need to go through her clothes."

"Which one would you rather do?" Magdalena asked gently.

He sighed and looked toward the bedroom. "I already put it all into boxes but haven't actually sorted anything…"

She nodded in understanding but stayed quiet. She knew he would take charge, even if it took him a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"Do you mind if, while I write the addresses," Steve said, looking at her now, "if you go through the clothes and show them to me? I think it would help if I'm not doing it by myself."

"Of course." Magdalena stood and went to the bedroom. Like the rest of the house, it was bare. Only a bed, a dresser, and two cardboard boxes sat in the room. A thin layer of dust lay over the furniture. Even though it was the only bedroom, Steve hadn't slept in it at all while his mother was gone, preferring to stick to the couch. The room felt unearthly, both haunted and empty at the same time. Magdalena understood why he didn't sleep in it.

Shaking her head, she dragged the two boxes along the floor and out of the room. They were surprisingly light. One was full of clothes, the other various books, trinkets, and shoes. As she went around the couch, one of the boxes bumped into the wall and everything on top fell to the floor. Magdalena silently cursed herself and immediately bent down to clean up her mess. Almost everything was back in the box when she stopped. A familiar book was lying on the floor. She was vaguely aware of Steve watching her as she ran her fingers over the dark blue cover, leaving clear lines where she disrupted the dust.

Magdalena gently picked it up, cradling it in her palms, and sat next to Steve. The spine cracked quietly as she opened it. Wrinkled and faded photographs filled the page.

"My parents on their wedding day." Steve spoke quietly and pointed to a small photo. The man was tall, dressed in a military uniform and grinning down at his wife, his arm around her. Mrs. Rogers smiled into the camera. Her white, glove covered hand was on her husband's stomach as if she had just hit him for making a joke.

"They look really happy." Magdalena said as she turned the page. These pictures were newer and more random. She recognized one of the brownstone and another of the view from their old living room. There was one of Steve and Bucky as they sat in the kitchen, drawing.

"Mrs. Barnes gave my mom a camera for her birthday a few years ago." Steve murmured, smiling fondly, "She loved it."

Magdalena nodded. "I remember." She touched a picture of the three of them. Bucky stood in the middle, grinning cheekily, his arms around his much smaller friends. Steve had his eyebrows raised, amused at his mother's demand for them to pose, but he smiled anyway. On the right was Magdalena, laughing, her hair like a halo around her.

She turned the page. Steve stilled. Slowly, he leaned forward, taking in the pictures on the page.

"When your mom got sick, she asked me to take pictures for her." She continued, "Well, it was really for you."

The page was full of Steve and his mother. Them baking chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. A reluctant Steve being made to dance, pulled on by a beaming Mrs. Rogers. Mother and son walking up the stairs of their new apartment. Even one picture of her pulling the boys into a motherly hug, both Bucky and Steve grinning.

Steve stared at the pictures, his lips quirked up wistfully.

"I didn't know you did this." He said quietly.

"She wanted me to show you after… you know. I helped her put it together." Magdalena started turning the pages slowly. A collection of Steve's drawings filled the rest of the book. Charcoal images of their life gazed up in shades of black, gray, and white.

Steve took the book into his lap and gazed down at the images, awed. He flipped through the pages again almost reverently. Magdalena watched as he stopped on the page of pictures she had taken. The room was silent as they sat.

"She really believed in me." Steve said finally, "Even though I'm small and have asthma and all the other problems, she believed in me. She always told me that I could be anything and do anything, that I was capable of fixing everything that's wrong with the world."

"She loved you a lot, Steve."

"I know." He nodded, "It's just… I don't know if I believe everything she told me."

Magdalena frowned as he looked at her. His lips were quivering ever so slightly and his brows were pulled together. She had never seen him so vulnerable.

"What if I can't do it without her."

Magdalena shook her head adamantly. "Steve…"

"It's just that she was always there for me." He interrupted, "She was the only family I had and now she's gone." He took a shaky breath as tears threatened to fall.

"You're not alone, Steve." Magdalena gently took the book from him and laid it on the table before taking his hand. "You've got me, and you've got Bucky. I know we could never replace her, but we've always been your family."

A watery smile crept onto his face.

"I know. You are." He squeezed her hand but grew serious, "But… but what if I'm not the same without her? What if I can't be the person she thought I was?"

"And what kind of person is that?" Magdalena frowned.

Steve sighed. "I don't know… strong. Brave… Kind. Selfless."

She stared at him, at a loss for words. He lowered his head then, looking at his lap and closing his eyes. Magdalena was amazed. She never imagined someone like Steve Rogers would say that, would believe that he was anything other than strong, brave, kind, or selfless. Yet she knew telling him that wouldn't help, he'd think she was simply trying to make him feel better. She had to make him see.

"Do you remember, sophomore year, when Richard beat you up and tore the only jacket you had?"

Steve sniffed but nodded.

"He gave you a black eye. Broke your nose." Magdalena continued. "We took you home and your mom fixed you up. At first, she was worried but after we told her the story she was calm, which confused us. Then, she told us that Richard's mom had died that morning at the hospital. She said he was probably grieving and not to be mad at him. She pitied the boy who beat up her son and broke his nose."

Steve was looking at her now.

"The next day at school, we were in the cafeteria and we saw Richard. He was sitting alone by the window. Of all the things you could have done, I didn't expect you to walk right up to him. You offered him your hand and you told him you were sorry. You were amazing, Steve, and Richard just took your hand. Neither of you said anything, just shook hands. Then it was over and you walked away."

She wrapped both of her hands around his.

"Your mom might have believed in you and showed you how to act, but she wasn't there in the cafeteria that day. You did it by yourself, because you wanted to. Because it was who you are. Brave and selfless. You reached out and helped Richard even though he was a bully and he hurt you. You were kind because you saw someone in pain and wanted to help. You may have learned it from her, but that was you."

Magdalena silenced, staring at Steve, trying to get him to understand her. Slowly, he nodded.

"She did a pretty good job of raising me." He sniffed, a smile tugging on his lips now.

Magdalena giggled and bumped him with her shoulder. "She did."

They both laughed.

"You know," Magdalena continued, "that's the reason why I wanted to become a nurse."

"What is?"

"You. That day in the cafeteria with Richard."

"Really?" Steve asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, you were amazing. All the bullying that you got and all the pain you had been through just made you kind, and I saw what that kindness could do. I mean, Richard shook your hand. I've never seen him be friendly to you at all but he did it then. Because you were kind and that's what he needed. I told myself that I would always be kind. That I would always be someone that someone like me, or like you, could count on."

Magdalena looked at him now. "I wanted to be like Bucky and like you. I decided that I wanted to help people."

Steve's eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Steve. You're everything your mom thought you were and more."

Suddenly he was hugging her. His frail frame hung onto her tightly, arms around her neck.

"Thank you." He mumbled next to her ear.

"No." She said, returning the embrace, "Thank you."

He pulled back and they looked at each other, both with tears in their eyes.

"You're going to be a great nurse."

Magdalena blushed but nodded gratefully. The two let go of each other and Steve sat back into the couch. They both suddenly remembered the work they had come there to do and the reason why the work had to be done at all. The boxes Magdalena had drug into the room sat by the couch while the table was still full of papers, the photo album lying on top. Mrs. Rogers smiled up at them.

"I miss her." Steve said.

"Me too."

They stared at the pictures.

"Do you mind…" Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Will you sing while we finish all of this?"

Magdalena cocked an eyebrow at him, somewhat confused.

"That song you sing for your dad. I think it's appropriate here." He gave her a sad smile, which she returned.

"I think so too." She said before standing and walking to the boxes. She started emptying them as Steve began going through the papers. As they worked, she sung, her voice barely above a whisper.

 _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Watching clouds drifting by_

 _My schemes are just like all my dreams_

 _Ending in the sky._

 _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Waiting to find a little bluebird in vain_


	5. June 19, 1938

_Real quick, I just wanted to say thank you to pastalover95 for your help with my shotty Italian!_

 **June 19, 1938**

Magdalena rushed through the crowd, easily avoiding anyone that got in her way. The wind coming off the sea was blowing up the skirts of the girls around her, causing more than a few boys to turn and stare. She was very glad she had decided to wear her jumpsuit. The smell of sweet cotton candy and grilled hot dogs wafted from the stands as she passed. Her stomach growled but she ignored it and hurried on.

When she got to the end of the pier, she immediately jumped onto one of the wooden benches. A gust of wind hit her from behind, almost ripping her blue headscarf out to sea, but she quickly placed a hand on top of her head to secure it. She used the stack of letters she was holding to shield her eyes from the sun as she eagerly looked over the mass of people, searching. After a few moments, she gave an impatient huff and opened one of the letters in her hand.

"You said 11:30! You're late." Magdalena grumbled to herself before stuffing the letter back into the envelope. She stood on her toes, trying to make herself taller and see further down the pier. After waiting for what felt like ages (but had really only been a couple of minutes) she caught a glimpse of a familiar dark-haired man as he disappeared behind a wall of people. Heart beating quicker in anticipation, Magdalena strained her neck trying to see him.

"Mags!" a voice called out. Reluctantly, she turned away from where the man had been.

Steve emerged from the crowd, waving one arm above his head. Magdalena felt her lips break into a brilliant grin the moment she saw him and she leaped from the bench.

"Steve!" She didn't wait even a second to throw her arms around his neck. He let out a soft 'humf' and stumbled backward as her weight fell on him, but quickly regained his balance and straightened, embracing her. She immediately felt more at ease.

"How have you been?" Magdalena asked excitedly as she pulled back to look at him.

His lips were pulled up gently which, to an outsider, looked like he was immensely less excited to see her than she was to see him. Yet his eyes twinkled as he gazed at her, giving away his happiness.

"I've been good." Steve said, "Had my hands full keeping Buck out of trouble, though. Since you decided to leave me alone with him."

Magdalena threw her head back in laughter and pulled him closer to her.

"Oh, I've missed you!"

He chuckled by her ear and squeezed her. "I missed you too."

They pulled out of their embrace, smiling.

"Where in the world is Bucky anyway?" She asked, frowning and looking back into the crowd, hoping he would appear.

"He had to walk his date back to her car," Steve replied, "He said he'd meet us at the ice cream parlor."

A date. Magdalena's frown deepened. Sighing, she turned to Steve with a small smile.

"Well I guess we should head over there." She said brightly, trying to hide her disappointment. Steve's eyes softened ever so slightly, though, and she knew he saw through her.

"He said he wouldn't be long." Steve gently took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, "He's really excited to see you again." He gave her a pointed look which she promptly ignored.

"Mhmm." She hummed disinterestedly as she walked toward the ice cream shop. Magdalena knew she was being petty. Bucky had no obligation to her other than being her best friend, and it wasn't like he had ditched her all together, but she had really expected him to be there to meet her. After all, meeting up had been the only thing they had talked about in their letters for the last two weeks. Not to mention that they hadn't seen each other in five months.

Steve bumped her with his shoulder. "I'm being serious, Mags. Bucky really missed you. All he's talked about for the last week has been you coming back."

Magdalena felt her anger fizzling. She turned her head slightly to look at Steve.

"Really?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." Steve nodded sharply, grinning.

Magdalena blushed and looked away from him quickly, trying to hide her smile.

Steve opened the door to the ice cream shop and a clear bell sound echoed throughout the room, ringing off the white marble countertops. She smiled in thanks and headed straight for the display cases, slipping her headscarf around her neck so she could see better. Steve came to stand next to her. Once the line thinned down and it was their turn to order, Steve immediately ordered a chocolate milkshake. Just like he always did.

"Be a little more adventurous, Steve!" Magdalena laughed with a playful nudge to his arm.

"Just because I know what's good doesn't mean I'm not adventurous." He responded as the man behind the counter handed him a tall, frosted glass. Whipped cream was piled on top and Steve dipped his finger into it before popping it into his mouth.

"You can't beat a chocolate milkshake." He said with a knowing grin. Magdalena shook her head in amusement, earning a wink from Steve as he headed toward the tables to get a seat.

It took her awhile to order, much to the annoyance of the ice cream shop employee. At first, he was patient, but after she had sampled at least ten different flavors he started to get annoyed. Right now, he had his arms crossed in front of him, all but glaring at her as she tried to decide, but she couldn't. Everything just tasted so good.

"You know what, Samuel," Magdalena said, reading his name tag and tapping the counter lightly, "just get me a cone of whatever your favorite is." He rolled his eyes but obliged, handing her a cone of peppermint ice cream. She smiled and gave him the dime she owed him.

It took her a few moments to find Steve in the crowded room. Eventually she found him seated in a booth at the back of the shop and started walking toward him. As she got closer, she noticed another person seated across from Steve. His back was to her, but she immediately knew it was Bucky.

Almost as if he could sense her presence, he turned around. She felt a fluttering in her stomach the moment his blue eyes found hers. The deep curve of his lips emphasized the dimple on his chin as he smiled, naturally easing a smile out of her too. Bucky stood then. He was wearing a white shirt and his dark hair was gelled back. She was immediately struck by how beautiful he was. She had always known it, but it had never been so apparent until that moment.

"Get over here, Mags!" Bucky chuckled, opening his arms.

Magdalena didn't waste any time in closing the distance between them. She thrust her ice cream cone into Steve's unexpecting hands, not really caring if he caught it or not. Bucky pulled her into his chest and she sunk into the warmth of him, closing her eyes. Though they had been apart, it was as if only moments had passed between them. He felt familiar to her- his natural, wide-open smell, the sound of his heart beating under her ear, even the feeling of his large arms wrapped securely around her back.

With a contented sigh, she opened her eyes. Over Bucky's arm, she could see Steve grinning at her. The knowing look in his eyes made her blush for reasons she didn't want to admit.

With heat still flooding her cheeks, she pushed away from Bucky. He didn't seem to notice her embarrassment though. The crooked smile never left his face and his large, rough hands moved to wrap gently around her elbows, holding her slightly in front of him.

"Did you cut your hair?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. He reminded Magdalena of a puppy.

"I did." She smiled, grateful for the distraction from Steve, "I thought that would keep it from getting in the way, but it's even poofier now that it was before." She reached up to grab a handful of now shoulder length curls which extended about four inches around her head in a dark halo.

"I like it." Bucky said, nodding to himself. His hand came up to touch the hair that she was still holding. Magdalena felt her breath catch in her throat at his touch and she stared at him, wide eyed. He gazed happily at her but the moment their eyes met, it was almost as if his eyes melted. There was a softness where there hadn't been before and she couldn't tear her eyes away, both curious and eager. After a moment, he frowned almost unnoticeably, looking confused.

"Mags, your ice cream is melting." Steve's voice pulled them both from each other. Bucky cleared his throat softly and broke away from her. He removed his hand from her hair, though he didn't look away from her as she went to sit opposite from him.

"Thank you, Steve!" Magdalena said breathily, taking the cone into her hands and licking the dripping ice cream from the sides.

"You're welcome." Steve mumbled smugly so only she could hear. The tilt of his eyebrow showed her that he wasn't talking about the ice cream.

"So, Buck," he continued, leaning forward as if he hadn't just been talking to her, "what took you so long?"

Bucky's blue eyes remained on her for a moment longer before he turned to Steve. "Clare's friends parked the car all the way down the street. It took me awhile to walk there and back."

"Is Clare your new girlfriend?" Magdalena asked, pushing down the feelings that had been slowing seeping from her chest the moment she saw him.

"No," Bucky said almost defensively, "She's just a friend. We went to the beach this morning with a few other people."

"You told me it was a date this morning." Steve said, shoving a spoonful of milkshake into his mouth and staring at Bucky.

Bucky's eyes narrowed minutely.

"It wasn't a date." He repeated. Magdalena glanced between them, unsure as to what was happening. Both men were staring at each other, one tense, the other amused. Suddenly, Bucky shook his head dismissively at Steve and turned back to her.

"So, how was Japan?" He asked, a smile on his face as he changed the subject.

Magdalena took one last look at Steve before turning to Bucky.

"Not bad." She said, taking another bite of her ice cream. "We had to work in these pop-up, tent hospitals because most of the damage was in the country. Though, a lot of what we did was hike up and down the Yellow River, trying to find the people who couldn't make it to the hospitals. It was… really bad. I don't understand why China wanted to flood the river in the first place. They had to have known it would kill so many innocent people."

Magdalena quieted, saddened and thinking of all the people she had found, mostly children, too far gone for her to help. She looked up to see Bucky and Steve looking solemn as well.

"But!" She exclaimed, making herself smile for their sake. "It wasn't all bad. Howard Stark was there."

"Really?" Steve asked, surprised that the millionaire would take the time to go all the way to Japan.

"Yes! He was working on some sort of trade agreement with China when they flooded the river. After that he refused to do business with them, called us in, then came and helped the relief effort himself. I guess he felt somewhat responsible since he was there when it happened. Though he did tell me that he also wanted to see his nurses in action." Magdalena smiled fondly at the memory.

"Are you two friends?" Bucky asked, noticing her grin.

"Somewhat. He took a few of us nurses out a few times. It was mostly for him to flirt but after we all told him we weren't interested, he mellowed out."

Bucky frowned.

"Really!" Magdalena insisted, "He bought all of us these jumpsuits." She stretched the fabric she was wearing.

"Also," she looked around mischievously and leaned toward them on the table, "don't tell anyone this, but, he's in love with this girl from college. Her name is Maria. He's been too afraid to tell her how he feels so he decided to play the womanizer card instead. I guess to make her jealous or something."

"That'll never work!" Steve laughed.

Magdalena nodded emphatically. "That's what I've been telling him!" She waved the stack of letters she had been carrying in the air.

"He's been asking you for relationship advice?" Bucky asked, an amused smile on his lips.

"Not just me! My friend Anette, too. We've been writing him."

"Is she the one that fainted on your first day there?"

"Yes!" Magdalena broke out in a fit of giggles, "She fell right into the doctor she has a crush on and there weren't any more beds so he had to just put her on the floor!"

"I bet she was mortified when she woke up." Steve said.

"Very. Which reminds me," Magdalena stood then, shoving the last of her cone into her mouth, "I have to mail these letters. Do you mind if we do that before going on the coaster?"

Both men shook their heads, standing.

"Of course not, doll." Bucky said, smiling at her gently. Magdalena blushed and gave him a shy smile in return before turning to walk out of the shop.

"So, anything exciting happen while I was gone?" She asked once they were outside.

"Well, Steve almost got murdered a few weeks ago." Bucky said from her left, leaning over to glare at the smaller man who was on her other side. Magdalena fought back a grin, knowing what was coming.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't just going to let it go."

"And why not, Steve?" Bucky asked exasperatedly.

"He was yelling at his girlfriend. I wasn't going to leave her there with him."

"You're right, you shouldn't have left her there. But then you went and picked a fight with the guy! That was just plain stupid."

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Someone had to stand up to him."

"He was bigger than me." Bucky scoffed, not taking any of Steve's excuses.

"I don't see your point." Steve rolled his eyes, making Bucky throw his head back and groan loudly.

"You have a death wish, I swear."

Magdalena let out a burst of laughter she had been holding in, effectively ending their squabble.

"Nothing's changed." She linked her arms through theirs happily, "You're both the same as I left you, still my boys." Bucky gave Steve one more glare but calmed. He reached over and tenderly covered Magdalena's hand with his, moving it to rest in the fold of his arm. She looked up at him, smiling, to see him already looking at her, a gently curve to his lips. She blushed, but, unsure why she was blushing, looked away.

She caught Steve staring at them both and refused to meet his eyes.

When they reached the post office, Magdalena was happy to have a reason to escape and possibly try to still her thumping heart.

"I'll be right back!" She exclaimed, pulling away and all but running into the Post Office. The door shut heavily behind her and she sighed. She didn't know what was happening between her and Bucky. It was confusing and new, which she didn't know how to handle.

Yet, it was also… natural. Freeing.

She and Bucky had written each other every week, sometimes twice a week, while she had been gone. It was the first time she was away from home for longer than a month and neither of them were used to being without the other. It was strange. Missing him. She found herself eagerly looking forward to his letters, disappointed even if they were late by just a day. They had talked about everything and anything, things they didn't usually get to talk about when they were together- Life, their dreams, fears, the way of the world, what they wished was different. Even though they were the furthest they had ever been from each other, they had never been closer. In the last few weeks, they had talked non-stop about what they would do when she was back. He was going to take her to all of his favorite dance halls in New York and she was going to make him read her favorite books.

Now that she was actually back, though, it wasn't what she had been expecting. Every time she looked at him, she was more than aware of her heart beating frantically in her chest. All words escaped her. She was captivated by his eyes, his hands, the way he stood… and, a few times, it seemed like he was looking at her differently too…

Magdalena shook her head, shoving a palm to her forehead to stop her train of thought. Bucky was her friend. Thinking it was anything more would be foolish. Besides, he could have any girl he wanted. He _did_ have any girl he wanted. If he wanted her, she would know.

She pushed those thoughts away and walked further into the room, easily allowing herself to be distracted. She took her time. All she really needed to do was buy two stamps and write the addresses on the envelopes, tasks that should have taken only a minute at most, but she walked through the aisles. Once her blush died down and her head felt clearer, she finally approached the confused employee who had been waiting for her and sent her letters.

Walking out of the store, she expected Bucky and Steve to be where she left them. Yet, all she found was the steadily moving crowd. Looking up and down the pier, she tried to spot one of them (though mostly trying to see Bucky since he was much taller), but found nothing. Frowning, Magdalena started walking slowly down the boardwalk, looking left and right.

When she had walked a few buildings down and still didn't find them, she turned and went in the opposite direction. As she passed the other side of the Post Office, she heard voices coming from the small alley between it and the boutique next door. Magdalena walked closer to see the shadowy figures of Bucky and Steve. Happy to find them but also annoyed that they had moved, she started to go to them, but stopped when Bucky suddenly threw his hands into the air. Steve frowned at him and crossed his arms authoritatively. It looked like they were arguing.

"I don't see the problem." Steve exhaled, "If you like her, you should tell her."

Magdalena felt her stomach drop. Bucky liked someone?

He started to turn toward her then, and, not wanting him to see her, she stepped to the side, her back to the wall of the Post Office building. She heard one of them pacing.

"I can't!" Bucky's voice rang out, confusing her. She had never heard him sound anything other than confident when it came to girls, but right now it was almost like he was afraid.

"Why not?" Steve demanded.

"I don't want to mess it up! I've never been with anyone for very long, but I want that with her. I don't know how to do it. What if I lose her?" Bucky sighed then, "She deserves… something better."

Magdalena frowned. She had never heard him be so serious about anyone. He must like this girl a lot... but, no matter who she was, how could he possibly think he wasn't good enough for her?

"Better how?" Steve asked, sounding incredulous and echoing what she was thinking.

Bucky groaned loudly. "I don't know, Steve! Just better. Just…" he drifted off. Both men were silent for a few moments. She heard Bucky sigh loudly.

"Just not me." He said evenly, assure of his response.

"Why the hell not?" Steve asked angrily.

"Did you just curse?"

"Answer the question, Bucky. Why not?"

Bucky was silent. Magdalena could imagine how he was standing, hand in his pockets, face toward the ground, lips pressed together, jaw tight.

"Fine." Steve said, realizing Bucky wasn't going to talk. "But you need to choose. You can't keep doing this. Either you're going to do something and you're going to do it soon, or you're not going to do anything and you're going to stop giving her hope. Because, and Bucky, I love you like a brother, but if you lead her on and hurt her then I will not hesitate to hurt you."

Bucky chuckled weakly. "I'd like to see you try."

"Seriously, Buck. You need to figure out what you want."

"I know…" He sighed, "I know, Steve. I promise I will figure it out."

"Good." Steve said, "But, if you want my opinion, and I know you do so be quiet, you should let her decide whether you're worthy of her or not. It's true that you might lose her, but if you don't tell her how you feel then you'll never really have her to begin with."

There was the clap of someone hitting someone else's back.

"You might be missing out on something great." Steve's voice was soft, "You'll never know if you don't try."

"You're a punk." Bucky teased, sounding happier.

"Jerk." Steve responded, a smile in his voice.

Magdalena quickly pushed off the wall of the Post Office when she heard their footsteps getting closer. She walked to the other side of the building, then turned around, hoping it would look like she was just coming from that direction instead of eavesdropping. The two men emerged from the alley just as she passed the door. They both smiled when they saw her and she felt a twinge of guilt for sneaking around.

"I'm glad to see you didn't get lost in there." Steve joked, "It took you awhile. We were starting to worry."

Magdalena pushed down her guilt and forced a laugh. "Yeah, I got a little distracted looking at everything. Sorry if I kept you waiting." She searched both of their eyes, looking for any hint of the conversation they just had and the fact that they hadn't been waiting at all. Part of her wanted them to tell her, to include her. Yet, Steve simply smiled, taking her apology at face value and making her feel guilty all over again. Bucky, though, was simply looking at her. His gaze hadn't left her from the moment he emerged from the alley.

"I guess we have to go on the roller coaster now." Steve said, somewhat warily and glancing up at the tracks in the distance. That seemed to shake Bucky out of whatever trance he had been in, because a mischievous smile snaked its way onto his face.

"Oh, yes we do!" He exclaimed, swinging his arm over Steve's shoulders and pulling him in the direction of the coaster.

Seeing them together like this, she couldn't help but smile. They were like brothers, she knew that, and because she knew that, she also knew they had secrets from her. They were allowed. If they wanted to tell her then they would. Magdalena smiled genuinely then and followed them, deciding to forget about the conversation she had heard. She was glad they had each other.

She could see Steve becoming more nervous the closer they got to the roller coaster. It was large and made entirely out of wood. A neatly painted white and blue sign hung above the entrance, "The Cyclone". Gathered out front was a string of people which weaved its way around the coaster, up the stairs, and to the very top where people were slowly getting onto the ride.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Steve asked, disbelieving, as they got in line.

"Yes." Bucky stated, smiling victoriously.

"It's not that bad, Steve. I promise." Magdalena reassured, slipping under one of Bucky's arms which were propped up on the guard rails on either side of the line. Her words didn't seem to placate him, though. He was still looking over the coaster as if inspecting it.

"I'm not afraid of it," Steve said decidedly, "I just really don't want to fall."

Bucky lightly punched him on the arm. "If you fall, I'll catch you. There's nothing you have to worry ab…

…

…

There was commotion outside. She could hear it but she closed her eyes tighter, forcing blackness, wanting to stay in her memories.

…

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Steve asked, disbelieving, as they got in line.

"Yes." Bucky stated, smiling victoriously.

"It's not that bad, Steve. I promise." Magdalena reassured, slipping under one of Bucky's arms which were propped up on the guard rails on either side of the line. Her words didn't seem to placate him, though. He was still looking over the coaster as if inspecting it.

"I'm not afraid of it," Steve said decidedly, "I just really don't want to fall."

Bucky lightly punched him on the arm. "If you fall, I'll catch y…

…

…

Someone was screaming this time. A man. Somewhere outside her cell and getting closer.

Reluctantly, Magdalena opened her eyes.

Harsh, blinding light hit her and it took her a moment to adjust.

She sat in the corner of the small grey cell, as far as she could get from the door, shivering and curled in on herself. Her teeth chattered as her head rested against the concrete wall and she pulled her thin blanket tighter around her body. The room was cold. It was always cold though. She didn't know how long she had been in whatever god forsaken building she was being kept in, but she could barely remember what it felt like to be warm.

The shouting in the hallway got louder suddenly and three guards in black armor sprinted past her cell. One stopped momentarily at her door, looking in through the small window and checking the locks before chasing after the others.

Curious, Magdalena stood up. Her blanket fell to the floor and her bones cracked audibly with the sudden movement. The cold bit into her skin, causing goosebumps to immediately rise on her uncovered arms and legs, though she didn't pay much attention to them. Cold was part of her now.

Her bare feet touched the stone floor softly as she made her way to the door. She glared into the camera in the far corner like she always did, knowing someone was watching. Someone was always watching and she wanted them to know that she hated them.

She didn't break her glare until she stood in front of the heavy steel door. Placing her hands on either side of the window, she peered out, having to stand on her tip toes to see properly.

Outside her cell was a long, dark hallway. To the left were the labs, to the right, more cells. She knew that much, though from inside she could only see about ten feet in either direction. A few more guards ran past her, toward the cells.

Someone screamed again.

Two guards suddenly appeared. They were dragging another man in black armor, his leg was bent unnaturally and his head rolled to the side as he was moved, clearly unconscious. A stream of red followed him as he was pulled past her cell and toward the labs. The men carrying him were yelling commands to whoever was on the other side.

Once they disappeared down the hall, the yelling got louder, almost unbearably loud. Magdalena winced but kept her eyes trained on the outside. She could hear more people running before the noise stopped abruptly. The silence seemed to echo louder than the screams had. She could barely hear someone talking over the ringing in her ears and strained to hear more.

After a moment, all noise quieted. Whatever the problem had been, it seemed like they had taken care of it. Unfortunately.

She didn't move from her watch at the door, though, wanting to catch some glimpse of whatever had happened. A few guards came into view, heading in the direction of the injured man and looking more than disheveled. One was cradling his hand against his chest. The fingers were splayed in every direction, clearly broken and already swollen. Following him, two men appeared, one helping the other walk. His pant leg was ripped from thigh to ankle, exposing a long, smooth cut which was steadily oozing blood. It was deep and straight, obviously from some sort of knife. They looked at her as they passed, glaring at her openly. Magdalena returned the favor.

After they had gone, the sound of multiple feet shuffling on concrete made her turn to look back down the right end of the hallway. Slowly, a large group of men appeared. Four men with rifles came first, ensuring the hallway was clear. They peered into each cell they passed, spewing threats if anyone misbehaved. She knew enough German to know that much.

A larger group followed after the riflemen. It was clear they were restraining someone. Two men on either side, two at the front, and two at the back, flocking someone in the middle. Whoever this was, they were dangerous. She smiled, getting a more secure grip on the door so she could see better.

She hoped it was who she thought it was.

When the group of men was almost to her, she saw him.

Heavy shackles enveloped his wrists, keeping them together tightly. Metal cables extended from the shackles and up the man's gleaming silver arm, fastening to a collar around his neck, restraining him even further. Magdalena recognized him immediately even though he looked very different from her Bucky. Run down. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin, which seemed even paler than she remembered. Black hair now reached his ears, very different from the military cut he usually wore it in. His eyes were haunted, a mixture of defeat, defiance and anger pouring out of him in waves. Yet, seeing his eyes, she knew he was still him. They were still every bit as blue as she remembered.

Magdalena smiled. They hadn't torn him apart yet.

One of the guards noticed her then, staring intently at their prisoner. His eyes grew wide and he marched over, yelling at her to get away from the window. There was desperation in his eyes. She knew what he was afraid of but she didn't move. In his attempt to hide her, the guard only called more attention to her.

The moment the guard raised his voice, Bucky raised his eyes and met hers. Warmth flooded her, better than her memories, and she gripped the door tighter, straining to see him more.

Bucky stopped then, refusing to walk any further. A guard behind him pushed his back roughly, but he stayed put. They kept eye contact, savoring the moment. Bucky's whole demeanor softened as he gazed at her and she breathed his name into the glass that separated them. She could tell he was feeling what she was. Relief, desperation, sorrow… hope.

A hand slapped the glass in front of her. Startled, she jumped, ripping her eyes away from Bucky to see the livid face of the guard who had been trying to get her to move earlier. His face was twisted in anger, spit flying from his lips as he yelled, fogging up the glass and slamming his fist against the door repeatedly. Even though she didn't know what he was saying, she knew he was threatening her. Steadily, she fixed a glare at him.

Suddenly the guard was thrown from his place in front of her and to the floor.

She didn't know German… but Bucky did.

He stood tall in the place the guard had been, a heavy scowl set in his dark brows as he glared furiously down at the man below him. Swiftly, Bucky slammed his boot into the guard's hand, twisting it. There was an audible crunch. Magdalena winced as the man screamed.

"You touch her and I kill you." Bucky growled darkly. The threat was heavy in the air and no one moved other than the screaming guard who nodded through his tears.

Bucky turned his head to her then. His lips turned up in the lopsided grin that she missed so desperately and, for the first time in what she assumed to be about four years, she smiled a genuine smile.

The guards finally came to their senses and rushed at Bucky. One hit him in the stomach with some sort of baton while two others forced him to his knees. Still, though, they kept eye contact.

Any other time they would see each other, they would make promises to each other. He would tell her that he would find her, that he wouldn't leave her, that they would be free. She told him the same. But this time was different. They simply looked at each other, now understanding that they couldn't keep any of the promises they made in this hell hole. Magdalena simply looked at him, taking in as much of him as she could and hoping, praying that he would stay safe. The desperation in his eyes told her that he was doing the same for her.

She stared after him as they carried him off and she stared after him even after he had gone. The light in his eyes had given her hope and, now that he was gone again, she clung desperately to it, afraid that it would disappear the moment she looked away.

As long as she had him, she had hope.

Slowly, she let her feet hit the floor and rested her forehead against the door. The sound of her laugh reverberated off the walls of her cell, sounding harsh and hallow. She knew her hope was probably foolish, but she didn't care. She clung to it anyway. It was all she had. Hope and her memories.

Angry now, she slammed her hand against the door.

They were trying to take his memories away from him, and there was nothing she could do about it. Even though he was fighting them, she knew if they didn't get out soon then there was nothing he could do about it either. They would break him eventually.

With a huff of determination, she pushed off the door and turned. She glared into the camera again. Though it was a terrible feeling to know that someone was always watching her, it also gave her a target, someone to focus her anger at. With her gaze, she hoped that the person on the other end knew that she would get out. Her and Bucky. And no matter what they did to him, she would tell him everything. Everything she remembered about their lives, about who he _really_ was.

Defiantly, she fell onto her mat and covered herself head to toe with her blanket, curling into a ball. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to hope. Remembering.

She remembered for herself, to keep from going mad, but mostly, she remembered for him.

…

…

"You shouldn't have made him do that!" Magdalena said, trying to sound angry for Steve's sake.

"I said I was sorry!" Bucky smiled guiltily at her.

She shook her head and sighed, knowing he was being sincere.

"I just feel bad that he had to leave." She continued, glancing toward the exit of the pier where her friend had disappeared moments before.

Bucky rubbed the back of his head, looking in the same direction. "Me too, but he'll be fine. He just threw up, he's definitely had worse."

"Yeah," Magdalena turned to him, placing her hands on her hips, "because of you."

He placed his hand on his heart, pretending to be offended. "I would never!"

"Don't give me the innocent act."

"It's not an act." Bucky smirked.

She scoffed and waved her hand at him dismissively, "He already went on it this morning, you shouldn't have made him do it again. Especially after he just ate!" Biting her lip, she turned back toward the exit, "Maybe we should go after him…"

Bucky's hands came to rest on her shoulders. She looked up at him with wide eyes, getting flustered with the sudden contact.

"No, he told us to have fun." Bucky turned her around and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "And that's exactly what we should do."

Magdalena almost insisted on leaving, but the feeling of his warmth around her made her change her mind. If Bucky, the natural worrier, wasn't worried about Steve, then she knew she shouldn't be. A small smile made its way onto her face as she gingerly placed her arm around Bucky's waist.

"I guess you're right." She said happily.

"I'm always right," He responded as he led her down the boardwalk. Magdalena rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, simply enjoying the moment.

Most people had left by now. The sun was steadily creeping below the horizon, painting the sky hues of orange, fiery red, and the last hints of blue. Even a few stars peaked out from the darkness above.

"Can we go down to the beach?" Magdalena asked eagerly, noticing that the shore was almost bare of the countless people and parasols that had been there earlier. She looked up at Bucky, her copper eyes full of excitement. He laughed at her enthusiasm but smiled tenderly down at her.

"Of course, doll." He replied before taking her hand. Magdalena blushed but didn't have time to think about the way his large hand felt around hers as he pulled her down the rickety stairs and onto the beach.

"Hold on!" She called out. Bucky immediately stopped and turned to her, his eyebrow cocked in confusion. Quickly, she tugged her shoes off her feet and sank her toes into the warm sand. Closing her eyes happily, she took in the feeling and breathed deeply. The fresh, salty air tickled her nose and she smiled.

"Let me take those."

She opened her eyes as Bucky pulled her shoes from her hands and placed them next to his under the stairs. He smiled at her then, wiggling his now bare feet in the sand.

"Ready now?" He asked, giving her a teasing look.

Magdalena scrunched her nose at him but smiled, "Ready."

Bucky held his hand out for her to take and, after a moment's hesitation, she did. His fingers wrapped securely around hers as they walked along the shore. They walked in silence, their feet lapped by the gentle waves. The beach was peaceful and still, the only sound being the silent hush of the water as it slowly churned. Lacy sea foam tickled their ankles before more green waves came to wash it away, only leaving more in the process. Bucky started to swing their arms gently as they walked. Even though she wasn't sure what was happening between them, she decided then that she liked it.

"Where do you think Stark's gonna send you next?" He asked, looking out at the ocean.

Magdalena shrugged, "I'm not sure, but, if I had to guess, probably somewhere in Europe. Things are getting tense over there."

Bucky frowned, his hand gripping hers tighter.

"Do they take care of you?"

Magdalena smiled and gently kicked a wave as it reached her. "I mean, they feed me. If that's what you're asking." She shot a playful look at him, making his lips flick up momentarily before he grew serious again.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just…" Bucky tilted his head back and stopped walking. Water started pooling under her feet as she stood next to him, waiting.

"What if something happens to you?" He finally asked, his voice low.

"Well it's not likely that anything will happen to me. I did pass the aptitude test with flying colors. Thanks to you." She squeezed his hand, making him look down at her.

He sighed, "I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but it's still possible that something horrible will happen." His eyes bore into hers, showing her how serious he was, "What'll the Stark people do about that, then?"

"I'm not sure..." Magdalena murmured. It wasn't something she thought about, or rather, it wasn't something she wanted to think about.

Bucky's frown deepened at her response.

"I'm sure it depends on where we are," she continued, "diplomacy and all that. But I do know that, no matter where we are, the company will do anything they can to help its nurses. They wouldn't just leave me. Plus, Howard knows me. I can't imagine him just leaving me to die."

"Don't talk about that." Bucky shook his head adamantly.

"About what?"

"You dying." He turned to her, eyes flitting between both of hers.

"I'm going to sometime," she said softly, "I think dying while trying to help people is a pretty good way to go."

Bucky took her words in. His tight grip on her hand loosened, holding her tenderly as his thumb started rubbing small circles on her palm.

"I understand that," he looked down at their hands, "but, if something does happen, you better fight like hell. Be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"You should take your own advice." She joked, a smile on her face.

"Really, Mags." His hands stilled and he looked up at her, blue eyes serious, "You better come back to me."

Her heart fluttered at his words. Heat spread through her.

"I will," she whispered.

Bucky looked at her a moment longer before nodding, assured. Giving her hand one last squeeze, he let go. Magdalena immediately missed his warmth.

"I've got something for you." He said, pulling something out of his back pocket and handing it out to her. A small package wrapped in brown paper sat in his hands, a white ribbon tied around it, fluttering in the wind. Tentatively she took it.

"For me?" She asked, bewildered.

Bucky rubbed the back of his head, a sign of awkwardness that looked remarkably smooth coming from him.

"Yeah, for you," he mumbled, "We didn't get to celebrate your birthday because you were gone... and I'm sorry about being late this morning to meet you. Clare's dad owns the shop where I bought this from so I had to go get it from her."

Magdalena beamed at him, touched that he had thought to get her anything at all, but also happy that he hadn't just ditched her earlier. She carefully removed the ribbon, tying it around her wrist, and, as she ripped into the paper, Bucky held out his hand to take the scraps.

"Bucky…" she murmured, awed, as she held his gift in her palm. A small, silver St. Christopher medal attached to a thin chain.

"I know your dad had one," Bucky said quickly, "I tried to get something like it so if this isn't right I can take it back, but your mom helped a little so I think it should be right…"

Magdalena looked up at him then, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remembered." He smiled and gently took the necklace from her hand. Undoing the clasp, he stood behind her and draped the chain around her neck. Once the necklace was secured around her, she turned to him, gently touching the medal on her collarbone.

"I love it." She said, looking up at him through slightly damp lashes. He smiled that crooked grin of his and she couldn't stop herself from hugging him. His arms wrapped around her immediately. She leaned into his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you, Bucky." She said quietly, "I really love it. You're so sweet."

She felt his chest rumble.

"Just learned it from you, doll."

He held her for a moment longer, which she didn't mind. His heartbeat soothed her. But soon, he pulled away slightly so he could see her.

"Your mom said St. Christopher is supposed to protect you when you travel so I thought it made a lot of sense with your job." His breath tickled her face as he spoke, "Now, no matter where you go, you have to come back."

Magdalena giggled and pulled him back to her, "I will."

She felt his smile on top of her head.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. February 27, 1942

**February 27, 1942**

"Hold him down!" Magdalena demanded. The soldier she was trying to restrain flailed his arm suddenly and she grabbed it before it hit her face. Using all her weight, she pinned it to the gurney beneath her hands.

"Where's the doctor!?" A soldier to her left asked angrily, looking around the deck. Crew members were running around, helping injured soldiers out of planes, and carrying heavy equipment. There were no doctors in sight. Even though the British naval ship was immense, there were only four doctors for all two hundred people, which meant that it would be practically impossible to find any of them right now.

"Who cares where the doctor is!" Annette yelled from the other side of the table, struggling with the man's other arm. Some of her blonde hair spilled out of her nurse's cap and onto the wound in the middle of the soldier's chest, dying the golden tips red. The man suddenly sat up with a cry, buckling the gurney. Both women reached out frantically to grab him. It took them a few moments, but they forced him back down. Magdalena's arms were starting to ache and the soldiers gathered around her were just standing there, watching her struggle.

"Hold. Him. Down." Magdalena growled at them, growing more frustrated by the second.

"We need the doctor before we do anything." The soldier from before chastised, shooting her a firm look and ruining any charm his British accent gave him.

"He needs morphine or he's going to die from shock!" Annette yelled. Her black eyes flashed at the group of men gathered around them.

"What he needs is a doctor!" The first soldier's voice boomed as he took a few angry steps toward the women. Magdalena was beyond pissed. She looked up, meeting the British man's eyes, and fixed him the sternest look she could muster.

"If he dies," she said through gritted teeth, "it will be because you refused to help him."

The man's eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw, but he didn't move.

"Where do I hold him, ma'am?" A dark-skinned soldier emerged from the crowd, tying his military jacket around his waist and looking at Magdalena expectantly. She fixed the British man another glare before turning to the volunteer.

"Russell." She said, reading his name tag, "Put your hands on his biceps and make sure he doesn't move when I put the needle in."

Russell immediately followed her directions and held the man in place. Magdalena was happy that he was stocky with a lot of muscle. It was much easier for him to hold the injured soldier down by himself than it had been for her and Annette together. As soon as Russell had the man pinned, Magdalena retrieved a syringe and bottle of morphine from her med pack. She expertly tied a tourniquet around the man's arm then filled the syringe, holding it just above his skin.

"Uggh," Russell moaned, turning his head away, "I hate needles."

Annette giggled and Magdalena fought back a smile as she sunk the needle into the man's vein. When it pierced his skin, he started to fight back but the drug took effect almost immediately. He slumped down onto the gurney, unconscious. Annette heaved a relieved sigh and started to inspect the wound underneath the man's shirt while Magdalena packed away her things. Russell still had his head bent, clutching the unconscious man's arms tightly.

"You can let go now." Magdalena mumbled, a small smile on her lips. It didn't seem like he heard her though because he kept his eyes clamped shut.

Annette poked him on the arm, "You don't have to hold him anymore."

Russell jolted upward at her touch. He lifted his head and moved his hands, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered in a heavy Welsh accent, "needles make me squeamish."

Magdalena smiled at him kindly. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"I think this guy needs surgery, Mags." Annette mumbled, still inspecting the man's chest wound.

Magdalena leaned over to see for herself. She pulled the blood-soaked shirt to the side, exposing what looked like six or seven shrapnel wounds. A few pieces of metal poked out of the holes, jagged and covered in blood. Sighing, Magdalena gently covered his chest.

"You're right." She said, taking the breaks off the gurney, "looks like he has to go to Dr. Dawson."

Annette made a sour face, "Do we have to go?"

Magdalena nodded unhappily.

"What's wrong with Dr. Dawson?" Russell asked.

"Everything."

"Annette!" Magdalena shot her friend a shocked look.

"What?" the blonde shrugged, "I'm just being honest."

Magdalena rolled her eyes and started to push the gurney along the tarmac toward the infirmary.

"I always thought he was a pretty decent bloke." Russell said, following after her, or rather, following after Annette.

"I'm sure he's not too bad around you," Annette gestured to him aggressively, "it's us he has a problem with."

Russell frowned, "Why?"

"He's an arrogant son of a…"

"He has a problem with women helping him do his job." Magdalena said shortly, cutting Annette off before she flew off the handle. Anytime Dr. Dawson was brought up in conversation, Annette would rant for hours which Magdalena then had to listen to. Usually she thought it was funny, but right now, she was way too exhausted.

Annette shook her head angrily. "That's putting it mildly, Mags, and you know it."

Magdalena didn't say anything, knowing her friend was right.

"If I were his boss, I would've fired him thirty years ago." Annette huffed.

"I wouldn't." Magdalena said.

"Why not?"

"Well," she explained, mischief shining in her eyes, "if I were his boss, I could make him work exclusively with women. That way, he'd either have to learn to get used to it, or give up and quit."

Russell burst into laughter, "Man! I didn't expect that from you, shortie!"

"Nah," Annette said, a small smile on her red lips, "she's the brains out of the two of us."

Magdalena blushed but smiled happily.

"What does that make you, then?" Russell asked coyly, his dark eyes boring into Annette's. Magdalena rolled her eyes and pushed the gurney faster, almost running it into a wall as she entered the helm of the ship.

"I'm the fun one." Annette peered down at the shorter man through her lashes, her lips pulled up in a suggestive smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Russell asked, slowing his pace and making Annette stop too.

"Yeah."

"You know," Magdalena stopped walking and turned toward the couple who were at least ten feet behind her, "I'm pretty sure this guy is dying. You two can flirt later."

Annette giggled but had the decency to look embarrassed. She shot one more flirtatious look at Russell before sauntering over to Magdalena, swishing her hips purposefully with every step. The two women took hold of the gurney and started down the hallway again.

"You're not even going to tell him where to find you?" Magdalena asked, amused, once Russell was out of sight.

"If he really wants to find me, he will."

Before she could respond, one of the soldiers wolf-whistled as they hurried past the mess hall. Although that was common, Magdalena still blushed. Annette, though, simply raised her middle finger in their direction and continued without turning.

Magdalena laughed, shaking her head at her friend's confidence. Annette was an enigma. She was easily the most beautiful girl Magdalena had ever seen, something the soldiers seemed to agree with. Defined features and Amazonian height made her both intimidating and alluring, statue-like. There was something almost angelic about her golden hair, yet smoky black eyes hinted at mystery, her gaze always piercing. People were drawn to her by the way she carried herself, smooth and sure. Things Magdalena wished she could be.

"So, how will Dr. Dawson mess up Mr. Holes in the Chest?" Annette asked as they neared the infirmary.

"Hmm," Magdalena thought, playing the game they always did, "Probably the extraction."

Annette hummed in agreement, "Go too far in and make the wounds worse?"

"More like forget to use clean probes."

"Loser gets to choose a letter?!" Annette pleaded excitedly.

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just this once."

"Yes!" the blonde grinned, "No taking it back! You're going to regret this."

"We'll see."

Annette smiled cheekily and helped Magdalena maneuver the gurney into the infirmary. They tried to get through as fast as they could but the room was overcrowded with beds, supplies, and people. Each bed they passed was taken by a bleeding, unconscious, or wailing man. There were even a few soldiers lying on crudely made cots on the floor. Nurses were busily running around the room. Although most of the women were British military nurses, there were a few from the Stark Foundation, Magdalena and Annette included.

"Let's put him near the operation room," Magdalena said, "maybe he'll get into surgery faster that way."

Annette nodded in agreement, seeing the long line of soldiers waiting to be helped. Even though the nurses did their jobs exceptionally, the infirmary was chaos. It was the closest the women were allowed to get to a warzone and, although Magdalena had never actually seen a warzone, the infirmary, in her opinion, was worse. Seeing a man get shot would be horrible, true, but it was absolutely soul crushing to see him afterward, writhing in pain, slowly losing himself and begging for the people he loved who couldn't even hear him. After months to fighting, he would die; despite how much medicine he had or how hard she tried.

Magdalena looked down at the soldier on her gurney, hoping he would be different.

"I'll go find Dr. Horrible." Annette gave a sigh as they reached the other end of the room. She lifted her head high and purposefully walking into the operation room. After a few minutes she returned, her face looking even sharper than normal. A sign that she was royally pissed off. Annette marched across the room and came to stand next to Magdalena.

"I told him to follow me or I would start the surgery without him." She said, seeing Magdalena's confused expression, "I'm not waiting more than thirty more seconds."

They didn't have to wait that long though. The doors to the operation room burst open and a plump man emerged. With a snap, Dr. Dawson ripped the gloves off his hands, glaring at Annette over his round spectacles. Annette glared back at him happily even after he broke eye contact with her to inspect the soldier's shrapnel wounds.

"Whiskey, probe, needle, thread." Dr. Dawson demanded without looking up, shoving his hand out.

Both women bristled but Magdalena quickly retrieved the items. She not so gently thrust the whiskey bottle into his hand. The rest of the procedure carried on in the same manner; Dr. Dawson not saying anything the entire time, only communicating in grunts and irritated hand gestures. The women frowned through it all, that is, until Dr. Dawson shoved the probe too far into one of the wounds, making blood pool on the man's chest. Annette grinned victoriously at Magdalena who just stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Once the surgery was done, Dr. Dawson threw his equipment on the table and left without a word.

"Can I please stab him?" Annette asked, frowning seriously after the doctor's retreating back.

Magdalena giggled, "I won't stop you, but you might get fired."

"It's worth it."

"Come on," Magdalena laughed as she started cleaning up the work station, "our shift ends in fifteen minutes. Let's finish up and get out of here. I've had enough of soldiers today."

"Tell me about it." Annette mumbled, placing a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder before starting to gather the bloodied instruments.

Twenty-five minutes later, the women were locked in their shared cabin, happy to be away from the rest of the world. They immediately changed out of their uniform and into pajamas. Although the Stark Foundation uniform was better than the military one (it had pants instead of a skirt), Magdalena would choose her oversized shirts and loose shorts to a uniform any day.

"Alright, Mags," Annette plopped onto Magdalena's bed, "Hand them over!"

Magdalena stuffed a cookie into her mouth instead of answering.

"We had a deal!" Annette whined, throwing her head onto Magdalena's lap dramatically.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Magdalena mumbled, trying to act nonchalant. She couldn't hide her guilty smirk, though.

Annette groaned loudly, "Yes you do! We had a bet! Dr. Dawson messed up the extraction like I said he would and now you owe me a letter. I get to choose."

Magdalena looked down at the girl in her lap. Annette smiled innocently and batted her eyes.

"Do I have to?" Magdalena sighed.

Annette nodded emphatically, making the bed jiggle.

With an overly dramatic sigh, Magdalena relented and reached for the stack of letters she kept in her night stand. Even though she didn't want Annette to read any of her personal letters, she had made a deal. Plus, Annette had been begging to read them for a long time, especially ones from a certain man back in New York…

As soon as the letters were out of the drawer, Annette let out a high-pitched squeal and sat up quickly. Her blonde hair stuck up in every direction with static but she was too excited to try and fix it. Magdalena placed the letters in Annette's outstretched hands.

"Is this all of them?" Annette narrowed her eyes suspiciously, making Magdalena groan.

"Yes, it's all of them."

The blonde smiled brightly, "Good."

With that, Annette began sorting through the stack at record speed. Letters rained down on Magdalena. She fumbled and barely managed to catch them, looking at Annette with slight frustration. Annette, though, was entirely too preoccupied to notice. It looked like she was barely reading the envelopes before she would either throw it at Magdalena or into a small pile next to her crossed legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Magdalena asked, bewildered, once all the letters had been sorted in whatever crazy way Annette had been sorting them.

The blonde smiled and collected her pile of letter into her hands. "Finding all the letters from Mr. James Buchanan Barnes."

Magdalena's face flushed red. It was now obvious to her that Annette's stack of letters was at least twice as thick as the stack she held in her own hands. She thumbed through them. All the letters from her mother, cousins, and Steve didn't add up to the number of letters sent by Bucky. She looked down, trying to use a curtain of curls to hide the small smile she was failing to force down.

"Ugh! Mags! Just tell me which one's the juiciest!"

Magdalena looked up to see her friend holding an envelope up to the light, trying to see what was inside.

"That still counts as reading!" she laughed, snatching the letter out of Annette's hands.

"There's so many!" Annette threw her hands down, "I might pick a boring one! He could be talking about… I don't know! Grocery shopping!"

"Well, his dad does own a store," Magdalena smiled mischievously, "so that could happen."

"Mags, please! We've been friends for three years! I just want to know about your man." Annette reached forward pleadingly, opening her hands, "Just give me a good one."

The women stared at each other for a moment before Magdalena sighed.

"Fine, but only because I love you," she relented, picking up the rest of Bucky's letters and sifting through them, "And he's not my man."

Annette scoffed but sat up straight, eagerly waiting.

Magdalena plucked one of the letters from the pile and held it out. The moment it was in the air, Annette grabbed it, opening the envelope and removing the yellowed paper filled with scribbles. She smiled her white toothed smile and placed a pillow behind her back, snuggling into it and clearing her throat dramatically.

"Dear Mags," Annette began reading, shooting Magdalena a happy grin. The brunette smiled with a shake of her head and leaned back on her bed. Breathing deeply, she hung her legs off the edge and closed her eyes, listening to Annette read.

"Steve and I finally finished moving into our apartment today. Mom was there and, of course, she cried. She said she was sad to see her baby boy move out. Maybe she forgot that I'm twenty-three? Not to mention that I have Steve to protect me, so there's absolutely nothing to cry about. Though, If I'm being honest, I will miss her and the rest of the kiddos. Please don't tell her that or she might make me move back home."

"Aw he's a momma's boy!" Annette giggled. Magdalena smiled and hummed in agreement.

"When everyone left," Annette continued, "Steve and I made cookies like his mom used to make. We thought she should be part of it all, it's only right. We also turned on the old jazz tunes. I tried to get Steve to dance but he wasn't having it. You know how he is.

Overall, the day was pretty great but it wasn't the same without you. It feels like something's missing when you're gone. I miss talking to you, and I miss giving you boxing lessons, and all the times we would sit up on the roof and watch the stars. Sometimes I go up there by myself but it doesn't feel right.

I've been thinking a lot about when we saw each other last. Saying good bye to you is never easy but it was worse this time. Even though you tried to hide it, I knew you were afraid of going over there, with the war and all, and I know you're still afraid. It must be terrifying being in the middle of a war so far away between countries that aren't even yours. Even worse, though, is not knowing when you'll be coming back. That's the part I hate the most.

I wish more than anything that I could be with you and I want you to know that if America was in the war, I would go and be right there next to you. In a heartbeat. The problem, though, is that I can't be next to you. We've been together constantly, and, ever since Coney Island, all I've wanted to do is be near you. For a while it was perfect, but then you had to go again. I know it's not your fault and I would never want you to do anything other than the job that you love, but seeing you go is hard. I can't be close to you the way I want to be and, just when I think I've got you back, you're whisked away. And, now, with the war, who knows when I'll see you again.

I don't know exactly what I'm trying to say, but, if you feel the same way I do, then I think you understand. You mean more to me than pretty much anyone else, and, when you get back, we can pick up where we left off. Maybe we can finally figure us out.

Until then, just stay out of trouble. If it comes your way, I know you'll want to run into it and help whoever you can, but please, for me, don't. Helping yourself is noble too. Don't do anything stupid and come back to me.

Stay safe.

Love, Bucky."

Annette's voice drifted off and Magdalena sighed. She had read that letter at least a dozen times, but it still made her heart ache.

"You had to give me a depressing one." Annette sighed, trying to lighten the mood.

Magdalena chuckled softly, "I know. I'm the worst."

The bed shifted, rocking Magdalena back and forth. She cracked open an eye to see Annette now lying next to her, legs thrown over the side and head touching the wall. They lay there for a while, listening to the hum of the ship's engine.

"You okay, Mags?" Annette turned and looked down at her friend.

Magdalena nodded and gave a non-convincing smile, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Magdalena sighed and closed her eyes again.

Was she sure? She was skilled at convincing herself that everything was always okay. Although it kept her sane, it also kept her from really thinking about her feelings; and she had a lot of those.

So much had changed between her and Bucky. She didn't know why or where they were going, but she did know that being with him made her happy… calm. Right now, her world was a rush of uncertainty. It was like she was being pulled every which way. Being around other people was confusing, she never knew how to carry herself in front of other people, always doing or saying something embarrassing, and her job had her constantly moving. But she couldn't deny that she liked it. Some part of her thought that, with all the travelling, one day she would find somewhere she belonged.

Yet, she was slowly realizing that nowhere made her feel as safe or as content as when she was with Bucky.

She sighed, opening her eyes, and looked out at the sea through their small window.

"I really miss him." Magdalena whispered, summarizing all the things she had been feeling.

Annette's fingers wrapped around Magdalena's.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Fifteen months. He sent that letter a couple weeks after I left."

Annette hummed softly, "What do you think about it?"

"The letter?"

"Mhm."

Magdalena was silent for a moment.

"I think he's right." She mumbled.

"About what? He was pretty vague."

Magdalena looked up to see Annette grinning at her.

"I know." Magdalena rolled her eyes but gave a soft smile, "He probably didn't want to say too much…" she shook her head and looked back over at the ocean, "Like I said, he's not _my_ man. We don't really… have anything."

Annette scoffed loudly, "Don't have anything? Did you even read the letter? That boy is head over heels!"

She sat up suddenly, grabbing the letter off the bed where she left it.

"'It feels like something's missing when you're gone.'" She read, raising a sculpted brow at Magdalena over the paper, "'I wish more than anything that I could be with you… you mean more to me than pretty much anyone else… come back to me!'"

Annette threw her hands down, her eyes wide and an exasperated look on her face. "If you think you don't have anything, then you really are hopeless."

She gasped suddenly, placing her hand on Magdalena's shoulder and looking at her with fake concern, "Do we need to have 'the talk'?"

"No!" Magdalena shoved Annette away and sat up, ignoring her tinkling laughter. She gave the blonde an annoyed look before shaking her head.

"Come on, Mags!" Annette said through her giggles, "I'm only teasing." She bumped the smaller woman with her shoulder and Magdalena couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, really now," Annette sobered, "what do you think he's right about?"

Magdalena thought for a moment, leaning back against the wall, "About putting whatever is going on between us on hold until I get back. I mean, it makes sense. We don't have anything _official_ and everything is so uncertain right now. We can't even see each other, so we can't really…" she waved her hands awkwardly in front of her, "do anything."

"And do you want to 'do anything'?" Annette asked, grabbing Magdalena's hands to stop her flailing.

Magdalena blushed and folded her hands on her lap. Looking down at them, she frowned.

"I like him a lot, 'Nette."

"And he likes you a lot!" Annette said before poking Magdalena's knee, "Why the long face? That should make you happy."

Magdalena gave a small nod, "I know and it does… It did... But it's been so long. I've been gone for more than a year and he could, literally, have anyone else. I find it hard to believe that he'd wait for me."

Annette suddenly reached forward and whacked Magdalena on the head.

"Ow!" Magdalena yelled, holding a hand to her now throbbing head and looking at Annette, offended, "What was that for?!"

"For being stupid." Annette said sassily, "You want to know why he'd wait for you?"

"Why?" Magdalena asked, still irritated.

"Because he wants _you_! See, right here!" she shoved the letter into Magdalena's face, almost touching her nose with it, "He said that, when you get back, you two can pick up where you left off!"

Magdalena pushed the letter out of her face with a small frown, "Things change."

"Why are you so negative?"

"I'm just preparing myself. I don't need to get my hopes up only to realize how ridiculous I was."

"Well you're being pretty ridiculous right now so I can't imagine it getting worse."

The women glared at each other, clearly at an impasse. Before Magdalena could say anything sassy, there was a knock at their door.

"Someone's knocking on the door." Annette said in a patronizing tone, "Just thought I'd tell you, since, you know, you're incapable of noticing _anything_."

Magdalena stuck her tongue out at Annette's back as she gracefully stood and opened the door. Being so tall, the blonde filled up most of the space between the doorway, but Magdalena could make out the familiar shape of a well-dressed man. He stood an inch or two shorter than Annette, though that was still tall by most standards.

"Hello ladies." The man gave a cocky smile and stepped into the room.

"Howard," Magdalena said, surprised, and turned to face him, "what are you doing here?"

"Probably flirting." Annette shut the door. She folded her arms across her chest, giving Howard a look to let him know she was judging him.

Howard's grin grew wider, "What can I say? I have a weakness."

Magdalena shook her head but smiled despite herself. "I see the mustache is growing in nicely." She teased. The confident look on Howard's face fell, slightly.

"That's a mustache?" Annette asked, leaning down close to the shorter man's face, "I thought it was a ferret."

"Ha. Very original." Howard said flatly. Annette laughed at the slight look of displeasure on his face and walked toward Magdalena. The women high fived quickly before they both walked to their small closet.

"You do know I'm your boss, right?" Howard stared at the women, confused.

Magdalena poked her head out, "Oh we know. You never let us forget it."

Annette barely stifled a giggle as she carried a large pile of her clothes from the closet and threw them on her bed with a small grunt. Magdalena was very glad that she had a small wardrobe. She easily took down the few items she had hung in the closet and placed them on her bed.

"What are you two doing?" Howard asked, bewildered.

"We _are_ leaving, aren't we?" Annette asked, pausing from packing her things into a small suitcase.

Howard frowned but a small, impressed smile tugged at his lips. "How'd you know?"

"Well the US is part of the war now." Magdalena said, "Annette and I have been wondering when you would show up."

"Took your sweet time, too." Annette mumbled from her perch on top of her suitcase, trying to get it to close. "Pearl Harbor was, what? Two months ago?"

"Excuse me for not making the United States military get their shit together fast enough." Howard said sarcastically, raising his perfectly plucked eyebrows. He probably spent more money on one haircut than Magdalena had spent in her lifetime.

"You're not forgiven." Annette stated simply.

"Yeah," Magdalena said, placing her now packed suitcase on the floor, "I thought you were supposed to be powerful or something?"

"Oh, I am." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and shooting the women another cocky smile.

"Keep telling yourself that." Magdalena laughed at his slightly sour expression and stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He smiled down at her and patted the top of her head awkwardly but affectionately before Magdalena disappeared behind a small changing screen to get out of her pajamas.

"So!" Annette exclaimed, jumping up after finally managing to close her suitcase. "Where are we going?"

"The first American troops are supposed to land in England in two days." Howard said, leaning against a small desk that sat along the wall, "Since my nurses are the best of the best, you'll be joining them. It'll take a little convincing from yours truly, but I'll get those stuck up generals to let you work as field medics."

"Really?!" Magdalena popped her head around the changing screen. Her curls bounced into her face but she blew them away and stared excitedly at Howard.

"Really, really." He chuckled as she beamed at him.

"You're an angel." Magdalena smiled once more before disappearing behind the screen again, "I'm so sick of working in hospitals."

"Amen." Annette called out.

"Well if all goes well, you ladies will get to do what you signed up for."

Now dressed, Magdalena walked into the middle of the room. She stuffed her pajamas into her suitcase, shrugged into her overcoat, and gathered her things into her arms. Annette did the same and came to stand next to her.

"When do we leave?" the taller woman asked.

Howard smiled amusedly at them before answering, "Well I was going to give you ladies a few hours to pack, but since you're so eager to get out of here, how about thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good to me." Magdalena said, already starting toward the door with Annette at her heels.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Howard said, pouting slightly.

"Yes." Annette said, turning. Cocking her hip to the side, she smiled coquettishly, "There are a few boys I need to say goodbye to." With a flip of her hair, she turned before disappearing into the hall, the sound of her heels clicking on the metal as she walked.

Magdalena laughed heartily and started to follow her.

"You too?" Howard asked, shocked.

"No," she said, "I'm going to the mail room. You're welcome to come with me if you'd like."

"Hmm," Howard smirked, pretending to consider her offer, "tempting, but no thanks. I think I'll follow Annette's example and find someone to say goodbye too." He gave Magdalena a wink and strutted down the hall, his hands still in his pockets, "Maybe two someones!"

"I'm not treating you if you get a disease!" Magdalena called after him. She heard him chuckle and he raised his hand in a small wave.

"Noted." He said, "See you in thirty, short stuff. Don't be late or I'm leaving you here."

Although Magdalena didn't really approve of most of Howard's decisions, she couldn't deny that he was one of her favorite people. It had been awhile since she had seen him but when she did, he always managed to make her smile. With him, everything was an opportunity for a party. She was glad he was her boss, her friend even.

With one last smile in the direction Howard had gone, Magdalena turned sharply on her heels and practically sprinted down the other end of the hall toward the mail room.

 _I have got to start boxing again,_ she thought as she started panting. It had been a while since she had stepped foot in a gym. Ever since she got Bucky's letter, she found it difficult. Gyms reminded her of him. Instead, she had taken to working out in her room. Push-ups and pull-ups were fine and all, but it wasn't her.

After running through the maze-like halls of the ship, she finally found her way to the small mail room. Giant grey carts lined the walls, filled to the brim with envelopes and brown paper packages waiting to be sorted. There was a small table along one wall where a burly man sat, looking entirely out of place. His hair was cut short and hard lines covered his face in a permanent frown. Magdalena had always though he looked somewhat like a rhino. His arms were so thick, they were almost like legs.

"Good afternoon, Abe!" she smiled widely at the giant man, clasping her hands in front of her as she stood in front of his desk. He paused in sorting envelopes and looked up at her.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, leaning back in his chair which made quiet cracking sounds under his weight.

"Any letters for me?" Magdalena's eyes flicked to the shelf behind him, the spot where he normally kept her letters.

Abe grunted and crossed his arms in front of him, "What's in it for me?"

Magdalena's lips pulled up slightly as she cocked her head to the side, pretending to think, "How about a hug?"

The man stared at her for a moment longer before a wide smile broke out on his face. With a hearty, booming laugh, he stood up, dwarfing her, and opened his arms. Magdalena's smile widened as she carefully placed her things on the floor before walking into his embrace. Abe's massive arms circled her immediately and he lifted her off the floor. Though he could have easily crushed her, he was gentle.

"How're you doing today, princess?" the giant asked, placing her back on the floor.

Magdalena made a sour face at the nickname but grinned, "Wonderful! Annette and I are shipping out to England with Howard in a couple of minutes. We're going to meet up with the US troops as field medics."

Abe chuckled deeply, "You're too eager to fight."

"I just want to do what I can to help." Magdalena shrugged, "But it'll also be nice to see some Americans and talk to someone with a normal accent."

"Watch it." Abe shot her a stern look but a small smirk crept onto his face, making Magdalena giggle.

"You know I love you," she said as he turned toward the shelf behind him, "Got any letters for me?" She grimaced a little at how excited she sounded but continued to stand on her tip toes, trying to see around Abe's massive form.

"Just a few." He said gruffly. Turning to face her, she saw three letters held in his hands.

"One from your mother," he held the letter out to her and she took it immediately, "one from Steve, and one from your mystery man."

Magdalena rolled her eyes as she grabbed the other two letters, "You know his name, Abe, it's on the front of all of the envelopes."

"Well you refuse to tell me anything about him, so he's a mystery." Abe crossed his arms in front of his chest, making him look even more intimidating than he already was.

Magdalena just smiled at him, "You know enough."

Abe sighed, "Fine, keep your secrets. Now give me one more hug before you leave forever."

She felt a pang of sadness at his words and didn't hesitate to embrace him. His arms practically engulfed her. Abe was really the only friend she had on the ship, other than Annette. He had made the last fifteen months bearable, always lending an ear when she needed it or letting her help him sort letters in silence when she just needed someone to be close to.

"I'm going to miss you." Magdalena said, her words slightly muffled by his chest.

"Me too, kiddo," he said, holding her at arms-length, "Promise to write me."

"I promise."

Abe gave a sharp nod before patting her on the shoulder, "Just don't write me as much as Bucky writes you. I won't read them."

"Okay, I won't." Magdalena laughed, picking her things up from the floor where she left them, "I better get going. Howard said he'd leave me if I'm late."

"Get out of here then." Abe shooed her out with his hand before falling back into his chair.

Magdalena stood there for a moment, just looking at him. His frown deepened.

"Thank you for making this place feel a little bit like home," she said quietly, ignoring his discomfort at her gaze, "I'm glad I have a friend like you."

Abe made a gruff sound. He coughed and leaned forward on his desk, "Don't give me that sappy shite." Though he tried to hide it, she could tell he was feeling just as emotional as she was. Even if he didn't say it outright, she knew he cared.

"Love you too, Abe. Stay safe." Magdalena gave him one last smile before heading toward the door.

"Mags," Abe's voice called out to her, making her turn to look at him. He still sat in the same position but his gaze was more serious.

"Tell that boy how you feel, alright? For me. You never know how long you'll have before it's too late. Especially now."

Magdalena felt her cheeks turn pink but she nodded.

"Now get out of here. Don't get yourself killed." Abe cleared his throat before sitting back in his chair, his sign that he was done with the conversation.

"Bye, Abe." Magdalena gave him one last smile before leaving.

She ended up being the first one to show up at Howard's small airplane even though she was five minutes late.

 _Typical_ , Magdalena thought as she climbed aboard. She easily tucked her suitcase away in a storage container before making herself comfortable in one of the seats. After waiting a couple of seconds and knowing that Howard and Annette would probably take their sweet time, she took her letters out of her pocket. Tentatively, she held Bucky's in her hands.

Ever since what she ironically called his 'break-up' letter, their contact hadn't been what it used to be. Letters were less personal though they still came every week. It was difficult for her to spill her soul to him now, even if he was still her best friend, and it was clear that he felt the same way. Instead, they had just fallen back on talking about mundane things, more like a play by play of their weeks than actual human conversation. There were too many things left unspoken between them and too many possibilities that neither one of them really knew how to address. She still loved him though and she knew he cared about her. Every letter from him was precious to her, even if they did make her somewhat nervous. She missed her best friend.

Sighing, she opened the letter.

 _Dear Mags,_

 _I signed up for the army. What a way to start this letter, huh?_

 _Steve and I went to the recruiting center in Manhattan the second it was set up. I got accepted, but Steve was refused, too many health problems. It really upset him, which I understand, but honestly, I'm relieved. He'll be safe here on US soil and he's smart, he'll find another way to help with the war effort. My only worry is that he won't accept it. You know how he is. The last thing we need him to do is go and lie on his recruitment form and get arrested. He could not handle jail._

 _Everyone keeps asking me if I'm afraid, so I'm sure you want to know too. My answer is no, I'm not. I'm honored to fight for my country and for what's right. It's great to know that I'll be helping so many people. Maybe I'll even get to punch Hitler. (Don't laugh. A guy can dream.) I'm also excited to see another country and be part of something so big. You've been fighting this war for longer than almost anyone. I'm glad that I'll finally be able to help you, to stand along-side you even if it's just in spirit._

 _I'm supposed to head out to a training camp in Wisconsin in a couple of days so I don't know when I'll be able to write you again. But don't worry, the first chance I get, I'll send you my new address and let you know what's happening. Though, I do know that after training I'll be heading to England._

 _I hope everything is alright on your end. Steve and I miss you. Be careful._

 _Love, Bucky_

Magdalena held the letter tightly in her hands. She re-read it at least four times before letting her hands drop into her lap.

Bucky was going to war.

Even if he wasn't afraid for himself, she was afraid for him. There were so many things that could go wrong and really nothing she could do about it if it did. Magdalena guessed that was how Bucky felt when she first left…

Despite her fears, she couldn't help but feel the small bit of excitement that was bubbling up in her chest. For the first time in over a year, she and Bucky were going to be in the same country. She knew it was unlikely she would actually see him, but she held onto the small bit of hope the idea gave her. Though one thing was certain. Being with him or not, she knew they would give Hitler a run for his money.


	7. November 9, 1942

**November 9, 1942**

Her hands hurt.

Looking down, she wasn't surprised to see blood smeared on her skin. For a moment she was concerned, but logic kicked in and she knew it wasn't hers. She had been through enough today to know that.

Looking around, Magdalena sighed and sat down on a supply container. People walked past her, giving her strange looks. She knew she probably looked crazy, covered in blood and grime, sitting in the muck and snow among the bodies of what was left of her platoon. Their faces stared up at her, lifeless, scarred, and empty.

She remembered once thinking the infirmary was worse than a war-zone… She knew now that she was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Out of the twenty-eight who had gone on the mission, only six made it out alive, her included. It was supposed to be easy, in and out. A small squad of three spies would meet her platoon, give them intel from inside Nazi occupied France, and they would be on their way back to base. Looking back, Magdalena felt like she should've known it would never be that easy.

Somehow, the Germans had found out about the meeting. It was doomed before it began.

When her platoon arrived at the rendezvous point, the spies were already dead and before anyone could react, gun fire rained down on them. It was deafening. Most of the men fell then and there. She and the other two medics frantically tried to save someone, anyone really, but it was useless. One of the medics was shot through the head as he tried to pick up a wounded soldier; the other disappeared into the chaos and never came back out. At that point, Magdalena grabbed the man she had been helping, heaved him onto her shoulders and ran. It may have been cowardly but all she was thinking about was trying to save him and herself. It would be a waste for them all to die. At least, that's what she told herself.

Once she was far enough away, Magdalena found a dense part of the forest and got to work patching the soldier up as much as she could. A bullet had pierced his shoulder and carved its way across his back, leaving a long, angry gash. Not a mortal wound, but enough to make him pass out. Magdalena sat there for a while, trying to calm her breathing. Clutching her necklace in her hand and humming to herself, she eventually regained control.

After that, she waited. When it was nightfall and she thought the Germans would be gone, Magdalena crept back to the rendezvous point to check for survivors. It hadn't been easy. Most of the men were torn to pieces by the force of the bullets and she had to stop to compose herself. In the end, she found three soldiers still alive and two came out of the forest upon seeing her, obviously having found cover earlier like she had.

It took them four days to get back to base, twice as long as it should have. The three uninjured, Magdalena included, had to carry the men who couldn't walk. One died along the way and, although she didn't have to carry anyone anymore, it had only made her burden heavier…

With a fierce shake of her head, Magdalena stood up. She couldn't think about it anymore. Tucking her medal into her shirt, she walked away from the bodies. She was tired of feeling like this. It had been a day since she had gotten back and she felt guilty. Magdalena knew that was normal but she hated it. All she wanted to do was fight, fight harder than she ever had before; not sit around wallowing in sorrow, being useless.

Now determined, Magdalena squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before marching toward the tent she had shared with her squad. The number 13 sewed above the door almost made her laugh. Before, it was just a number, but now it was almost like an omen. One they hadn't listened to.

She ignored the empty feeling she got when she entered and grabbed her bag off the floor, throwing it over her shoulder. The empty cots seemed to taunt her. Though she hadn't been close to any of her team members, knowing they were gone still caused her heart to clench painfully...

In a flurry, Magdalena left the way she came and stomped into squad 17's tent. The few soldiers there shot her confused looks, one even covered his bare chest, looking scandalized. She wanted to snap at him for being an idiot but managed to reign her anger in.

 _It's not his fault,_ she thought, _he doesn't deserve you yelling at him._

Magdalena shook her head angrily and threw her things on the cot in the furthest corner. Lying down, she closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. She hadn't slept in 28 hours, hadn't even showered since coming back, and all she wanted to do was just… be.

"You're getting blood on my blankets." A voice called from above her.

"Can I stay anyway?" Magdalena asked, sounding weaker than she would like.

"Scoot over."

Hands pushed Magdalena toward the other side of the cot and she turned on her side to make more room. Annette lay down next to her, placing her hands under her head. Her eyes searched Magdalena's face.

"I'm glad you're not dead." The blonde smirked.

Magdalena gave a small smile despite her sour mood.

"Ah, there's your pretty smile," Annette said, proud of herself, "I was wondering when I'd see it again."

"I've only been back a day."

"So, what? You haven't smiled at all and that's not like you. Smiling's your thing. It's what I hate most about you." Annette stared at her intensely, clearly waiting for her to smile again, and, despite her attempts, Magdalena felt her lips turn up.

"I win." The blonde mumbled.

Magdalena shook her head at her friend. Though she was angry and sad and a whole lot of other things, she was grateful for Annette's distractions.

"What have you been up to while I've been gone?" Magdalena asked, wanting to take the conversation off of her.

"A whole lot," Annette said, her black eyes shining with what Magdalena easily recognized as gossip, "My squad's been suspended from any real action until we get a new sergeant so I've been sticking my nose into things around here. Turns out Dr. Dawson works at this base, now. I told all the nurses that he has three wives and gout. None of them will go near him unless they have to."

Magdalena snorted, "Gout?"

Annette nodded quickly, "I was going to say gonorrhea at first, but I didn't want to go too far."

"Oh, _that's_ too far?" Magdalena asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Annette giggled, "Also, a new regiment is supposed to take over the base. The guys from the 442nd Infantry are transferring somewhere else, we get to stay here of course, but the new guys started arriving three days ago. Eventually it'll just be them."

"Why are they switching regiments?" Magdalena asked, frowning.

Annette shrugged, "Not sure, but those new soldiers…" She wagged her eyebrows and smirked suggestively.

"Don't tell me you've already sunk your hooks into someone?" Magdalena groaned.

"No, but boy do I want to!"

The women erupted into laughter. A few of Annette's squad members looked over at them, curious as to where the banshee like noises were coming from. Magdalena wiped a few tears from her face, still giggling. Laughing felt good, especially after what her last few days had been like.

"Anything else?" She asked, entirely expecting Annette to have another wild story.

The blonde thought for a second before her cheeks turned slightly pink, something Magdalena had never seen before. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it, 'Nette?" She was beyond curious now.

"I have a date." Annette smiled, a little shyness in her eyes, "I caught him stealing whiskey from the infirmary. We're going to drink it on top of the tank tonight."

Magdalena's eyes grew wide, "Was that your idea or his?"

"His." Annette said, her blush deepening.

Magdalena laughed loudly, "Sounds like you've met your match!"

"It's just a date, Mags."

"What's his name?"

"Timothy."

Magdalena hummed, "A good 9 to 5 name. Very strong, very manly."

Annette giggled, throwing a pillow over her face and letting out a small groan.

"I'm just poking fun." Magdalena said, sitting up on the cot, "It's about time I got to do it to you."

Annette peeked her eyes out from underneath her pillow but otherwise didn't move.

"Don't pretend you're mad at me." Magdalena frowned as the blonde went back to hiding, "I just went through a near death experience, you can't be mad at me."

"Yes, I can." Annette murmured, her voice muffled.

"But I'm traumatized."

Annette reached out from under the pillow to hit her, "Don't give me that shit. You're depressed and mad, but not traumatized."

Magdalena tried to suppress a giggle, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. If anything, you just want to go piss of some more Nazis."

"You know me so well." Magdalena smiled, already feeling better.

Annette grunted but didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around the pillow, tugging it closer to her face.

Magdalena frowned, "Are you actually mad at me?"

No response.

Magdalena rolled her eyes. Annette had always been a drama queen. She noticed everything, every last detail, and knew how to use it to her advantage. Manipulation was her strong suit. She was never cruel about it though, simply knowing which buttons to press to get her way. Usually, Magdalena was aware of it and played along. Annette never wanted much so she let her have it. It was a good thing she wasn't her child or Magdalena would have spoiled her rotten.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Magdalena asked, knowing Annette wanted something from her. She lay back down and pressed her cheek into Annette's shoulder. Looking up she saw Annette staring back at her. There was a crinkle to her eyes and Magdalena knew she was grinning underneath the pillow.

"You haven't apologized yet." The blonde mumbled.

"I'm sorry I teased you about _Timothy_." Magdalena pretended to be sincere but she couldn't stop the sass in her voice when she said his name.

Annette disappeared back under the pillow, "I don't believe you."

Sighing, Magdalena cuddled up closer to Annette. "Please forgive me, Annette. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Timothy is probably the most amazing man who ever lived and you are the most amazing woman who ever lived. I'm so very sorry that I belittled your blessed relationship. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?"

Annette snorted but removed the pillow, her lips curling into a Cheshire grin. "I want you to be my lookout tonight."

"Lookout?" Magdalena frowned.

"For my date." The blonde said, sitting up and smoothing her hair distractedly, "I'm sure it's against a couple of rules to drink whiskey on a tank."

"More like all of them." Magdalena laughed, moving to lay on her back.

"So, will you do it?" Annette turned to look down at her, her eyes pleading. She clearly cared about what happened on this date, which never happened. Magdalena couldn't deny her.

"Fine. I'll be your lookout." Magdalena sighed, rolling her eyes but smiling. Annette squealed and threw herself onto Magdalena in a hug. The larger woman practically swallowed her as Magdalena's face was shoved into her chest.

"Ugh, 'Nette, get off of me." She said, pushing Annette away from her. Annette giggled but released her. Magdalena immediately reached up to try and tame some of the curls Annette had ruffled out of place when she attacked her.

"Thank you for helping me." Annette giggled, fixing the few strands Magdalena had missed.

"You're welcome," the brunette said sincerely, "but if you do get caught, I had nothing to do with it."

Annette smirked but nodded, "Fine. Just make sure you're there at twelve thirty."

The sound of someone clearing their throat halted the conversation and both women turned to see a man standing by the bed. His hands were folded behind his back as he stood at attention and his eyes darted between them, clearly uncomfortable with interrupting them.

"Which one of you is nurse Rossi?" the private asked.

 _What does he want with me?_ Magdalena thought, frowning to herself. She sat up straighter on the cot and raised her hand slightly.

"Captain Hayes and the lieutenants want to see you." He said, snapping his heels together and turning to the side, clearly waiting for her to come with him.

"Right now?" Magdalena asked, surprised and becoming nervous. She had already done her official mission report and answered the thousands of questions the captain had asked her when she got back. Since she technically didn't work for the government, she wasn't worried about seeing the higher-ranking officials, but they were still intimidating. It was almost like she was a kid again, having to go see the principal.

"Right now." The private nodded sharply, holding his arm out impatiently.

Magdalena's frown deepened, but she stood, knowing the captain didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Should she go like that?" Annette asked.

Magdalena looked back at her, confused, and Annette gestured to… pretty much all of her. She looked down and blushed slightly. She'd been wearing the same uniform since arriving back at base, not having any time to change, and she looked like a disaster. One of the pant legs was frayed and didn't even reach the top of her combat boots. She had had to rip it to make a tourniquet. The rest of her uniform was drenched in blood and dirt, and her arms weren't any different. She didn't even want to know what her face looked like.

The private shuffled uncomfortably and looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

"They told me to find you and bring you to the command station." He said nervously.

"Aw, he doesn't know what to do without orders." Annette whispered so only Magdalena could hear. She managed to stifle her laugh and headed toward the soldier.

"Alright," she said, "lead the way."

He nodded again, clearly relieved not to have to make a decision, and marched toward the command station. Magdalena followed after him, having to walk much faster than normal to keep up. She pulled a rag from one of her pants pockets and scrubbed at her face, trying to make herself look semi-presentable. It came back almost black and, with a huff, she stuffed it back in her pocket.

 _Screw that,_ she thought, _they can deal with it._

The private led her through the camp until they arrived at a large tent in the middle of the compound. He held the flap open for her and she took a deep breath, calming herself, before entering.

The room was dark other than a few lamps stationed at each corner of the tent. A large table sat at the far end of the room where the Captain and lieutenants were gathered, viewing various papers and maps. There were a few other men in the room, standing around and talking in urgent tones. The private that led her there quickly approached the Captain, standing at attention and saying something to him that she couldn't hear.

Magdalena thought about following him but felt entirely out of place. Although she wanted nothing more than to make herself invisible, she took a deep breath and straightened her posture before taking a few steps forward.

"Nurse Rossi." Captain Hayes' sharp voice rang out over the murmur of the room and everyone silenced, turning toward him. Magdalena stopped abruptly in the middle of the tent.

The captain was a tall, no funny business, type of man. Straight shoulders and a stern expression made him look like he was born in a military uniform. Though he was aged, his hair entirely white, he looked more intimidating. He liked to think the years had made him steadfast and sure, but Magdalena had spoken to him enough to know he was just a stubborn ass.

Captain Hayes continued toward her, taking a file that one of the lieutenants handed him. Her file.

"It seems that you are without a squad." He looked down uninterestedly at the papers in his hands.

Magdalena frowned, annoyed with the casual way he made that sound. Her squad had died following _his_ orders. She wanted to tell him just how incompetent she thought he was but held her tongue, the only sign of her anger being the tightening of her hands behind her back.

"My regiment is shipping out in a couple of weeks." Captain Hayes continued, "Afterward, the 107th infantry will take over the base."

 _The 107_ _th?_ Magdalena frowned, trying to remember why she recognized that number, but before she could think about it, Captain Hayes stepped toward her.

"Since Colonel Allen and his Captains won't be arriving until Thursday," he said, standing in front of her and looking down over his nose, "they have left your reassignment up to me. I have asked the Sergeants of the 107th if they would mind having you as a field medic and it seems that none wish to take you on. As such, you will now be reporting to Doctor Dawson in the infirmary. Dismissed."

With that, he turned his back to her and handed her file off to someone. The chatter in the room returned as the men shifted their attention away from her.

Magdalena stood there, shocked. The infirmary? No way was she going back there, and with Dr. Dawson of all people! She had worked hard, proved herself just as much as any of the other soldiers, and Captain Hayes didn't care at all. He was just dismissing her. Shoving her off and out of the way.

Absolutely not.

She marched up to Captain Hayes where he stood bent over the table. She didn't think it through, but she was so angry. A few of the lieutenants looked up at her, shocked that she was still there but more shocked by the ferocity in her eyes.

"You can't just take me out of the field." Magdalena snapped, her voice like steel.

Captain Hayes stood up slowly. The noise in the room quieted as the tension grew. She knew she should be intimidated, but she wasn't. When he turned to her, she met his firm gaze with just as much purpose.

"I can. And I just did." He said lowly.

Magdalena gritted her teeth, "I am a field medic. It's what I trained for for six years, I'm damn good at it, and it's what I am here to do. Not be stuck in the infirmary."

"You listen to _my_ orders." Captain Hayes said, narrowing his eyes, "You may not be a government enlisted nurse, but I can still send you home."

Magdalena scoffed, "No, you cannot. Especially since you're not even in charge of the regiment I'm assigned to. Your job is to assign me to a squad. So, do it."

His jaw clenched and she took slight pride in being able to piss him off, especially with the truth.

"You are assigned to the infirmary, _Miss_ Rossi." He said, purposefully not using her official title, "You can either report there or head home. It's your choice."

Magdalena was finding it increasingly difficult not to blow a fuse.

"I did not fight for my life and see my platoon die right in front of me, just to come back and be totally disregarded!" She exclaimed, "I saved four men that day and I did my job, which is what I want to do now! My job! But _you're_ refusing to let me!"

"I already told you," Captain Hayes yelled, losing his patience, "the sergeants don't want you! They would rather have a real, army medic in their squad instead of a shrieking woman who does not follow orders!"

His outburst made a few men in the room gasp. Captain Hayes looked flustered for a moment, realizing what he had just said, but he didn't try and correct himself. A few of the lieutenants shuffled awkwardly, unsure about what to do, and now unsure about the quality of their captain. Although Magdalena had heard these things thousands of times, it still bothered her. It seemed that her skills and character didn't matter as much as her sex.

"I'll take her, Captain."

A familiar voice rang out from behind her. Her breath caught in her chest.

Magdalena turned quickly to see Bucky. Right in front of her.

She stared at him, wide eyed. It had been two years since she had seen him and she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was _right there_. After all the time wishing she could see him, she didn't know what to do now that it was actually happening.

He took a few more steps into the tent, his military jacket making him look more official than she had ever seen him. A brown hat lay under his arm and his black hair was now cut short. Though she was staring openly at him, his gaze was fixed on Captain Hayes.

"Will there be a problem with her joining my squad, sir?" Bucky challenged, his voice dripping with what she knew was false politeness. He stared at Captain Hayes, daring him to refuse. Magdalena looked up at him as he stood next to her, his profile illuminated by the soft light. Though he seemed calm, she could see hints of anger in the tightness of his jaw and intensity in his eyes.

"And you are?" Captain Hayes demanded, turning to Bucky and giving him a once over.

"Sergeant Barnes, sir, of the 107th Infantry under Captain Allen and First Lieutenant Kirkland, if you would like to contact them." He said evenly, not even missing a beat.

Captain Hayes stared at Bucky for another moment, assessing him. Bucky stared back innocently. Magdalena thought for a moment that the captain would still refuse, but he relaxed after a second or two of thought. Sighing, he folded his hands behind him.

"Well, Sergeant Barnes," he said, "if you don't mind taking her on then I see no problem with it."

"Thank you, sir. It's a _privilege_ to have her join my squad."

The taunt almost made her laugh out loud.

Captain Hayes nodded stiffly before turning, "You're dismissed."

With that, the room resumed its quiet chaos like nothing had happened.

Magdalena felt dizzy. She turned to look at Bucky, who was barely suppressing a grin as he looked down at her. His eyes had never seemed so blue. She couldn't believe he was really there and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him.

Before she could act on that impulse, he jerked his head toward the door, not wanting to have their reunion in front of so many people. Magdalena nodded and followed him out of the tent. She felt jittery, barely containing her excitement which grew with each step she took. Instead of turning to her like she thought he would when they were outside, he continued walking, his pace rushed. With a slight frown, she trailed after him. He led her into a tent which she assumed to be his. Looking around, she saw half a dozen cots but no people. She didn't know where the rest of his… their squad was, but she didn't really care. Not even a little.

The moment they were both in the tent, Bucky threw his hat onto a cot and spun toward her, wrapping his arms around Magdalena's waist and lifting her off the ground smoothly. Tears of joy pooled in her eyes at his touch, wetting her lashes though she kept them at bay. Eagerly, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face there and breathing him in. His grip was firm around her and he let out a gentle sigh as she held him. She couldn't remember a time she had felt so happy.

"Let me look at you." He mumbled suddenly, placing her back on the floor. Not wanting to let go of him, she pulled back only enough so they could see each other. It seemed like Bucky had the same idea because his arms remained fixed around her. His eyes swept across her face, taking her in, and she did the same. Noting every detail. The indent in his chin, wide jaw, soft curving mouth, strong nose, gentle eyes.

She tightened her hands around his neck, reassuring herself that he was there. The scruff of hair at the back of his neck tickled her fingers, but he was firm underneath her touch. Solid. He felt like home.

"I missed you so much, Bucky." Magdalena's voice cracked just the slightest as she looked at him. His eyes seemed to glisten at her words and, swallowing thickly, he pulled her to him again, settling her in the middle of his chest securely.

"I missed you too, doll." His breath tickled the top of her head, making her smile.

Suddenly, Magdalena frowned and pushed away from him. She momentarily saw his confused expression before she punched him directly in the sternum. A small gasp escaped him and he pressed his hand to the now sore spot.

"What the hell, Mags." He said, frowning and looking a little offended. He didn't remove his arm from around her though.

"You haven't written me in three months!" Magdalena exclaimed, poking him hard in the chest, "I was starting to think you died!"

His eyebrows rose as he looked down at her completely destroyed clothes, "You're the one who looks like they died."

"Don't change the subject." She shook him with the arm that still lay around his neck, "Why haven't you written me?"

"I was on a recon mission in Austria. Couldn't find a post office." A small smile played at the edge of his lips and he raised his eyebrows innocently. It was a look Magdalena was used to, one she loved and could never stay mad at.

"Fine," she sighed, "I guess that's a good enough excuse."

Bucky's grin grew wider in response, his gaze resting on her tenderly. Magdalena felt his hand spread out on her lower back, emanating heat and holding her closer. Her heart leapt. Suddenly she was more than aware of the last two years, every awkward letter, every word unspoken, the distance between them more than miles, and, now flustered, she pulled out of their embrace.

Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Bucky dropped his hands immediately. He cleared his throat and looked down, busying himself with adjusting his now crumpled tie.

Magdalena stood in front of him, fiddling with her hands. She tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of anything good enough. It was probably the first time in her entire life where she couldn't just… talk to him. Which only made her more flustered.

Once his tie looked presentable again, Bucky glanced at her, his head still bent, before letting out a barely audible sigh and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Straightening himself, he cocked his head to the side and looked at her with a serious expression.

"We have a lot to talk about don't we." He said quietly.

The room was silent as she nodded, still fiddling with her hands anxiously. For a moment, Bucky looked just as nervous as she was. It seemed like he was going to say something and Magdalena held her breath in anticipation.

"Sarge!" A deep voice rang out from outside the tent. Thundering footfall and rough laughter followed. The sounds startled Magdalena, making her jump and look questioningly at Bucky. He gave a small groan of frustration before putting some distance between them. Magdalena then realized how close they had been standing. Her face heated and she backed up, trying to find something to busy herself with. She settled with awkwardly smoothing out the blanket on the cot nearest to her.

"Sarge, knock some sense into Gabe, will you?" A large, bulky man burst into the tent. He was looking at someone behind him, a jovial smile curled up underneath his thick, red mustache. Though his stature was intimidating, his face was kind and he moved in such a relaxed way that Magdalena immediately knew he was soft underneath his tough exterior.

"You're the one who needs some sense, Dugan." Another man came into the tent after the red-haired man. He stood slightly taller than Dugan and sported a thin goatee. Though he seemed stiff, a certain focused intelligence behind his eyes, his knowing smile and warm, brown skin showed he was just as friendly.

"Only crazy people don't like Vivian Leigh!" Dugan exclaimed, whacking the other man in the chest. Laughing, they walked further into the tent before stopping abruptly, noticing the awkwardness that was Bucky and Magdalena. She was much worse though; looking at them uncomfortably while one hand was still petting the bed beside her.

Dugan chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow at Bucky. "A little busy, Sarge?"

Bucky glared and sat down on his cot. "Boys, meet our new field medic."

Dugan raised both his eyebrows then, surprised, and stared at Bucky, clearly asking if he was serious. Bucky gave a sharp nod. With a small hum of acceptance, Dugan uncrossed his arms and came toward Magdalena in two large strides.

"Dum Dum Dugan, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, offering his massive hand for her to shake. She immediately took it, forcing her Bucky-induced-feelings down and smiling up at Dugan. His eyes were the clearest shade of blue she had ever seen.

"Magdalena," she introduced herself, shaking his hand, "but you can call me Mags."

The moment she said her name, Dugan whipped his head around to look at Bucky, "Your letter girl?"

Bucky ignored him, instead looking toward the dark-skinned man.

"I'm Gabe, Gabe Jones." He said quickly, coming to Bucky's rescue. Magdalena smiled at him happily as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you both," she said, "I'm excited to be part of your squad."

Gabe nodded, "Glad to have you, Mags."

"Especially since you know what you're doing." Dugan said, noticing her blood stained uniform and pointing at the patch above her breast labeling her as part of squad thirteen. She would have to get that changed soon.

Magdalena winced, "Er, yeah… I just did what any medic would do."

"You were a one-woman rescue squad!" Dugan announced, "Don't sell yourself short."

"It's very impressive." Gabe agreed, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you." She looked down bashfully, trying not to blush again. It was nice to be acknowledged by her new teammates but she had never been comfortable with praise, especially from strangers. She reached up and tugged at her necklace awkwardly, "I haven't gotten to shower since that mission, as you can see, so I'm going to go do that now."

"Alright, Mags," Gabe said, "We'll see you later then."

Magdalena gave a happy nod and quickly headed toward the door, wanting to be out of the spotlight.

"Hey, short round!" Dugan's voice called out.

Rolling her eyes at the nickname, Magdalena turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Let us know if you need help moving in." He smirked, enjoying her slight irritation at his jibe at her height.

"Will do." She muttered, her lips turning up in amusement. With one more smile to Dugan and Gabe, she headed out again. Bucky gave her a tight but genuine smile as she passed and she fought the urge to sit next to him and stay longer.

"Bye, Buck." She started to wave but thought better of it, "Er… Sarge. Bye, Sarge."

Wincing at her awkwardness, she hurried out of the tent blushing harder than she had in a very long time. Bucky had that effect on her.

Looking down at her watch, she realized that she had exactly an hour before she had to go be lookout for Annette. That meant she could take her time in the shower. Even though there was no hot water on the compound and it was the dead of winter in northern Italy, her shower felt heavenly. She washed away the last week feeling like herself again. Though that had something to do with the shower, Bucky was part of it too. Seeing him made her feel whole again… but also incredibly nervous. Usually, showers relaxed her, but Magdalena was finding it hard not to worry about what she was going to say to Bucky when she saw him next.

"Hey, Bucky," she mumbled to herself as she scrubbed her arms, "I know we haven't really talked in a long time, but we've been friends for forever and I think I want to be more… no that's too forward… but what's wrong with forward? Ugh. Why can't you be forward, Magdalena?"

She angrily slammed the soap back in the holder.

"Hey, Buck. I think you're amazing and I just wanted you to know that… that I think you're amazing… and you make me happy so, if you haven't moved on and-and if you want, I could try and make you happy too...?"

Realizing how stupid she sounded, Magdalena quickly stepped out of the shower. She would worry about Bucky later.

Now free of blood stains and wearing a brand new Stark uniform, she made her way through the base. Without city lights anywhere near, it was the kind of dark where, if she stood very still, she almost felt like she was the only one in the whole universe. Right now, she was the only one around. Soldiers were expected to be in their tents at twelve, leaving only her and a few guards to enjoy the silence.

Walking in the brisk air, she admired the silver sequins which twinkled and danced above her. She had never seen so many stars in her life. They made her feel small, but meaningful, like all her problems didn't matter at all, but somehow, she still did. Some things were too important for her to worry about and Bucky was one of them. They would be friends no matter what. Constant. Like the stars.

With a contented sigh, Magdalena smiled and quickened her steps as she approached the tank. Their regiment only had one tank and, as she got closer, she could see its outline in the distance. The tip of the barrel was split open, the metal frayed and bent backward unnaturally in every direction, a product of a well-aimed Nazi grenade. Now useless, the tank sat at the edge of the compound, more of a threatening decoration than anything else. From her distance, she could make out two figures sitting along the side. If she hadn't been looking for them, she wouldn't have noticed them underneath the thick shadows.

Magdalena leisurely sat down, her back resting against one of the trees which framed the edge of the base. She turned so she faced the tents so she would see if anyone came close. Although she had brought a book with her and there was plenty of moonlight to read by, she didn't take it out. Settling into the tree, she enjoyed the peaceful quiet.

"I could write you up you know."

Magdalena jumped at the voice. Whipping around, her heart beating frantically, she turned to see Bucky.

She let out a breath of relief and slumped back against the tree. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, doll." Bucky grinned crookedly and plopped down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Magdalena asked, turning her head to look at him. He was wearing a black, official looking jacket she had never seen before, but she loved the way it made him look stronger, his hair darker and his eyes brighter.

"I could ask you the same thing." He raised his eyebrows and paused, waiting for her to talk.

Magdalena sighed, "I'm being a lookout."

"For what?"

"Annette. She's on an illegal date." She nodded toward the tank.

"No way." Bucky's grin widened and he turned toward the couple excitedly, "Dugan's over there."

"What?" Magdalena sat up, trying to see whoever Annette was with more clearly, "She said her date's name was Timothy."

"He told her his first name?" Bucky spun to look at her, surprised.

Magdalena shrugged, "I don't know what Dugan's first name is."

Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes at her, "It's Timothy." He said, turning back to look over at the couple, "I can't believe he told her. He's never done that before. He always introduces himself as Dugan."

"Well, he must like her a lot then." Magdalena smiled, leaning back against the tree contentedly. She was happy for Annette and her new, friendly squad member.

"He does." Bucky nodded, still gazing out at the tank, "He asked me to be a lookout, which is what I'm assuming Annette asked you to do."

Magdalena hummed in agreement, "She likes him a lot."

A wide, pleased grin stretched across Bucky's face and he turned to her. They smiled at each other happily, for a moment, sharing in their friends' excitment, before the sound of Annette's tinkling laugh cut through the air. Startled, they both jumped and Magdalena quickly broke eye contact. All the things she had been worrying about earlier hit her. She still didn't know what to say to Bucky...

Magdalena suddenly realized how close they were sitting. Their shoulders were barely touching, and she leaned away to put some distance between them before nervously picking at the grass beneath her. She could feel Bucky's gaze on her, but she didn't move to look at him. The sound of cracking leaves caused her to flick her eyes in his direction, though she kept her head bent. In her peripherals, she watched as Bucky came to kneel next to her. His hand reached out for hers, making her drop the grass she had been holding into her lap. Magdalena held her breath as watched Bucky cradle her hands gently in his. Timidly, she looked up.

Bucky's gaze was already fixated on her, intense and soft. It looked like he was struggling to say something. He kept opening his mouth as if to talk, then shaking his head and doing it all over again. Magdalena was becoming increasingly worried with each moment of silence, but she waited patiently. Suddenly, he looked down and heaved a long, heavy sigh. With an encouraging squeeze of her hands (though she couldn't tell if was encouraging her or himself), he lifted his head and stared at her.

"I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time but I haven't really been able to figure out how..." His voice was low and earnest as he struggled to find the right words, "Steve told me to tell you as soon as possible and I thought I'd have to wait until after the war but, now that you're here, it seems as good a time as any," Bucky paused and gave her a small, timid smile, "I like you a lot, Mags. I have for awhile and I just want you to finally know."

Magdalena's eyes widened at his admission. She had hoped and dreamed that he would say that to her, but after so many years, she thought it would never happen. She hadn't let herself dwell on it too much, too afraid of a broken heart, but hearing it now, she felt lighter. So much lighter. Butterflies seemed to be dancing in her stomach.

"I like you too, Bucky." She breathed the words out and everything in her felt relief at finally having admitted it. Although she had spoken barely above a whisper, Bucky heard and his face lit up. A wide grin stretched across his cheeks, making his deep blue eyes crinkle at the edges.

"Good!" He laughed, leaning down. Magdalena's grin grew wider as she saw how relieved he was. He raised her hands and held them against his chest, "Good. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that."

Magdalena giggled. His joy was infectious.

"Coney Island?" She asked.

Bucky's head shot up, "How'd you know?"

"Because that's how long I've wanted to tell you." Magdalena watched as his grin grew impossibly wider, matching her own.

"So, we could've done this three years ago?"

Magdalena giggled, "I guess so, but I kind of like how it turned out."

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked, resting their hands on his knees again and rubbing small circles on her palms.

"Who knows what would have been different." She unconsciously moved closer to him, "We might not have ended up here. Together. It's kind of like a big, dangerous adventure."

Bucky chuckled softly, "You're crazy but I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," she teased, "sarge."

Bucky scowled heavily at that. His body seemed to deflate as he leaned back on his knees, away from her.

"What is it?" Magdalena asked, worried she had done or said something wrong.

"I'm your sergeant." He said, his frown deepening by the second.

"Yeah…?"

"We can't do this. It's not… professional. We could get in a lot of trouble."

Magdalena nodded, her face serious. She understood. They could both lose their jobs, but Bucky would get in even worse trouble; He was a sergeant after all. She wouldn't risk him losing everything he worked so hard for.

"I'll transfer squads then." She said assuredly.

"No!" Bucky gripped her hands tightly, surprising her with his outburst, "I'm not letting you go again, Mags, I just got you back. You're staying with me."

Magdalena's lips tugged upward but she quickly frowned again, "But if I stay, we can't… do this." She raised their hands up before letting them fall back into his lap.

"I know…"

Her heart constricted in her chest, "I'd rather just transfer squads."

Bucky shook his head adamantly, "And never see each other? We'd be back to where we've been for the last two years!" He sighed and held her hands against his chest again, "I'd rather have you with me. Even if we can't be _together_ , we'll still be… together. Isn't that better than only speaking in letters?"

Magdalena sighed and looked down, knowing he was right.

"It is." She said, "but…" her voice drifted off as she lifted her head to smile shakily at him, "It's going to be hard. Like you said, I just got you back."

"I know, doll. I know." He lifted her hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. They gazed somberly at each other, blue eyes meeting brown, before Bucky gave her an encouraging smile.

"I promise, though, the first time we're in a city, I'll take you on a date." He said, leaning toward her again, "A proper date. Rules be damned."

Magdalena couldn't help the brilliant grin that made its way onto her face, "You better take me dancing."

"Deal."

With a joyful laugh, Magdalena pressed a kiss to his cheek. If it hadn't been so dark, she would have seen the faint color that spread across his face.

"Thank you, Bucky." She said, her eyes shining.

"For what?

"For being you… For making me so happy."

Bucky leaned down to press a soft kiss to her temple, "Just learned it from you, doll."

Chuckling softly, he came to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Magdalena sighed contentedly as she leaned into him. She finally had her Bucky. They both sat there, in the dark and under the stars, feeling more at home than they had in Brooklyn.


	8. Late 1947?

_Sorry it took me so long to update! There was an error with my account that wouldn't let me upload any documents. It's fixed now though! Hopefully it won't happen again... anyway, to make up for it, I tried to make this chapter a little long. Hope y'all enjoy!_

 **Late 1947?**

Magdalena felt like she had been drowning and was just now coming up for air.

She took a large, desperate breath in which immediately made her lungs burn. Gasping, she shook her throbbing head, trying to clear it. It didn't help at all. Her bones felt stiff, every part of her freezing, and she was finding it hard to think.

Suddenly, a blinding, white light hit her. Magdalena winced at it and tried to move, to get out of the light, but she felt herself falling instead. Her feet hit the cold ground as she tumbled forward, landing on her hands and knees painfully. The drop disoriented her even more, but she forced her eyes open in an attempt to see what was going on. Even in her dazed state, she recognized the room and knew immediately that she had just fallen out of the cryo-chamber.

Before Magdalena could try to think any further, rough hands took hold of her arms. She struggled weakly against them, but the lingering effects of the cryo-stasis made her limbs feel heavy. Deciding to conserve her energy, she let her body slump and was hoisted up. It was almost a relief not to have to carry her own weight. Her feet weren't even touching the floor as she felt herself being carried off.

As she was moved, the cold began fading and her sense started coming back to her.

The first thing she noticed was the throbbing in her arms under the guards' grip. Wincing, she opened her eyes but could only see the fuzzy outline of the things around her. The guards were dragging her through the halls and she assumed she was being taken to her usual cell. Though no one had explicitly told her it was hers, it was the one they always put her in and she had come to think of it as her own. It was the only bit of familiarity she had.

She was momentarily surprised when the guards took her down a hall she had never seen before. Fear soaked into her bones but before she could even begin to think about it, she was thrown into an empty, black cell. She fell roughly on her hands and knees as the door was immediately closed behind her, enclosing her in darkness.

Magdalena had never seen this cell before and that scared the shit out of her. New was dangerous.

It took everything in her not to scream, beg to be let out, but she knew they would never listen, never care, no matter what she did or said. Instead, she curled up in the furthest corner, pulling her stained medical gown down over her knees to try and keep warm. Every noise made her jump and she tried not to think of the worst possible outcome.

Cryo-stasis always made it difficult for her to think, but Magdalena forced herself to remember the last thing that had happened. The focus gave her a slight headache but the memories slowly came to her. She remembered seeing Bucky in the hallway. Then after that, she remembered being taken to the labs. She didn't know exactly what the doctors were doing to her, but it hurt and she had fought back. That had gotten her a nice beating, but afterward they had immediately put her into the chamber.

Realizing that they probably hadn't known what they were doing, she smiled.

A frown quickly took its place, though.

Magdalena didn't know how long ago those things had happened. She didn't even know what day it was, let alone what year... there was no way to know for sure, but she knew that having a date would help her stay focused and calm. She decided then that it was 1947. December 1947.

She sat there in the dark long enough to make her back ache before the door was opened again. Light flooded the room, making her eyes sting as she scrambled to stand up. She knew better than to stay on the floor. It was a weak position. She wouldn't be able to defend herself from there.

Now standing, she watched as three dark shapes appeared in the doorway and came into the room. There were some other guards in the hallway but they didn't come in, so Magdalena focused her attention on the three in the cell with her. They were the biggest threat.

As she watched, she quickly noticed that two of them were holding the arms of the one in the middle, who looked significantly larger. After blinking repeatedly to get her eyes to adjust, Magdalena realized it was Bucky. She fought to hide her immediate excitement upon seeing him and quickly focused her attention on what the other two were doing.

One of the men pulled something out of his pocket before turning to Bucky and fiddling with the metal shackles around his wrists. They opened with a sharp click and the man attached the empty restraints to his belt loop. Now free, Bucky rubbed at the tender skin on his flesh wrist with his metal one. His eyes darted between Magdalena and the second man who still held onto his arm firmly.

This man was clearly in charge. It was obvious from the number of pins on his lapel but also from the way he held himself. There was a dangerous air to him that made Magdalena uneasy. He fixed a stern look on Bucky, clearly assessing him.

"У вас есть один час, солдат." He spoke slowly and clearly in Russian, "Позвольте нам видеть, что необходимо сделать."

With that, the man released Bucky's arm and turned sharply on his heels before marching out of the room. Even though nothing was holding him now, Bucky didn't move a muscle. He fixed a hard stare on the second man who still stood beside him, watching Magdalena closely. She glared at him and he slowly turned, giving Bucky a look as he passed.

The moment the door closed behind him, Bucky relaxed and closed the distance between him and Magdalena. Her arms wrapped around him on their own accord in a desperate embrace and he let out a sigh as she touched him. The hug was full of relief as they clung to one another, but they both pulled away quickly. Their hands gripped each other, trying to make sure the other was real, but mostly seeing if the other was okay. Bucky's flesh hand ran over her as the metal one held her close to him, cupping the back of her head.

Magdalena held his face in her hands. Though there was very little light, she could clearly see the dark bruising on his face. Running her fingertips gently over the pattern, she thought it looked like something had clamped down over his head. Hard. She also noticed a small amount of blood trickling out of his ear, most likely from a fractured bone or burst ear drum. He looked like hell but he seemed to be mostly okay. With a sigh of relief, she let her hands fall to his chest.

"I've missed you." She whispered, her voice cracking as she looked up at him.

"I missed you too, doll." His voice was rough with emotion. His hands moved to cradle her face in his palms, turning her face toward the light.

"They hurt you?" He demanded, noticing a small amount of bruising around her mouth; the remnants of her last trip to the labs.

"No more than they've hurt you, I'm sure." Magdalena allowed herself to smile as she took in his worried gaze. He was silent for a moment as he continued to rake his eyes over her, trying to find any other sign of injury. It seemed like he found her mostly intact, because he didn't say anything else and returned his gaze to her face. She was struck by the intensity of his blue eyes as they bore into her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." His voice was low and earnest, "I promise." He vowed, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers.

Though her head didn't know if he could get them out, her heart believed him immediately and that was all she needed. She nodded against his forehead and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"What did they do to you?" She asked quietly, holding her breath. She was afraid of the answer but she still wanted to know. Needed to know.

Bucky was silent, which worried her more than any of the answers she thought he might give, but before she could say anything else, he let out the tiniest of breaths. She felt him pull back from her and press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry about me." He grunted as he moved to sit on the ground, pulling her down with him by the hand, "Worry about keeping yourself safe."

Magdalena resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she sat beside him. She intertwined her fingers with his and inspected his face, noticing how tired he looked. Even though she had last seen him only through the window of a cell, she could tell that he looked worse now. There were bags under his eyes and he looked more exhausted than she had ever seen him; like he had been through hell and then some.

Magdalena reached up and traced the bruises on his face, "They still trying to erase your memories?"

Bucky's whole body stiffened at her question. His hand tensed, squeezing her fingers almost painfully, but she didn't say anything. She watched as he frowned. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, then gave a small, sharp nod.

Magdalena's breathing quickened with that news, "Is… is it working?"

"Not yet." He said almost proudly, "That's why they brought me here. They want to see how I'll react to you."

Bucky opened his eyes then and rested the back of his head against the wall. He turned at her, smiling slightly, "They're trying very hard to erase you, you know, but they can't seem to do it. I'm glad they're so goddamn stupid."

Magdalena giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Me too."

Bucky placed his head on top of hers and covered her hands with his. The combination of cool and warm made her smile. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to give voice to the horrible things around them. They were already too real already. Not to mention that the guards would be back soon. She knew she didn't have a lot of time with Bucky and all she wanted was to just be with him.

Instead, she nestled into him and he did the same; enjoying the silence and the warmth.

As they sat huddled in the corner, Magdalena soon noticed Bucky's breathing become slower as his grip on her hands loosened.

"Buck?" She whispered, careful not to jostle him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, sounding drowsy.

"Put your head in my lap," she said, a gentle smile on her lips, "You'll sleep better that way."

"I don't want to sleep."

Magdalena frowned, "But you're tired. I can tell."

"I'm not going to sleep." He said, shaking his head adamantly, "There's no way I'm gonna let you sit here alone. They'll be back soon."

Magdalena gave a small sigh. She should have expected him to do this.

"If they come, the door's loud enough to wake you up. Nothing will happen to me." She lifted her head, making him sit up and look at her, "I can handle it. Come on, lay down. I'll sing to you."

Bucky stared at her for another moment, the tiredness seeping into his eyes the longer he held her gaze. His lips turned up as he lifted her hands to his mouth, kissing the back of her hands tenderly. The way he closed his eyes reminded her of the way her dad used to kiss her mother.

"Wake me up the moment you hear anything." He demanded, lying down on ground next to her, "And I mean anything. You hear even the smallest sound, you wake me up."

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sarge."

She felt the rumble of his laughter on her legs as he rested his head in her lap. A small bit of light filtered in through the crack underneath the door as they both made themselves comfortable. Bucky closed his eyes and took her hand into his flesh one, holding onto her firmly. Magdalena ran her free hand over his head, tugging gently at the tangles in his hair. The strands were wet with sweat, or possibly blood, but she didn't care either way.

As Bucky's breathing became more even, Magdalena started humming softly. Bucky's lips turned up when he recognized the song. He gave her hand a squeeze before relaxing, listening to her voice.

The sound filled the cell, surrounding the pair like a blanket, and Bucky's hold on her hand soon became slack. Still, Magdalena kept up her tune. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and, for the first time in a long time, she felt relaxed. Safe. She almost forgot where she was. All she cared about was the fact that Bucky was there with her.

Looking down, Magdalena took in Bucky's sleeping form. His face was smooth, devoid of the pain that had been there before, and she held him closer to her. With a small smile, she leaned down to rest her cheek on his forehead.

"It's like you never left." Magdalena smiled, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.

When Hydra first captured them, she and Bucky had shared a cell. Bucky had immediately pushed their mats together in the corner furthest from the door, hers against the wall and his on the outside beside her. Protecting her. He always protected her, though she did her best to do the same for him.

Though they had each other, every moment was filled with fear. Guards came every so often to check on them and they were put in and out of cryo-stasis. It was obvious that Hydra had no idea what to do with them. The uncertainty was almost worse; the danger remained a mystery.

To try and stay positive, they would hold each other tightly in the darkness, talking about the good times they had and everything they would do when Steve finally found them. Bucky wanted to take her to a Stark Expo since she had never been, and she wanted him to take her to the beach. Any beach would do, she didn't care.

After a few weeks, Hydra finally decided to do something with them. Experiments.

The first time the guards came, they came for Magdalena, but Bucky had refused to let that happen. When one of the guards made to grab her, Bucky broke the guard's hand and threw him through the wall. After the fighting died down, seven guards had to be carried out. Magdalena had taken one down, but Bucky did most of the damage. It took twelve men to restrain him. Magdalena had never seen him look so fierce and, thinking back on it now, she thought that might have been why they chose him for those experiments in the first place…

Guilt flooded her with that thought and she immediately shoved it down. She knew they would have done it regardless.

As the experiments continued, Magdalena soon realized that they would be separated. It was inevitable, and she knew Bucky had come to the same conclusion. Any time they were together, Bucky would hold her almost unnoticeably tighter. He lost a lot of sleep, too. Magdalena noticed that he was awake when she fell asleep, and when she woke up, he was still there, watching her.

After a few months of captivity, the day finally came when the guards took Bucky away. Neither of them had known it would be the last time they would see each other for what she assumed to be years.

Bucky had been taken out for testing. It was routine and they hadn't thought anything of it, but, while he was gone, the guards came and took his mat. Magdalena knew what that meant. She had sat there, watching them carry it out, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. After they left, there was no trace of Bucky in her now barren cell and she knew he wouldn't be coming back.

Magdalena smiled weakly at that thought and she looked at the sleeping man in her lap. Gingerly, she combed her fingers through his hair, wiping it out of his face. He had come back after all. Gently, she placed her hand on his chest. It rose and fell with his body as he breathed, soft and steady.

Suddenly, the grating sound of metal scraping against metal filled the room.

Magdalena whipped her head up to see a guard staring back at her through the slate in the door. Her immediate thought was that Bucky would be taken away and she tightened her hold on him. There was no way she was just going to let them take him from her. He shifted slightly as she moved him, but he didn't wake.

The guard peered at Magdalena through the hole, looking confused. He probably wasn't expecting to see their 'asset' sleeping on her lap. Magdalena watched him closely, preparing herself for anything he might do, and frowning as the guard gazed at her. As their eyes met, she was surprised to see pity flash across his face. They continued to look at each other but, after a moment, the guard broke eye contact to look over both his shoulders quickly, seeming to check if anyone else was around.

"It iz 1951 and you are in containment lab in Siberia." He said quietly, his Russian accent thick as he struggled to speak English, "Zey vill be back in tventy minute."

Magdalena held her breath, surprised at the information but also surprised that the guard was talking to her at all. She straightened rigidly as he turned to look at her again. He seemed frozen in place. The pity she had seen earlier now filled his face.

"I am sorry." He murmured, eventually breaking the silence. From the look in his eyes, she knew he was sincere.

The guard looked at her once more before he started to close the slate.

"Thank you." Magdalena's voice rang out, making the guard still at her words. He didn't turn or look at her, but she saw him nod minutely before closing the cell in darkness once again.

Magdalena let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, letting her back fall against the wall.

"It's 1951." Magdalena spoke softly, staring at the door where the guard had been.

That number seemed far too big. She didn't know if she should trust the guard, but she couldn't think of any reason why he would lie. He wasn't even allowed to talk to her, but he had. The moment he saw her, he should've called the other guards to take Bucky away, but he hadn't. Besides, there wasn't any other way she would know what year it was...

With a sigh, Magdalena closed her eyes tightly and returned to combing her fingers through Bucky's hair.

"I think Steve might be a little busy, huh Buckaroo?" She let out a long, shaky breath but smiled despite herself, "I hope he asked Peggy out… They might even have kids now. I hope they do. That's the only excuse I'll accept from him, otherwise I'll be pretty pissed at him for leaving us here for six years."

Magdalena tried not to think about the time she had lost. Her and Bucky.

She lifted her head and stared down at his sleeping face. Her heart clenched as she looked at him. The bruises reminding her that there was nothing she could do to stop what they were doing to him.

"You know what," she said suddenly, her words rushed as she tried to distract herself, "I think it's Christmas time."

Wanting his warmth, Magdalena pulled Bucky further onto her lap. He stirred slightly under her touch but quickly settled, shifting closer to her and jostling her knee where his head rested. He looked peaceful. She smiled at the sight and leaned down to rest her cheek on his forehead again, holding him closer.

"I like to think it's always Christmas time, though." Magdalena admitted as she combed her fingers through his hair, "Nothing bad ever happens during Christmas..."

Though she hadn't expected Bucky to answer her, the silence fell heavily on her ears. All she could hear was his steady breathing and the occasional footfall outside the cell.

"Do you remember our first date?" Magdalena smiled fondly as she brushed a lock of hair out of Bucky's face.

"It was really Christmas time then. Two days before actually, and you were so excited that we'd be in an actual city. It was the happiest I've ever seen you after receiving orders."

Magdalena laughed at the memory, "I know I told you I would sing while you slept, but I'd rather talk to you. I remember things so I can tell you them later, but you're here now, so I think I'll tell you a story instead."

She settled into the wall, making herself comfortable.

"It was 1942 and our platoon got orders to go to Bellinzona, Switzerland." She began, giving Bucky's hand a tiny squeeze, "We were sent to pick up new supplies and any intel the agents there might have. I remember how long the walk was. Dugan talked the whole way which pissed everyone off! Especially you. You and Gabe kept yelling at him, but he didn't care. It was non-stop chatter for three hundred miles, but he won us all over with his stories eventually. Castles and 'white buildings that match the mountain snow'… God, he said that a lot. He was right though! In the middle of December, Bellinzona looks exactly like all the Christmas songs..."

Magdalena strongly remembered the sight. The beauty of it had made her want to hold Bucky's hand, but she knew she couldn't. He was her Sergeant and they had a job to do.

"It only took us a few hours to load all the supplies and find our contacts, but it was already dark when we were done. Since there were only about… thirty guys on that mission we rented the rooms at that little hotel in the middle of the city. It had the stone arches, remember? Stone arches and yellow window boxes.

"It was right next to the dance hall where we went for our date. I remember you asking me… You're so smooth, it's annoying sometimes. You know that? Why can't you just be normal for a change…"

* * *

 **December 23, 1942**

"Hurry up, Annette!" Magdalena yelled toward the bathroom, "The guys said they were leaving at 9:30! You have five minutes before we're late!"

Magdalena quickly fastened the last button on her dress as she spoke. Jumping up from her perch on the bed, she turned toward the small mirror over the dresser. Since it would be ridiculous to pack a dress on the way to war, she didn't have any of her own. Instead, the kind hotel owner let her and Annette to borrow his daughter's dresses. The one Magdalena wore was a rich, faded navy color. It wrapped around her waist prettily, meeting a thick skirt. The reason she had picked it though, was the three-quarter sleeves, something she appreciated since it was barely above freezing outside.

"Don't get all huffy, Mags." Annette chirped as she emerged from the bathroom fixing one of her earrings, "I've been ready for ages."

Magdalena rolled her eyes, pulling a pair of shoes from her bag, "You're a pathological liar."

"Yet, you continue to love me. I think that says more about you than it does about me, hm?" Annette shot Magdalena a smirk in the mirror.

"Quite possibly." Magdalena laughed, stooping down to slip her shoes on, "Your dress looks nice by the way."

"Oh, thanks!" Annette twirled her skirt, a childlike grin gracing her face. The deep burgundy swirled around her legs as she posed dramatically.

There was a knock at the door then and Annette practically sprinted to open it.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed, running past Magdalena in a red blur. With one motion, she flung the door open excitedly.

"Oh, it's you." Her smile slipped off her face in disappointment as she saw who was on the other side, "Where's Tim?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling him Tim."

Magdalena sat up straighter at the sound of Bucky's deep chuckle.

"That's his proper name." Annette huffed, though she gave a slight smile, "But really, where is he?"

"How about you let me in and I'll tell you?"

Quick as lightning, Annette reached forward and tugged Bucky into the room by his tie. As soon as he stumbled through the threshold, Annette slammed the door and released him.

"Dugan's got his hands full with you." Bucky chuckled amusedly as he regained his footing.

Magdalena stifled a snort when she saw Annette's pleased look at Bucky's comment.

"Just tell me where he is." The blonde demanded, her hands on her hips.

"He was in our room when I left." Bucky said, fixing his tie, "Gabe hid one of his shoes and wouldn't tell him where it is."

"I'll go help him find it then!" Annette exclaimed. She was a rush of energy as she swiped her overcoat off the bed and heading to the door. She halted as she held it open though, stopping to give Magdalena a sly smirk.

"Don't disappoint me, Mags. Do _everything_ I would do." She said with a wink, "I want details later."

Magdalena's face flared with heat as Annette slammed the door behind her. She quickly covered her red face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. She could hear Bucky laughing though, and glared at him through her fingers.

"What are you laughing at?" Magdalena demanded, watching as Bucky walked toward her. He stopped in front of her and leaned down to pry her fingers away from her face.

"I love it when you blush." He said, flashing her his lopsided grin.

Magdalena couldn't help but smile, yet she could feel her face heating up ten times worse than it had before. She instinctively tried to cover her face again, but Bucky caught her wrists gently in his hands.

"I love it." He repeated, "You don't need to hide."

Magdalena felt her body relaxing as Bucky gazed at her.

"Thanks, Buck."

They stared at each other for a moment, smiles on their faces, before Magdalena looked down at her lap timidly.

"So," she said suddenly, "what did you come over for?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go on a proper date with me."

Magdalena froze at the abruptness of his sentence. She had not been expecting that.

Bucky smiled happily at her though, not even a little fazed by her lack of response.

"So, would you like to go with me?" He asked as he handed her a shoe.

Her shoe.

Magdalena suddenly realized that she had only put one on earlier before getting distracted by Annette. She blushed so deep it felt like it would burn her face. Quickly, she took her shoe from his outstretched hand and held it awkwardly in both her hands.

Trying to ignore her embarrassment, Magdalena looked up at Bucky. He stood in front of her seeming completely at ease. His hands were stuffed in his pockets casually and his sergeant's hat sat neatly on his head. When their eyes met, he smiled.

"Yes." Magdalena said, her voice seeming too loud in her ears, "I would love to go."

They both grinned at that.

"I did promise to take you dancing." Bucky said, offering her his arm.

Magdalena laughed as she looped her arm through his, finally overcoming her awkwardness.

"I'm glad you remembered."

"Of course I remembered." Bucky stated, "You're my girl."

Magdalena froze. Her eyes widened.

"A-Am I?" She asked, looking up to search his face.

He offered her a small smile which still managed to crinkle his eyes, "I'd like it if you were... I already think of you as my girl."

Magdalena beamed, tightening her grip on his arm, "Then you're my boy."

"Deal."

They held each other's gaze happily.

"Maybe you should put that shoe on." Bucky said, the smile not leaving his face.

Magdalena was surprised that she didn't blush. She was too happy to. Instead, her grin grew wider and she quickly leaned down to fasten the shoe onto her foot, making sure to keep her grip on Bucky's arm.

"Do you think we can keep it a secret?" She asked when she had straightened up again.

"Definitely." He nodded as he led them toward the door, "We've gotten away with worse before."

Magdalena beamed at that.

Bucky scooped her overcoat off the dresser and held it open for her to slip into. She obliged and allowed him to put it on her. Once it was on, his hands smoothed out the fabric on her shoulders as he stood behind her.

"Let them try to catch us." Bucky whispered mischievously, his breath tickling her ear.

Magdalena shivered and tried to stifle a grin as she turned to face him. He immediately took her hands into his.

"Hopefully we won't make it too easy for them to notice." Magdalena teased as Bucky stepped closer to her.

"I'll try to restrain myself, doll." He chuckled, placing her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Me too." Magdalena smirked playfully as they made their way out of the hotel room.

Bucky's booming laugh filled the halls and Magdalena joined in as he jovially slung his arm around her shoulders.

When they arrived at the dance hall, the other members of their platoon were littered throughout the room. Magdalena could barely make out Dugan twirling Annette around and around. It was clear that they weren't actually dancing, but they were both laughing hysterically. Gabe and a few of the other guys were in the corner of the room talking to a group of Bellinzona girls. It looked like the soldiers were trying to get Gabe a date. Their arms were slung around him as he gave polite smiles every so often. At first glance he seemed uncomfortable, but Magdalena saw how his eyes lingered on a particular auburn-haired girl.

Magdalena smiled as she gazed around the room. It was almost like there wasn't a war at all.

Suddenly, the music stilled. A soft melody serenaded the room and couples began to pair off, moving to the beat of the music.

"We got here at the perfect time." Bucky said from Magdalena's side.

He came to stand in front of her and offered her his hand. Magdalena took it immediately.

She didn't know what song the band was playing since they were speaking in another language, but even if she had understood it, she would have been too distracted to notice it at all. All she could focus on was Bucky's arms around her, his hand holding hers out gently, and his smile.

"Not too bad for a first dance." Magdalena murmured as she swayed along with Bucky.

"No, not too bad at all…" He gave his head a light shake, "I can't believe it took me so damn long to ask you out."

Magdalena giggled, "Don't beat yourself up, Buck. It took me even longer than it took you. I've wanted to ask you for like… four or five years and I still haven't done it!"

"You're right."

Bucky stopped dancing suddenly, startling Magdalena. She gave him a curious look as they stood in the middle of the dance floor, arms still around each other.

"You need to ask me." Bucky shot her his lopsided grin, his eyes shining with mirth.

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "You're such a child."

"Go on." He said, ignoring her comment, "Ask me."

"Will you, Bucky Barnes," She started, looking up into his eyes and smiling sarcastically, "do me the great honor of going on a date with me?"

"Why yes, madam, I will."

Bucky gave a huge grin before pulling Magdalena back into the dance, spinning them as fast as he possibly could despite the music's slow tempo. Magdalena threw her head back laughing. That only encouraged Bucky more and he took it upon himself to spin as long as he could. Magdalena didn't mind in the least. She kept up with him every step of the way.

When the song finally ended, they were both panting and grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm surprised you didn't run us into anyone!" Magdalena laughed as Bucky took her hand and led her off the dance floor.

"I think you're underestimating me, doll." He said, turning to smirk at her.

"Well you are the least coordinated one out of the two of us."

"Blasphemy."

Magdalena giggled and quickened her step to stand by his side, "It's okay, Buck. You're not a lost cause, you could still learn a thing or two."

He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement and throwing his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him, "As long as you'll be my teacher."

She couldn't help the goofy grin that made its way onto her face.

Slowly, they made their way to the edge of the room where the rest of their platoon was gathered. Annette stood in front of a large group of soldiers, moving her hands around her as she talked. Dugan was a few steps away, watching her with amusement.

"It's not hard!" Annette threw her hands up in exasperation, "All you have to do is say what I taught you! You only need to know that much Romansh to get them to understand what you're saying. They want to dance! They didn't come here to be alone and bored. Now go!"

With that, the soldiers scattered. Most of them hurried over to a group of girls standing along the wall. One of the men was pushed forward by the others and he stumbled up to the now giggling girls. He stammered for a moment but was eventually able to spit out a few lines of Romansh. The girls giggled again then nodded enthusiastically, taking the hands of the soldiers and pulling them to the dance floor.

"Good lord, those boys are hopeless." Annette sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. Despite her words, she watched the soldiers with a hint of pride.

"Taking up charity work again, 'Nette?" Magdalena teased once she and Bucky reached her.

Annette smirked, "Well, someone has to make the sacrifice."

Dugan's booming laugh sounded from behind them. Annette's grin widened. His large arm fell over her shoulders and she instantly wrapped her arm around his waist.

"They're just a bunch of dancing monkeys to you, aren't they?" Dugan asked, his voice full of amusement.

"Kind-hearted, handsome monkeys." Annette corrected.

The couple burst into laughter, holding onto each other to keep upright.

"I think they're the same person." Bucky whispered to Magdalena. She managed to stifle a laugh as Bucky started talking again.

"How's you're date going, Dugan?" He asked, louder this time.

The red-head was wiping a tear from his eye, but turned to give Bucky a sly grin, his mustache curling almost as much as his lips.

"Good. How's yours going, Sarge?"

Magdalena blushed but looked up at Bucky, wondering what he would say, wondering if he would say that they were together. To her slight surprise, he grinned back at Dugan, tightening his arm around Magdalena's shoulders.

"It's going well I think," Bucky said, "though Mags might say something different..."

Magdalena's lips turned up involuntarily at his words and she tightened her hold on his jacket.

She suddenly realized that Bucky, Annette, and Dugan were all staring at her, smiling, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, um, it's definitely going well!" She stammered as she hurried to speak, "T-though Bucky's version of dancing includes too much spinning."

"Hey!" Bucky exclaimed, giving her a wounded look.

Magdalena giggled and patted his arm to let him know she was joking.

"In that case, I'll show you how a real man dances!"

Magdalena looked over to see Dugan holding his hand out to her, a playful twinkle in his eye.

"Okay," she giggled, pulling herself away from Bucky to take Dugan's hand, "Let's see what you can do."

She turned and stuck her tongue out at Bucky. He barely managed to hide a grin.

"Come on, Brooklyn boy, time to show me a good time!" Annette popped up in front of Bucky and took hold of his tie. He looked momentarily alarmed but laughed as she pulled him toward the dance floor.

"Not too good of a time!" Dugan yelled after them.

"Have fun, Buckaroo!" Magdalena's grin widened as Bucky waved at her. Annette gave her a mischievous look, one she knew all too well.

"She's going to make him miserable." Magdalena murmured as she watched them disappear into the crowd.

"God, I hope so." Dugan gave her another grin before pulling her onto the dance floor.

It took her a moment to get her bearings. Dugan's style of dancing seemed to be purely for fun, silly rather than serious. He held her arm out in an awkward tango and took dramatic steps side to side, humming along with the music.

"So you and sarge, hmm?" Dugan asked as he twirled her underneath his arm.

"Yeah, me and sarge." Magdalena smiled up at him once she was in front of him again, "It's been a long time coming."

Dugan nodded, "You're telling me, kid! From day one it was obvious he was hung up on someone. Every time he got one of your letters, he'd get excited, then moody, then quiet. Sure signs of a woman, let me tell you. The guys and I didn't know who you were then so we just called you letter girl. Who knew it'd be you, eh shrimp?"

He nudged her leg with his foot, making her laugh.

"I'm sorry I made him moody," she joked, "I'm sure he was a pain."

Dugan's grin widened at that.

"He's always a pain," he said, "but we're a team, and it all worked out in the end."

Magdalena nodded, happy that he was so positive about it all. That was one thing she liked about Dugan, nothing got him down. There was always something to smile about, something to joke about, something to do.

"So, you don't have a problem with us being… together?" Magdalena asked, "He is our sergeant after all…"

Dugan shook his head adamantly, "Course not! This is war. The way I see it, if you can find some happiness in it all, you should take it. No big man with a title's gonna tell me any different, so you shouldn't let 'em either."

"Thanks, Dugan." Magdalena beamed up at him, "I'm really glad you think that."

He gave a small nod before fixing his gaze on her, inspecting her. Magdalena did her best to not look as uncomfortable as she was. After a moment, Dugan nodded assuredly.

"You're good for him." He said with a tone of finality.

Magdalena smiled, this time she was the one to nudge him, "And you're good for Annette."

A hint of color tinged his face and he looked away from her, though she could still see a smile on his face.

"She is something." He said, sounding far away and slowing their dancing.

They swayed gently in place and Magdalena turned her head in the direction he was facing. In the midst of the crowed, she saw Annette dancing with Bucky. Her blonde hair bounced as she laughed, purposefully stepping on Bucky's toes.

"She really likes you, you know." Magdalena said gently, turning to Dugan again, "I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. She's never been so interested in a guy."

"I guess I'm the exception." Dugan tore his gaze away from Annette to give Magdalena a cheeky grin.

"Yes, you definitely are." She laughed.

"Consider me honored."

Just then, the song ended and Dugan slung his arm around Magdalena.

"Let's get you back to your man," he said, "and me back to my girl."

Magdalena smiled, "Thanks for the dance, Dugan."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Make sure you tell sarge how much better I am at dancing than he is."

The two shared a laugh as they approached Annette and Bucky. Bucky sat on one of the benches which lined the walls of the dance hall. He was stooped over, rubbing his feet and giving Annette hard looks every so often. She just laughed at him, standing with her hands on her hips, looking very pleased with herself.

"What did you do to him, 'Nette?" Magdalena asked. She tried to hide her grin at seeing Bucky's displeasure but he saw anyway.

"She stepped on my toes on purpose!" He pouted, pointing at the obvious high-heel marks on his shoes.

Annette reached over to pat his head condescendingly, making him blink with each hit.

"All in good fun, Brooklyn." She said.

Dugan laughed heartily at that and came to take Annette's hand into his. A gentle smile immediately made its way onto her face as she turned all her attention to him.

"Come on, Tim. I need a real dance."

Dugan waved happily, as Annette pulled him back into the crowd.

"Do you think they're bad influences on each other?" Magdalena asked as she watched them.

"One hundred percent yes." Bucky stated, leaning back in his chair and giving up with soothing his aching feet.

Magdalena chuckled in agreement as she tore her gaze away from her rebellious friends and took a seat beside Bucky on the bench.

"Was your dance better than mine?" He asked, "Please tell me it was because I cannot imagine something worse."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Magdalena rolled her eyes and bumped him with her shoulder, "But Dugan is really fun to dance with. He might not have any actual skill, but he's was fun."

Bucky nodded at that, happy to hear that at least one of them had a good time.

Magdalena smiled at how pleased he seemed to be and she took his hand into hers, turning it over in her palms.

"He told me that he doesn't mind us being… an us." She said as she looked down at their hands, "He was actually pretty happy about it."

Bucky was silent. Magdalena looked up to see him smiling down at her, his blue eyes crinkling the way she loved. He reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Looks like that's one less thing to worry about." He said, his voice low as he pressed his hand against her cheek, "I'm glad I asked you here tonight."

"Me too," Magdalena squeezed his hand and grinned, "Took you long enough."

Bucky scoffed, "Not as long as it took you to ask me."

"True." Magdalena laughed before her face grew soft, "Better late than never though, right? I have you now. That's enough for me."

It seemed like Bucky couldn't control his smile. Magdalena giggled as she watched his lips turn up further and impossibly further.

"It's more than enough for me." He said, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. His lips lingered on her skin for a few moments and Magdalena let her eyes flutter closed.

"Come on." Bucky murmured, his voice right next to her making her shiver, "This was supposed to be a date and I've only dance with my girl once."

"Sounds like you're a pretty shitty date…" Magdalena opened her eyes to smirk at him. He shook his head in amusement and stood, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Get your ass up," he said, smirking back at her, "I'm trying to woo you."

Magdalena giggled as she hopped up from the bench and took his hand.

"Woo away."

* * *

"Then we danced until Annette's squad members got drunk and started singing." Magdalena whispered, her words echoing in the darkness, "Dugan joined in and you couldn't stand it. You said he was going to break your eardrums."

Magdalena laughed at the memory. Bucky stirred slightly in his sleep at the noise and she leaned down to soothe him, running her fingers through his hair again.

"We left after that," she continued quietly, "You walked me home and let me borrow your coat. I thought that was silly since it was so cold and you only had your uniform on underneath, but you insisted..."

Magdalena sighed and let her head fall back against the wall behind her.

"I think that was our best date." She said, "We didn't get to have many, but that one's my favorite."

Almost as if he could hear her in his sleep, Bucky's lips turned up at the corners and he tilted his head toward her voice. It was almost like he was agreeing with her. She smiled and held him tighter against her.

"We'll get out of here." She said with a tone of finality, "We can go back to Coney Island and I'll buy you a hotdog with ketchup and mustard, just like you like it. Then we'll go dancing. We can even bring Steve, but only after we've yelled at him for taking so long to find us…"

"So, you better fight it, Buck. We've been through too much and there's still so much we need to do, we can't let them take it all from us. I won't let them."

Just then, Magdalena heard the familiar sound of guards approaching, heavy boots against concrete and metal guns hitting against armor. Their twenty minutes were up.

Looking down at the man in her lap, Magdalena felt a flood of emotions wash over her. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes but she ignored it. Instead she pulled Bucky closer to her, leaning down to cover his body with her in a futile attempt to protect him.

"Listen." She said in a rush, "I promised a long time ago that I would come back to you. Now it's your turn. So, you better come back to me or…" she sighed, shaking her head, "or I don't know what I'll do."

The sound of the guard's footfall was louder now.

Magdalena sighed, her breath rustling Bucky's hair.

"Time to wake up, Buck."

She shook his shoulder urgently. It took a moment but his eyes fluttered open. The bright blue stared at her in confusion, but a small smile quickly made its way onto Bucky's face. With a sleepy groan, he reached up to hold her face in his hands.

Magdalena smiled as best she could and covered his hand with hers.

"They're coming."

The smile immediately slipped off his face.

Magdalena held her breath, knowing there was nothing she could say to make it better.

Seeing her troubled expression, Bucky forced a smile and pushed himself off the floor. Without a word, he pulled Magdalena to her feet and embraced her. Her arms wrapped around him without hesitation. Her hands gripped his shirt in fists as she buried her face in his chest. Her head rose and fell with his breathing which seemed much too fast. Bucky's arms tightened around her, almost too tightly, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she took it all in. The cold and warm of his arms, his hot breath on top of her head, the security of their embrace as they held onto each other.

"I'll come back to you, Mags." Bucky's declared, his voice firm and sure.

Magdalena looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise, "Did you... were you listening to me the whole time?"

"Only for a while." He said with a gentle smile, "I love your voice."

She smiled as he took her face in both his hands.

"I will come back to you."

The grating sound of metal against metal resonated throughout the room as the door was opened. Bucky closed his eyes, his jaw becoming tight, and he pressed a kiss firmly to her forehead. Magdalena tightened her hold on him in a desperate attempt to keep him with her.

"Give them hell." She said quietly, her eyes boring into Bucky's just as the guards came forward. They grabbed his shoulders roughly and yanked him out of her grip. Her fingers throbbed from the force but she didn't care. She kept her gaze on Bucky as his shackles were secured around his wrists.

"Anything for you, doll." He said loudly, not caring if the guards heard him. He grinned weakly at her. Tears pooled in her eyes as she watched him. She had always known he was ridiculous, but this… this was on an entirely new level. Even though he was being restrained like an animal and would probably be tortured in the near future, he was trying to make her feel better.

"Don't do anything stupid while you're gone." She said shakily, giving him a watery smile. It was a feeble attempt at humor, to make him feel better too, but Bucky grinned nonetheless.

"I won't." He said, "I promise."

With that, the guards dragged him out and Magdalena was in darkness once again.


	9. July 29, 1943

**July 29, 1943**

A sharp crack echoed throughout the forest, making Magdalena freeze. With a wince and an apologetic look toward Gabe, she lifted her foot off the stick she had just stepped on.

"What are you, a bear?" Gabe whispered, a small smile on his lips. Though he was teasing her, his surveying gaze never left the tree line.

"Might as well be." Magdalena mumbled. She gripped her pistol tighter and moved forward, making sure to avoid any more sticks or dry leaves.

Gabe shot her a quick glance before taking the lead. The pair moved quickly through the trees, only stopping when they heard something other than their own breathing or footfall. As they ran, Magdalena made sure to keep close to Gabe. He was her commanding officer at the moment, but he was also much more skilled at stealth than she was and she had no desire to screw up their mission.

The sudden sound of rustling leaves had them ducking behind a tree faster than Magdalena thought was possible. She watched as Gabe steadied his breathing, an intense focus in his eyes as he strained to hear what was going on around them. Though the forest was mostly quiet, Magdalena could still hear the faint rustling sound.

Gabe raised his pistol and Magdalena watched him closely, waiting for instructions.

In tense silence, the two stood at the ready. Though Magdalena had been in combat for some time, she had never gotten used to the danger. Her heart still hammered away, adrenaline pumping in her veins in anticipation. By the looks of it, Gabe felt the same way. A thin line of sweat appeared on his forehead as he concentrated on the sound.

Just as suddenly as the rustling had begun, it faded away. Gabe and Magdalena remained still. The silence was tense. There was still the possibility that someone was out there, waiting for them. So, they waited too.

Gabe kept his pistol at the ready and as the minutes ticked on, Magdalena felt her muscles becoming stiff from the lack of movement. It felt like an eternity, but eventually Gabe relaxed and Magdalena let out a small breath of relief. If Gabe sensed that the danger was passed, then she trusted him.

"You good?" He asked, slight laughter in his voice at Magdalena's obvious relief.

Magdalena shot him a playful glare which only made him smile.

"We should be back at camp in about forty-five minutes." He let his arms fall to his sides and rolled the tension out of his shoulders, "Think you can keep up, old lady?"

Magdalena giggled and gave him a reproachful look, "Watch it young man, I can still run laps around you."

Though she was only six months older than him, Gabe never let her forget it.

"Sorry, ma'am." He chuckled as he surveyed the area around them. With some hesitance, he peered around the tree. After a few moments, he decided there was no threat and stepped out from behind their cover.

"Alright." He said as he adjusted his belt and patted his tote bag, "We have to get this intel back to Captain Allen. Forty-five minutes. Let's see if we can do it in thirty."

Magdalena smiled widely at the challenge.

She started to move toward him when a loud bang cracked the air. Magdalena jumped as the sound ripped through the trees, but, even startled, she froze in place. The smile that had been on Gabe's face slipped into a look of astonishment and their eyes met for half a moment before he fell to the ground.

"Gabe!"

Magdalena rushed forward without another thought. She fell to her knees beside the groaning man and her hands reached out on their own, moving Gabe's away from their grip on his chest. Immediately she saw the dark red already soaking into his shirt.

"Breathe, Gabe, breathe." Magdalena instructed, her voice shaky as she tried to calm him. She was aware of voices yelling in the distance, but she paid little attention to them.

In one movement, she ripped Gabe's shirt off him. A small bullet hole sat below his right collar bone, steadily spilling blood.

"I'm going to lift you up, Gabe. It's going to hurt." Magdalena grabbed his shoulders and tried to make eye contact with him, but he was having a hard time staying conscious. There was a glaze to his eyes as they struggled to focus on anything.

Magdalena's lip trembled as she watched her friend in so much pain, but she took a quick breath in. That was all she needed to compose herself and, with new purpose, she lifted Gabe into a sitting position. He let out a soft cry of pain, but otherwise stilled.

To Magdalena's relief, there was a bullet hole on his back like the one on his chest.

"You're going to be fine." She breathed as she lay him back down, "Just fine, Gabe. The bullet went right through you. You have nothing to worry about. I'll fix you right up."

She reached into her medic bag and took out a long strip of gauze, two needles, morphine, and antibiotics. With shaky hands, she filled one of the needles with morphine and pumped it into his arm. She began working on wrapping the gauze around Gabe's wounds when the voices she heard earlier became louder.

As fast as she could, Magdalena filled the other needle with antibiotics and held it in her mouth. She secured the gauze around Gabe's chest in a hurry and once the bleeding was taken care of for the moment, she stood and took hold of his legs. With a few grunts, she dragged him behind the cover of the tree again.

"Velocemente! Prima di scappare!"

 _Quickly! Before they get away!_

Magdalena knew the men were almost to her if they were near enough for her to understand their Italian.

She quickly took the needle out of her mouth and jammed it into Gabe's arm. He made a small noise of discomfort but she didn't pay attention to him. Instead she focused on the fallen branches that littered the ground. She gathered them as quickly as she could and placed them over Gabe to form a crude sort of camouflage. She double checked that his tote bag was out of sight and after a few moments, he was sufficiently covered. To a passerby, it simply looked like a bush or a large branch had fallen from the tree.

"C'erano due! Trovali!"

 _There were two! Find them!_

Magdalena took off at the sound of the voices. Her hands shook as she scrambled up the hill away from Gabe. A few of the leaves and twigs ripped into her palms but she kept going. She had to lead them away from Gabe.

"Là! Ottenere lui! Troverò l'altro!"

 _There! Get him! I'll find the other one!_

Magdalena picked up speed when she heard the voice close behind her. Her breathing came out in wheezes as she ran and she felt like she was going to throw up. She knew they were gaining on her. It sounded like there were only two of them, but she was still outnumbered.

Almost like a miracle, Magdalena came to the thicker area of the forest. She could hide there.

With renewed purpose, Magdalena forced herself to run faster. Her lungs burned but she was able to reach the trees long before the two men who were chasing her. She sprinted through the forest, weaving through the trees until she reached a particularly dark area. The foliage was thicker and taller there and she knew it would be easy for her to hide. She threw herself behind one particularly large tree and, breathing hard, unsheathed her knife.

It was silent for a few moments and Magdalena was able to calm herself down. She closed her eyes momentarily and gripped her necklace in her hand, placing a quick kiss to it, before tucking it back into her shirt.

The sound of cautious feet kicking leaves got her attention and she took a shuddering breath in before holding as still as she possibly could.

"Guardo qui. Non andare troppo lontano."

 _I'll look over here. Don't go too far._

The two men split up. Magdalena heard one of them walking away from her, while the other got closer. Knowing that her pistol would be too loud and give her position away, she gripped her knife in her hand. The only way she would get out of this would be through stealth and that fact terrified her. She had never been that great at being stealthy, but she hoped she had learned enough from Gabe...

As one of the men approached her from the left, she crouched lower so she wouldn't be visible. When he came closer, she slowly moved around the right side of the tree, holding her breath the whole time. She could hear him on the other side, not even four feet away, and she felt her knuckles go numb from how tightly she held onto her knife.

Magdalena continued to sneak around the tree until she was on the other side, behind the man. She could finally see him. He looked younger than her, his grey uniform too big and his face too soft. Magdalena hesitated for a moment as she watched him. He didn't even seem to be looking for her. He was walking in a straight line, not even turning his head.

Making up her mind, Magdalena sheathed her knife and rummaged quietly in her med bag. She pulled out a needle and quickly filled it with thiopental. It was the only anesthetic she had but it would do the trick.

With the needle securely in her hand, Magdalena snuck up to the soldier. When she was close enough to touch him, she jumped up soundlessly to wrap her arm around his neck. The soldier immediately dropped his gun, which luckily was attached to him by a strap. He struggled against her, but Magdalena held onto him firmly, cutting off his air supply so he couldn't yell. With her other arm, she jammed the needle into the soldier's neck.

"Sorry, kid." Magdalena mumbled into his ear as he grew limp in her arms.

She gently lowered the unconscious man to the ground and leaned him against a tree. The drug would most likely last for about an hour, but she had no way to know for sure. With that in mind, she lifted his rifle off him and emptied the cartridge. Pocketing the bullets, Magdalena laid the rifle across his legs.

"Luca, dove sei?"

 _Luca, where are you?_

The voice called out from somewhere near and Magdalena immediately ducked behind the nearest tree. Not even a second later, another man appeared out of the brush. He was much older and upon seeing the unconscious soldier, stooped down to press his fingers against the kid's neck.

"Inutili." He mumbled angrily, "Almeno non sei stato ucciso, ragazzo stupido."

 _Useless. At least you didn't get yourself killed, you stupid boy._

Magdalena frowned as she watched the older soldier. He straighened up and narrowed his eyes, surveying the woods around him.

"So che sei qui." He raised his rifle and walked forward cautiously, "Uscire e non ti ucciderò."

 _I know you're here. Come out now and I won't kill you._

Despite his words, there was a cruel glint in his eyes that matched his sneer and Magdalena knew he was lying. She took her knife into her hand. Anesthetic wouldn't be enough with him.

The soldier walked slowly around the trees, his hand tapping his rifle in an almost bored manner. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he plastered a calm expression onto his face.

"Tuo amico. È ferito giusto? È solo una questione di tempo finché non lo troveremo. Se esci adesso, posso aiutarlo."

 _Your friend. He's wounded, right? It's only a matter of time until we find him. If you come out now, I can help him._

Magdalena narrowed her eyes as she watched him, but she didn't move from her hiding place. The man stood still, waiting like he expected his words to work. A few minutes passed and when no one came out, a twisted smile made its way onto his face.

"Bene. Ma lasciate che ti dica, se non esci, troverò il tuo amico e lo ucciderò. Tu scegli."

 _Fine. But let me tell you, if you don't come out, I will find your friend and I will kill him. Your choice._

Magdalena ground her teeth. She knew he wasn't lying about that. There was only one thing she could do and she had to protect Gabe.

The man looked out at the trees intensely, spinning slowly in a circle as he looked for any sign of her. As soon as his back turned to her, Magdalena jumped out from behind the tree and sunk her knife into his back. He let out a cry and spun around quickly. His rifle slammed into Magdalena's temple and she stumbled backward, the bloodied knife still in her hand.

"Ti ucciderò!"

 _I'll kill you!_ He screamed, rage in his eyes.

Magdalena stiffened and ignored the throbbing in her head as she turned toward the man, readying herself for an attack. But when she looked up, he was staring at her, clearly shocked.

"Una donna?"

 _A woman?_

Magdalena frowned but didn't waste another second before throwing herself at him, her knife raised. He looked momentarily stunned and tried to move out of the way, but that didn't stop her. She swiped downward with her knife and easily sliced through the strap which held the soldier's rifle. In one motion, she took hold of the now loose strap and stabbed the man in the hand. With a cry, he released the rifle and Magdalena tore it from his hands.

"Naturalmente, una donna." Magdalena smiled.

 _Of course, a woman._

With that, Magdalena slammed the butt of the rifle into the man's head. He fell to the ground immediately, looking stunned and Magdalena hit him again. After one more hit, he was bleeding and unconscious.

Like she had done with the other soldier, she pocketed his bullets and threw his rifle on top of him. Looking at the two unconscious men, she felt quite proud of herself. In all her years in the field, she'd never had to take a life. Some of the other soldiers made fun of her for it, but she didn't think it was anything to be ashamed of. She was a nurse afterall.

Knowing the most obvious threat had been neatralized, Magdalena hurried through the forest. She was cautious as she ran, making sure to look for any more soldiers but she knew the group chasing her had been small. She wasn't too worried. Plus, she was desperate to get back to Gabe. She hoped and prayed that her attempt to hide him had worked.

As she ran up the hill she had stumbled up earlier, she could barely make out the branches she had stacked. It looked like they hadn't been moved and Magdalena let out a breath of relief as she came nearer.

She was about ten feet away from Gabe when something hard tackled her to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and before she could even think, something heavy was on top of her. Hands wrapped around her throat, making her gasp.

"Non è una sorpresa! Una donna che prende i miei uomini!"

 _Isn't this a surprise! A woman taking down my men!_

The man on top of her grinned as his hands squeezed tighter. Magdalena wheezed but still managed to glare at him through the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"Voglio probabilmente ucciderti, ma non voglio." He leaned down close to her, his eyes gleaming, "Sarebbe davvero un spreco."

 _I should probably kill you, but I don't want to. It would truly be a waste._

Repulsed, Magdalena bucked her hips up violently to knock the man off balance. He fell forward and was forced to remove his hands from around her neck in order to catch himself. Now free, Magdalena wasted no time in shoving the soldier off her.

He fell in a heap on his side and Magdalena jumped up, kicking him everywhere she could as her hands fumbled for her pistol. She had just managed to pop open the button that held it in its holster when the soldier took hold of her foot. Pain shot up her leg as he twisted it and Magdalena fell to the ground again. She fought against him and was able to punch him in the face before he was on top of her again.

"Tu cagna!"

 _You bitch!_ He screamed in Magdalena's face, blood flying from his lips from where she hit him.

"Scendi da me!"

 _Get off me!_ Magdalena shoved his chest with all her strength but that only made him angrier. He took hold of her wrists roughly and slammed them on the ground above her head, pulling them away from her body painfully.

"Ti farò urlare."

 _I'm going to make you scream._

He gave Magdalena a smirk which made her blood run cold, then his lips were on hers. It was a sloppy, forceful kiss that held nothing other than anger. Not even lust. He wanted her to feel powerless.

Magdalena struggled against him and in return, he bit down on her lower lip. White hot pain flooded over her and she cried out, struggling even more. The man tighened his grip on her wrists, cutting off the circulation, and bit down harder. Magdalena could taste the blood as it dribbled down her chin.

The harder she fought, the harder he bit down and Magdalena was about to stop struggling, if only to stop the pain for a little while, when a sharp bang shook the air.

The pain stopped all of a sudden and the man's weight fell onto Magdalena. She momentarily saw his empty looking eyes before she shoved him off her and crawled away from his body. Once she was far enough away to feel safe, she let herself fall to the ground. Lying there, she gasped as the last ounces of adrenaline rushed through her.

"You alright?"

Magdalena turned toward the raspy voice. It took her a moment but she recognized Gabe, still covered in branches, his head and a pistol in his hand the only thing visible. As he looked at her, he winced in pain but concern was clearly evident on his face.

She blinked at him a few times, trying to get her bearings. The forest sounded too quiet after everything that had happened and her body felt tingly, like it didn't know what to do now that the danger had been taken care of.

"Mags. Are you alright?" Gabe repeated forcefully, worried by her silence.

She nodded at him and raised her hand weakly to give him a thumbs up.

Gabe let out a sigh of relief and let the gun he was holding fall to the ground. He moaned quietly as he turned himself to lie on his back too.

They lay there for a few minutes, both breathing hard and startling at every sound. Soon, the sun had begun setting behind the hills and Magdalena knew their platoon would start to worry about them. Bucky would start to worry.

"We have to go." Magdalena stated, pushing herself off the ground.

She forced herself to look only at Gabe as she moved, choosing to completely ignore the dead man lying only a few feet away from her. Slowly, she pushed the branches off Gabe. He looked up at her, one hand covering his wound protectively.

"We need to get you stitched up." Magdalena said, offering him her hand and the best smile she could muster, "I don't have everything I need in my med bag."

Gabe sighed, "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"Like a bitch."

Gabe took her hand without hesitation and she pulled him to his feet. He hissed and groaned, leaning on Magdalena once he was on his feet. She took hold of his arm and slung it over her shoulders. It took them a few moments to gather everything, but once their pistols were back in their holsters, Magdalena's med bag was secured around her neck, and Gabe's tote bag was around his, they limped into the forest.

Magdalena was glad that night had set. It was easier to blend into the forest in the darkness and they needed all the cover they could get right now. The last thing they needed was to be spotted by more soldiers.

"Let me know if you need a break." Magdalena looked at Gabe with worry as his pace became slower and his eyes became heavy.

"Mmm." He nodded before tossing his head in her direction, "Don't you push yourself too hard either, old lady."

"I'll be fine, Gabe. Don't worry about me." She looked up to give him a playful smile, "You're the one with the hole through their chest."

"I saw him twist your foot, Mags, you're not fooling me. It's gotta be sprained at least."

Magdalena pressed her lips into a thin line, not saying anything. He was right after all. She guessed it was a sprain, but it didn't really matter at the moment. Gabe needed more antibiotics and he needed them fast. She wouldn't let her foot slow them down.

"What happened while I was out?" Gabe asked, his voice gentle and quiet.

Magdalena could tell that he was worried about her. She figured she looked like hell, not to mention the man that had attacked her...

"It would help if I had something to listen to." Gabe said when he noticed her breathing accelerate, "It would help you too. Tell me what happened."

So she did. She didn't even think about what she was saying, she just told him everything that came to her mind and he listened patiently through all of it. When that story was over, she kept talking, because he was right. It did help.

After a little over three hours they finally made it back to camp. As they trudged through the last few trees, Gabe was barely conscious and hanging from Magdalena's shoulders. She jostled him purposefully as she walked, trying to keep him awake.

They were only noticed when they stepped into the light of the camp. Most of the soldiers looked confused, but the few men who recognized either Gabe or Magdalena ran forward immediately. The next few minutes were a blur as Gabe's weight was taken off her and she was guided by the arm to the infirmary tent. She was vaguely aware of Annette talking to her, cleaning the wounds on her face and hands, and stitching the hole in her lip. She tried to pay attention but she was just so tired. Her eyes kept falling closed on their own and her body ached.

It was only when a cold glass of water was thrust into her hands and she was forced to drink it, that she started to become aware of what was going on around her.

Gabe was lying on a gurney a few feet away from her. Nurses were fussing over him, clearly prepping the area for surgery. Magdalena momentarily wondered why he wasn't in surgery already when she noticed Captain Allen and his lieutenants surrounding Gabe's bed. Gabe handed his tote bag to the Captain before they shook hands and the Captain left. The crowd around Gabe then dispersed until only one person remained.

Bucky moved toward Gabe, grabbing him in a tight hug and patting him on the back in a brotherly fashion. The two pulled away, smiling at each other, before Gabe's face grew grim. He started talking to Bucky, whose face grew more and more intense with each word.

"You should lie down, Mags."

Magdalena slowly tore her gaze from Bucky to see Annette standing by her cot. The blonde looked worried, a frown set on her face as her dark eyes bore into Magdalena. She reached forward and gently pushed Magdalena backward until she was lying down on the cot.

"Will Gabe be okay?" Magdalena asked, her voice sounding raspy from exhaustion.

"He'll be fine, Mags." Annette chuckled weakly, "He has you to thank for that... I don't know why you have this ridiculous need to be a hero."

"I wasn't trying to be heroic."

"You never are, are you?"

"I wasn't." Magdalena repeated tiredly, "I was just trying to keep Gabe and the intel safe."

"You're trying to give me gray hair is what you're trying to do." Annette huffed as she pulled a blanket over Magdalena's legs.

Magdalena smiled at the motherly gesture, "I love you too, 'Nette."

Annette simply humphed, though her lips turned up for just a moment.

Smiling slightly, Magdalena settled into the pillows. She tried not to look in Bucky and Gabe's direction for fear of eavesdropping on their conversation, but her eyes drifted toward Bucky on their own. He stood stiffly beside Gabe's bed, a hard expression on his face.

"You almost gave him a heart attack."

"What?" Magdalena asked, confused, as she turned to look at Annette.

"Bucky. He was worried sick." She said, taking a seat next to Magdalena on the cot, "When you didn't show up after sunset he wanted to send out the whole platoon to look for you. I don't think he slept the whole time you were gone."

Magdalena's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink as she smiled, "He didn't have to be worried."

"Of course he did!" Annette exclaimed, looking at her like she was crazy, "You were missing in action! For the second time, mind you."

"Well I came back both times didn't I?"

"Yes, but there's always a last time, Mags. You'll die eventually, and if you keeping doing _this_ then I'll probably be the one to kill you."

Magdalena laughed at that, "You couldn't take me in a fight even if you tried!"

"I could get you in your sleep." Annette said connivingly, leaning down close to Magdalena's face, "So watch yourself."

"Will do." Magdalena lifted a gauze wrapped hand to pat Annette's face.

The blonde stuck her tongue out at Magdalena and gently swatted her hand away.

"Alright. I'll leave you to lover boy over there." Annette stood up as Bucky and Gabe shook hands, their conversation clearly ending. Suddenly, Annette's finger was pointed right between Magdalena's eyes, "Drink lots of water and go to sleep soon. If anything starts to hurt, you come and get me right away."

"I know what to do, 'Nette." Magdalena rolled her eyes but smiled. She couldn't help but appreciate her friend's worry for her.

"True," Annette said, "but I'm in charge of you right now. If you don't heal properly, I'll get fired. I'm just looking out for myself here."

Magdalena's smile widened at Annette's attempt to pretend to be indifferent.

"I won't get you fired. I promise."

Annette leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to Magdalena's temple.

"You're the best friend I could ask for. I'm glad you're not dead."

"You too, 'Nette." Magdalena laughed as the blonde gave her a small wave and left the tent, most likely going to talk to Dugan.

"Mags..."

Magdalena whipped her head around at the sound of Bucky's voice. He stood at the end of her bed, a smile on his face though it didn't reach his eyes. Magdalena noticed the small bit of stubble on his usually clean shaven face.

"You look worse than me." She mumbled as she made a weak joke. Her lips turned up slightly in an attempt to ease a real smile out of him.

To her relief, Bucky chuckled genuinely and his body seemed to loose some of its tension. He ran a hand through his short hair and came to sit next to her on the cot.

"I always look worse than you." He said as he took her hands into his, pressing a gentle kiss to her gauze wrapped wrists.

Magdalena grinned at his compliment, but she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his usually bright eyes.

"Are you okay, Buck?" She asked timidly, unsure of what was going through his mind.

"Gabe told me what happened." He said with a sigh, holding her hands tenderly in his lap. His fingers grazed over her wrists, turning them over in his palms. She squeezed his hands reassuringly and he looked up then, his steel blue eyes piercing as they searched her.

"He didn't hurt you more than this did he?" Bucky reached up to lightly trace her bottom lip where the stitches were.

Magdalena knew what he was really asking and she shook her head vehemently.

"I told Gabe everything that happened." She said, "So I'm sure you know everything too. We took care of it all."

Bucky frowned at that, his eyes becoming softer.

"I'm sorry you had to." He murmured, still running his thumb gently over her lip.

"Don't be, Buck. I signed up for this. I knew what I'd be doing and I'm pretty damn good at it."

"Yeah, you are." Bucky chuckled, fondness coloring his voice, "Saved Gabe's worthless life."

"Hey! Don't bash Gabe." She hit him lightly in the shoulder as they both laughed, "He saved my life too, remember."

"He did." Bucky nodded, becoming more serious. The hand on her lip came to rest on her neck, tangling with her hair.

"I'm indebted to him forever."

"Why are you so cheesy?" Magdalena giggled as she raised her hand to cover the one on her neck.

Bucky chuckled and wiggled his fingers under Magdalena's, tickling her. She immediately erupted in giggles and clamped her hand down over his to stop the assault on her neck.

"Stop it!" She laughed, "I'm injured!"

"Eh, you're fine." He smirked as he threw his legs onto the cot, "Stop being such a baby."

She was about to retort and say something sassy but his arm came to rest over her shoulders and she lost all memory of what she had been thinking of. Bucky pulled her securely against his side as he settled in next to her. Magdalena sighed contentedly and leaned into his chest, breathing him in. She let her tired eyes close, enjoying the way his hand rubbed up and down her arm softly.

Suddenly, Bucky's deep voice jostled Magdalena awake.

"Hmm?" She asked, giving his hand a squeeze to let him know she was listening. He chuckled, realizing she had been asleep.

"Would it be awful to only let you go on missions if you're with me?" He asked.

Magdalena giggled and nodded, "Yes. Completely unprofessional."

"Do you really care though?"

"Not really."

"Mm..." Bucky hummed, thinking seriously, "I wonder if I could actually do it. Lieutenant Kirkland would notice eventually, but I could probably get away with it for a couple of months at least..."

"You're ridiculous." Magdalena laughed, nestling further into him.

His arms tightened around her, "You know I just want you safe, doll."

"I want you safe too, but you don't see me stopping you from going on missions."

"That's because you're powerless. I'm a sergeant."

"Are you abusing your power, sarge?" She said, feigning shock and poking him in the side.

"I would never do that!"

"I know." Magdalena smiled as she settled back into his side, "You're too good to even think of it."

Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss firmly to the top of her head.

"Just learned it from you, doll."

Magdalena couldn't help the grin that made its way onto her face. It had been a long time since she had heard him say that. With a sigh of satisfaction, she tilted her head up and kissed him softly on the jaw.

Bucky froze immediately and Magdalena realized that was the first time she had ever initiated a kiss. They hadn't yet had their first real kiss, but sweet kisses on the head or hand were normal for them... or rather, normal from Bucky. Sure, Magdalena had given him pecks on the cheek but always after he had kissed her first.

Magdalena suddenly felt nervous like she hadn't in awhile around Bucky. Usually he made her feel at ease, but the old butterfly feeling crept up into her stomach again. He still hadn't moved since she kissed him and that was making her nervous.

She watched him anxiously and was debating on what to say, if she would say anything at all, when a small smile broke out on his face. His eyes crinkled and the dimple on his chin widened as his lips did, and she knew it was a genuine smile.

With a sigh of relief, Magdalena watched the happiness on his face. He seemed to be frozen in it.

"So," she said, starting to feel awkward, "what _is_ our next mission?"

There was a hint of a laugh in her voice when she saw that the goofy grin on Bucky's face wasn't disappearing.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her, slightly dazed, before shaking his head, "Oh, uh, we're going to Azanno."

"Annddd?" She urged when he stopped talking.

Bucky gave her a playfully annoyed glare, "You can't just kiss me like that then expect me to forget about it so quickly."

"Yes I can." She said, sitting up and grinning at him. She would be lying if she didn't enjoy flustering him every so often. It was usually so hard to do.

"Why are we going to Azanno?"

Bucky shook his head to clear it and looked up in a 'help me God' sort of look.

"Can't you wait like everyone else?"

"No."

Bucky groaned but did a poor job of hiding his smile.

"Well if you must know. We got intel that German soldiers are supposed to come down into Italy from Austria and..."

"That's what Gabe and I were checking." Magdalena interrupted.

Bucky placed his hand over her mouth, making her giggle, and continued talking like she hadn't said anything.

"Captain Allen sent a few groups out two days ago to gather intel on which routes the Germans might be taking. You and Gabe were one of those groups, yes. Now that we know which route they're taking, we're going to try and cut them off before they get too far into Italy."

Magdalena frowned at that and started to say something, but her words were muffled under Bucky's hand.

"We're not supposed to fight them, if that's what you're wondering."

Magdalena nodded, making Bucky's lips turn up slightly.

"According to the intel, they're mostly German engineers and scientists. It's highly unlikely that they'll attack us. The worst of it should be a stand off at the most."

His debriefing now done, he smirked at Magdalena, seeming to enjoy the fact that she couldn't talk. Magdalena noticed this and rubbed her tongue over as much of his palm as she could.

"Ugh!" Bucky exclaimed, yanking his hand back like he had been electrocuted.

The shocked and slightly disgusted look on his face made Magdalena fall into a fit of laughter. She placed a hand over her mouth to try and silence her joy-filled hiccups, but that only made her laugh more.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Bucky asked, smirking and holding his wet hand away from him.

Magdalena could only nod through her giggles.

Suddenly, Bucky leaned forward and dragged his hand down Magdalena's face and neck. Her own spit coated her skin and she squealed, pushing him away from her.

"Joke's on you!" He exclaimed, a proud look on his face as he watched Magdalena squirm.

She glared at him as she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the spit off.

"You're a monster, Bucky Barnes!"

"Maybe." He shrugged before planting a dramatic kiss to her temple, "But you wouldn't have me any other way."

Magdalena tried to glare at him, but she just couldn't do it. Instead, her lips turned up and she reached up to pat Bucky's face gently. His blue eyes smiled at he stared at her, taking her in.

"True." She said, her voice quieter as she gazed at him, "You're my monster, I guess."

"And you're mine."


	10. September 1, 1943

_I just realized that I put the wrong date on the last chapter! It was supposed to happen in July, 1943. I updated it though and everything should be the way its's supposed to be! :)_

 **September 1, 1943**

"So, you're telling me that if you were in a room with Hitler, you wouldn't shoot him?"

"Nope." Magdalena said through a mouthful of soup, "I wouldn't."

Dugan stared at her incredulously, much like the other six members of her squad who were also sitting around the campfire. Gabe crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her, clearly trying to figure out her logic. Even Bucky was staring from his place on the ground by her feet.

"Why the hell not!?" Dugan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because," Magdalena sighed, knowing that she'd have to give an actual explanation, "I'm not a soldier like you all. I'm a nurse. Killing is the opposite of what I do. But. More importantly, killing Hitler wouldn't solve anything. Someone else would just become Fuhrer and the war would go on. So, instead, if I were in a room with Hitler, I would find some way to kidnap him and make him surrender. That way the war would end, Hitler would be punished for his crimes in a court of law, and I would be a war hero."

Magdalena grinned and raised her spoon triumphantly in the air. She really enjoyed the shocked looks on her comrades faces. Most of all Dugan's. It seemed like he wanted to argue with her but couldn't find a reason why. Her logic was sound if she did say so herself.

"That's a pretty good plan, Mags." Gabe chuckled, his dark eyes glinting as he shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah, but it all relies on one thing." Bucky said, "She'd have to kidnap Hitler. Now you're pretty skilled and all, doll, but there's no way you're carrying a grown man out of anywhere."

Magdalena tried to act insulted, but Bucky's playful smirk made her crack. She stuck her tongue out at him and hit him gently on the head with her spoon.

"That's why I'd have you idiots to help me." She said.

Bucky made a face at her, "And what exactly would we be doing in your master plan?"

"Well…" Magdalena stroked her chin as she gazed around the campfire, "Gabe and Jeremiah would obviously be in charge of recon. They'd sneak into the most guarded building in all of Europe using their incredible sleuth skills, and map out the mission for us."

Jeremiah, a small Filipino man with a kind face, barked out a laugh and slapped Gabe on the back.

"Looks like we're the brains of the team, man!"

Gabe smirked, "What else is new?"

"Miguel and Chuck would come with me into the building." Magdalena continued, smiling, "We'd all be in disguises of course, gotta blend in, but once I'm in the room with Hitler, they'd guard the doors to make sure no one interrupts us."

A tanned soldier across from Magdalena grinned at the lanky man next to him.

"What do you say, Chuck," Miguel said, "Think you can manage that without giving us away?"

"Me?" Chuck put his hand to his chest, looking affronted, "Pft. If anyone's gonna give us away its you. You ain't near German looking enough."

"I can be the first Mexican Nazi!"

"Over Hitler's dead body."

"Literally!"

They both sputtered in laughter earning an affectionate eye roll from Magdalena.

"Anyway," she said, "That leaves Dugan and Benjy…"

"Red headed wonders!" Benjy yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

Dugan smirked and gave the burly kid a high five. Magdalena giggled at the practically ecstatic smile that lit up Benjy's face.

"Yes," she said, "The red headed wonders will be stationed outside. After I knock Hitler out, I'll throw him out the window, and you guys will catch him."

"What about me?" Bucky asked, nudging Magdalena's legs with his shoulder. She smiled down at him, loving the way the light from the fire danced in his eyes.

"You," she said, "and your Springfield will be stationed on top of the building across from Hitler's. Once he's out the window, you'll guard us with sniper cover and we'll get out of there easy-peasy."

Bucky chuckled, "You have too much faith in me, doll."

"I have just the right amount! You're excellent with that rifle and I trust you with my life."

There were murmurs of agreement from the guys around the campfire.

"See," Magdalena smiled proudly, "Everyone agrees."

Bucky didn't say anything, but raised Magdalena's hand to press a quick kiss to the back of it. He smiled up at her under his dark lashes and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Anddd that's our cue to leave, lads!" Dugan slapped his hands on his knees before standing up and stretching.

"You don't have to go anywhere!" Magdalena giggled and tore her eyes away from Bucky.

"We know you're not kicking us out, Mags." Gabe patted her shoulder as he passed, "It's just that we'd rather not have first row seats for your sexual tension."

"W-wh… sexual tension?" She spluttered.

"It's practically seeping out of you two!" Miguel boomed, "Worse than Dugan and Annette by far."

"Hey!" Dugan spun around to glare at Miguel. He was about to say something more but Chuck came to his rescue.

"Nah, ya'll ain't got no sexual tension." He said, patting Dugan on the back, "We can tell you've sealed the deal."

Dugan grinned wolfishly and shoved his hands in his pockets, refusing to either confirm or deny Chuck's claim. He looked around the circle before spinning on his heel, whistling a low tune as he walked away.

"Case closed." Miguel laughed as he shoved Chuck away from the campfire. Their sharp laughter echoed through the night air as they headed toward their tent, Benjy and Jeremiah following closely behind.

"We do not have sexual tension!" Magdalena huffed as she watched their backs grow smaller and smaller.

Bucky chuckled and stretched his legs out, leaning back on the log that Magdalena sat on. She looked down at him, expecting him to agree with her, but all he did was smirk.

"Don't do that, Bucky!" She hit him on the arm, "I'm right! There's no sexual tension!"

"Whatever you say, Mags."

She glared at him. He looked back at her innocently for a few moments but eventually his lips twisted up and he tugged on her hand gently. With a small huff, her glare disappeared and she slid to the ground beside him. Bucky's arms wrapped around her, filling her with warmth that, paired with the heat from the fire, almost made her sweat. She didn't care though. She rested her head on his chest and watched the flames lick the air.

The sound of men laughing rang through the trees from somewhere near. Magdalena let her eyes run over the forest, taking in the countless lights from campfires surrounding them. The other squads of the 107th had settled into the northern Italian forest a few weeks ago. Azanno was supposed to be their next battle ground but so far all was quiet. Magdalena had no problems with that, she just didn't like the waiting.

She turned back to Bucky when he leaned down to press his face against her neck.

"There's no sexual tension." Bucky mumbled into her hair. She grinned.

"Don't get me wrong though," he said suddenly, "You're very beautiful and I'm weak to your charms. If you suddenly decided to seduce me, it would be the challenge of my life to say no to you, but I know where we stand."

"You're still alright with that?" Magdalena asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Of course, doll." Bucky kissed her head gently, "You mean much more to me than sex. I'd wait forever for you."

Warmth flooded through Magdalena. She smiled and tilted her head up to kiss his cheek.

"I'd wait forever for you, too."

They smiled at each other, affection mingling in the air between them. Though she had been this close to him many times, Magdalena was still struck by the way he looked up close. It wasn't that she could see more details on his face, or even that he somehow seemed more real from that distance, like all the books and movies said. No, with her face only a few inches from his, most of his face was blurry; everything but his eyes. That's what got her.

His eyes. Even from afar, they were captivating. The steel blue was flecked with green in the middle, always warm and genuine. Though Bucky could lie, his eyes never could. She'd see right through it. His emotions were always easy for her to read. Yet up close, she could see so much more. His every thought seemed to be swimming behind his eyes, inviting her in with so much trust and kindness that she never wanted to look away, knowing he was the only place she would ever find that much _good_ in one person.

Magdalena gazed at him, loving the fact that his eyes were just _him_. They were gentle as always, tender and careful, but the blue held a sort of fire that didn't usually come out of a color so light. There was a storminess to it that Magdalena didn't see very often and didn't understand. She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Buck, are you oka…"

Her words caught in her throat when his hands cupped her face. His fingers left hot trails on her skin. She stared at him, her eyes wide and heart beating frantically.

"I know we haven't kissed yet, but I'd really like to kiss you right now, Mags." Bucky whispered, his eyes flitting between both of hers, "If that's alright with you."

Everything in her body screamed yes. She had been waiting and waiting for him to kiss her but it had been so hard to find even a moment of alone time. They were always surrounded by at least one of their squad members if not all six of them. A few times, Magdalena had even considered taking charge and kissing him instead, but she had always chickened out. Even after ten months, she still found it hard to believe that he had chosen her. Of all people.

"Are you going to keep freaking out or do you want to give me your answer?"

Bucky's words pulled her out of her head. He was grinning down at her, the tenderness in his eyes somewhat taken over by laughter.

Magdalena blushed.

"Yes, you can kiss me, you jerk."

Bucky scowled a little, "Don't call me that. It makes me think of Steve."

"What?" Magdalena giggled, "Steve doesn't turn you on?"

Bucky groaned and squished her face between his hands.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin the moment?" He whined, leaning his forehead against hers.

Magdalena giggled more and looked up at him underneath her eyelashes, careful not to jostle him. Though he was still cringing, there was the smallest hint of a smile on his face. He cracked one eye open to see her grinning at him and his smile grew wider.

"Come here, you jerk." Magdalena laughed and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

He responded immediately. His lips were soft and warm under hers as he kissed her back and his grip on her face loosened until he was simply holding her to him, keeping her firmly in place. Magdalena's eyes fluttered closed, her hands resting gently against his chest. His heart beat was strong and fast under her palm and she tilted her head further, wanting to be as close to him as she could.

Kissing Bucky wasn't electrifying or breath taking. It was the opposite, actually. It was like a breath of fresh air. Like the world was clearer and brighter and so full of goodness that Magdalena wondered how she had never seen it before. After all, it had been right there in front of her for so long, because he had been right there in front of her for _so_ long. Everything seemed right with the world as he held her, his lips touching hers gently, every kiss letting her know that, " _yes,_ he really does want you" and " _yes,_ you want him too."

Magdalena kept her eyes closed even after Bucky pulled out of the kiss. She knew he was still there though, she could feel his warm breath on her face and his hands still rested against her cheeks. Suddenly, she heard him curse and her eyes flew open, looking at him frantically.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ She thought, _It couldn't have been that terrible, could it…?_

Bucky's laughter at her worried expression had her eyes flying to his face so fast she felt a little dizzy.

"What?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.

"It's just… well, just… shit." He said, laughing again though more nervously.

Magdalena's frown deepened.

"No, no, no." Bucky said quickly, reaching up to rub the space between her eyebrows with his thumb, "Don't do that."

She couldn't help but frown more.

"But… what's wrong?" She asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"Absolutely nothing! That's the problem!" Bucky exclaimed, "After a kiss like that, you definitely can't get rid of me now. I could never let you go even if you wanted me to."

Magdalena's body slumped in relief as she grinned.

"I would never want that." She said quietly.

"Me either."

Bucky leaned down to kiss her once more. This kiss was a little toothier since Magdalena was smiling so much but he didn't seem to mind. Grinning, he leaned back against the log and pulled her close to his side. His hand ran up and down her arm absentmindedly as she listened to his breathing.

"Have you heard from Steve recently?" Bucky asked after a few minutes.

"We just kissed for the first time and you choose Steve as our next conversation?" Magdalena rose an eyebrow at him.

Even though she wasn't really upset about Bucky wanting to talk about Steve, she didn't want to talk about him. She knew Bucky was only asking because he was worried about Steve. She was worried about him too, but she'd known Bucky long enough to know that no one could possibly worry more than he could. Steve knew that too.

The truth was, she _had_ heard from Steve and he had explicitly told her not to tell Bucky what he was up to. Steve had gone and done… well pretty much the exact opposite of what Bucky told him to do. In his last letter to Magdalena, Steve said that, after lying on his recruitment forms, he had been accepted to a very secret government program which included experiments that she didn't really understand. All Steve had said was "I'm not the little kid from Brooklyn anymore, Mags. I just hope you and Buck will recognize me when you see me next!"

Magdalena really hoped he hadn't gone and gotten himself blown up and disfigured or something. Though she did know that he was the famous Captain America character now so it couldn't be that bad. She really had to get her hands on one of his movies…

"Maaggs." Bucky peered down at her curiously, "You're hiding something."

"W-What? I'm not hiding something! Why would you think that?"

"You're blushing and stuttering and you won't look me in the eyes."

Magdalena purposefully looked him directly in the eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her and she scrunched up her nose.

"I always blush and stutter." She said, not wanting him to be right, "I can't help it."

"Mmhm…"

"You used to like my blush. Something about my girlish qualities if I remember correctly."

Bucky smirked but otherwise didn't take the bait at her attempt to change the subject.

"What does Steve not want me to know?" He asked instead, leaning close to inspect her face.

Magdalena stared back indignantly, "If he doesn't want you to know, then I'm not going to be the one to tell you."

They stared at each other, neither wanting to give in.

Magdalena was finding it difficult not to smile. Bucky's face was right there and all she wanted to do was kiss him again, but she knew that would mean she lost their stand-off.

After a few minutes, Bucky let out a puff of air directly into Magdalena's face. She spluttered and stared at him, her mouth wide open.

"What _can_ you tell me then?" Bucky smirked, ignoring her irritated look, "Since Steve suddenly has secrets he doesn't want me to know."

Magdalena glared at him before sighing.

"All I can tell you is that he's found a way to help with the war effort, just like you told him to. He's not technically enlisted but he's traveling through Europe to help boost morale."

"He's not fighting, is he?" Bucky asked, giving her the side eye.

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "No. He's not fighting."

Bucky stared at her a moment longer before nodding. He seemed satisfied with the information she had given him, for now at least, and settled back against the log.

Suddenly he started chuckling.

"How exactly is Steve boosting morale?" Bucky said in between his laughter, "Because the only thing guys want to see over here is girls and I can't imagine Steve in a skirt."

"What about pantyhose?" Magdalena giggled uncontrollably.

"And a blonde wig."

"Stilettos."

Bucky erupted into deep, booming laughter. It was infectious and Magdalena's sides were soon in stitches. The two held on to each other, bent over, and tears in their eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Magdalena was tidying up her squad's tent. The sun was just rising and she was already cursing her squad members. They were such pigs. She couldn't imagine how they were able to make such a big mess. It was more like a dozen toddlers lived there than seven grown men.

Though she was huffing and puffing as she moved through the tent, she honestly wasn't that irritated. Cleaning the tent had been a job she volunteered for. It was much better than gathering meals at the crowded cafeteria or doing the squad's laundry. Magdalena preferred to be able to do her chores in her pajamas anyway.

She had just finished making the cots when Annette burst into the tent.

"MAGDALENA!" She screeched, her long blonde hair flying behind her as she ran.

The brunette jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around, startled. She was about to tell Annette off for scaring her, but the taller woman ran right at her. Her hands wrapped around Magdalena's arms as she jumped up and down in place. Her eyes were shining excitedly and she was grinning so much, Magdalena wondered for a second if her face would crack.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Annette said in one breath, still bouncing.

"It must be something good!" Magdalena laughed, her irritation forgotten, "I've never seen you this excited."

"Mags, it's the _best_ news. I swear, you won't believe me when I tell you!"

"Well then, go on! Tell me!"

"Not here!" Annette whispered loudly and looked around with a grin, "We need to go somewhere we won't be overheard."

"Okay, well just let me get dressed and we can…"

"There's no time!"

Annette yanked Magdalena out of the tent by her hand without another thought. The ground was cold and wet under Magdalena's bare feet and she suddenly became aware of the fact that she was only wearing a white undershirt and shorts. Soldiers were staring as she and Annette hurried passed. A few even whistled at her and she blushed furiously.

"Annette!" She hissed, "I'm not wearing anything decent!"

"Oh, hush! You're beautiful. Embrace it."

Magdalena groaned as Annette picked up speed. They ran around tents and people until Annette suddenly ducked between two tents at the furthest end of the compound. She released Magdalena and peered around the tent, making sure they were alone. Magdalena gave a little huff as she watched her friend's paranoia and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Will you tell me _now_?" She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

Annette took one more look around the tent then practically bounced over to Magdalena.

"Look at this! Look!" She said, holding her hands out.

Magdalena noticed for the first time that she held a letter in her hands.

"What is this?" She asked as she took the letter.

"Just read it!"

Magdalena rolled her eyes but complied.

 _Timothy,_

 _I am so beyond proud of you! When I got your last letter, I could barely contain my excitement. I think the whole town knows about my son and his darling girl. Your father is probably growing tired of me talking about it all the time, but I just can't help it! Your Annette sounds wonderful and we absolutely cannot wait to meet her._

 _As to your question about the ring, of course you can have it! I know you were wanting some sort of advice from your father and I but we both agree that this is a decision only you can make. We will support you no matter what. After all, we taught you well. If you love this girl then you don't need our approval, though I'm sure we will love her just as much as you do. That is if she treats you right, as I'm sure she does._

 _You've probably noticed already, but I put my engagement ring in the envelope with this letter. It belonged to your great-great grandmother so make sure you don't lose it! You better write to me as soon as you pop the question. I want to know exactly how it goes! No pressure though, sweetheart. Take your time and ask whenever you feel it's right. I'm sure she'll say yes! How could she not?_

 _Your father and I love you and miss you very much. We hope everything goes well and we cannot wait to meet our future daughter-in-law!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Magdalena stared at the letter, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"What… how…?"

"He's going to ask me to marry him!" Annette squealed and jumped up and down in place. Her eyes were shining and her pink lips were stretched wide in the happiest grin Magdalena had ever seen.

"That's amazing, 'Nette!" She breathed, "but how did you get this?"

Annette waved her hand in the air dismissively, "The guy in the mail room knows that Tim and I are together. He gave me his mail."

"But… you opened it?"

"There was a big thing in the envelope!" Annette's eyes grew wide innocently, "I was curious!"

"You can't just go around opening people's mail!"

"It's just Tim! I don't do it to you."

Magdalena narrowed her eyes, "Do you?"

"No!" Annette groaned before rummaging around in her pocket, "Now stop huffing! Look at this! Don't tell me it isn't the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!"

Magdalena shook her head at her friend's antics but her eyes grew wide when she caught sight of the ring in Annette's hand.

"Oh my…" She said, pulling Annette's hand closer to her face to see better.

The golden wedding band was thin and smooth, worn down from the many times it had switched hands over the years though that didn't detract from its beauty. Tiny, golden leaves stretched along the band to encircle the gemstones on top. A gleaming sapphire sat in the middle, large and oval. On either side were two clear diamonds and another smaller sapphire. The string of gemstones twinkled in the light.

"It's gorgeous."

"I know!" Annette grinned.

Magdalena smiled happily up at her friend before frowning.

"But, what are you going to do?" she asked, "About the letter. You can't just give it back to Dugan already opened, he'll know you read it."

Annette frowned but a grin slowly made its way onto her face. Her black eyes glinted mischievously.

"How about I just don't give it back," she said, "I'll just put the ring on and wait for him to notice! He won't even have to ask me and he'll already know what my answer is!"

She seemed to think that was a perfectly reasonable option but Magdalena thought she was crazy.

"You can't do that!" she exclaimed, staring at the blonde in horror.

"Why not?"

"What if he's not ready to ask you yet? His mom made it sound like he was nervous! Or-or what if he has some extravagant plan to ask you? You wouldn't want to ruin it, would you?"

"Ugh." Annette groaned and threw her head back dramatically, "I don't think I can wait, though! How am I supposed to keep this secret from him?"

"I don't know, 'Nette! But you got yourself into this so you've got to suck it up and figure it out."

"You don't have to be so mean."

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "Don't even start."

"Well fine." Annette grinned, "But if I can't give the letter back and I can't _not_ give the letter back, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Magdalena ran a frustrated hand through her curls as she tried to think of a solution. She was starting to think that Annette would just have to confess to Dugan, when the blonde shrieked loudly and ripped the letter out of Magdalena's hand.

"Did you think of something?" Magdalena spun around excitedly, only to stop dead in her tracks and frantically wrap her arms around her chest.

"B-Bucky!" she stammered, her cheeks turning pink as he grinned lopsidedly from where he stood at the opening between the tents, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard my girl was running through the camp naked," He chuckled as he came further into the small space, "I had to come find you. Though, I'm disappointed to see you are wearing clothes."

Magdalena blushed furiously from both his words and the way he was looking at her. She suddenly realized just how short her shorts really were and she tugged them down as much as she could without pulling them off. Bucky smirked at that, his gaze dark and intense. Though she didn't hate the way he was looking at her, quite the opposite actually, she definitely didn't want to kiss him in front of Annette. That would be just a little too much for her to handle. Instead, she reached out to smack Bucky on the stomach. He let out a satisfying 'umph' that made her grin.

"Don't be such an ass." She said, "Of course I'm wearing clothes."

Bucky coughed dramatically but he smirked at her and she knew he saw through her. She blushed again.

"Bucky Barnes, get out of here." Annette demanded from behind her, "Mags and I really need to talk about something and you can't be here while we do!"

"Why not?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and giving a devilish smirk, "What is it that I can't know about?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Well, I'm Mags' sergeant and her boyfriend so whatever it is, it's a little my business."

"I don't care if you're Mags' father or the President of the United States! If I wanted to tell you about this, then I would've brought you here in the first place!"

"Oh. So, it's your secret then."

Annette's mouth hung open as she tried to figure out how to hide the bit of information she had already accidentally given away.

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "Come on, 'Nette, we should tell him. He might be able to help."

Annette whipped her head around to glare at Magdalena, her dark eyes narrowed. The two women stared at each other, neither giving in, before Annette heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Fine!" She groaned and threw her head back, "Read it!"

Bucky clumsily took the letter that Annette unceremoniously thrust into his hands. He winked at Magdalena before beginning to read. She rolled her eyes though he couldn't see. He always got his way and it was more than a little infuriating.

Bucky's smirk grew wider as he read the letter, until the grin practically took up his entire face.

"I knew Dugan was thinking about asking you, but I didn't think he'd do it so soon." He said as he handed the letter back to a gaping Annette.

"You knew?" She hissed.

"Of course, I knew. We are in the same squad. It's all he talks about."

"Wait. What?" Magdalena shook her head and held her hands out in front of her to stop Bucky from talking, "He talks about this? How come I haven't heard anything about it?"

"Guy's secret." Bucky smirked and poked her on the nose. She glared at him.

"So, what's the problem?" He asked Annette, ignoring Magdalena entirely, "Don't you want to marry him?"

"Of course, I do! I love him more than anything."

Bucky frowned, "I don't see the problem then."

"The problem," Magdalena said, shooting a harsh look at Annette, "Is that Annette opened Dugan's private mail and found this out when she wasn't supposed to. Now she has the engagement ring and the letter, and no idea how to give them back to Dugan without him knowing that she knows about it all."

"You opened it without his permission?" Bucky laughed, looking almost impressed.

"Yes, I know, I'm a horrible person." Annette huffed, "Mags already told me all about that-"

"What? No, I didn't."

"-so, if you have any bright ideas on how to fix this, then please feel free to share."

Bucky looked amused for another second before frowning. Magdalena smiled when the little pinch between his eyebrows emerged as he pressed his lips together. She had always thought his thinking face was adorable.

"I know!" Bucky exclaimed after a few moments of thought, startling Magdalena from her staring, "I'll give the letter to him and say I was the one who opened it."

"Won't he be upset with you?" Annette asked, surprised at his offer.

"Maybe at first, but he'll be too focused on getting the letter to worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Magdalena raised her eyebrows at Bucky. She didn't want there to be a rift between the guys in her squad, especially between Dugan and Bucky. They were the two closest men in her life, other than Steve, and she wouldn't know what to do if they suddenly didn't get along.

"I'm positive, Mags. There's nothing to worry about." Bucky gave her a reassuring smile, somehow seeing Magdalena's worries plain and clear. She could never figure out how he read her so easily.

"You are simply the best, Brooklyn!" Annette let out a little squeal and threw her arms around Bucky. She squeezed his neck as he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and giving Magdalena a playful wink over her shoulder.

Though Magdalena wasn't the jealous type, she couldn't help but notice how good Annette and Bucky looked together. Well, not _together,_ but next to each other. They were both beautiful. Tall and lean, muscular and alluring. Annette's golden hair and dark eyes complimented Bucky's black locks and light eyes. Magdalena just knew she was a shadow of a woman compared to her friend and she wondered for, unfortunately, the thousandth time, why Bucky was with her in the first place.

"Okay, Brooklyn. Here's the letter and the ring." Annette's voice pulled Magdalena out of her head and she looked up to see the blonde stuffing the objects into Bucky's waiting hands, "You won't say anything about me opening the letter and, when he eventually asks, I'll pretend like I knew nothing about it! It'll be convincing I promise. I am quite a good actress."

"I believe that." Bucky chuckled as he pocketed the items.

"Well!" Annette clapped her hands together in front of her happily, "I should get back to my squad. We're on guard duty in about twenty minutes and they won't be happy if I'm late. Again."

She gave a little wave in Bucky's direction before walking toward the street. Her hand came to rest on Magdalena's shoulder as she stopped, giving the shorter woman an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I made you run through the camp in your pajamas." She said.

"What?" Magdalena frowned, a little more than distracted by her thoughts. Once Annette's words finally sunk in, she shook her head and forced a smile, "Oh! Don't worry about it, 'Nette. I forgot about that once I read the letter."

Annette smiled dreamily, "It is the best news, isn't it?"

"The very best."

The women shared a smile. Annette squeezed Magdalena's shoulder before she walked into the street and disappeared behind the tents. Magdalena stood there, watching the place where her friend had disappeared, teasing her bottom lip between her teeth. She was happy for Annette, she was, but her previous thoughts were making it hard for her to actually _be_ happy.

"Alright, Mags." Bucky's deep voice sounded behind her and his hands took hold of her shoulders, gently turning her around to face him. He leaned down a little to look her directly in the eyes. Magdalena glanced up at him somewhat unwillingly, but once she did, she couldn't look away. His blue eyes gazed into hers, soft and kind and worried.

"What's wrong?"

Magdalena shook her head gently, "Nothing's wrong, Buck. I'm fine."

"Mags." Bucky scoffed, his hands sliding down her arms to hold her hands in his, "I can tell something's on your mind."

He looked so sincere, Magdalena was finding it harder and harder to keep up her façade. Her copper eyes flitted up to look at him as her lips turned up in a wry smile.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"What? No, I won't! If it's bothering you, doll, then I would never think it's stupid."

"But it _is_ stupid."

"Try me."

He leaned down further, his brows raised as he looked into her eyes, imploring her to talk. Magdalena stared back at him. She felt her resolve dissolving and took a shaky breath in.

"You're not just… settling are you?" She asked quietly, timidly looking at the ground.

"Settling?" He asked with a frown, "Settling for what?"

Magdalena resisted the urge to groan. She really didn't want to say it.

"Settling for what, Mags?" Bucky repeated when she didn't answer, giving her hands a light squeeze.

"Me."

Magdalena's voice was barely above a whisper, just a breath really, which was alright with her. She didn't want to give voice to her insecurities, especially to other people. Somehow that made it worse to her, like she was too weak to handle her own mind. Bucky was probably the only person she would ever admit any of that to, though.

"You?" Bucky's voice was shaky and startled, which never happened, and Magdalena jerked her head up to look at him. His brows were pulled together in confusion, but his eyes were different. The blue was swimming with something like… sadness. Magdalena immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, turning her face to the ground again, "I shouldn't have said anything. It's stupid and I really didn't me-"

"Why would you think I'm settling for you?" Bucky interrupted, his voice a demand and reminding her of when he gave commands as a sergeant. His hands were tight around hers and she tried to think of what to say.

"I just…" She met his eyes then, and sighed, "I can't help thinking, if you hadn't found me in the Captain's tent last year, who would you be with?"

Bucky's frown deepened at that and he opened his mouth to say something, but Magdalena pressed on. She had been thinking these things for so long, holding it in for so long, it felt like she had opened something in her that she couldn't stop.

"You were with so many girls while I was gone. I know you were, Buck, Steve told me about some of them, and that's fine! I don't care about how many girls you've been with, but I just… You could have anyone you want. You're handsome and brilliant and… so sweet. Any girl's dream really. And all those girls you've been with have been perfect for you. They're beautiful and outgoing, smart, fun, and… just nothing like me."

Bucky stood up straight, looking insulted as his frown took over his face. He tried to say something again but Magdalena shook her head, ripping her hands out of his. Breathing hard, she started pacing.

"It's true, Buck! There are so many other girls in the world that would be better for you and I can't help but think that, if we hadn't been here, in a war, in some damn disaster area far away from everyone we love, then we wouldn't be together at all! I'm sorry if that's wrong, but I keep thinking it! Thinking that I'm just your small bit of comfort, of home, and that's why you're with me. After all, I'm nothing special. I've known since the day I met you that you're out of my league. I'm not stupid."

Magdalena stood there panting, her feet covered in mud and her hair wild. She knew she looked like a wreck. She was in her pajamas after all, looking like a crazy person. That thought only proved her point further to her. She clenched her fingers into fists and closed her eyes, refusing to look at Bucky. Though it felt good to finally say the things that had been tormenting her mind, she was still afraid of losing him and she didn't want to see his face. She didn't want him to confirm all of her fears.

It was quiet for a moment, only the sound of distant commands being yelled or boots on gravel breaking through the tension in the little alley. Magdalena winced as she realized she was the one to create the tension, but she didn't regret saying what she had.

Something fell onto her shoulders suddenly, and Magdalena instinctively reached up to grab it. The wool of Bucky's jacket was soft and warm under her palms and she smiled, reminded of a horrible night when she was thirteen. He had given her his jacket then too. It gave her just as much comfort now.

Without speaking, Bucky stood in front of her. His large, calloused hands reached up to cup her cheeks, holding her just under the jaw, and tilting her head up. Their eyes met, brown on blue, one timid, the other soft, searching. He seemed to find what he was looking for though, because he smiled. It was a gentle smile that turned his lips up only slightly, but it was enough to calm the whirlwind in Magdalena's mind.

Bucky's smile grew as she calmed. His gaze remained fixed on her and, after a moment, he gave a small shake of his head.

"When I look at you, Mags," he said, "I still see that little girl with the clothes stuffed in her shirt."

Magdalena blushed and tried to look down, but Bucky's hands on her face held her in place. He leaned down to look directly in her eyes.

"You were so tiny and scared, but you fought back against those bullies. I never would have admitted it then, but I was impressed. You stood right next to me, barely even four feet tall and a bloody nose from where Richard hit you, but even then, you had my back. You've always had my back and I've always had yours."

Magdalena smiled but it didn't completely erase the frown that was still fixed on her face. Just because they were good friends, that didn't mean they should date. He could still be settling for her. She started to say that, but he shook his head, cutting her off.

"I've never settled for you, Mags. I've liked you since… damn, I don't know when. I think I've liked you since high school. When Will asked you to that dance, I was so mad. Remember? I took it out on you. I didn't know what to do with those feelings, and then when I heard him talking about you at the dance, about what he did… I swear I could have killed him. I might have if his friends hadn't been there to pull me off him."

"I would do anything for you, Mags. You're beautiful, fierce, and brave. I've never seen anyone fight harder than you. You put half this camp to shame! And I know you think a girl like Annette would be better suited for me, but all I want is you. Everything about you drives me insane. The way you blush, your kindness, your strength, and the way that you're just you."

Magdalena held her breath as Bucky leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

"All the other girls I've been with have never made me as happy as you do." He spoke quietly, his words a breath on her skin, "I only dated them because you were away. I missed you so much when you were gone and I guess I just wanted to distract myself. It didn't work very well though. I only missed you more. You're the only girl I've ever really wanted to be with and you can ask Steve about that if you want. The little punk has been bugging me about you since senior year."

Magdalena couldn't help but laugh at that, "Really?" she asked, "He hasn't said anything..."

"Good! I'd kill him if he did." Bucky gave a sly grin, "Some things have to remain sacred and secrets between brothers is one of them."

Magdalena giggled, looking up at him underneath her eyelashes. He grinned down at her, still holding her face to his.

"So… you're not settling?" Magdalena asked, a little timid. She didn't want to bring the whole issue up again, but she wanted to make absolutely sure.

"I have never, and will never, settle for you." Bucky stated, giving her head a little shake, "I wanted you long before this war started and I'm awed every day that I finally have you."

Magdalena flushed but she didn't look down like she normally did. Instead she smiled at Bucky, not wanting to look anywhere other than him.

"I'm glad I have you too, Buck." She said, "You're everything I've ever wanted and I, clearly, can't believe that you want me too."

Instead of smiling like she thought he would, Bucky frowned. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before letting it fall out again. His hands dipped down to her neck, still holding her in place, but holding her with more tenderness than before.

"I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like I was settling for you." He said, "I guess I'm doing this whole dating thing wrong. I've never had a steady relationship and I don't really know what I'm doing, but I know that I never want to make you feel like I don't want you. Ever. You're the most important thing to me, Mags. You know that right?"

"I know." Magdalena nodded quickly, "But it's not your fault. I've never had a steady relationship either, not really any relationships actually, so I'm even more clueless than you are."

Bucky chuckled, "I guess being at war doesn't help, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Magdalena giggled, "We barely get any time alone. We've been together for, what? Ten months? And we've only been on one date."

"We're pretty hopeless, aren't we?"

"We'll figure it out though."

"I can't wait."

Magdalena giggled and hit him playfully in the stomach, "Stop being so cheesy."

Bucky's grin grew wider, his eyes twinkling. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Magdalena's. She let her eyes close and stood on her tip toes in the mud, trying to get closer. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in the way that was just him and innocent in the way that was just her. Their breath mingled between them as his hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek, and she let her hands fall onto his chest, splaying over his heart.

When he pulled away, he stayed close. His breath was warm on her face and she kept her eyes closed, smiling, and drinking in the feeling of him, knowing now, for sure, that he wanted her. He was all hers and she was all his and it was perfect.

She felt one of Bucky's hands weave out of her hair and slide down her arm, taking her hand into his. Somewhat reluctantly, she opened her eyes. Though she was breathless already, her breath hitched under Bucky's eyes. He gaze at her lovingly, his eyes soft with tenderness as his thumb rubbed circles on her palm.

"I meant it last night," he whispered, "I'm never gonna let you go now."

Magdalena smiled up at him, taking in the sincerity that was practically pouring out of him.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." She breathed, gripping his hand tightly in hers.

Bucky grinned, "I'm sure I'll learn to live with that."

They both laughed a little breathlessly.

"Come on," Bucky said after a moment, pressing a kiss to Magdalena's forehead, "We should get back to the guys."

"Do we have to?" She pouted, her shoulders slumping, "We haven't gotten to talk like this in forever."

"I know, doll, but we have to go. I promise I'll try harder to get us some alone time from now on though, okay?"

Magdalena sighed but nodded. Bucky grinned, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles, before pulling her toward the road. She followed him slowly and let his jacket slip off her shoulders as she walked, catching it in her free hand.

"Here," she said, holding the jacket out to him, "You should put it back on before one of the lieutenants sees you out of uniform."

"Nu-uh." He shook his head and stopped walking, turning around to push the jacket back toward her.

Magdalena frowned, holding the jacket in front of her awkwardly and making Bucky grin.

"You're still only in your pajamas." He said, "As much as I love the look, I'd rather be the only one to see it. The guys around here talk, a lot, and I don't think I can handle them talking about you."

Magdalena blushed furiously, heating the tips of her ears. She smiled though, enjoying the brief glint of desire in Bucky's eyes.

"Why, Sergeant Barnes," she said, grinning and putting her hands on her hips, "I don't think I like that look you're giving me. It's entirely unprofessional."

"You're right. It is." Bucky chuckled, the glint still in his eyes. He took the jacket out of Magdalena's hands and stood in front of her, his body only inches from hers as his arms circled her, holding the jacket behind her. She slid her arms into it and gave him a smirk which he returned.

"You look like a child in that jacket."

Magdalena scrunched up her nose, shaking her hands so the fabric that hung around her wrists flapped in the air, "It's not my fault you're a giant."

"Um, no." Bucky said, taking her hand again to pull her to the road, "You're tiny, Mags."

"Am not."

"You definitely are."

"Am not!"

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS TINY!" Bucky yelled once they emerged from the alley between the tents. The soldiers milling about all turned to look at them, most of them confused but some of them grinning. Magdalena blushed crimson and aggressively yanked on Bucky's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, "It's supposed to be a secret!"

"Oh right…" Bucky's grin spread wider, crinkling his eyes. Magdalena narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious of the look he was giving her, but before she could do anything he spun around and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"THE NURSE ASSIGNED TO MY SQUAD IS TINY!"

Magdalena gave a very undignified squeak and tried to get away from him, but he was still holding onto her hand. She practically dangled from where he held it to his mouth. He grinned down at her, enjoying her wide-eyed, worried expression before breaking into a fit of laughter. She waited impatiently for him to stop but he kept chuckling.

"I'm going to kill you, Bucky Barnes." She whispered aggressively and, with an irritated roll of her eyes, stomped off toward their tent, yanking him and his laughter with her.


	11. September 9, 1943

**September 9, 1943**

"Remember. This is just supposed to be a blockade. Our intel says this group of Germans are scientists, engineers, and the like, so we shouldn't have to fight. That being said, we still have to be _ready_ for a fight. Just in case."

Magdalena stood between Dugan and Chuck, listening to Bucky's little speech. Other squads were positioned around them, getting similar talks from their sergeants. The soft amber glow of the sunrise poured over them as they made no attempt to stifle their yawns, clearly sleep and coffee deprived. Magdalena smirked as she watched Chuck's head bob up and down as he tried to stay awake.

"Our scouts saw the Germans approaching from the north." Bucky continued, the only fully conscious person in the group, "They should be in the Azanno Valley in about an hour. You all will be positioned on the north-east side of the regiment formation and your job is to one, keep the formation, and two, to watch the forest for a possible sneak attack. Any questions?"

He paused to look over his squad. They remained silent like high school students who had been asked a question too early in the morning. Magdalena smirked at the thought; it wasn't too far off.

"Yeah," Dugan stepped forward and broke the silence, "Where will you be, sarge? I didn't hear you put yourself in the plan."

Bucky nodded, "They need me as a sniper. I'll be on the hill to the south. While I'm there, Gabe is your commanding officer so any additional orders will come from him."

He paused again and stared at the men around him who were all avoiding eye contact with him. Magdalena bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing out loud.

"Alright then," Bucky sighed, "That's it. You have two hours before we have to be in position. Until then, wake the fuck up and don't leave camp."

There was a chorus of muted 'aye-aye Sarge' and 'yes sir' as everyone dispersed. Chuck shuffled off toward his tent, most likely to get another few hours of sleep, while Gabe grabbed Benjy and Miguel by their collars and dragged them off in search of coffee. Dugan and Bucky watched their squad members trickle off. Standing next to each other with their arms crossed and identical frowns on their faces, Magdalena thought they almost looked related. They looked so sour it was almost comical.

"Good morning, Buckaroo!" Magdalena purposefully made her voice as chipper as possible as she walked toward the men. Bucky closed his eyes and sighed which only made her grin.

"I quite liked your speech." She said, leaning into his side and looking up at him playfully. He smirked and slipped his arm around her.

"Thanks, doll. I worked real hard on it."

"Oh yes, I can tell."

"Truly, you have a gift, Sarge." Dugan said, nodding his head assuredly. His eyes flicked toward Magdalena and he winked at her, a small grin curling underneath his mustache, before he turned back to Bucky.

"I've never seen anyone bore a crowd to death before," he said, slapping his hand onto Bucky's shoulder, "Really. What's your secret?"

Bucky glared half-heartedly at Dugan's smug smirk and Magdalena tired not to laugh at both of them. She watched as a small smile formed on Bucky's lips.

"Actually, you're my secret, Dugan." He grinned, patting the bigger man on the back, "They wouldn't have been so tired if you hadn't kept them up last night. What with all your moaning and groaning…"

"How should I ask her, guys?" Magdalena interrupted, making her voice as deep as she possibly could in her best Dugan impression.

Bucky nodded at her, his grin growing wider, "What if she says no?"

"What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"How will I ever go on?"

Bucky threw his arms out dramatically and the couple erupted into a fit of giggles. Dugan looked less than impressed, a small frown on his face and his massive arms hanging limp by his sides. If Magdalena hadn't been laughing already, she would've felt the need to comfort him, but right now, it was only making her laugh more.

"Come on, Dugan," she said through her hiccups, "You can't tell us it's not getting a little ridiculous."

The red headed man turned to focus his frown at her.

"You were supposed to be on my side, pipsqueak."

"I'm on whichever side is funnier," Magdalena shrugged, "I was gonna pick on Bucky, but you just make it so easy."

"It's true, Duge." Bucky said, nodding his head, "You really need to just ask her already."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Dugan yelled, throwing his hands up and startling Magdalena, "I want nothing more than to ask her, but I just can't! All my ideas aren't good enough! She deserves everything and I just can't figure out how to give it to her."

Magdalena frowned.

"You can't give her everything."

Dugan whipped around and stared at her, looking insulted.

"You can't give her everything," Magdalena repeated more gently, "But she doesn't want everything. She just wants you."

Bucky nodded in agrreement and crossed the distance between him and Dugan.

"We've told you hundreds of times that she doesn't want anything special," he said, giving Dugan's shoulder a brotherly pat, "All she wants is to marry you. You just have to ask."

Dugan stared at them both, his blue eyes piercing as he tried to make sense of what they had told him. Magdalena held her breath. Maybe they'd finally talked some sense into him…

"But I don't know how to ask her." He said, making Magdalena and Bucky groan loudly. He winced and looked at them sheepishly, "It's true though. I don't know how."

"Dugan." Magdalena walked straight up to the giant man. She stood right in front of him, her hands on her hips, and her neck craned so she could stare at him properly.

"Literally all you have to say is 'will you marry me'."

Dugan gave her an apprehensive look and she groaned again. She turned toward Bucky and nudged her head toward Dugan.

"Say it." Bucky commanded, taking Magdalena's cue and shaking Dugan's shoulder, "Will you marry me."

At those words, Magdalena's head whipped up almost of its own accord. Her stomach did somersaults as she stared at Bucky, but luckily for her, he was entirely focused on Dugan.

"Will you…" Bucky paused, looking expectantly at Dugan who seemed a little frightened. He swallowed before speaking quietly.

"…Marry me."

"Good." Bucky said, "Now do it again."

"Will you… marry me."

"Louder."

"Will you marry me!"

"Yes!" Bucky exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he patted Dugan's chest and back with both hands, "That's it! That's all you need to do."

A wide grin and nice blush had taken over Dugan's face. Magdalena and Bucky shared a triumphant grin at the sight.

"Good job, Dugan!" She said, bouncing up to him, "Now you're ready to do it for real!"

His face immediately fell, the smile completely gone. He looked down at her frantically.

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "Yes. You are. And you're going to go find her right now and propose!"

"No! I can't!" Dugan stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't!"

"That's not good enough." Bucky said before giving Dugan a hard push on the back. He stumbled forward and Magdalena immediately took his hand.

"Come on!" She yelled, tugging at his hand with both of hers. He was practically a giant so he didn't even budge. A few of her curls fell into her eyes and she blew them away angrily.

"Bucky!" She said, stomping her foot, "Help me!"

He smirked at her, clearly enjoying her frustration, and she let out an irritated breath of air.

"Alright, alright!" Bucky laughed before pushing on Dugan's back. With the pushing and pulling, and the fact that he wasn't putting up a real fight, the large man stumbled toward Magdalena.

"Come on! Come on!" She exclaimed, grinning wildly, "We have a girl to propose to!"

Dugan let out a string of protests but he was promptly ignored. Bucky chuckled the whole time, both at his friend's unnecessary fear of proposing to a girl who already loved him, and at his girlfriend who was working up a sweat trying to move a man twice her size. Magdalena saw the amused looks he was throwing her which only made her try harder to tug Dugan forward.

"Okay!" She panted, coming to stand in front of a tent at the other end of the complex, "Annette should be in there."

Magdalena let go of Dugan's hands, expecting him to go inside, but he gripped her hands tightly before she was able to pull away. Surprised, she turned to see him staring at the tent, frozen in place. Her fingertips were turning white from how hard he was holding onto her.

"Dugan," she said gently, "you've got to go in."

He didn't respond, didn't even move, and she tried to pull her hands from his but he wouldn't budge. She shot Bucky a wide-eyed look and mouthed 'help me'.

"Dugan," he said, stepping up right away, "Either get in there and propose to her or I will."

Magdalena and Dugan both glared.

"No, you will not, Bucky."

" _I'll_ be the only one proposing to her."

Bucky gave a shit eating grin. Chuckling, he patted Dugan on the back then leaned down to kiss an irritated Magdalena on the temple. She hit him on the stomach and did her best to stay mad at him, but he grinned down at her and she felt her annoyance evaporating.

"Go on," Bucky laughed, giving his friend a shove, "You've taken long enough already."

Dugan nodded slowly and turned toward the tent. He stood frozen for a moment before he pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it in both hands in front of him. It looked incredibly small between his large fingers. He stood there, frozen, a terrified look on his face.

Magdalena reached out and gave him a gentle push on his back.

"It'll be fine," she said softly, "She'll say yes."

He stared at her, a smile slowly taking over the fear.

"I'm getting engaged." He grinned, a dreamy look on his face as he gazed into the light that was seeping out from the doorway to the tent.

"That you are, pal." Bucky said, flashing his lopsided smile.

Magdalena grinned excitedly and gave Dugan another push, "Go on!"

The large man nodded to himself before squaring his shoulders and entering the tent in two ground-eating strides. As soon as he disappeared through the flap, Magdalena and Bucky let out sighs of relief.

"I was starting to think he'd never ask her." Bucky said, shaking his head.

Magdalena nodded, "I know. Annette was too."

"Well then, I bet she'll be real surprised now!"

"Oh yeah," Magdalena giggled before taking Bucky's hand and leading him back the way they came, "I'm sure they'll want some privacy after he pops the question."

Bucky chuckled, "I definitely don't want to be around to hear that."

"Me either."

The pair walked in silence, no real destination in mind. Although the camp was bustling with noise as everyone prepared for the upcoming confrontation with the Germans, Magdalena felt at peace. She was content with Bucky, just walking aimlessly through the trees, the warmth of their hands melting into each other.

After awhile, they had wandered around camp twice and were straying into the forest a little. The air was rich with the smell of sap wafting down from the beech tree canopy above. Damp leaves rustled under their feet as Magdalena took in everything around her. Through the thin gathering of tree trunks, she could just barely make out Annette's tent where it sat on the hill.

"Why do you think it took so long for Dugan to propose?" She asked.

Bucky didn't answer right away and she looked up at him, frowning curiously. He seemed to be lost in thought, but he felt her looking and turned his head toward her. A small smile graced his lips.

"I don't know," he mused, giving her hand a squeeze, "It's only natural I guess. Every man is afraid of proposing."

Magdalena's frown deepened, "Even if you already know the girl loves you and wants to spend her life with you?"

"Well, yeah," Bucky shrugged, "Fear of rejection is a hell of a thing."

Magdalena scoffed playfully, "You? The invincible Bucky Barnes, afraid of rejection?"

"Of course!" He chuckled, "Don't tell me you _already_ forgot how long I pinned after you."

"You did not pine."

"Steve would disagree."

Magdalena twisted her mouth and stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being sincere. He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Alright." She said, deciding he meant what he said, "but my point is, if you love someone wouldn't you want them to know? And even more, if you wanted to _marry_ someone, wouldn't you do anything to make it happen?"

Once again, Bucky didn't say anything. He stared straight ahead, lost in thought as they walked. The hand she wasn't holding reached up to tear a handful of leaves off a branch as they passed. He broke them in his hand, rubbing them between his fingers absentmindedly. Magdalena frowned as she watched him.

"Do you think I'm wrong?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head, the little pinch between his eyebrows emerging as he did, though he still didn't say anything.

Magdalena nudged him with her shoulder, "Well, what _are_ you thinking then?"

Bucky fidgeted with the leaves for another moment before letting them flutter out of his hand and to the ground. He stopped walking and Magdalena looked up, a worried expression on her face, to see Bucky already looking at her. His eyes were soft as he rubbed circles on her palm with his thumb.

"I agree with you, Mags." He said, his deep voice a quiet rumble, "I would want my girl to know."

Magdalena smiled happily at that, "Good. We agree, then."

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head with a look of almost wonder as he gazed at her.

"You do know that I lo-"

The sound of rustling leaves and snapping sticks cut him off abruptly. Before Magdalena could even think about his words or the sounds, Bucky's hand shot out to pull her behind him. His whole body was rigid with tension and Magdalena immediately stiffened, trying to hear more of the forest around her.

"Who's there?" Bucky called, his voice low and threatening. It echoed through the forest and Magdalena tried to look around him, but Bucky held her securely in place with his hand which gripped her side and kept her close to him. All she could see was his broad-shouldered back.

"Calm down, sarge." Gabe's voice rang out. There was more rustling, this time closer, and Magdalena assumed he'd emerged from the trees.

Bucky's whole body relaxed at Gabe's voice. His hand on Magdalena's side dropped and she saw him holster his pistol. She hadn't even noticed him take it out.

"What are you doing here, Gabe?" Bucky asked, irritation and relief mingling in his voice.

"We need to be in our places in thirty minutes," Gabe said, not even slightly affected by Bucky's tone, "Figured I should herd everyone in."

Bucky nodded distractedly as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly still frazzled. Magdalena smiled at the sight and gave him a comforting pat on the arm. She stepped around him to see Gabe, who raised his eyebrows upon catching sight of her.

"Didn't know you were there, old lady," he smirked, "sarge did a good job hiding you."

Magdalena grinned and looked at Bucky affectionately, "He's a pretty good mama bear, isn't he?"

Bucky tried his best to glare at Magdalena but he couldn't help but smile.

"You can never be too careful." He said, taking her hand into his again before turning toward Gabe, "We should get going."

Gabe raised his eyebrows, "I know... That's why I came to get you."

Bucky ignored that comment and pulled Magdalena with him toward the camp. She winked at Gabe as she passed him.

"You'd make a better sergeant." She whispered just loud enough for Bucky to hear. He snorted while Gabe grinned. Magdalena laughed as they came out of the forest. She pulled on Bucky's arm, turning him to face her and surprising him by pecking him on the lips.

"I've got to go stock my med bag," She explained, smiling at the pleased look on his face, "I'll see you after the show-down, Buckaroo."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her feet barely touched the ground as he pulled her up for another kiss.

"Be safe." He said, his blue eyes serious as he stared at Magdalena.

She smiled, "Always am."

With one more kiss, she pulled herself out of his arms and headed off toward her tent.

* * *

Magdalena had hoped to find Annette before she had to go and join her squad. She wanted nothing more than to see the joy on her friend's face but she was already cutting it close. Ten more minutes and she would be late. She tightened the laces on her combat boots and threw her now full med bag over her shoulder.

"I'll just have to ask Dugan how it went." She mumbled to herself.

She took one more look around the tent, looking for anything they might need, and patted her pistol in its holster on her hip before taking off in the direction of the Azanno Valley. It wasn't a long way away from their camp. At least, not for her. She and Bucky had gone on runs every morning for the last few months, so her sprint to the valley wasn't anything she hadn't done before. Wind rushed in her ears as she ran. The sun was high in the sky now, making her sweat though she didn't mind it.

She burst out of the forest and down the hill into the valley after a few minutes of running. She'd been there countless times but she almost didn't recognize it. It was huge, but with the entire 107th regiment standing at the ready in the grass, it seemed much smaller. All 1,300 men were gathered at the south end of the valley, waiting for the Germans to come down from the north.

Magdalena took one moment to marvel at the sheer amount of people, before she took off toward her squad. It didn't take her very long to find them. Dugan and Gabe, who were both taller than six feet, stood out among the crowd, not to mention Dugan and Benjy's bright colored hair.

"Hey, guys." Magdalena panted as she came to a halting stop beside them.

The men all gave her amused looks.

"What?" She asked.

"Glad to see you showed up." Jeremiah smirked, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth before throwing it on the ground and snuffing it out with his boot.

"You weren't thinkin' 'bout skippin' were you?" Chuck crossed his arms and gave Magdalena a stern look.

She rolled her eyes, "Course not. You'd all die without me."

"Aw, the little girl thinks she's important." Miguel cooed, throwing his arm around Magdalena's shoulder.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mags! Guess what!" Benjy's eager voice rang out before he popped up in front of Magdalena, a huge smile on his young face.

"What?" Magdalena laughed, all too happy to play into his questioning.

Benjy's grin grew wider and he threw his arm out to smack Dugan on the arm.

"My man here is engaged!" He yelled, making Dugan grin proudly.

Magdalena grinned right back. She pushed Miguel off her and threw herself at Dugan, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He caught her with a laugh and happily wrapped his arms around her back, holding her off the ground.

"I told you she'd say yes!" Magdalena squealed, hugging him tighter.

"I know, I know," Dugan laughed, "I should've done it earlier."

Magdalena shook her head and pulled away to look at him.

"No, no, no," she said quickly, "It's fine! Everything worked out great! You can stop worrying about asking and Annette can stop waiting and oh my gosh! You're engaged!"

Dugan beamed, flashing his white teeth and making his mustache look even redder than it already was.

"We already planned some of it," he said happily, placing Magdalena back on the ground, "She wants a June wedding in this little chapel in Pennsylvania where her parents go, then a reception with a brass band, and a wedding cake with yellow icing."

Magdalena laughed, "Oh, trust me, I know. I could probably plan Annette's perfect wedding without her, she's talked about it so many times."

Dugan smiled and gave a contented sigh, "That's her alright."

Suddenly, the blaring sound of bugle horns ripped through the air. The loud blasts had the soldiers standing at attention immediately. Everyone shifted to their positions, some squads heading into the forest while most of them fanned out along the valley, standing like iron sentinels.

"You might want to put that on now," Gabe nudged Magdalena and pointed to her helmet which was clipped to the strap of her med bag. She nodded and quickly placed it on her head, tightening the strap until it was secure.

"Okay, men," Gabe said authoritatively, his voice quiet and drawing the attention of the whole squad, "Stay ready and in position. The Germans have been spotted so they could be here at any time, so until then, just stay calm and quiet. I'll give you more orders if we need them."

No one said anything, just nodded in understanding and straightened up, preparing themselves for whatever might come out of the forest.

An eerie quiet settled over the valley, seeping over the trees and into the soldiers. Magdalena stood tall beside Dugan but, for the first time that day, she felt a nervousness in her bones. The men around her fidgeted uncomfortably, making her think she wasn't the only one who felt it. Her eyes shifted over the forest as she looked for something she couldn't place, but all she saw was the smattering of green and brown, trees on the hills and leaves covering the ground.

Feeling all too vulnerable, she turned to the south. The trees were thicker there, the forest covered in more blacks than browns, but her gaze fell on the hilltop there. Though she couldn't see him, she knew Bucky was there, somewhere, maybe even looking back at her. That little piece of knowledge gave her comfort. At least for a while.

The 107th stood there, narrow eyed and rigid backed, for Magdalena didn't know how long. Sunlight was beating down from directly above when the silence in the valley became almost no noise at all. Blood rushed in Magdalena's ears as everything stilled.

"Even the damn birds stopped," Miguel whispered, nervousness seeping into his voice as he gripped his pistol tighter in his hand.

Magdalena was about to respond when a slight tremor shook her boots. She whipped her head up, wide-eyed as she looked at her squad mates.

"Did you feel that?" She asked, her eyes flitting between Gabe and Dugan. They both frowned at her.

She turned toward the forest, the nervous pang in her chest spreading through her whole body.

"Something's wrong." She said breathily, "This is a mistake."

Gabe gave her an anxious look, "What do you mea-"

A sound like two cars colliding rocked the air. Men at the other end of the valley screamed as a pillar of fiery smoke and dust rose from the place of the explosion. Commanders began yelling orders and the soldiers shifted around frantically, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Where'd that come from?!" Benjy cried, spinning around for some unknown clue.

Magdalena shook her head, peering into the forest around her nervously. She could vaguely hear Gabe telling everyone to calm down when another tremor shook underfoot. There was barely enough time for her to do anything. She spun around, words of warning on her lips, before another explosion detonated. This time though, she saw it.

Something like a missile erupted from the forest to the north. It whistled through the air at blinding speed and crashed not even twenty feet from Magdalena. Scorching heat blasted into her as her feet left the ground and she was thrown backwards. Her back and head slammed into something hard and she crumpled to the ground.

There was a ringing in her ears as she lay there in semi-blindness. She groaned. Her whole body ached. With all the strength she could muster, she rolled onto her back, breathing hard. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, but that only made the pain worse. Wincing, she raised her palm to the throbbing in her head only to feel something warm and wet.

Suddenly someone was shaking her.

Magdalena blinked, dazed, but managed to clear the fogginess. She looked up to see Benjy's panicked and dirt covered face a few inches from hers.

"Mags!" he screamed, his voice cracking as he shook her more aggressively, "You need to get up! They're coming!"

Magdalena frowned. She couldn't remember what they were doing. She tried to ask who was coming but her throat closed up and all that came out was another groan.

Benjy was becoming more frantic by the second. He kept shaking her as his head swiveled around, his eyes wide.

"Get up right now, Mags! I can't leave you here! Miguel and Gabe need you and I won't leave them eith-"

Suddenly he was blasted out of sight.

Magdalena frowned, confused.

The ringing in her ears slowly subsided and she finally heard the chaos around her. Machine-gun fire ripped through the air and the slow mechanic sound of tank treads approaching mixed with the unnatural sound of men screaming.

In a rush, Magdalena pushed herself off the ground. She ignored the ringing in her head and stumbled to a standing position. The valley was almost unrecognizable now. Bodies littered the ground and pillars of smoke rose steadily into the air from where the tanks had fired. Though most of the men from the 107th were fighting, many of them were fleeing into the forest.

"Benjy," Magdalena began only to start coughing. She stumbled sideways toward where she assumed Benjy was.

"We need to go," she said, her voice raspy, "Where are Miguel and Gabe? You said they're hurt?"

Another explosion ignited somewhere near and Magdalena jumped. She turned around frantically. The hair that had fallen out of her bun whipped her in the face as she spun to a halt. Benjy lay a few feet in front of her. His eyes were closed and his red hair was now covered in a darker red which seeped from the gaping hole in his temple.

Magdalena took a shuttering breath before stumbling over to him. Her hand shook as she placed her fingers against his neck. His skin was still warm, but there was no pulse.

For a moment, Magdalena felt like she might cry, but another explosion shocked the valley and she turned away from Benjy's body without another thought. She unclipped her pistol and held it in her hand as she ran.

There was havoc everywhere she turned. Debris and piles of upturned dirt covered dismembered and dead soldiers. She kept her head down as she scurried through the mess. She vaulted over an overturned German gunnery cart only to come face to face with a tank. With more speed than she knew she possessed, she threw herself behind the cart before she was spotted.

Her breath came out in hard gasps when she heard someone call her name. It was barely above a whisper and she almost didn't hear it over the loud gunfire, but she looked around frantically. Her heart stopped as her eyes fell on Gabe and Miguel.

Blood poured from what looked like a shrapnel wound on Gabe's bicep. The gash was long and ripped through both skin and muscle. Though the wound looked painful, Gabe was entirely focused on Miguel. The unofficial leader of their squad leaned over Miguel where he lay, a crumpled heap on the ground. Thousands of shards covered his skin, all too deep not to cause serious damage. His clothes were covered in blood, almost like they had been dyed red before the battle even began. He took short, wheezing breaths in, his eyes clamped shut in obvious pain.

"Mags," Gabe called out again, his voice shaky with desperation, "Mags, he needs you."

Magdalena nodded and crawled toward them. As gently as she could, she pushed Gabe back. He didn't look at her but he moved out of the way.

"Hey, Miguel," Magdalena said as gently as she could, "Can you hear me?"

He took a shuddering breath in, but otherwise didn't respond. Magdalena frowned and quickly looked over him. She tore his shirt open and, like she'd initially thought, saw that it was covered in hundreds of shrapnel wounds, most of which still had metal poking out of them. None of them looked fatal, so she turned toward his leg. It was covered in the most blood and, with shaky hands, she cut through his pant leg and gently peeled back the fabric. It was soaked with blood and she closed her eyes for a second, hoping her prediction was wrong.

It wasn't.

A thick, jagged piece of metal stuck out of Miguel's upper thigh. An unnatural amount of blood poured out and Magdalena knew it couldn't be anything other than a severed femoral artery.

With tears in her eyes, she pulled his pant leg back down, covering the wound entirely.

"Don't worry, Miguel," she said quietly as her hands fumbled in her med bag, "I'll make the pain go away."

She caught Gabe's eyes, who was looking at her pleadingly, and she gave a somber shake of her head. Tears pooled in his eyes but he clenched his jaw, composing himself.

Magdalena quickly gave Miguel enough morphine to make him comfortable. She knew he wouldn't last long but it was the least she could do. It took a few moments, but his breathing evened out as all the pain in his face disappeared. Gabe and Magdalena sat there, watching him.

"He saved me." Gabe murmured, "Pushed me out of the way..."

Magdalena nodded. She didn't doubt it for a second.

"Let me look at your arm." She said suddenly, forcing herself to look away from Miguel's slowly shortening breaths.

Gabe didn't put up any resistance as she gave him antibiotics and tied a tourniquet above the wound to stop the bleeding. Once she was done, she grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to his feet. Though she desperately wanted to stay with Miguel, she knew that she and Gabe were in still in danger.

"Come on, young man," she said, trying to ease the sadness, "we've got to go."

Gabe nodded, the last few tears streaming down his cheeks before he resumed the commander persona Magdalena was used to from him. His face became serious and he gave her another terse nod before taking his pistol into his hand and hurrying toward the safety of the forest. Magdalena followed closely behind.

They were a couple hundred yards from the tree line when another missile exploded right in front of them. Gabe threw his arm out to catch Magdalena and throw her backward. The blazing heat singed her hair even from a distance and they both coughed from the plumes of black smoke that rose into the sky. Gabe grabbed Magdalena's arm and turned around, only to stop in his tracks.

A German tank sat right in front of them, gray and hulking. Soldiers with threatening looking rifles flanked the giant machine as they stared.

For a moment, Magdalena thought about running, but she decided against it. She'd rather die looking into the face of her killer than be shot in the back running away. Gabe gave her an apologetic look and she smiled sadly at him. She took his hand in hers and stood beside him.

The soldiers raised their rifles and Magdalena closed her eyes. She thought of her parents, Steve, and Annette… but mostly of Bucky. The thought of him made her smile and she held tighter to Gabe's hand.

Instead of the sound of gunfire like she expected, there was a whooshing sound then a blue flash and an explosion. Magdalena opened her eyes to see the tank covered in an orange ball of flame which billowed outwards to lick the bodies of the German soldiers who had been standing there only moments before.

"What the hell…" Gabe marveled, staring in confusion at the scene before them.

"MAGS!"

The scream had her turning instantaneously. Gabe held onto her hand in a tight grip, wary to let her out of his sight, but he let go upon seeing Bucky bolt out of the forest. His eyes were wide, clear fear and panic on his dirt covered face. The moment he caught sight of Magdalena, relief flooded his features though he didn't stop running.

She hurried to meet him halfway and their bodies collided next to the still smoldering pile of ash near the tree line. Bucky's arms enveloped her eagerly, one hand holding tightly to the back of her head while he buried his face in her hair. Magdalena tried to return the embrace but he held onto her with so much force, she could barely move.

"Buck…?" She wheezed, trying to get a glimpse of his face.

He shook his head feverishly and held her impossibly tighter.

"I saw them corner you and I just… just left my gun and ran. Didn't think I'd find you alive, but I ran anyway."

Magdalena frowned, "Well that's just stupid."

Bucky pulled away from her, a confused look on his face.

"What'd you think you were doing?" she snapped, "You can't just run into danger like a complete idiot! I won't have you throw away your life just because you think something's happened to me."

He still looked confused but he chuckled lightly at her words, a soft gleam in his eyes.

Magdalena poked him hard in the chest, "Don't do it again."

"No promises."

Bucky kissed her on the forehead quickly before grabbing her hand and running toward Gabe.

"We've got to get out of here!" Gabe urged. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm and stared at Bucky expectantly.

Bucky pulled Magdalena with him as he ran to crouch behind a pile of debris. Gabe fell down next to her and they all peered around the mound they were hiding behind. Though Magdalena was sandwiched between the two men, she could just barely see around Bucky's head.

"Where the hell did those come from?" She whispered.

A small army of massive, black tanks were firing on the German tanks that had conquered the valley not even ten minutes ago. Magdalena had never seen tanks like these. Instead of bullets, they shot bolts of plasma from cannons pulsing with some sort of vibrant, blue energy. One shot and the German tanks were a smoldering ball of flame.

"I don't know…" Gabe asked, turning to Bucky hopefully, "You think they're safe?"

There was a moment of silence as Bucky watched the new tanks as they completely destroyed the Germans. A few soldiers from the 107th ran out of the forest, celebrating. Bucky frowned.

"They certainly look like allies," he said, "but we can't know for certain."

Magdalena nodded, "Let's head back to base. Call for reinforcements. Just to be safe."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Gabe agreed.

"Alright," Bucky said, "on my mark, then. When I say go, run for the forest."

He peered around the pile again. Magdalena and Gabe watched him closely, barely breathing as they listened to the sound of the German tanks being destroyed. Bucky's face became tight just as the sound of gunfire started and he nodded his head quickly.

"Go!" he whispered urgently, "Go! Go now!"

Not needing to be told twice, Gabe and Magdalena jumped up and sprinted toward the forest. Magdalena ran faster when she heard Bucky's hurried footsteps behind her. Another explosion shook the ground just as they made it through the first line of trees. Branches scratched at her hands as Magdalena pushed through the brush but she didn't take her eyes off Gabe's back.

Something caught onto her med bag suddenly and she was yanked backward. It took her a moment, but she managed to untangle her bag from the branch it had caught on. With an anxious sigh, she spun around to follow after Gabe only to smack into something hard.

"Vell, hello."

Magdalena scrambled to back away from the man, but he grabbed tightly to her arms.

"Mags!"

The man holding her yanked her around so she could see Gabe being manhandled out of the forest by another two soldiers. Magdalena assumed they were soldiers though she didn't know who they were. She didn't recognize the heavy black armor that covered their entire bodies. It looked nothing like anything she had ever seen before.

The soldier holding onto her reached around to unclip her pistol from her hip. He rustled around in her bag for a moment but, finding no weapons, left it around her shoulder. When he was done, he threw her to the ground with Gabe next to her. Her hands and knees throbbed underneath sharp sticks as she scuttled closer to Gabe. He immediately wrapped an arm around her back.

"On your feet." One of the soldiers pointed a strange looking gun at them, "Valk."

Gabe said something indecipherable in German and a soldier behind them swiftly slammed his pistol to the back of his head. He fell forward without a sound. Magdalena worriedly ran her hands over his head but he waved her off.

"Zere vill be no sekond chances."

The sharp click of a gun being cocked sent a shiver down Magdalena's spine. She didn't dare press her luck. With quick hands and a frantic heart, she took hold of Gabe's arm and hoisted him up with her. They both glared at the soldiers around them who stared back with smug smirks.

"Hydra sanks you." The first soldier grinned and waved his gun in a command for them to walk forward.

Everything in Magdalena wanted to defy him, to walk up and smack him in the face, but Gabe gripped her arm tightly and pulled her with him. They walked a few steps, pistols digging into their backs, when a rustling from the forest had the soldiers spinning around, their guns raised.

"No…" Magdalena stared, horrified, as Bucky emerged from the trees.

He held his pistol up in surrender, but despite the dangerous situation, there was no fear on his face. He looked as sure as ever, his blue eyes fixated on Magdalena.

"Looks like you'll have to take me too, boys."

The soldiers advanced on him quickly, disarming him and shoving him forward. Bucky stumbled but went to Magdalena without a moment of hesitation. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as Gabe pulled her forward again.

"Nice of you to join us, Sarge." Gabe said only semi-sarcastically.

"What the hell are you doing?" Magdalena hissed at Bucky, careful to keep her voice quiet and ignoring Gabe.

"I'm not leaving you," Bucky whispered to her, "I thought you got that from earlier."

Magdalena shook her head. Tears of fear and relief stung the corner of her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" She murmured.

Although his presence gave her comfort, she knew how much danger he'd just put himself in. He could've been long gone by now, but no. He came after her. She appreciated that, she really did. It gave her a warm feeling deep in her chest, but they were both probably going to die now… he was probably going to die now. All because he went and did this _incredibly stupid.._.

Bucky's arm tightened around her, blowing through all her angry thoughts. He smiled down at her and she focused only on him.

It didn't take long until they were back in the middle of the Azanno Valley. They were completely surrounded by these armored men, the 'hydra' men, whoever they were, and they weren't the only ones. A large group of soldiers from the 107th stood with their hands behind their heads. They were surrounded by more black armored men who were all armed with high-tech guns that pulsed with the same blue light from the tank cannons.

"Ja, you two over zere."

The voice of the soldier behind her had her turning. A couple other soldiers took hold of Bucky and Gabe, ripping them from Magdalena. She stood there alone and increasingly panicked as they were pulled away from her.

"No!" Bucky yelled furiously, thrashing in the soldier's hold, "You're not taking her!"

"You vill stop zis or I vill kill you!" The soldier who seemed to be in charge screamed and raised his pistol threateningly to Bucky's forehead.

Magdalena's body froze. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she looked helplessly at Bucky. The gun's metal tip pressed against his skin as he glared fiercely, defiance plainly written on his face. The soldier in front of him growled and shoved the pistol harder into Bucky whose only response was a tightening in his jaw.

"I'll be fine, Bucky!"

Magdalena jumped forward without hesitation. A soldier put his gun out to stop her from going too far, but it didn't matter. She stared intently at Bucky.

"I'll be fine," she repeated, her voice more of plead than she'd like it to be.

Bucky frowned at her, his mouth opening like he was going to protest.

"Please." Magdalena interrupted, "I don't want to see you die."

The tenseness in Bucky's jaw intensified. He stared intensely at her but he nodded. It was a begrudging agreement and Magdalena knew he'd done it only because he'd seen the terror in her eyes, but it was an agreement nonetheless. She gave him a watery smile.

The soldier in front of Bucky holstered his pistol while Bucky was yanked to his feet. He angrily pulled his arm out of the soldier's grasp before turning toward the group of prisoners. Magdalena watched him sadly. The other soldiers all turned away, fixated on some other job now that Bucky was cooperating, but they were caught off guard when he suddenly spun around and ran forward.

His hands gripped Magdalena's face fiercely as his lips crashed onto hers in a desperate kiss. Her tears mingled on their lips as she held onto his wrists tightly. The kiss only lasted a brief moment, but it was enough. Magdalena opened her eyes the moment Bucky pulled away. His jaw was tight and his gaze hard as he stared at her, his blue eyes drowning with emotion.

"I love you, Mags." He said quickly, a sad smile pulling on his lips, "We might die, so I want you to know it. I love you."

Magdalena felt light and free. His words almost made all the horrible things disappear.

"I love you, too." She whispered, staring intently into his eyes.

She leaned forward for another kiss, but heavy hands smacked onto her shoulders and threw her backwards. There was yelling from the soldiers and she turned to see Bucky on the ground, soldiers kicking him. Boots collided with his skin, making him convulse.

"No! Please!" Magdalena screamed. She tried to run to him but was held back.

Her words were ignored as the soldiers kept up their assault. All she could do was watch. Bucky grunted and raised his arms over his head in an attempt to protect himself.

After a few seconds, the soldiers grew tired. One by one they walked away from Bucky where he lay, crumpled on the ground. The lead soldier was the last to leave. He tried to kick Bucky in the head, but luckily only managed to hit his arms.

With a grunt, Bucky rolled on his back, coughing with blood covering the left side of his face. Magdalena yanked against the arms that held her, tears streaming down her face. She must have made some sound because Bucky turned toward her. Her stomach churned at the sight of him, so bruised and battered, but he smiled.

A soldier came forward and yanked him onto his feet. He stumbled for a moment but didn't take his eyes off Magdalena.

"I love you." He chuckled and spit blood onto the ground as he was led backward, "Don't frown so much, Mags! It was worth it!"

Magdalena laughed. What else could she do?

"I love you, too, you ridiculous man."

Bucky gave her a lopsided grin before they were dragged away from each other.


	12. Captured

_Hey y'all. Sorry it took me so dang long to get this out. I got depressed and I tend not to write when I feel that way, but I feel better now! I made this extra long so here you go! Enjoy!_

Magdalena stumbled awkwardly as the soldier holding her arm pulled her away. She'd tried to keep her eyes on Bucky as long as possible but it was too difficult while walking, especially since the soldier clearly didn't care if she fell or not. As soon as she'd turned her head away from Bucky it became so much easier not to trip, but that was about it. Everything else was worse.

She and Bucky were being separated _again._ After so long being apart and finally finding him again, the feeling of being ripped away from each other was almost too much. Her heart ached and the sight of the valley rushed at her, all black and scarred and burning, littered with bodies and far too many tanks. All she could see was death. That and the mark painted on the side of the tanks: a deep red badge and, at the center, a sinister looking scull, tentacles pouring out of its mouth. Magdalena didn't know who these people were but, looking at that image, she knew death and hydra came hand in hand.

A horrible thought suddenly tore into her mind. Death... how many had died? _Who_ had died? She didn't even know how many of her squad mates were still alive...

With wide eyes, she frantically tried to turn around, to catch some glimpse of her friends, but the soldier wasn't having it. As soon as she tried to move, he yanked her around by the arm to face forward again, shoving her to make her continue walking. She tried instead to just turn her head and maybe see _something_ that way, but all she saw was black, the soldier blocking all sight of the other Americans.

He continued to pull her until they reached the tank closest to them. It was bigger than the others. A small door was opened on the side, almost like a mouth, revealing only blackness within. The soldier holding Magdalena forced her toward it and she dug her heels into the dirt in a weak attempt to stop him, but it did nothing other than make him hold onto her tighter and most likely give her a bigger bruise.

Once inside the tank, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She felt the humid air around her as the soldier yanked her along, knowing exactly where he was going. They passed through the small control room and Magdalena momentarily got a glimpse of the sheer number of buttons and dials on the panels before she was shoved into a side room.

The soldier who'd so kindly escorted her there let go of her arm but she ripped it away from him angrily, just for good measure. He stared at her calmly, his face hidden by his black mask, and Magdalena turned away from him to take in the room around her.

This room was blinding. Harsh lights reflected off the gleaming silver metal which coated the floors, the walls, and even the ceiling. Magdalena squinted as she took everything in. The first thing she noticed was the head-full of blonde hair which sat on a chair in the corner. Annette's hands were secured in handcuffs in front of her. Her temple was bleeding, the red color smeared down her face and neck, dying the lapel of her uniform. She looked like shit, but otherwise unharmed.

Magdalena made to move toward her but Annette quickly shook her head. A warning. Her eyes were wide, fear dominating her face, and Magdalena immediately halted.

"It iz fery nice for you to join us."

The voice was eerily calm. Magdalena turned her head toward it slowly. A tall, lean man stood on the other side of the room beside a table she hadn't even noticed. He wore a crisp, black uniform with thin crimson lines running up his shoulders and chest. The sleeves cinched as he poured tea out of a dainty teapot into three equally dainty teacups.

"My men said two vomen were found after zee battle." The man said without taking his eyes off the tea, "but I didn't sink zat you and your friend here schould be placed in zee same area as zee soldiers. It eez not a fery good place for vomen, ja?"

He spoke casually but his sharp, black eyes shot up to watch Magdalena with the intensity of a hunter. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms. His gaze remained on her as she refused to speak. The silence became tense and her eyes flicked to Annette who was watching the man worriedly.

"Vat is your name, fraulein?" The man asked, drawing her eyes away from Annette. She was quick to notice his strict features as he gazed into her. His eyebrows arched severely, emphasizing the wrinkles on his forehead and the way his dark hair gathered in a sharp peak at his hairline. He took a sip from the teacup he held in his spider-like hands before fixing Magdalena with a thin-lipped look she recognized as one of false patience.

"I am Johann Schmidt." He offered her a tight smile when she refused to answer him, placing the teacup down. With his hands now free, he walked around the table to stand in front of Magdalena, which only made her more uneasy. He looked down at her over his nose, his gaze piercing.

"I am zee leader of Hydra." He continued, folding his hands behind his back and leaning down to invade her space. She barely managed to resist recoiling from him, "Hydra is a branch of zee Third Reich I am sure you hafe nefer heard of. I am also a personal friend of Adolf Hitler."

His eyes were like fire and stone. Even though the room was hot and she was sweating, she felt cold.

"So you may sink it vise to ansver me ven I ask you a question." He whispered the threat, venom dripping from his voice.

"Vat is your name?"

Magdalena swallowed thickly but met his eyes in a steady gaze which surprised even her.

"Magdalena Rossi." She said, a certain defiance in her tone, "Field medic for the 107th infantry of the American army."

Schmidt stared at her a moment longer, like he could somehow read her soul if he just looked long enough, before he smirked. His lips curled and his teeth bared. Magdalena flinched at the sight. He smiled wider and straightened up.

"Sank you, Miss Rossi." He said pleasantly as he returned to the other side of the table. The sound of clinking china broke the silence as he took hold of two of the teacups, placing them on the table, the handles pointing away from himself.

"Please. Sit." He gestured to the seats in front of him, looking at Magdalena and Annette pointedly before he placed himself in his own chair.

Magdalena's heart beat rapidly in her chest, drowning out most other sounds. She didn't really know what was happening. Everything about this situation scared her, scared her more than she could ever remember being scared before. Her eyes found Annette's and she took some comfort in seeing the same fear reflected in her friend's eyes.

"I am not a patient man." Schmidt folded his hands authoritatively in his lap as he gazed intensely at the two women.

"Sit."

Annette got up from her place on the other side of the room without another thought. She briefly made eye contact with Magdalena as she passed before sitting on the edge of one of the chairs in front of the table. Magdalena hesitated but when Schmidt's dark eyes fell on her, she felt her feet moving, dropping her into the seat beside Annette.

"Fery good." Schmidt said, picking up his teacup again. He started to raise it but stopped once it was almost to his lips. The cup rose in the air as he gestured for them to drink. Magdalena grit her teeth but followed Annette's example and took the smallest of sips from the teacup he had put in front of her.

Schmidt grinned.

"Now ladies," he said, eyes raking over them leisurely, "I've brought you here because I am uncomfortable vith leaving you to zee same conditions zee soldiers will be subject to."

"And what will they be subject to?" Annette barely contained her fury as she spoke through her teeth. Schmidt turned his head slowly toward her. The air in the room stilled in the strained silence. Schmidt was the only one who didn't tense. He eyed the women calmly before speaking.

"Sings vomen do not hafe to be vorried about."

A biting retort rose on Annette's tongue but Magdalena spoke before she could say something she'd regret.

"And what _will_ we be doing?" She asked tightly, gripping her teacup in her lap when Schmidt turned his eyes on her. "If we won't be doing the same thing as the men, I mean."

"Helping in zee war effort, of course."

Both women's eyes hardened, making Schmidt's lips quirk up at the corners. He took a sip from his cup again.

"And what... exactly... does that mean?" Annette asked, clearly trying her best to keep her voice even. Schmidt looked at her over his cup, deliberately taking a slow, loud sip, before smacking his lips and dropping the cup back onto the table. He crossed his legs as he leaned back in his seat.

"Our facilities are vast." His voice was soft and calm as he explained, "Zere is much vork to be done. Veapons to build. Machines to maintain. Zough, zat is hardly vork for vomen such as yourselves. I am sure ve vill find somesing for you to do. For example, I know my office is alvays in need of cleaning."

He grinned wolfishly, making Magdalena grit her teeth so hard it hurt. Annette's hands tightened until her knuckles were white.

"Do ve understand eachozer?" Schmidt asked lightly, practically daring them to say something.

Out of the corner of her eye, Magdalena noticed Annette's hands shaking in anger. It seemed Schmidt did too. He watched the blonde closely, a look of almost glee in his eyes as he waited, _wanting_ her to do something rash. She opened her mouth, about to do just that, but Magdalena spoke quickly.

"We understand you." She said. She'd tried not to put any emotion behind her words, but it came out harsh, biting.

Schmidt's grin faltered ever so slightly. His eyes shot to her as he slammed his teacup on the table.

Magdalena tensed. Her breathing accelerated when his steely gaze fixed on her, his hands clenched into fists on either side of the teacup in front of him. She did her best to keep the fear off her face, shifting her eyes to the wall just behind his head so she didn't have to look at him. The seconds ticked on as the air thickened heavily. Magdalena felt hot, like Schmidt's stare could actually burn her.

Suddenly, he stood. The shriek of metal scrapping against metal made Magdalena jump in her seat and her eyes flew to him. He towered over the women now, at least more than he already did, and his eyes didn't leave Magdalena as he straightened his uniform jacket. She watched, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, as he slowly walked around the table, coming to stand somewhere behind her. She didn't turn, she knew she wasn't supposed to, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She could _feel_ him there, directly behind her now. His hand fell onto her shoulder, tight and cold even through her clothes, and she flinched. His breath was suddenly right by her ear. She involuntarily tried to lean away from it but his hand on her shoulder held her in place.

"I like you, fraulein." He whispered, his hot breath coating her neck and face. She dug her fingernails into her palms to keep her hands from shaking.

"Be careful not to do anysing to change zat."

Then he released her, walking briskly out of the room.

Magdalena almost fell over with relief. The breath she'd been holding flew out of her, but it kept coming. Over and over again. Her hands clenched around the teacup in her lap as she tried to stop her panting. She was vaguely aware of the guard ripping the teacup out of her hands. Handcuffs were secured around her wrists and there was a loud bang as the door to the room was slammed shut. She tried to calm herself but couldn't. Her throat burned and her lungs ached.

The chair she was sitting on was suddenly spun around. Before she had time to worry about it, wide and worried black eyes met hers.

"You've got to breathe, Mags." Annette commanded, her clammy hands wrapping tightly around Magdalena's shaking ones. "Come on. Breathe."

The blonde leaned toward her, breathing purposefully in and out. Magdalena forced her eyes to focus on the action and, slowly, she regained control. With staggering breaths, she finally matched Annette's pace.

"Thank God." She said, tears in her eyes, as she threw her handcuffed hands over Magdalena's head and around her back, pulling her to her chest tightly. Magdalena coughed a little but leaned into the embrace.

"I'm fine now." She said hoarsely. "Thank you, 'Nette. I'm fine. Everything's okay."

Annette nodded before pulling away, dropping her hands in Magdalena's lap. Tears streamed down he blonde's face, washing away the blood and leaving tracks on her cheeks.

"Did you see Tim?" She whispered, her eyes wide and frantic.

Magdalena's heart clenched and she shook her head slowly.

"I only saw Gabe and Bucky." She said, tears brimming in her own eyes. "They got taken with me, b-but Benjy and Miguel are... they didn't..."

Annette nodded as her chin trembled, "Half my squad's gone too."

Magdalena took a shuddering breath in. She squeezed Annette's hands, trying to comfort her just as much as herself. The blonde nodded in an attempt at showing gratitude, but her head dropped weakly instead, hanging down over her lap where she kneeled in front of Magdalena's chair.

"I don't even know if he's alive."

Her voice was small and broken and Magdalena didn't waste any time in falling down out of her chair. Her knees hit the ground beside her friend as she placed her handcuffed arms around Annette's shoulders. Earth shaking sobs wracked the taller woman's body, not making any sound but yanking at Magdalena's heart until her own lashes brimmed heavily with tears.

"We'll find him." Her voice shook as she made the small, breakable promise. She tightened her grip on Annette, "He's probably with Bucky and Gabe right now, waiting for you."

Annette nodded, anchoring her fists to the front of Magdalena's shirt. They both knew it was unlikely. There was no way to know and no way to find out, but neither of them gave voice to the clear and distinctly possible reality. The bright room dimmed as the women clung to each other, trying their hardest to shove the pain to the back of their minds but instead letting it pour out, silently, in shaking shoulders and desperate breaths as the tears soaked into their shirts.

"What are we going to do?" Annette cried, her voice barely a sound at all. Magdalena took a watery breath in before peeling her body away from Annette. The blonde gazed at her, her eyes puffy and red as she hiccuped. Magdalena knew she probably looked the same and she grit her teeth, steeling herself.

"We're going to be strong. Okay?" She sat back on her knees, her voice powerful though it still shook, "We've had our moment and that's fine but I don't want to cry anymore. I want to get through this then I want to get _out_ of it."

Annette stared at her for a moment before nodding, the strength returning to her eyes. Her body shuddered once before she settled back on her knees too. There was distance between them now as they kneeled in front of each other, but they were almost closer than before. Annette sniffled as she reached forward, wiping Magdalena's tears away with her fingers. Magdalena did the same for her.

"Tim's waiting for me," she said confidently, "and Bucky's waiting for you. We'll find them, then we'll get out. Together."

Magdalena nodded, smiling now.

"Together."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Antibiotics," Annette whispered hurriedly, her lips barely moving as she spoke, "Where'd we put it?"

"Window. Crack behind the bars."

Magdalena could hear Annette rustling around behind her but she didn't dare turn to look. If the guard at the door decided to turn his head, he'd see her. Luckily, Annette was just out of his sight, as was the window. Magdalena kept her head forward as she sat on the one cot in the room, tying her boots almost painfully slow.

The straw mattress dipped as Annette dropped down beside her. She bent her head over her boots, letting her hair fall down to cover her face as she tucked the bottle of antibiotics into her sock.

"You got the gauze?" She asked quietly.

Magdalena nodded and discretely patted the space between her breasts where she'd tucked the roll away earlier.

"Oh, saucy." Annette smirked, winking playfully.

"Better be careful," Magdalena whispered as she tried to keep the smile off her face, "Make me laugh and we'll be in trouble."

"More trouble, you mean."

A small giggle bubbled out of Magdalena before she could stop it. The guard at the door immediately stomped into the room. Although his face was completely covered by a black mask identical to the rest of his armor, Magdalena could feel the glare he was throwing at them.

"Zat's enough sitting," he barked, gesturing angrily for them to get up, "Off zee kot and to vork now."

Annette grumbled under her breath but wisely chose not to say anything. With a flip of her hair, she stood and marched out of the room.

Magdalena didn't waste any time in doing the same. She could feel the guard's presence close behind her but she didn't pay any attention to him. He was just there to make sure they didn't run away, which neither of them were stupid enough to try.

She walked out into the hall where a rickety metal cart sat pilled with crumpled, yellowed packets. Rations.

Magdalena took hold of the front of the cart since Annette had already claimed the handles on the back. Together, they maneuvered it down the hall, not needing to be told what to do after a little over two weeks of doing the same thing every morning.

It wasn't a long walk from the little room where she and Annette were kept to the holding cells, or what Annette called 'the cages'. It was a long room sliced in half by a metal walkway. Circular cells were stationed up top and underneath, crowded with soldiers who looked like the angriest birds in the world's ugliest bird cages. With no heating and barely any lights, the whole place felt cavernous; cold, dark, and suffocating.

The guard held the door open for Annette and Magdalena to shuffle in. Once they were through, he immediately slammed it shut and planted himself in front of it on the other side. Annette rolled her eyes at that. Both she and Magdalena would never try to escape. They could never and would never leave their fellow soldiers to suffer, especially since they were the only ones with access to any sort of medicine, even if it was barely anything at all. But to be perfectly honest, neither woman had even contemplated escaping. Not alone at least. Not without Bucky and Dugan.

The second Magdalena walked into the room, her eyes eagerly scanned over the cages. It never took her long to find Bucky in the darkness and now wasn't an exception. He stood in a cage near the back of the room, leaning casually against the bars. Like the rest of the men, he was covered in dirt and sporting a little bit of scruff on his face. His eyes caught Magdalena's and they both smiled.

She let herself look at him for a few more moments, just making sure he was alright, before one of the guards on the walkway above her yelled at her to get moving. Seeing her hesitance, Bucky winked and tossed his head to the side, telling her to get going. Always the sergeant.

Magdalena sighed and pushed the cart to the cages nearest her. Annette followed, taking a handful of ration packets from the top before they both started handing them out to the soldiers. Slowly, they made their way down the cells.

"They're working them too hard," Annette whispered softly from Magdalena's side. She winced.

It was true. Most of the prisoners hadn't been there for very long, but the exhaustion was already plain on their faces. Some didn't even get up to take their rations, too overworked and dehydrated to move, while others were clearly injured, wincing and moving awkwardly, sporting injuries that everyone knew wouldn't be tended to.

"It's that stupid plane." Magdalena whispered back angrily, pushing the cart further down the aisle.

The prisoners, at least the male prisoners, were forced to work on what Magdalena knew was some sort of super bomber. Howard had filled her head with enough tech knowledge for her to know that's what it was, but even still she didn't understand it. It was massive and clearly dangerous, armed to the teeth with the same high-tech technology the tanks had. Even still, that was more than enough information for her to know it couldn't be anything good.

Annette gave a small nod at Magdalena's mention of the plane.

"We need to figure out what it's for." She said quietly, a determined look in her eyes. "They're obviously planning something big."

Magdalena hummed in agreement, "Yeah, but we'll focus on that later. Right now, let's just do what we came here to do."

"Stealth time." Annette grinned toothily and Magdalena fought back a grin of her own. Both women turned toward the cage in front of them, deliberately handing out rations as slowly as they could without looking suspicious.

"Who needs the meds?" Annette whispered, flashing a smile to the soldier in front of her.

He gave a small nod toward a cage behind them.

"Someone over there."

"They have Tim's hat?"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, "I gotta know the signal by now."

"Just checking." Annette said in a chipper, sing song voice as she headed in that direction.

Magdalena grinned and quickly finished handing out rations to the men in the cage in front of her before she took hold of the cart and, making as much noise as possible, pushed it toward the next cage. She could see Annette in the corner of her eye, discreetly taking the antibiotics out of her sock and talking to the man wearing Dugan's bowler hat. Without hesitating, Magdalena started to sing loudly, drowning out any sound of the little illegal transaction.

 _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Watching clouds drifting by_

 _My schemes are just like all my dreams_

 _Ending in the sky._

 _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Waiting to find a little bluebird in vain._

"You quiet!"

One of the guards yelled at her from the walkway above, leaning over the rail to stare down at her.

She was about to yell back at him, but Bucky beat her to it.

"Hey, leave her alone!" He called out, craning his neck to glare at the guard. Some of the men in the cage with him grabbed onto him, trying to stop him from talking, but he shook them off and purposefully put himself in full sight of the guard. "You've got her doing your work for you, she might as well sing while doing it."

The guard stared at Bucky tensely, but otherwise didn't say anything.

With a small, triumphant smile, Bucky turned his full attention to Magdalena. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the cage bars, smirking.

"Your voice is beautiful, doll," he said, "Angelic."

Magdalena snorted and rolled her eyes, picking up her song again. She knew he was lying. She sounded kind of like a dying animal at the moment, not even trying to sing well, just loud enough to distract the guards from Annette. It was the usual routine, something Bucky was well aware of. Still though, he was looking at her with such sincerity that, for a brief second, she thought he might actually think she sounded good...

His grin widened the longer she looked at him and she was suddenly aware of the fact that she was staring. With slightly reddened cheeks, she gave him a shy smile and turned back to her cart.

The next cage she came to held both Dugan and Gabe. They grinned widely at her, clearly noticing her blush. Instead of handing their rations to them, she dropped them on the ground just before they could grab them, smiling innocently as she sang. Dugan chuckled and leaned down to pick them up, tossing one toward Gabe who caught it easily.

"Thanks, old lady." He smiled, ripping the packet open with his teeth.

Magdalena grinned at him.

Annette suddenly appeared by her side. She smoothly took a handful of rations, looking like she'd been doing what she was supposed to the whole time.

"So, who needs the gauze?" Magdalena asked quickly, hiding her words in a breath between lines in the song.

"Some guy in the cage across from Bucky." Annette said, "He sliced his arm up on some metal from the plane."

Magdalena almost groaned at that. It was always that damn plane. Since she'd gotten to the Hydra facility, at least three men had died working on the bomber and not a day went by without someone injuring themselves. The worst part, though, was that they never got treatment. None. Once the men couldn't work anymore, for whatever reason, they were taken to what the guards called the "research lab". Magdalena felt sick just imagining what that meant, but it was the undoubted horror of the place which motivated her to keep the men out of it.

She grabbed a handful of packets before nudging Annette with her shoulder.

"Your turn to sing." She said, a teasing smile on her face.

Annette groaned, shooting Magdalena an irritated look, but she quickly picked up the song where Magdalena left off. A few of the men in the room scowled, one or two covering their ears. Annette was an awful singer. Worse than anyone Magdalena had ever heard. The only one who seemed to disagree was Dugan. He grinned ear to ear and plopped down on the ground, crossing his legs and eagerly watching he blonde with amused eyes. The sight of him looking at her so happily put a grin on Magdalena's face.

With a small shake of her head, she made her way to the other end of the room, Annette's not so sweet voice echoing loudly behind her. Honestly, it was giving her a headache...

"She's sure got some lungs on her." Bucky's teasing voice called out and she grinned, walking toward his cage instead of the one across from him. She could spare a few moments...

"I think she's doing it on purpose." She said, handing him enough ration packets for the men around him, "That's the only possible explanation for this noise."

Bucky grinned as he took the packets out of her hand, "It's not that bad."

"Don't lie, Buck." Magdalena scoffed, "It's awful. Can you imagine her singing to her kids? They'll never get any sleep. Dugan will go crazy."

"I think he's passed that already." Bucky said, nodding toward Dugan. The large man had crept closer to the bars of his cage, closer to Annette, watching her with a look of joy and adoration in his eyes. Annette kept her eyes on him too, singing only to him as she smiled widely, running her hand over the bars as she passed, her ring glinting in the light.

If anyone in the room didn't believe in love before, they had to now. The looks in their eyes were just so pure to be anything other than a deep, honest love. Magdalena knew she'd seen those looks before, it was the everyday look in her parents' eyes, in Mrs. Rogers' when she went through her old wedding album, and all over Howard anytime he talked about his lovely Maria, but it took her until that moment, seeing Annette and Dugan's clear and obvious love displayed in front of her, to realize that Bucky looked at her like that every day. That _she_ looked at him the same way.

Her face heated up at that revelation and she was suddenly more aware of where she was than she'd ever been in the last few weeks. Austria. Hydra facility. Captured. What a time to finally realize this, to truly believe that Bucky wanted her for her and she wanted him for just him and that was more than enough. It was ridiculous. Though, if she was being perfectly honest, she wasn't surprised. _She_ was ridiculous. Leave it to her to wait until the absolute worst time to realize these things.

"You okay, Mags?"

Bucky's soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He reached through the bars to take her free hand into his, giving it a small squeeze. Magdalena turned to him eagerly. She closed as much of the space between them as she could, walking right up to the bars and letting him pull her hand to him, wrapping his hands around it and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I'm more than okay." She said breathily, seeing how his eyes watched her so intently.

"You sure?" He asked, frowning a little, "They're not making you do anything too bad?"

"Only if you count cleaning offices and taking care of you lot as 'bad'."

Bucky smiled easily at that, kissing her palm again before growing serious.

"I do." He said, "As long as you're here, it's all bad. You shouldn't be anywhere near this place."

"At least you're with me." She said, holding his hand tighter.

He shook his head, "It's still not right. You're a prisoner. They can do anything they want... make you do anything they want..."

"It's just cleaning." She replied quickly, trying to stop his dark train of thought, "Nothing as dangerous as what they're making you do. We've just got to stick it out until we can escape or the army breaks us out. We can do that, right?"

"Yes." He sighed before leaning his forehead against the bar closest to her, staring down at her, his blue eyes smiling. "You really are a doll, you know that?"

"You may have told me before, yes." Magdalena giggled before giving him a playful push on the chest. "Now let me go. I've got contraband to hand out."

His grip on her hand tightened for a brief moment before he let it slip out of his. It was hard for her to walk away from him when he was looking at her like that, his head still leaning against the bar, arms hanging by his sides, that gentle look in his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered as she backed away. She briefly saw his lips turn up as she turned around.

"I love you, too." He said from behind, his voice low and quiet and honest.

Warmth flooded her and she bit her lip to keep her smile down. It was never a good idea to look too happy, the guards got suspicious, but it was so hard _not_ to be happy when Bucky was around. Luckily, she managed to school her features and fix a passable look of indifference on her face.

Annette's singing grew louder, unfortunately, as Magdalena made her way to the cage across from Bucky's. A young soldier sat on the ground near the back, cradling his arm to his chest. Blood stained his long-sleeved shirt from his wrist to his elbow, a nasty gash clearly hidden under the fabric. Another soldier hurried to the front of the cage as Magdalena approached, pressing against the bars.

"You got the gauze?" He hissed frantically, worry for his friend etched into the lines of his face.

Magdalena gave a small nod and relief flooded the faces of all the men in the cage. She walked as close to the soldier as she could, making the space between them small to hide their transaction. With one hand, she handed him the rations while she lifted her other hand to her chest. Pretending to scratch an itch, she scooped one finger underneath the collar of her shirt, hooking onto the roll of gauze and cupping it in her hand.

"Wash the wound as many times a day as you can." She whispered, her lips barely moving, "Water will have to do. If it turns red on the edges or if he starts to lose feeling, let Bucky or Dugan know and we'll get him some antibiotics. Understand?"

The soldier nodded eagerly, taking the rations into both his hands. Magdalena quickly slipped her hand between his, dropping the gauze onto the pile. He immediately covered it, holding everything between his palms and out of sight.

Magdalena gave a small nod, assured that everything ran smoothly.

"Make sure he keeps his sleeve down over the gauze." She warned, "Otherwise they'll know he had help. It won't take them long to figure out where it came from."

"Thank you." He smiled graciously, his eyes turning misty for just a moment before he turned and hurried toward the injured soldier. Magdalena smiled happily at them. Every reason she'd become a nurse right before her.

Suddenly, Annette's singing rose into a horrid screeching noise. Magdalena winced and immediately turned on her heels, knowing her friend was growing impatient.

"Finally." Annette sighed dramatically once Magdalena reached her, her whole-body slumping in relief as she stopped singing. "I thought you'd never finish."

"Sorry, 'Nette. I got a little distracted."

"Oh, yes. I saw." She cocked her eye brow and set her hands on her hips, "Mister tall dark and handsome sure _distracted_ you all right."

Magdalena rolled her eyes and took hold of the now empty cart, pushing it toward the door.

"Shut up." She said, "You got distracted plenty by Dugan."

Annette grinned, "Why yes I did.

Magdalena snorted. A grin pulled on her lips as she turned her head toward Annette who was looking at her with a smirk of her own.

"These boys are going to be the death of us." She widened her eyes playfully before giving the door three hard knocks with her knuckles.

Magdalena grinned in agreement just as the door was thrust open. The guard from earlier stood on the other side. He was motionless as he eyed them silently, a black, hulking mass in their way, and they stared right back at him; Annette in irritation and Magdalena with almost boredom. All he was doing was keeping them from doing chores which _he_ would get in trouble for being incomplete. He was their keeper at the moment. It didn't matter to her in the least whether or not they got around to doing their work.

After a second or two, he moved to the side, holding his arm out in a gesture for them to walk into the hall. Annette gave a sassy curtsy before moving forward. She held her head high as the guard watched her. Magdalena smirked at the sight before pushing the cart forward. She was following after Annette's slowly disappearing back when the guard took hold of her arm. Tensing, she whipped her head up to look at him.

"Not you." He said gruffly, his voice muffled behind his mask. Ahead of them, Annette spun around. Her eyes were wide with worry but Magdalena was too focused on the man holding her arm to see. He took the cart she was gripping tightly in her hands and pushed it down the hall toward Annette. She caught it with her palms, not taking her eyes off Magdalena.

"Colonel Lohmer's office needs cleaning." The guard said, turning his attention back to the smaller woman, "We go zere now."

Magdalena and Annette immediately relaxed.

"What about me, then?" The blonde asked. She cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, looking incredibly too sassy for a woman forced to do the bidding of Nazis.

"Back to your room. Quickly." The guard said, irritation lacing his words. He threw one, tense look at Annette before pulling Magdalena with him down the hall.

"Have fun you two!" Annette called after them. "I expect you both back by 9!"

The guard grumbled unintelligibly in German while Magdalena grinned widely. She turned her head to look back at the blonde who winked once before taking hold of the cart and heading in the opposite direction.

Magdalena was enjoying the guard's annoyance and chuckling to herself, not even a bit bothered by his manhandling her through the halls, when they finally arrived at Colonol Lohmer's office. It was the only room in the hallway, a large, metal door marking the entrance.

"Here." The guard grunted as he came to stand in front of the door, releasing Magdalena's arm with a small push. She stumbled for a second before regaining her footing and turning to the guard, a small smile still on her face. She absolutely loved when Annette got on any of the guard's nerves. There was joy in the small victories.

"Go now. Tidy up." The guard turned his back to her as he planted himself in the middle of the hall, clearly wanting nothing to do with her anymore. Magdalena's smirk grew wider before she spun on her heels and entered the office.

Every time she'd been in Colonel Lohmer's office, it was unbelievably messy. Piles of maps and charts were thrown out on the long wooden desk at the end of the room, even on the plush chairs beside the desk. A table flanked one of the walls where books lay open beside half empty bottles of liquor in large glass flasks. The lamps were always left on and the room always smelt of cigars, the heavy smoke still fogging the room. Magdalena coughed and rubbed at her now watery eyes.

"Piece of shit can't pick up after himself." She mumbled as she none too carefully scooped up a pile of books and shoved them into their place on the bookshelf. Her anger quickly fizzled away though. A new quietness filled her as she ran her fingertips over the leather bound spines of the books. It had been a long time since she'd read anything. The smell of dust, paper, and ink was almost intoxicating. If it wasn't for the fact that all of Colonel Lohmer's books were in German, she knew she would probably take one down and start reading right now.

"One day, Mags." She whispered, a small smile on her lips. She gave the books a small pat before turning around with a sigh.

"Back to work."

It didn't take her very long to tidy up the small office. Most of the difficulty was figuring out the proper place for everything. Her lack of German most certainty didn't help either. She'd almost wished that the guard had come in with her like he normally did, just to translate, but she enjoyed the alone time. It was rare to be without a 'keeper' and she sure as hell wasn't complaining about not having one right now.

She was putting away the last few maps which had been on the desk, when something caught her eye. A flash of red underneath the map she was holding. Her eyes flew to the door and she listened hard, trying to hear if anyone was coming, but was met with silence. She quickly folded the map up and put it in the desk drawer before picking up the red leather folder.

It was heavy and thick, held closed by a thin wire which fastened on the front. Magdalena held it in her hands, hesitating for one moment, before her hands made quick work of the wire. She dropped the now open folder on the desk, her eyes skimming over the pages. Most of it was in German but a few words stuck out to her. Winter Soldier Program. Red Room. Hive. Operation Restorer.

She quickly flipped through the pages, putting aside the ones filled with too much German, before she came to a thicker, folded piece of parchment. Her fingers worked quickly to open it and she found another map. It showed much of Eastern Europe and Russia. Small black exes marked various areas. Magdalena didn't know what this was a map of but she stared at it closely, doing her best to commit it to memory.

Muffled voices suddenly caught Magdalena's attention. Footsteps from the hallway pounded in her ears as she frantically shoved everything back into the folder. She'd just managed to stuff the folder into the desk drawer when the door flew open. Magdalena shot up and tried to look nonchalant but her heart thumped wildly and she could _feel_ the blush taking over her face.

To her horror, Colonel Lohmer entered the room followed closely by Johann Schmidt. The colonel didn't pay her any attention, instead going straight to his flask of brandy, but Schmidt's eyes locked onto her immediately, narrowing.

"Are you about done, fraulein?" Lohmer's tone was harsh as he poured the amber liquid into two glasses. Her eyes flew from Schmidt to the Colonel.

"Yes, sir." She cleared her throat and shuffled her feet uncomfortably for a moment, the heat of Schmidt's gaze still boring into the side of her face. She had to get out of there. They couldn't know what she'd done.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" She asked a bit desperately. The colonel shook his head and turned around, settling his large frame against the table behind him. He took a long sip from his glass before speaking.

"Nein. Leave now. Close ze door behind you."

Magdalena nodded quickly as she scampered toward the door. Though she was all too eager to leave, her palms were sweating and she lowered her head to the floor as she neared Schmidt. Being close to him always made the hair on the back of her neck raise, tense, but now was even worse. He hadn't taken his eyes off her from the moment he entered the room and it was making her nauseous.

She'd almost made it to the door when Schmidt grabbed her by the arm. His hand was icy as he yanked her back to stand in front of him and, with wide eyes, she looked up to meet his equally icy gaze.

"Vait here." He commanded. The sternness in his voice was terrifying and Magdalena nodded without a second thought.

"Vat are you doing, Johann?" Colonel Lohmer asked, almost in exasperation.

Schmidt didn't respond. His fingers uncurled from around Magdalena's arm as he walked forward. She watched him as he stalked forward, his eyes scanning everything he passed with a calculated scrutiny. He was clearly looking for something.

 _Does he know what I did? How could he know?_

The torrent of questions in her mind stopped when he he stopped in front of the desk. Magdalena could feel her heartbeat in her temples. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and it took everything in her not to wipe them away. Schmidt would surely notice that.

He rifled through the desk drawers for a moment when he suddenly stilled. Magdalena thought about running when she saw him grin. He stood up slowly, the red folder held gently in his hands.

"Look at zis, Wilhelm." He said pleasantly as he approached Colonel Lohmer. The colonel frowned but took the folder. He looked at it a moment before giving Schmidt a confused look.

"Vat is it?" He asked.

Schmidt's grin widened.

"Is zis how you remember leaving it zis morning?"

Magdalena's heart stopped.

The Colonel's frown deepened and his eyes flew back to the folder, inspecting it again. Magdalena steeled herself, gritting her teeth, when he whipped his head up, his lip and blonde mustache curling in distaste as he glared at her.

"It is not." He growled before throwing the folder to the ground. It whacked the tile loudly and Magdalena jumped. Her hands were shaking now and she pressed them together tightly, her fingernails surely breaking skin.

"Vat have you done?!" The Colonel screamed as he advanced on her. She tried to keep the fear off her face but her eyes flew to him, watching him in obvious terror. His much larger frame overshadowed her and his wide hands took hold of the front of her shirt, shaking her roughly. Her feet lifted off the ground as he held her up, making her look at his blotchy, red face, twisted in anger.

" _Vat_ have you _done_?" He hissed.

Magdalena thought about answering, about confessing, but she closed her mouth defiantly instead. They obviously knew what she'd done. She didn't need to say it. There was nothing she could do to stop what was coming anyway, and if she was going to die, she would do it her way.

She lifted her eyes to meet Colonel Lohmer's. The simple act of resistance strengthened her but the colonel grit his teeth. His breaths came out in hot puffs, fury written on his face. Magdalena had a moment to appreciate it before she was suddenly slammed to the ground. Pain ripped up her side at the force, but she didn't cry out.

Then, the Colonel rained down on her. Boots collided with her skin, her face, her stomach. She curled up in a ball in an attempt to shield herself, but it didn't help. Her whole body throbbed, pulsed in time to the blows. Hot, sticky blood streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to cover her head and face with her hands. Through her fingers she could see Schmidt. He sipped leisurely on his glass of brandy, a look of almost boredom on his face as he watched. Their eyes met and he smiled.

Magdalena kept her eyes on the man as the colonel beat her. Even when he lifted her by the hair and threw her down again, her head slamming onto the cool tile, she didn't take her eyes off Schmidt. She wasn't going to break and she wanted him to know it.

After a few more kicks, the colonel stilled. Magdalena hoped for a second that he'd finished, but her heart sunk when he picked up an iron fire poker, swinging it casually by his side as he approached her. He set one foot on her, pushing down hard and holding her in place, as he raised the iron rod above his head. Magdalena curled her hands into fists and clamped her eyes shut.

"Zat is enough, Wilhelm."

Schmidt's cool voice cut through the room. Magdalena's eyes flew open, confused.

"Vat?" The colonel asked in disbelief, still holding the rod above his head.

"I said, zat is enough." Schmidt placed his glass on the table behind him and, when the colonel still hadn't moved, fixed the man with a stern, challenging gaze. Lohmer hesitated, his fists clenching around the fire poker, before he dropped it, letting it clang in front of Magdalena's face. He gave her a shove with his foot as he walked away, smoothing his blonde hair and picking up his glass of brandy like nothing had happened.

Magdalena was frozen. Relief and apprehension filled her. It seemed like they were done hurting her, but they could always change their minds.

"Miss Rossi has made one mistake, but I sink we have taught her her lesson, ja?" Schmidt said, turning his question more to her than the colonel. His eyes didn't move from hers until she nodded. He seemed pleased before his face turned stern again, his features looking even more severe than normal.

"Stand up."

Magdalena didn't hesitate. With a hiss and a loud groan she pushed herself to her feet. Everything hurt. Her hand covered her more beaten side protectively. The adrenaline was wearing off and she swayed on her feet a little, her vision blurring, but she made herself stand. She stared at Schmidt through her swollen eye as he came to stand in front of her.

"You are alive because I say you are." He said, his voice quiet and chilling, "One more mistake and you vill die. I vill make sure of it."

Magdalena swallowed the fear which rose with his threat and kept her eyes trained on his, unflinching. He watched her for a moment and she swore she saw his lips turn up before he spun around and strode to the door. She heard him say something in German but was too busy trying to keep herself upright to listen to what was being said.

When he was back in sight, she saw that he'd brought the guard with him. The armored man approached her swiftly, taking hold of her arm tightly in his hand.

"Goodbye, Miss Rossi." Schmidt said as he took a seat in one of the chairs by the desk, dropping out of sight. "Pray you do not see me again."

Magdalena nodded to no one in particular. The dizziness was slowly taking over her. She was vaguely aware of the guard pulling her out of the room. The door slammed behind them and she made it halfway down the hall before she started laughing. The guard grumbled something but mostly ignored her.

"Come on, pal!" She said, nudging him with her elbow, "Don't bring me down with your shitty attitude."

He shook his head at her and increased his speed, practically dragging Magdalena behind him as she struggled to keep up. Her breaths came out in painful wheezes and she stumbled, blackness creeping into her vision. Still, she smiled.

"I'm so glad I'm not dead." She said tiredly, "Bucky will be so happy."

Then she fell. The darkness overcame her and the last thing she heard was the guard cursing in German. She smiled wider.


	13. September 27, 1943

**September 27, 1943**

The first thing Magdalena noticed was the hunger. Even before she acknowledged the darkness and the haze, there was a sort of grinding pain deep in her core which took all her attention. It was the only thing she could think about; she didn't even comprehend the throbbing pain coursing through her body.

With more effort than she'd care to admit, she licked her cracked lips and opened her eyes. She immediately winced. The lights were too bright and the shadows too dark and the world began to spin dangerously. She would've laid back down if it wasn't for her freshest memories which suddenly flashed through her mind. Every moment of Lohmer's beating felt like minutes ago. Hot, unbridled panic rushed through her. She pushed through the spinning and frantically looked around to find herself in the little room she shared with Annette, though the blonde was nowhere to be found. She was alone. Thank God.

She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but her shaky arms gave out and she fell back onto the cot with a groan. A splitting pain ripped through her torso and her hands flew to the spot, feeling thick bandages underneath her shirt. She was suddenly all too aware of how tightly they were wound and how difficult it was for her to breathe.

Panting now, she forced herself into a sitting position. Black haze dotted her vision and she fisted her fingers into the blanket on the cot, struggling to stay conscious. Her body swayed but, after a moment, the darkness subsided, and she was able to stay upright. A triumphant grin crept onto her face.

"Lohmer's certainly stronger than he looks." She chuckled wryly to herself.

A thin sheen of sweat now covered her forehead and she focused on pulling her shirt up as gingerly as possible, which really wasn't gingerly at all. Her clumsy fingers yanked at the fabric with the gentleness of a toddler, but she was eventually able to lift her shirt up to her armpits. Underneath, her rib cage was bound tightly by a familiar looking, thick, red cloth.

A strip from a hydra flag.

"The hell..." She mumbled angrily, disgusted at the sight. Her fingers were almost more upset than she was; all her previous clumsiness disappeared as they worked to unwrap the cloth as quickly as possible. The action was painful, but she didn't stop. She wanted that awful mess off her.

Once it was finally undone, she scrunched it up in a fist and threw it as far as she could. It was a pitiful throw. The fabric fluttered gently through the shadows before landing a foot or two in front of her. She was satisfied though. It was off.

She was still glaring at the offensive fabric when the door to the room flew open. The sound of it banging against the wall made her jump, but Annette came stumbling in and she relaxed, only to frown at the sight of the taller woman.

Annette looked horrible. Her ponytail was ragged, loose hair falling into her face as she walked. Dark bags and worry lines took over her face, making her look much older than she really was. She looked utterly exhausted, but, the moment her eyes fell on Magdalena, she flew across the room, more blur than woman.

"You're awake!" She made no attempt to slow down as she bouldered into Magdalena. The smaller woman let out a shriek as strong arms wrapped around her and she suddenly found herself pinned down, Annette's warm body holding her tightly. The pain in her side flared.

"'Nette!" She gasped, "Get off!"

Annette's weight immediately disappeared. Magdalena took a large gulp of air but didn't have any time to appreciate the feeling before she was yanked up by the shoulders. She hissed in pain again and was about to snap at Annette for manhandling her, when the blonde's face appeared only inches from hers, a broad, gleeful smile stretching her cheeks wide and completely erasing the bags and lines which had been there before.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" She gushed, giving Magdalena a little shake. Although the movement hurt her, she smiled easily.

"Well, hello to you too." She laughed, her voice a little breathless from exhaustion, "It's really great to see you, but I need you to calm down, okay? I can't handle this much excitement right now."

Annette's smile widened like the dawn. She squeezed Magdalena's shoulders gently, letting out a happy little squeal as she did, before falling back on the cot and leaning against the wall. Her smile didn't waver as she stared at Magdalena who, frankly, was starting to feel uncomfortable with the way Annette was looking at her.

"So..." Her eyes darted awkwardly around the room as she shifted to face Annette fully, "What did I miss?" She asked. The blonde shook her head absentmindedly.

"I don't even know." She sighed, widening her eyes and shrugging her shoulders dramatically, "It feels like weeks since you've been out. Months!"

Magdalena frowned, "Has it been that long?"

"Of course not." Annette rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

Magdalena stuck her tongue out.

"Well how long was it then?" She asked.

"Four days."

"Four days?!"

She couldn't believe it. Her head pounded and her vision swirled, almost like her body knowing made the time more real. She felt worried hands on her arms, pushing her back to rest against the wall. The cool concrete calmed her feverish skin and, slowly, her eyes refocused on Annette.

"How am I still alive?" She wondered in astonishment.

"Because," Annette huffed, "Lohmer and Schmidt decided not to beat your stupid ass to death, that's why."

Magdalena shot her a glare and she sighed heavily.

"I took care of you. Obviously." Exasperation colored Annette's tone.

"No, no. Not that." Magdalena backtracked quickly, "I mean, I know you helped me, it's just... why didn't they kill me? Why aren't I in the..." She paused, lowering her voice, "... in the research lab?"

Annette sighed. Tension rose in her body, bags under her eyes and lines on her face once again. She moved away from Magdalena to lean back against the wall. The distance made Magdalena uncomfortable. She watched as Annette quickly tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, only for them to fall back out and brush the side of her face.

"They were going to take you there. To the research lab." She said quietly. The silence of the room buzzed loudly behind her words and Magdalena leaned forward, all of her senses suddenly alert.

"They said there was no use for you if you couldn't work." Annette continued, "That you might as well go to the lab since you were 'useless'." She spat the word like a bad taste on her tongue, "I said I could do the work for the both of us, that I'd do it all and they wouldn't even notice you were gone. I didn't think they'd actually listen to me, but I had to try something. I couldn't just let them take you." She paused, looking away from Magdalena. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably around the room, "I-I don't know why, but they did let me. I'm sure they wanted to see me fail..." Her eyes hardened as she glared defiantly at the door, "... but I _didn't_ fail. I've been working for three days straight and I haven't slept in two, but I did everything they asked. Everything."

The pride in her voice brought tears to Magdalena's eyes, but the complete and utter exhaustion on her face made them fall. Magdalena pushed herself up forcefully, ignoring all the pain as she flung her arms around Annette.

"Thank you." She whispered, doing her best to put all her sincerity into those two words. Her arms tightened the embrace, pulling Annette closer, "I'm sorry you always have to take care of me. I promise I don't mean to make life difficult for you."

Annette smiled and shook her head, sniffling a little into Magdalena's shoulder, "It's not your fault, Mags. You're too brave for your own good. I can't be mad at you for that. I'm just glad you're awake is all."

Magdalena nodded, drying her cheeks on Annette's shirt in the process. She was about to thank Annette for everything when the blonde suddenly shot up and jumped off the cot. The unexpected movement made Magdalena fall back on her elbows.

"What the hell did you do this for?" Annette hissed. Her hair whipped the air behind her as she flew across the room, snatching the red fabric off the floor from where Magdalena had thrown it earlier.

"Do you know what I had to do to get this?" Annette snapped, shaking the cloth in the air angrily. Magdalena shrunk back into the wall like a child.

"I didn't know you put it on me." She explained weakly. "I thought one of the doctors did it."

Annette shook her head, looking at Magdalena like she was stupid.

"No. I stole it from the laundry room."

Guilt crept up Magdalena's spine. She was about to apologize when Annette walked forward, waving her hands quickly in a gesture for Magdalena to sit up again. She didn't dare protest. She pushed herself up, ignoring the pain and biting down hard on her lip to keep from making any noise.

"I need to put it back on you." Annette declared, "You've got three broken ribs."

The news wasn't surprising; Magdalena was in enough pain to believe it. She pulled her shirt up and Annette made quick work of wrapping the make shift binding around her abdomen. It was tighter than before. She did her best not to wince, but let out a painful hiss as Annette finished. The blonde's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, running a tired hand through her hair as she stepped back to check over her work, "It has to be tight. We have to keep your ribs in place."

Magdalena pulled her shirt down and nodded, her eyes fixed on the concrete between her feet.

"I know." She spoke softly, "I'm sorry I took it off earlier... I just saw the Hydra flag and didn't want it touching me."

Annette sighed. It was the heavy sort of sigh that deflated her; her body was rigid for a moment before everything relaxed, her shoulders dropped down and her hands fell to her sides.

"I understand." She turned to Magdalena and forced a small smile, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. We just can't let anyone see that. I went through a lot to get it and those pricks won't ask questions before they shoot us both."

Magdalena's lips quirked up humorlessly, "I know. I'm sorry. I promise I'll keep it hidden from now on."

Annette nodded, smiling genuinely now, the last few, tense moments forgotten. She dropped down on the cot and gave Magdalena's hand a reassuring squeeze before growing serious again.

"You're going to have to hide something else, too."

Magdalena closed her eyes momentarily.

"That's not cryptic at all." She gripped Annette's hand tighter as her worry grew, "What is it?"

The blonde looked guilty.

"I haven't... exactly..." She paused when Magdalena rose an eyebrow at her. Her fingers nervously played with the frayed ends of the blanket, "... I haven't told Bucky."

Magdalena froze, "Haven't told him what?"

"… Anything." Annette winced when she saw Magdalena's horrified expression.

"What?!" Magdalena yelled, "Why the hell not? You can't just-"

She was silenced abruptly by Annette's hands over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" The blonde hissed, her eyes darting toward the door. Luckily there was no sound of anyone coming and she turned back to Magdalena, keeping her hands firmly in place.

"Dugan told me not to tell him!" She explained, "He said that if Bucky found out what happened then he'd get himself into serious trouble trying to find you or trying to hurt Lohmer or some other equally stupid shit."

Magdalena huffed, shaking her head in disbelief. She knew what Annette was saying was true, Bucky would most likely go after Lohmer, but he shouldn't be kept in the dark! He couldn't be. They had to of told him _something_. Now irritated, she shoved Annette's hands off her mouth.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I get your point. But there's no way you haven't told him anything. I mean, where does he think I've been for the last four days?"

Annette winced guiltily, "I told him you were assigned to clean the kitchens."

Magdalena raised her eyes to the ceiling, taking a slow breath in.

"God." She closed her eyes and shook her head quickly, "He's gonna just..." She paused to wearily rub at her temples, "He's gonna freak out."

Annette giggled, and Magdalena glared at her through the crack between her fingers.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Not if Lohmer kills you first."

Magdalena fought off a grin, "Too soon, 'Nette."

The blonde laughed heartily before moving to sit beside Magdalena on the cot. The two women shared a smile and leaned back against the wall, their shoulders touching comfortably. Magdalena rested her head on Annette's shoulder and Annette leaned her head on Magdalena's. Neither spoke as they sat in the dark cell, both feeling a little more at peace.

"Do you understand why I didn't tell him?" Annette asked after a while, breaking the silence. Magdalena sighed but nodded.

"Good." Annette said, "So you get why we..." she paused, her voice growing soft, "Why _you_ can't tell him? Can't even see him yet?"

Magdalena chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know if she could keep a secret like this from Bucky, let alone stay away from him entirely. She didn't want to.

"He'll take one look at your face and lose his mind." Annette spoke suddenly, noticing Magdalena's hesitance, "It's not exactly pretty, Mags."

Magdalena winced as she pressed her fingers against the still throbbing skin around her eyes and mouth. The smallest touch burned. She couldn't even see through her left eye. It didn't take much imagination to know what she looked like.

"He'll do something stupid and get himself killed." Annette continued, "I'm not saying you can't ever tell him, you just can't tell him now. He can't see you like this."

As much as Magdalena didn't want to, she agreed.

"Okay." She whispered, "He won't know. For now."

Annette nodded, reassured. Magdalena sighed and closed her eyes. Anxiety made its home in her gut, gnawing and burning. She didn't want to stay away from Bucky, she really didn't, but she would. If it would keep him safe, she would do it. She would do anything.

* * *

The last eight days had been hell.

Magdalena didn't care if she was being dramatic, it had been absolute and literal hell.

Since Annette had banned her from seeing Bucky and, by extension, from entering the cage room, she'd been exiled to clean the offices. It wasn't difficult by any means, but she found herself completely exhausted by the end of the day. She didn't like to think about it, but she knew why.

Every day at seven PM, she had to clean Colonel Lohmer's office. Just stepping into the room had her heart hammering in her chest. Her breathing became rapid and shallow as she fought the almost primal urge to escape. She couldn't think and she couldn't breathe. No matter how hard she tried to suppress it, the panic grew stronger and stronger the further she walked, and she knew her hands wouldn't stop shaking until long after she'd gone. Lohmer's eagle-eyed gaze ensured it.

He was always there, sitting in the large, plush chair behind his desk, pulling long drags from his cigar and hazing the room in shadows. He never spoke and never moved; even when she had to clean his desk. She'd be inches from him, her brain screaming for her to move away and her skin burning as his eyes pierced through her.

She felt like a child. The terror of running and hiding from Richard pumping through her veins once again, except this time, there was nowhere to go. If she ran, she wouldn't get far, and she'd surely be punished, if not killed… but, if she thought about it, she didn't want to run away. Not really. Her pride wouldn't allow it. So, she stood there next to him and continued to clean, putting on a mask of bravery as he blew smoke in her face, and hiding the fact that she was breaking on the inside.

Even the thrill of leaving was ruined. As soon as she stepped through the threshold, Lohmer would call out, the only words he'd ever speak to her: "See you tomorrow, fraulein."

It made her blood run cold every time. She shivered just thinking about it.

She wanted to see Bucky.

He'd make all the pain go away, and not just the physical pain. All of it. For the last week, she'd had nightmares. Or rather, _nightmare_. It was the same one every night. Lohmer and Schmidt and her, all alone, being beaten bloody and tortured with Lohmer's words incessantly running through her mind. She wanted to tell Bucky everything. He'd make it better, she knew. She wanted him to hold her hand and call her 'doll' and tell her everything would be alright.

With that thought, she stopped abruptly in the hallway, tightening her hold on the ration cart she was pushing and making Annette stumble from her place on the other side. The blonde turned around quickly, worry on her face.

"Are you alright?" She rushed forward without hesitating, her dark eyes scanning Magdalena, "Is it your ribs? What happened?"

Magdalena ignored the questions and turned her face from side to side. "How do I look today?"

Annette's worry disappeared. She seemed momentarily irritated before sighing loudly and grabbing Magdalena's cheeks between her fingers. It was painful, but Magdalena didn't say anything as Annette inspected her. After a few moments, the blonde let go abruptly and stepped back.

"A six." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Six?" Magdalena groaned and slumped down over the cart, "But you said six yesterday and the day before that!"

Annette rolled her eyes, "Yes. And I'm saying six today."

"It can't look exactly the same as yesterday."

"Well, it can and it does."

Magdalena let out another long groan as she hit her forehead gently against the cart handle a few times.

"How long until I can see him, then?"

"I already told you." Annette grabbed the front of the cart and pulled it toward her, pulling a begrudging Magdalena after her, "You have to wait at least until you're a four."

"But how long will that be?"

"Until your face looks like a human again."

Magdalena huffed and shoved the cart into Annette's rear. The blonde chuckled but otherwise didn't react.

"Come on, please!" Magdalena ran forward with the cart to walk beside Annette, "I know my face doesn't look as bad as yesterday! I can feel it! See!" She pointed at her previously swollen-shut eye which she could now see out of just fine. Annette didn't seem to care at all though. Magdalena groaned, throwing her hands down dramatically, "Really, 'Nette, I can't stand it anymore! What if it were you and Dugan, huh?" She leaned further into Annette's line of sight, but the blonde didn't acknowledge her in the slightest as she continued to walk purposefully down the hall.

Now feeling a tad vengeful, Magdalena let the cart loose in Annette's direction. It rushed forward, the rusty wheels clamoring loudly and warning Annette before it rammed into her. She caught it with one hand, sending a pile of ration packets tumbling to the ground, then threw her most fiery glare in Magdalena's direction. It easily would have scared anyone else, but Magdalena was ready for it. Her hands were on her hips before Annette even turned and she met the glare with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You can't ignore me, 'Nette."

The blonde ignored her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before turning her back.

"Oh, real mature." Magdalena rolled her eyes.

Annette leaned down to pick up the fallen rations, moving with deliberate slowness and slamming the packets onto the top of the cart. Magdalena moved forward to help but stopped in her tracks when Annette whipped around to face her.

"If I tell you it'll heal in two days will you shut the hell up and leave me alone?" She snapped. Her face looked serious, but she clumsily dropped some of the ration packets she held in her arms. Magdalena would have giggled if she wasn't so focused.

"You said that yesterday, too." She folded her arms, her brow heavy with irritation, "I'm a six, then I'm a six again today and the day before that. You tell me I'll heal in two days, but then you say it's two again. I'm tired of it."

"Well _excuse me_ for trying to keep _your_ boyfriend alive!" Annette threw her hands up in frustration. The packets she was holding tumbled to the ground and the women glared at each other over them.

"Don't pretend like you're protecting him." Magdalena's shook her head, "You were before, at the beginning, but not anymore. This isn't just about my injuries." She thrust her pointer finger at Annette, "You're keeping me from him for another reason. I want to know why."

Annette was quiet. Her dark eyes stared at Magdalena closely, the gears turning in her head, before she smiled sweetly. Just the sight of it made Magdalena's blood boil.

"Was there a question in there somewhere?" Annette bat her eyes and Magdalena wanted, not for the first time, to punch her in the face.

"Fine." She grit her teeth, "Don't tell me."

Without another word or glance in Annette's direction, she marched forward and angrily picked up the fallen rations at Annette's feet. The blonde didn't move. Magdalena could feel her gaze on her, but she didn't acknowledge it in the slightest. Once all the packets were in her arms, she threw them into the cart and yanked it with her as she stormed off down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Annette called after her.

"To see Bucky!" Magdalena yelled back without turning her head, "I'd tell you to try and stop me but since you're keeping secrets and refusing to talk to me, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to say."

The silence proved her right.

She wouldn't say she felt good about that, she was never happy when she fought with Annette, but she was satisfied. She was sick of the avoidances and the lies. She didn't really care that Annette was keeping secrets. It was the fact that those secrets were keeping her from seeing Bucky, and Annette wasn't even attempting an explanation. Magdalena had no problem with staying away from him if there was a good reason, she'd had a good reason before, but there was nothing now. She wasn't going to stay away a moment longer than she had to.

The soldier standing guard outside the cage room startled when she stomped around the corner and straight up to the locked metal door. She stood in front of it, waiting impatiently for him to open it. When the moments ticked on and the door remained locked, she whipped around, hands on her hips and a glare heavy on her brow.

"Are you waiting for me to say please?" She snapped. The combination of frustration, anger, and anticipation was putting her on edge. She didn't particularly like to act this way, but she wasn't about to slow down now. Not when she was so close.

The guard's hand twitched toward his ring of keys, but he changed his mind and crossed his arms instead. The message was clear. He wasn't going to open it.

"Really?" Magdalena balked in disbelief.

This man was an idiot. A complete and utter waste of space. She was literally going to lose it. She was going to tear his stupid mask off his stupid face and hit him with it. Maybe she could steal the keys once he was down and-

"Open the damn door and let us in."

All her violent thoughts disappeared. She spun around to find Annette striding confidently down the hall toward her. Their eyes met for a moment before Annette's slid back to the guard.

"Open the door, Fritz." She ordered calmly once she stood beside Magdalena.

The guard's leather gloves tightened with his fists and Magdalena reached out for Annette's arm, worried he was going to attack her, but he calmed, cracked his neck once, and relented. The door unlocked with a loud clank. Annette curtsied before she and Magdalena hurried into the room just moments before the guard slammed the door behind them, inches from clipping their heels.

Magdalena paused in the darkness around the door. She was breathing heavily, the whirlwind of emotions calming as she found some strange comfort in the prison.

"Thank you." She nodded once in Annette's direction but kept her gaze forward.

"You're welcome." Annette responded in the same way. It was a short interaction, but they both knew there were no hard feelings between them.

With one more nod, Annette grabbed a handful of rations and thrust them into Magdalena's unexpecting hands.

"Go." She took hold of the cart and jerked her head toward the back corner, "He's over there."

Magdalena's eyes jumped in that direction, taking in the darker area of the room, before she turned back to Annette. The blonde's lips pulled up in the tiniest of smiles. A peace offering. Magdalena returned it with one of her own before she headed off in Bucky's direction.

Her eyes zeroed in on him where he sat beside Gabe and three other men she didn't recognize. His back was to her, his head lazily leaned against the bars behind him. He was steadily picking small rocks from a pile beside him and throwing them up, either trying to shoot them through the metal grating above his head or trying to hit the guard who stood post up there. Magdalena assumed it was both. It was a stupid thing to do either way, but she couldn't help loving him just a little bit more.

She barely managed to keep hold of the rations as she ran forward. There was so much she wanted to say. Words flooded her mind and her lips, but she couldn't focus on any of them and she ended up opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She didn't have time to be embarrassed though. Grinning ear to ear, she skidded to a halt in front of the cage bars and said the first thing that came to mind.

"What do you think you're doing, Buckaroo? I don't pay you to be lazy."

He immediately grinned and replied without missing a beat or turning his head.

"You don't pay me a damn thing."

Magdalena giggled, feeling euphoric and downright giddy. The sound must have shaken something in Bucky because the moment the laugh bubbled out of her, he spun around, a look of complete surprise on his face. Other than some barely noticeable cuts on his cheek bone, he was exactly as she'd left him. Her grin widened.

"Are you going to come over here and say hello or do I have to go find a guard to let me in?" She shook the locked cage door. Bucky scrambled up out of the dirt quicker, and clumsier, than she'd ever seen him move. His shoe scattered the pile of rocks beside him, kicking up dust into the already filthy air.

"Way to go, Sarge." Gabe's eyes twinkled with amusement while the other men chuckled.

Bucky didn't pay them any mind. In two, ground eating strides, he was in front of Magdalena. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked up at him, but, before she could say anything, he ripped the ration packets out of her hands and threw them over his shoulder at the men behind him. She started to move, to see if they had caught them, but Bucky's hands on her face stopped her. There was no time to react as he pulled her forward and kissed her soundly.

The cage bars dug into her collarbones and her ribs protested how much she was stretching up to meet his lips, but she didn't care. She kissed him back. Someone nearby wolf-whistled but neither moved, not until they were both breathless and had to pull away.

Every thought of Lohmer and her nightmares and the pain had disappeared just like Magdalena knew they would. She savored the feeling of Bucky's calloused hands on her skin and the warm tingling on her lips. To be honest, she'd be perfectly fine if she died right then. When Bucky was around, her troubles were never as heavy as she remembered them being…

Wanting to feel more of that power which was just his, Magdalena's eyes fluttered open. The intensity of his blue eyes sent a thrill through her and she immediately smiled, but it faded slowly as she took in his expression. Anger. Hurt.

He'd noticed her bruises quicker than she wanted him to.

She bit her lip nervously, watching his eyes flit across her face, his jaw tightening the more of her he saw. He gently prodded the tender skin around her eye and mouth with his fingertips, making her wince. She tilted her head forward in an attempt to let her hair fall down and cover the bruises, but Bucky wouldn't allow it. His hand shot out to push back her curls, holding them in place behind her ear and exposing her face to the dim light filtering in from the small skylights above them. Her gaze fell to the ground when his eyes narrowed.

"Who did this?" His voice was gruff, barely restrained rage lacing his words.

Magdalena wanted to answer, to tell him everything, but she hesitated. She felt guilty; guilty for stupidly snooping through Lohmer's office, for letting Annette lie to him, but mostly for choosing to stay away from him.

In her silence, Bucky let out a hot breath of air through his nose. The hand cupping the back of her head tightened as he pulled her closer to him.

"Please tell me, Mags."

She looked up to see him rest his forehead against the cage bars right in front of her, as close as he could get really. His eyes were clamped shut, his brow furrowed, and he held onto her almost desperately. Her heart ached.

"I wasn't in the kitchens." She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers in front of her. Bucky's eyes shot open. A frown took over his face and he looked between her and, she assumed, Annette's direction.

"I don't even know where the kitchens are." Magdalena admitted, drawing his attention back to her. His face went blank before horror crept into his eyes then onto his whole face. Brushing his fingers gently over her cheek, he stared into her eyes, trying to figure something out. Maybe there was some hidden information in the dark pigments on her skin, or maybe he was trying to gauge how injured she was, but whatever he was looking for, it didn't seem like he found it because the worry on his face grew and grew until Magdalena couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry." The words flew off her lips and she gripped his hand tightly where it lay against her cheek, "I didn't mean to stay away for so long, but I didn't wake up for four days and Annette said my bruises would make you angry and you'd do something without thinking." She barely stopped to breathe, "I didn't want you to get hurt so I was just going to stay away until I looked normal again, but something's up with Annette and I couldn't stand it anymore." The corner of her lips turned up weakly, but his intense look didn't waver. She sighed, "I just couldn't be away from you anymore."

Bucky's breathing had steadily accelerated but he remained silent. It seemed like the whole room was silent actually. Magdalena tilted her head a little to the side to see Gabe and the other men in the cage watching her and Bucky intently, frowns and serious looks plastered on their faces. Feeling completely vulnerable, her eyes hit the ground. Her mind went into overdrive and she wanted nothing more than to just crawl into a hole and die, but Bucky's lips on her palm pulled her out of those thoughts.

The kiss was quick, but enough to reassure her, something she knew Bucky was well aware of. She turned back to him, both of them slightly more composed, but the worry and anger on Bucky's face hadn't diminished. It was carefully hidden, hiding behind his eyes. Magdalena could see it still, gnawing and thrashing. He tucked her curls more securely behind her ear before looking at her intensely.

"Tell me what happened."

Magdalena nodded slowly before taking a deep breath in. Then, she told him everything; everything she'd been wanting to tell him since the moment she'd lived it. She watched him as she spoke, the rage running rampant in his eyes, hot and hungry, his breaths short as he fought to remain calm. It was the sight of a man with fighting on his mind, but not just any fighting, fighting with a vengeance, which was better but also so much worse. Annette's words of warning ran through Magdalena's mind as she finished her story. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Bucky now, especially after seeing that look.

"I'm okay though, Buck." She reassured him when she'd finished, trying to calm him, "Lohmer doesn't bother me anymore and I'm almost completely healed."

Again, Bucky didn't say anything. He reached forward and gently pressed his palm to her abdomen. Though she tried not to, she couldn't help but wince once he reached her more severely broken rib. He pressed his lips together and gave her a look.

"I did say almost." She grinned sheepishly which almost managed to tug a smile out of him. His lips pulled up for just a moment before falling back into the serious expression he'd been wearing.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Magdalena shook her head quickly, "No. Just the ribs and the face."

He nodded once. His thumb absentmindedly brushed over her cheek before he pulled her to him and pressed a long, lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright, doll." He whispered the words against her skin. Whether they were for her or for him, she didn't know, but they were more than words of comfort. They sounded almost like a promise.

Magdalena frowned, wondering what in the world that meant. She didn't have long to think on it though because he turned around abruptly and marched toward Gabe and the other men, a furious purpose in his eyes.

"We're going through with the plan." He said, "I don't care what the risks are anymore, we're doing it."

Magdalena stood there, shocked and confused, as all the men nodded without question. Bucky picked a rock up off the ground then threw it at a sturdy looking Asian man in the cage next to them. It hit the man in the shoulder, getting his attention, and Bucky began urgently whispering to him through the bars. Their faces grew tight as they nodded to one another, glancing at Magdalena every so often.

She watched them closely, contemplating whether or not to go over there and figure out what the hell just happened, but Gabe and one of the other men in the cage came up to her.

"Looks like you got yourself in over your head, old lady." Gabe joked but didn't smile. He gently held her chin and turned her head so he could see her face better.

"I'm okay." She repeated for what, annoyingly, felt like the thousandth time.

"You do not look okay." The other man raised an eyebrow at her. He had a thick, French accent and youthful, twitchy eyes that didn't seem to settle on anything for too long. He rubbed at his black mustache with his thumb and forefinger, assessing her before shaking his head.

"Looks like a bus hit you." He said not unkindly.

Gabe nodded in agreement and let go of Magdalena's face.

"You sure you're good?" He asked her, looking skeptical.

"As good as I can be." She shrugged and offered him a small smile. There was something therapeutic about Gabe that loosened her tongue, "Being around Lohmer is hard and I've been having nightmares, but I got to see Bucky so I can't complain.

Gabe chuckled, "I guess you can't be too happy to see me when he's around, huh?"

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm glad to see you." She gave him a playful shove on the shoulder and they shared a laugh which ended in Magdalena wincing from moving her side too much. Gabe immediately sobered as he watched her hiss in pain.

"Lohmer's got no idea what's comin' for him." He shook his head, his eyes hardening dangerously.

The Frenchman nodded and crossed his arms, "He deserves it for going after one of our angels."

Magdalena raised her eyebrows at that and gave Gabe a questioning glance.

"That's what the boys call you and Annette." He explained, smiling in amusement at her surprised look.

"We definitely _are not_ angels," she turned to the other man and smiled graciously at him, "but thanks for the compliment."

He grinned and nodded in reply just as Bucky marched over to them and clapped him on the back.

"Frenchie," he said, "Jim needs to talk to you about the plan. He has some ideas, but we need your brain to work out the details."

The man grinned devilishly, his eyebrows almost touching his receding hairline, and he cracked his knuckles in front of him.

"It will work flawlessly. I guarantee it." He shared a cocky smile with Bucky before turning to Magdalena. He mock bowed to her, twirling his hand in the air in front of him, and took her hand into his.

"It has been a pleasure, chèri." His eyes twinkled playfully and Magdalena giggled as he kissed the top of her hand. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Alright. That's enough." He yanked him back by his collar and tossed him in the Asian man's direction. The Frenchman laughed manically and winked at Magdalena before walking away.

"Sorry about Jacques." Bucky shook his head at the Frenchman, "He can be a little much sometimes."

"I like him." Magdalena smirked, earning a small glare from Bucky.

"Oh, you've got competition, sarge." Gabe mirrored her grin and winked at her as he patted Bucky's shoulder.

"Let's see him try." Bucky challenged half seriously, grinning back at Gabe.

Just then, Annette walked up to the cage, pushing the now empty ration cart. Bucky froze at the sight of her. His jaw tightened, all traces of his smile eradicated as his icy blue eyes fixated on her. Magdalena shifted uncomfortably and Gabe, sensing the change in the air, slowly backed away until it was just the three of them.

"We need to go." Annette said to Magdalena, purposefully avoiding looking in, or even near, Bucky's direction. "The guards will get suspicious if we stay any longer."

Magdalena nodded slowly. She looked between the two, noticing how tensely they were both standing. Annette jerked her head toward the door, her eyes pleading, and Magdalena sighed. She turned to Bucky and forced her hand into his clamped fist.

"Don't be mad at her." She whispered. Annette tensed at her words but Bucky's eyes didn't stop glaring into the side of the blonde's head. Magdalena squeezed his hand in an attempt to get his full attention but he didn't' waver.

"Please, Buck." She tried again, "Don't be mad. She didn't want to lie to you, she was just trying to protect us."

Bucky continued glaring until Annette's eyes shifted in discomfort, meeting his gaze.

"Thank you for taking care of her when she needed it." He said to her, his voice low despite his words. "But don't _ever_ lie to me about her." He shook his head harshly, "Never about her. Do you understand?"

Annette's eyes narrowed into slits, "Don't act like you know what's best, Bucky,"

"Okay, guys. Just calm down." Magdalena tried to diffuse the situation but neither of them listened to her.

"It's not your place to keep things like _this_ from me." Bucky gestured angrily at Magdalena's face. She swatted his hand away from her, getting irritated with the way they were talking about her, like she wasn't even there, like she wasn't involved in any of the decision making.

"I was just trying to keep you and your merry band of idiots from going through with your stupid ass plan!" Annette hissed, barely managing to keep her voice down.

"Do I need to remind you what he's done?" Bucky spat, "Samuel, Lee, Blake, Ronald, Curtis." He counted the names on his fingers, growing angrier with each one, "He shot Jeremiah in the head and now this!" Again, he gestured at Magdalena's now frowning face, "That's the last straw for me and I'm not about to let him get away with it."

"But you can't just kill him!" Annette slammed her hand down on the cart handles then gestured wildly at the cages around them, "Do you not see where we are? Even if you somehow, miraculously, managed to do it, they'd torture you or starve you if not just shoot you all and be done with it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Magdalena interjected, becoming nervous. She had an inkling of what they were insinuating, but she didn't want to be right. She wanted to be proven wrong, but it didn't look like she'd get answers anytime soon. Bucky and Annette were too busy glaring at each other.

"So you want me to do nothing?" Bucky snarled at Annette, "There's something seriously wrong with you if you think I would _ever_ do that." His hand tightened around Magdalena's, "There's no way in hell I'm going to sit around and wait for something worse to happen."

Annette's glare heated, "Well your little plan is going to get everyone killed. I hope that's alright with you."

"What plan?" Magdalena asked, a little louder this time, though it didn't help.

"It's not _my_ plan!" Bucky threw his arm out toward the other cages, "It's all of ours! We're sick of being treated like dirt and seeing people die!"

Annette scoffed, "Oh, yeah. And it's got nothing to do with _her_." She nodded at Magdalena, her eyebrow arched condescendingly.

"I'm not the only one here who cares about Mags." Bucky growled, "Everyone wants to kill him for what he did to her, me more than them all, but we all want to."

" _Holy shit!"_ Magdalena yelled as loud as she dared and aggressively yanked her hand out of Bucky's, throwing her arms up in frustration and fixing a glare on Annette and Bucky who were now steaming, but silent.

"Someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on." She hissed, glancing between the two of them as they continued to glare at each other. It was a moment or two before either of them moved. Annette gave a small humph and turned to face the other direction, crossing her arms over her chest, while Bucky huffed, shaking his head as he continued to glare at her. Neither spoke though and Magdalena started tapping her foot.

"I'm waiting." She said, vaguely aware of the soldiers in the cages nearby staring at them. She didn't care though. She just wanted answers.

Finally, Bucky tore his eyes from Annette. He ran an irritated hand through his hair, disheveling it more than it already was, and rubbed at the dark stubble on his chin.

"What's this plan you guys are talking about?" Magdalena asked him, seconds away from losing the tiny bit of patience she was forcing herself to have.

Bucky looked at her, his blue eyes slowly calming, then looked around and made eye contact with the men around them. They nodded at him, either giving him their approval or their permission, and Bucky nodded back, seeming more sure of himself. He turned back to Magdalena, licked his lips once, and set his hands confidently on his hips.

"We're going to kill Lohmer."

It was exactly what Magdalena didn't want to hear.


	14. Plots and Lies

"What?"

Bucky's confession had Magdalena's head spinning. She couldn't believe it, couldn't figure out what to say, and was just standing there shaking her head over and over again. For the first time in a long time, she actually wanted to launch forward and throttle some sense into the man she called her boyfriend. Lucky for her and for him though, the sound of Annette chuckling humorlessly drew her attention away.

"They're going to get themselves killed trying to be heroes." The blonde growled and folded her arms haughtily over her chest.

"We've never pretended to be heroes," Magdalena took a labored breath in, trying to calm herself, as Bucky spoke, rolling his eyes heavily at Annette, "but someone has to do something. If that's heroic, then fine."

"If that's not a hero catchphrase then nothing is." Annette threw her hands up and began pacing agitatedly in front of the cage bars. Bucky opened his mouth to snap at her but Magdalena, still baffled, held up her hands and the pair immediately stilled.

"What in the world possessed you to think you should, or even _could_ , kill him?" She spoke slowly, her voice quiet and her eyes trained angrily on the ground in front of her. Neither Annette or Bucky were quick to respond.

 _That's probably smart_. She thought, fully aware of the anger which was practically steaming off her. It took a lot to get her this upset, and she wasn't entirely how it had happened just now, everything was a blur of awfulness, but she knew she needed to calm down. Fisting her hands into her hair, she closed her eyes and took deep, slow breaths through her teeth. It wasn't helping. Bucky was still going to get himself killed. Everyone else was probably going to die too and there was nothing she could do about it. Absolutely nothing.

She flinched harshly as someone took her hand. Her eyes flew open, still on edge, but the tiniest bit of calmness settled over her when she saw Bucky stretching his arm out to her through the cage bars.

"I'm sorry, Mags," He squeezed her hand gently, his voice low, true sincerity on his face, "but I have to do this. You understand that, don't you?" His eyes implored her to agree with him, to at least trust him, she knew, but she was just so angry and so, so scared. This wasn't at all how she thought seeing him would make her feel.

"You can't just go around murdering people." She hissed at him and attempted to pull her hand away but he held her tightly.

"This isn't just some random person, Mags. It's Lohmer. He's a danger to everyone here." He paused, lowering his voice, "Killing him is the only way to prevent the greatest loss of life. That's always the goal, isn't it?"

"Not like this." Magdalena shook her head, her breaths growing shakier the longer she looked into Bucky's eyes. They were just so blue, so him, and so innocent. For now at least. "I c-can't... I _don't want_ to see you become a murderer."

Bucky's eyes softened.

"I've killed people before, Mags." He spoke gently, confessing to the horrible, but undeniably necessary crimes, "You know that, don't you?"

She quickly nodded, "Of course I know. But killing someone on the battle field or in self-defense isn't the same as _murder_. You're talking about _planning_ someone's death. Choosing to go out of your way and kill someone." She paused, her voice lowering into a whisper the longer she spoke, "I know you've killed people." She nodded, her voice only loud enough for him to hear, "I understand that, I do, but I've never imagined you as a murderer."

He frowned, "There's always been a price for justice, Mags. It's just me who has to pay it this time around."

Those words suddenly gave Magdalena the overwhelming need to be close to him. She rested her hand against his cheek and he leaned into it immediately, letting her look at him more openly.

"My dad used to tell me something." She whispered, "He always said, 'it's better to have evil done to you than to do evil'." Bucky was silent, thinking over her words, and she squeezed his hand, "You can justify anything, everyone has a reason, but no matter how terrible Lohmer is, the only choices you can control are your own. Are you really going to choose the same evil you want to condemn him for?"

Bucky paused briefly, a look of stress on his face.

"Your father was very wise," he said, strained, "but this might be the one case where I think he might be wrong."

She was about to respond, but he shook his head and pressed on, his eyes taking on a harshness rarely ever seen on him.

"And not matter what, I will never become what Lohmer is." His jaw tightened as his knuckles slowly turned white, " _Never_."

"No. You won't." Magdalena agreed immediately, shaking her head almost too quickly as she realized her mistake. She tilted Bucky's face back toward her. Barely diluted anger still filled him; he refused to meet her eyes for a moment but slowly, he shifted his attention back to her. She smiled apologetically and leaned toward him, holding his face more securely in both hands, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. You could _never_ do what he's done or be what he is. Not ever. You're too good. I wouldn't love you if you weren't."

Bucky chuckled weakly, making Magdalena smile. She took him in for another moment before growing serious again.

"I just want to protect you." She murmured, rubbing her thumb over the stubble on his cheek, "Murdering someone isn't right and I don't want you to have to live with that."

He nodded, "I know, but I have to do it. It's the only way to keep everyone safe..." He squeezed her hand and pressed his forehead against the bar beside her, sighing, "It's the only way to keep you safe."

She shook her head despite the sentiment, "You can't know that for sure."

"I have to try."

He looked almost regretful. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, his eyes downcast as he clutched onto Magdalena like a plant growing sideways, desperate to find light. She squeezed his hand once, giving him a small bit of reassurance. Although she didn't agree with him, she could never see him so sorrowful and not offer him comfort. His eyes flicked up toward her and she took a shuttering breath in. She stared at him, trying to find some sort of common ground, some way to change his mind and convince him this was a _very_ bad idea, but she found nothing. His blue eyes were confident. There was some apprehension, some fear, yes, but confidence all the same. It was then that Magdalena knew they weren't going to agree on this, and Bucky knew it too. He offered her a small smile and she let her lips quirk up for just a moment before she sighed softly.

"I won't stop you, Buck," she said, "but I'm not going to help you."

He nodded, understanding, before lifting her hand to his lips.

"I love you."

Magdalena smiled easily, "And I love you."

He gave her that lopsided grin of his and glanced down, playing with the fingers on her left hand. It looked like he was about to say something more, but the guard on the walkway above them started yelling. They looked up to see him pointing at them repeatedly and waving his rifle toward the door. Annette, getting the message, grabbed Magdalena's arm and started to haul her away, but Magdalena dug her heels into the dirt and held onto Bucky with a strength she honestly didn't have, refusing to take her eyes off him. She didn't want to leave. His hands held onto her wrists, helping keep her in place, and he smiled gently at her.

"Keep yourself safe, okay?"

Magdalena nodded then leaned forward as far as she could with Annette still tugging her in the opposite direction. Luckily, the distance wasn't much and her lips met Bucky's easily. He kissed her quickly, his hands moving to cradle her face between his palms. Without him holding her in place, she started to slip backward. He pulled out of the kiss and pushed her shoulders gently.

"Get out of here, doll."

"You better be careful too, Buck." She ordered, walking backward as she let Annette pull her away, "I'm not coming to your funeral if you get yourself killed."

He chuckled heartily and gave her a proper, heel clicking salute. She saluted back, giggling, as she was pulled through the doorway. The heavy metal slammed shut in front of her, hiding Bucky from view, and the smile immediately slipped off her face. In one movement, she ripped her arm out of Annette's grip and headed off down the hall, fuming. The hurried squeal of the ration cart wheels sounded behind her and she knew Annette was running after her, but she didn't slow down.

"Would you just... hold up a second!" Annette panted as she ran to reach Magdalena's side. The brunette shook her head and pressed on. Small curls at her hairline escaped her ponytail and stuck up in an angry frizz, making her mane of hair look almost menacing.

"If you're mad at me, just yell and get it over with."

It sounded like she had rolled her eyes.

Magdalena shuddered as the fury boiled over inside her.

"Shut up, Annette."

"Woah." The blonde appeared at Magdalena's side, her shadowy eyes glaring heavily, "I know you think this is my fault, but you're wrong and I don't need you being a bitch to me when all I've done is try to save your ungrateful ass."

Magdalena bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood, "If you don't stop talking..."

"You'll what?" Annette scoffed, "Hit me? Curse at me? Sorry to break it to you but you're still injured. You couldn't hurt me right now even if you tried, and I've heard much worse than you could ever come up with, so go ahead."

Magdalena dug her fingernails into her palms. It was best for them both if she stayed quiet.

Annette didn't seem to think so though.

"Come on! Yell at me!" She screamed so loud the words reverberated off the walls, echoing and shattering all of Magdalena's barely existent resolve.

"UGH!" The brunette threw her now fisted hands down by her sides and bent over as she shrieked, letting her anger burst out of her and into the hallway. She spun around, righteous fury in her eyes as she glared at the snide looking blonde standing only a few feet from her.

"I am _so mad_ at you!" Magdalena's hand shook as she pointed at Annette angrily, "Why didn't you tell me about their plan!? All you had to do was be honest and tell me the _real_ reason why I should stay away from Bucky! Don't you think I deserved to know he and all the rest of them were going to go and get themselves killed!?" She paused, waiting for an answer, but didn't receive one. A loud, guttural shriek escaped her before she could stop it, "All you had to do was tell me the truth, Annette! That's all it would have taken and I would have stayed away!"

Annette grit her teeth and crossed her arms, "Well, how was I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know!" Magdalena scoffed, throwing her hands up in exasperation, "Common sense, maybe?"

Annette glared but Magdalena pressed on.

"Now, if they die... i-if _Bucky_ dies it'll be partially my fault." She clamped her hands shut to keep them from shaking, " _You_ did that to me. I'll have to live with that all because you lied to me."

Annette looked like she was about to protest. She shook her head, her eyes widening innocently, and Magdalena's anger grew.

"No." She snapped, stalking forward, "Don't you _dare_ deny it. You've been lying to me! Lying about the guy's plan, and about why I needed to stay away from Bucky, and I-I _know_ there's something else about your story that doesn't make sense." Annette stiffened defensively and Magdalena gestured toward her, "See! Right there! I'm right! I know I am! You've never lied to me before so why start now, huh?"

"You're being ridiculous, Mags." Annette sniffed and tossed her head to the side haughtily. Her long, golden hair brushed the air before settling and shielding her face from view. Magdalena's eyes narrowed.

"Don't insult my intelligence. I can see something is going on and I want to know what it is right now. What have you been lying about?"

Annette's only movement was the fluttering of her hair as she breathed heavily. The sight evaporated every ounce of Magdalena's anger. All that was left was sadness and a gaping hole in her chest. She sighed and bit down hard as tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"At least admit to it." She said softly, almost begging as her words lost all malice, " _Please_ , 'Nette. I just want you to be honest with me."

Annette tilted her head toward Magdalena slightly, exposing a small sliver of her face. Her dark eyes were cloudy with pain and tears, but her lips were clamped shut. Locked. Magdalena took it in and, just like that, the anger was back. Usually she'd rush to comfort her friend in so much pain, but, this time, the sight of Annette's tears hardened her.

"How do you expect me to trust you if you keep lying to me?"

Annette had no answer.

"Fine." Magdalena sniffed and quickly rubbed her eyes dry, "I guess I don't trust you then." She lifted her chin in the air, trying to look more confident than she felt, "I _can't_ trust you. Not here. It's too dangerous."

She spared one more glance at Annette. Gone were her tears and the pained expression. She wore a mask now. Her black eyes almost dead looking and her face placid. That only proved Magdalena right.

 _This is what she chooses, then_. Magdalena told herself, _If she refuses to tell me the truth then I can't trust her. I_ _ **won't**_ _trust her. There's too much to lose and I will never let that happen_.

With that thought, she spun on her heel and walked away.

"Don't talk to me unless it's to tell me what you've been hiding." She threw the words over her shoulder, not expecting a response, and left.

* * *

"Please talk to me, Mags."

Magdalena pretended she didn't hear and continued to scrub the floor. Despite the expansive size of the hanger, the only sound was the clanking of metals and the soft swish-swish of her and Annette's towels. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm, careful not to touch her skin with her hands, and wrang her towel out in the bucket which sat beside her. The water quickly turned red and she turned back to scrubbing the blood stain off the concrete.

"It's been three days. You can't ignore me forever." Annette whispered from across from her. Both women had tied their hair up in buns at the top of their heads to keep it out of the blood, but Magdalena wanted nothing more than to let it fall over her face, blood be damned, just so she could hide from Annette.

"I can and I will." Magdalena mumbled back, her arms now pumping back and forth aggressively. The quick movement splashed some of the blood up and onto her face. She flinched, quickly wiping her cheek off on her shoulder.

"Well," Annette said simply, rotating on her knees so she wasn't facing Magdalena anymore, "You're being incredibly childish, then."

Magdalena took a deep breath in and swallowed the retort she so desperately wanted to throw out. She'd made a promise to herself not to talk to Annette unless she told the truth. Plus, now wasn't the time for a confrontation.

Shifting her eyes a little, Magdalena discreetly glanced at the two men standing only a couple feet away from her. Each held a lit cigar between their fingers as they watched the room closely, but Magdalena's eyes centered on the still-steaming pistol Lohmer gripped loosely in his hand. It was pointed at the ground, but the threat was clear. Everyone knew it.

Magdalena's eyes drifted from Lohmer's pistol to the still incomplete super bomber which sat in the middle of the hanger in front of her, dark in color and massive in size, easily filling the entirety of the room. Flimsy, wooden catwalks zigzagged up it's back where soldiers stood precariously on the beams, various tools in their hands as they tried to assemble pieces of machinery and simultaneously avoid falling to their deaths. On the catwalk closest to her and about thirty feet off the ground, Magdalena found Bucky. He was watching her closely in the same way which Dugan beside him was watching Annette. Nervously. Protectively. That look both soothed her and had her heart racing. Her scrubbing grew slower and slower as she refused to take her eyes off Bucky. She knew, if she did, she'd have to see the blood and the warm feeling from his eyes would be gone.

The sound of Lohmer clearing his throat, though, had her head snapping down fast enough to pull a muscle, and the coldness returned.

"Don't look up." Annette whispered the warning hurriedly and Magdalena immediately stiffened. Although she'd said many times she didn't trust Annette anymore, that wasn't entirely true. She listened without a second thought. Her neck ached with the focus of not moving as she put all her attention on scrubbing up the blood stain.

Slow footsteps approached her until a pair of impeccably clean, brown leather dress shoes appeared in front of her. They were so shiny, she could see her reflection, bruised and blood smeared cheek and all.

"Did you know zis man, fraulein?" Lohmer asked conversationally, gesturing lightly with his pistol toward the blonde-haired soldier lying dead off to the side. Magdalena spared him the quickest of glances before shaking her head, her face dutifully focused on the ground again.

"No, sir. I don't..." she winced, "I didn't know him."

Lohmer hummed lowly in the back of his throat. His shoes were still for a moment before they turned toward Annette. Anxiety and fear built up in Magdalena's stomach and she couldn't keep her head down any longer. Her eyes flew up on their own. She momentarily saw Bucky and Dugan, paused in their work and now watching Lohmer with a new sort of intensity, but she didn't focus on them for long, instead turning to Annette.

The blonde had listened to her own advice and was refusing to look up. Her knuckles steadily grew whiter as she squeezed her towel tightly between her fingers. Diluted blood and water dripped out, puddling on the floor by her knees.

"What about you?" Lohmer asked, standing in front of her now, "Did you know him?"

Annette shook her head once but didn't say anything.

"Pity." Lohmer twirled the gun on his fingertips, a small, arrogant, _vicious_ smirk on his lips. Magdalena tensed at the sight of it. She held tightly to her towel, a look of complete hatred focused on the blond man holding the gun. Her mind darkened and, for a moment, she actually wanted to help Bucky with his plan...

Before she could calm herself and school her features, Lohmer's head snapped toward her. Magdalena immediately looked down but it was too late. His smirk twisted up cruelly. He'd seen her.

Slowly, the shoes appeared in front of her again, her wide eyed fear reflected back at her in the leather. Ice raced in her veins as she watched him crouch down in front of her, his sickening grin right in her face. The barrel of his pistol was suddenly underneath her chin and she froze, doing nothing but letting him use it to tilt her face up toward his.

"I believe your friends vill be vatching closely right now, yes?" Lohmer whispered to her. He tilted his head to the side a little, his eyes focusing on the wall behind her as he continued to smirk, "Go ahead. Look."

Magdalena hesitated for one moment, her hands shaking, but she forced herself to comply and turned her attention to the space Lohmer's head had just vacated. Exactly like he'd predicted, the majority of the prisoners had stopped working. They stood rigid, their fists clenched around their tools, or as they were now being handled, their weapons. Then, just like every day in the cage room, Magdalena's eyes found Bucky's. He stood on the side of the catwalk, his shoes hanging over the edge like he was ready to jump off and come running. Magdalena was worried for a moment he would, but she noticed Dugan holding him back by his arm.

Lohmer suddenly tapped his pistol against her chin, making her look at him again.

"It is very... how do you say..." he paused, running his tongue over his teeth as he searched for the right word, "Ah. Adorable. Yes. It is very _adorable_ zat zey sink zey vould be able to save you." His pale eyes skimmed over her face, clearly enjoying the power he had in the moment.

Magdalena winced as he purposefully pressed the gun barrel into the bruises on her face.

"Zey clearly could not save you before." He chuckled, savoring the way her eyes hardened as he pressed the gun to her temple, his finger lazily lying against the trigger, and leaned forward, his breath brushing her ear and sending goosebumps up her spine.

"Zey von't be able to save you ze next eizer," he whispered, "and you surely vill not save zem."

He leaned back, grinning, and their eyes met. Magdalena could feel him trying to make her look away, to intimidate her, but she refused. She kept her eyes on his no matter how much she wanted to turn toward the ground again. Even when she saw Dugan struggling to keep Bucky from yanking himself out of his hold, she kept her eyes on Lohmer. He was amused. The barrel of his gun slowly caressed the side of her face, dragging her skin down in a forced frown, but she didn't waver.

After a moment of their standoff, Lohmer leaned back on his heels, chuckling. He lowered the pistol and eyed her as he took one, long drag from the cigar he still held in his hand, letting the smoke pass between his lips slowly, right in her face so she had to breath it in. It took everything in her not to cough, but she managed it.

"As alvays, it has been a pleasure, fraulein."

Her offered her the tightest, most fake smile she'd ever seen before dropping his cigar in her water bucket. It sizzled quietly before floating at the top. Magdalena watched the red water turn a dirtier, brown color. Lohmer surveyed her a moment longer before standing without a word and walking back to Schmidt's side. She could hear them talking lowly in German but she couldn't seem to move, couldn't take her eyes off the cigar bobbing on the water's surface.

"Are you okay?"

Magdalena only nodded at Annette's question. Instead, she let herself look up at Bucky. He ripped his arms out of Dugan's now slack grip and took a tiny step forward, putting himself even more over the edge. Concern filled his eyes and tension filled his body. Magdalena met his gaze and gave him her most reassuring smile, which most likely wasn't reassuring at all.

She couldn't look at him for long, though. She felt... disgusting. Lohmer's touch still lingered on her skin and his words ran through her mind like they had been for weeks, but it was even worse this time. It wasn't just what he'd said to her in his office anymore.

 _See you tomorrow, fraulein_.

It was what he'd just pointed out. Her biggest fear really.

 _They clearly could not save you before._

 _They won't be able to save you the next time either, and you surely will not save them._

She felt a lot like the bloody towel in her hands. Wrung out, filthy, and entirely useless.

She shook her head angrily and got back to work, shutting out all thoughts that even attempted to form. She ignored Annette entirely, though that wasn't too difficult a task. The swish swish of her towel was therapeutic. She focused only on the sound. That and the blood red color in her bucket. If it wasn't... well... if it wasn't what it was, it would almost be pretty. Almost.

Magdalena only stopped scrubbing when Annette took hold of her arm. She didn't know how long they'd been cleaning but her muscles throbbed from the incessant moving, and the moment she stopped, the exhaustion hit her so hard she couldn't even imagine putting up any resistance as she was pulled to her feet.

"It's gone, Mags." Annette said quietly, sounding as tired as Magdalena felt, "We don't have to clean anymore."

Magdalena nodded, more to herself than Annette, finding it difficult to lift her eyes from the now pristine floor. She could hear Annette talking to her but she really didn't try to listen at all.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" Magdalena spoke without thinking, without caring at all about interrupting and without moving her eyes from the floor. Annette trailed off on whatever she was saying, growing quiet before speaking.

"Why can't you just trust me?"

Her voice was small and Magdalena sighed, lifting her eyes to meet Annette's. She stared at her friend, trying to figure out what to say. In the end, she settled on the truth.

"I'm just so tired." She swallowed hard, trying to hide the thickness in her voice, "Everything is getting to be too much and I... I want to go home. I want to get out of here like we planned and I'm afraid we won't be able to." She looked down, "Not if we're keeping secrets from each other."

Annette's body softened. "You know I want to get out of here too."

"Then just _tell_ me." Magdalena pleaded, her voice breaking as her eyes flit between Annette's, trying to find some sort of remorse or apology, but the blonde woman avoided her gaze.

"I can't." Annette's eyes misted over as she looked down, shaking her head, "But _please_ , just trust me. We can still get out of this. Together. I would _never_ let anything happen to you, or to Bucky, or Dugan, or any of them, you have to know that."

Magdalena was mad. She was angry and hurt and so afraid, but she wanted Annette back. There was this big, black, cavernous whole in her chest that just ate at her and ate at her every moment of every day and she wanted it gone. She wanted something normal, not cages or plots or seeing her Bucky turn into a murderer. Just some small bit of normal.

She blinked back tears as her shoulders slumped, finally giving up the fight.

"Fine. Just for now." She grabbed Annette's hand off her arm and apprehensively held it in her own, "I can't say I trust you, though. Not completely. I don't know what it is you're hiding but I _do_ know that I can't handle doing this anymore, not without you." Annette smiled a real, genuine smile but it snapped back down when Magdalena shook her head pleadingly, "No more secrets. Please. I don't think I can handle any more. Especially not like the last one."

Annette winced, but squeezed Magdalena's hand tightly.

"I won't let you down, Mags." She promised and, for some reason, Magdalena didn't doubt her. The dark haired woman nodded, sniffling, as she linked her arm through her friend's. Slowly, the hole in her chest began to ease.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you, though." She clarified, "I'm still mad and I expect the truth at some point."

Annette nodded slowly, thinking hard like she was going to tell Magdalena something, but sighed instead, deciding against it. She grabbed their buckets and towels, handing Magdalena's over, and turned toward the door. Magdalena sighed in disappointment but decided not to press it. She didn't want to fight again. So, she kept her arm in Annette's and walked with her.

"When did Lohmer and Schmidt leave?" She asked after a moment of silence. It was both a mixture of genuine curiosity and a need for a distraction. Anything to keep them from fighting or talking about secrets, or plans, or murder. She waved her bucket toward where the two men had been standing earlier.

"Don't know, don't care." Annette picked up speed, walking faster and refusing to even glance in the direction Magdalena had gestured to.

The brunette nodded slowly, letting herself be dragged out of the hanger and into the hallway before speaking again.

"Did you see Bucky and Dugan before we left?"

Annette hummed, "Yeah. They were watching us."

"Did they..." She paused anxiously, "did they look okay?"

"Did Bucky look okay, you mean." Annette threw her a smirk and she blushed. The blonde laughed lightly but nodded, "Both of them were fine. Seething and pissed off, one hundred percent, but fine. They're just big ol' drama queens. Don't worry about them."

Magdalena snorted, "How can I not?"

"How about trying to relax a little, hmm?"

"Oh, okay." Magdalena rolled her eyes, "I'll just pop into the Hydra spa, why don't I? Get a foot massage. Maybe have Schmidt paint my nails."

"Any color but red." Annette winked and Magdalena giggled despite everything. She felt herself loosening up, feeling a little more like herself again, when Annette stopped them both abruptly by a set of double doors in the hallway.

"I know we just had a little heart to heart and all, but I need to stop here." She whispered quickly, her eyes scanning over the coridoor, "I'm sure you don't want to help with this, so just stay here." Her bucket was suddenly shoved into Magdalena's free hand and she pushed the smaller woman toward the wall by her shoulders, "I need to go in and get something. It shouldn't take long."

"What?" Magdalena stammered, her head spinning trying to keep up with Annette. She turned a little too quickly as she tried to keep the blonde in her sight, which made some of the bloody water slosh out onto the floor and all over her shoes. Disgusted, she held the buckets away from her body in an attempt to keep the rest of her clothes as clean as possible.

"What do you mean you need to go get something?" She asked, moving her attention off her shoes and back to Annette. Who was now no where to be found.

" _'Nette_!" She whispered loudly, looking down both ends of the hallway before realizing she must have ducked through the double doors without her noticing. Groaning a little to herself, she let her shoulders slump down which only caused the buckets to spill water again. Luckily it didn't get on her this time, but she groaned in frustration and held the buckets at arm's length away from her sides.

"Just another thing she doesn't tell me." She grumbled to herself, glaring at the doors and shaking the water off her shoe.

Her arms were starting to ache when the doors burst open and Annette flew out, not slowing or speaking as she swept her bucket out of Magdalena's hand, grabbed the smaller woman's elbow, and had them both hurrying down the hall. Faint voices echoed behind them and, without thinking, Magdalena turned to see what was happening.

"Don't look. Keep walking." Annette hissed. Magdalena snapped her head forward again, her heart now racing as she took in Annette's strangely stoney expression. The blonde sped up and yanked Magdalena around the corner too fast for her to try and stop the water from sloshing out of her bucket.

"Are we being chased?" Magdalena whispered loudly, looking back in horror at the red spots which now dotted the floor and wall, "Because if we are, we're leaving one hell of a trail."

"It's fine." She said immediately, almost... confidently, "No one saw me. They won't stop us."

Magdalena frowned. Why was Annette so unbothered by this? She shook her head. That was a question for another time. For now, she had to make sure they didn't get caught.

"I think we need to find somewhere to hide." She checked over her shoulder to see if the owners of the voices were anywhere close, "It sounds like someone _did_ see you and we should-"

"Shut up." Annette's dark eyes flashed dangerously and Magdalena's mouth snapped shut, her teeth clicking audibly. The blonde glared for a moment longer before tightening her hold on Magdalena's arm and quickening her step. They were practically running now. No matter what Annette said, Magdalena knew something was wrong. The voices grew louder and fear rang through her ears as she breathed rapidly, focusing on not tripping or spilling more water or making too much noise. All of which, were difficult, especially with Annette yanking her around like a rag doll.

None too soon, the women neared the hall leading to their little room. They slowed, skidding to a halt to avoid rounding the corner too quickly. Magdalena smoothed down her hair and wiped the sweat off her face as she took agonizingly slow breaths, trying to calm down. Beside her, Annette was doing the same, though she also fiddled with her bra, patting her breast nervously. Magdalena raised an eyebrow but didn't question. Not yet at least.

"Try not to look so suspicious." Annette grabbed her hand again and yanked her around the corner without a second's notice. Magdalena bit her tongue to keep her shriek quiet.

"We're back from cleaning the hanger."

The guard in front of their cell door turned his head toward the women at the sound of Annette's voice. His lack of movement and covered face made Magdalena more uncomfortable than usual. She shifted her feet and gripped her bucket tighter, feeling a few beads of sweat drip down her back. Annette, however, seemed perfectly calm. Her head was raised high and her cheeks a healthy shade of pink, giving no indication of the fact she'd just been sprinting. It pissed Magdalena off.

"In." The guard opened the door and jerked his rifle toward the room. Annette tilted her head in mock thanks before dropping her bucket beside his feet and sauntering in. He stiffened, not pleased at all by the sight of the bloody water.

Desperately wanting to get away from him and whoever else might be in the halls, Magdalena hurried to follow Annette. She placed her bucket next to the other one and kept her head down. The door was slammed closed behind her and she fell back against it, breathing hard in both relief and still simmering anxiety.

The sound of Annette humming, however, had her blood boiling again.

"What the hell?!" She hissed between pants, tossing her hands out weakly. Annette looked up, doe eyed and innocent looking as she wrapped something in one of her dirty socks.

"What is that?" Magdalena growled and pointed at the bundle Annette had just stuffed under the mattress.

"It's for Bucky and Jacques." She said simply, double checking to make sure nothing looked suspicious.

Magdalena growled, "Okay. But what is it?"

"Salt and sulfuric acid."

Magdalena's eye twitched, " _Why_?"

"Jacques is a chemist." Annette said simply, like that answered every question in the universe. Magdalena was frozen for half a second before she yanked her shoe off and hurled it at Annette's head.

"Ow!" Annette glared at Magdalena as she rubbed her now red temple, "What the hell, Mags?!"

The brunette yanked off her other shoe and brandished it at Annette, "Tell me what's going on. Right. Now. And _don't_ lie to me or I _swear_ …"

"Jesus Christ." Annette spoke under her breath and rolled her eyes. She tossed the shoe that had hit her onto the floor before curling her legs up underneath her, "What are you? Throwing shoes around like a child."

"Annette!" Magdalena snapped, holding the shoe up higher.

"Okay! Okay!" The blonde held her hands up in surrender, "I'll tell you when you put the shoe down and stop yelling."

Magdalena bristled and grit her teeth, but let the shoe drop out of her hand.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Magdalena kicked Annette in the shin as hard as she could before dropping down on the bed next to her. The taller woman howled in pain and leaned over, rubbing the sore spot on her leg. Magdalena would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the sight of it.

"Tell. Me." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. Annette hissed in pain a few more times before speaking.

"Jacques is a chemist. He needed salt and sulfuric acid to make some sort of... something. It-"

"Hydrochloric acid."

"What?" Annette looked up, confused.

"Hydrochloric acid." Magdalena sighed, "That's what you get when you mix the two."

Annette hummed, looking impressed, before she turned her attention back to her leg.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, he's going to use it for their plan."

Magdalena's heart stuttered. Hydrochloric acid was dangerous. Very dangerous and very corrosive. It could eat through metal... and flesh. And Jacques was going to try and make it in a cell?

"What are they going to use it for?" She demanded, the image of Bucky or Dugan or Gabe spilling the acid on themselves suddenly too present in her mind.

"I don't know." Annette shrugged, "They just asked me to get the ingredients so I did."

Magdalena's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Annette, feeling the change in atmosphere, looked up from nursing her leg. Her body slumped when she saw Magdalena's look

"I'm telling you the truth." She sighed.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

She actually sounded sincere. Magdalena let the answer rattle around in her head for a moment before she nodded, deciding to trust her on this. The women were quiet then, pondering what might happen. Annette slowly took off her shoes before leaning against the wall beside Magdalena who was frowning at the door, lost in thought.

"Do you really not want them to do it?"

Magdalena startled a little. She didn't expect Annette to talk to her, and she definitely didn't expect that question. Thinking for a second, she shook her head.

"No. I don't."

"But don't you think it would be better not to have Lohmer around anymore?"

"Of course I do." Magdalena sighed and let her head fall back to hit the wall, "But that doesn't mean we should kill him."

Annette was quiet before speaking, "You're naive. You know that?"

Magdalena chuckled weakly, "Yeah. Maybe."

She let her head drop to the side so she could see Annette. To her surprise, there was no look of accusation on the blonde's face. She simply looked pensive, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Magdalena watched her for a moment, appreciating the fact they weren't fighting and enjoying the presence of someone she considered a friend even if she didn't quite know if she could trust her right now...

Magdalena knew was something going on, something Annette was hiding. She knew it and she knew Annette knew it too. Although she was angry, so incredible angry, and _betrayed_ and downright foolish for not seeing it, she was also scared. She was worried. There was this nagging little voice in her head that kept whispering to her, telling her that Annette was in trouble. Logically, she knew there was barely any basis to think that, Annette could be lying for any reason really, but all Magdalena could think about was the way Annette had looked when she told her why she hadn't been taken to the research lab. She hadn't given specifics and she'd been uncomfortable, shifty even. Then just today, when they were running in the hall, Annette hadn't shown even the slightest concern about spilling the bloody water. Surely the guards would know they had been there, so why hadn't she been worried?

Magdalena didn't know the answers. It seemed like she never did these days, but she did know that, no matter what, no matter how angry she was, Annette was still her friend and she would be _never_ leave her friends.

Feeling more determined than she had felt in a while, Magdalena took Annette's hand into her own. The blonde looked surprised but Magdalena didn't say anything. It was a silent promise and she wanted to keep it that way. She was going to help Annette with whatever trouble she was in, and she was going to find the truth.

"Everything's going to be alright, 'Nette."

The blonde snorted a laugh, "You really think so?"

"Mmhm." Magdalena closed her eyes and nodded, "We'll be fine. You'll see."

"Even... even Tim and Bucky?"

"They better be or I'll kill them."

Annette giggled. She rested her head on Magdalena's and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know you don't want them to go after Lohmer," she whispered and Magdalena tensed with the change if subject, "but if they actually manage it, a-and get away with it, do you... do you think they could get us out?"

Magdalena chewed on her bottom lip. She hadn't thought about that. Escaping had been the only thing on her mind when she'd first gotten here, but now, life was all about surviving, keeping herself and everyone else alive. The thought of escape seemed impossible... and yet... she wouldn't dream of putting anything past Bucky. Sometimes she thought she had too much faith in him, but now wasn't one of those times.

"Maybe," She stopped chewing her lip and looked out at the guard in front of their door, "but I really don't know."

"I think they can." Annette said, a smile in her voice.

Magdalena didn't say anything. She found herself actually... _wanting the plan to work_.

That realization sent a shockwave through her body. She frowned, rubbing her temple and chewing on her lip once again. She shouldn't wish for anyone's death, she knew that, but, right now, she did. The feeling burned inside of her, hot and passionate, and she didn't stop it. It ate at her insides but it felt... almost... _good_ , and she let it spread until it was all she could think of.

She wanted Lohmer to _die_.


	15. 1953, Siberia

**1953, Siberia**

The Hydra masks were stupid. They used to be terrifying, all dark and threatening, but after staring at them for upwards of ten years, they'd just become ridiculous. Why did the soldiers wear masks anyway? It wasn't like they had to hide their identities. They were in a Hydra facility after all. Maybe they were all disfigured? Magdalena hadn't seen a single soldier's face in all her time here and she honestly wouldn't be surprised if burning or maiming turned out to be part of their orientation process. The image of Schmidt holding a glowing iron to his soldiers' faces briefly crossed her mind.

It wasn't just the fact they wore the masks which was confusing though, it was their design. The rectangular shaped goggles seemed futuristic, the kind of thing Magdalena imagined Howard putting on his new model of car or plane, but the masks also dipped down toward the chin on either side. It looked kind of like mutton chops. Maybe Hydra wanted to channel their inner frontier man? There was symbolism in that somewhere, Magdalena knew, but she was too tired to find it.

Stretching a little, she tried to blink the drowsiness away but ended up yawning instead. Exhaustion and boredom was one hell of a combination. Usually she daydreamed or retreated to her memories, but there were the few, rare and blessed moments when she managed to find something to actually entertain her.

Today it was her guard.

They'd been in this blindingly white room for over an hour. The clock over the metal double doors told her as much. She'd already counted the tiles on the ceiling (377), then the number of times her guard shifted his weight from one foot to the other (64), and she'd been focusing on him ever since. Though the guards were practically impossible to recognize, Magdalena had had more than enough practice. Today, her guard was Henry.

Of course, she didn't know the man's actual name. Henry was only what she decided to call him. After Henry Fonda of course; she'd always loved his movies. The lanky guard had the same long face, dimpled chin, and sunken cheeks as his more famous counterpart. Magdalena knew the resemblance was almost too similar, that she'd probably made connections where there were none in an attempt to find some sort of comfort, but she called him Henry anyway. That was his name.

Henry, of course, was an asshole. Anytime Magdalena dared to shuffle in her seat or re-cross her legs or even cough, he'd point his rifle at her. The first few times had her heart rate up, afraid she'd be killed on the spot, but now it just had her raising her brow at him. If he wanted her to be deathly still, then he'd have to use his gun. She wasn't a robot and her chair was too hard not to make her muscles stiff.

She looked away from Henry and down at her numb feet. Her toes were an alarming shade of blue. The familiar pins-and-needles feeling pricked through them and up her leg from the lack of blood flow. She'd been sitting too still for too long.

Wincing, she leaned down to rub some feeling back into them, but a blow to her head threw her back into her seat before she had the chance. She clenched her teeth and pressed her hand against the throbbing in her temple. Hot stickiness covered her fingers.

"Stay still."

Magdalena glared at Henry through the crack between her fingers. He was brandishing his rifle at her, holding it high in the air where small drops of blood dripped off the butt and onto the pristine linoleum.

"Screw you, Henry."

She half expected him to hit her again, but he didn't. Instead, he growled something under his breath in Russian and returned to holding the gun down by his side.

With one last glare, she tore her eyes from him to look at her hand. She was surprised it wasn't totally covered in blood like she thought it was. Apparently, the wound wasn't as bad as it felt, which was awful. Though she could feel it dripping down the side of her face, the bleeding had already slowed. Her head still pounded though, so she let it fall, dangling down over her lap.

She stared at the once white tunic and white pants she was wearing, now grey with age and grime, red streaks lining the side from where she wiped her hand. She couldn't remember the last time she'd changed clothes. Her dirty, knotted hair fell over her face as she glanced down. She raised a thin hand to brush it away, but immediately winced. The action hurt. Shadows of her last trip to the lab covered her skin. Her wrists were stained a deep purple color which surely matched the welts on her arms, legs, and torso. Those were the worst. Purple but singed black on the edges. Electrocution wasn't a pretty thing.

Through the throbbing in her head, she heard deep voices echo from behind the door in front of her. They were faint, but she heard it. It was the first sign of someone other than her or Henry and she gripped tightly to the seat of the metal chair she was sitting on, whipping her head up to look expectantly at the doors.

The metal of Henry's gun dug into her back as he stepped up behind her, but she decided to take a risk and lean forward. Just a little. The bright lights in the room were giving her a headache but she tried anyway to make out what was being said. Her Russian was shotty at best, but she'd learned enough to get by in the years here.

"Когда вы войдете, сядьте в кресло. Не говорите. Ничего не сиди."

Magdalena frowned. She knew the man said something about sitting. It sounded like an order. Ordering someone to sit and do nothing else.

"Вы понимаете?" The same voice said.

 _Do you understand?_

She knew that one easily. She'd been asked it too many times to count.

"Да. Я понимаю."

Magdalena sat up eagerly at the new voice, pushing herself forward a little with her hands which gripped the seat even tighter.

She recognized that voice.

Deep, gravelly, and clear.

Bucky.

At the sound of his voice, or perhaps at her reaction to his voice, Henry slammed his hand down on her shoulder and yanked her backward into the chair and onto his gun. Her back hit the metal with a thud and she winced as pain rippled up her spine. That was going to leave a bruise. She shuffled a little in her seat to try and ease the pressure, but Henry's hand clenched over her shoulder, his fingers like claws as they dug into her skin. She stopped squirming. The pain returned full force; in her back, in her temple, and in her shoulder, but she watched the door breathlessly despite it all.

 _Bucky was out there_.

She hadn't seen him since the night in the cell when he'd slept on her lap. It seemed like a lifetime ago and she felt a little like she was suffocating.

With a loud bang, the metal double doors flew open wide. If it hadn't been for Henry's hand on her shoulder, Magdalena would have jumped out of her seat. Her nerves were frazzled and her senses on high alert as she breathed heavily, her chest heaving and her eyes searching desperately.

She watched as men steadily poured into the room. Scientists in white coats, soldiers in black, and officers in crisp uniforms. Magdalena frowned. There were so many people. They crowded in a tight semi-circle behind her and whispered hurriedly to each other, the scientists jotting notes down on their clipboards while the officers stood importantly off to the side. This had never happened before. Why were they all here? And why was she here with them?

She didn't have long to think on those questions. Long after everyone else, a massive, widely build guard marched into the room, his meaty hand pushing Bucky in front of him. Magdalena let out a not so subtle gasp and the hand on her shoulder tightened painfully. She winced but didn't move her eyes from the man in front of her.

Bucky's dark hair was long now, brushing his shoulders. Stubble covered his upper lip and chin, stretching across his jaw. At first glance, he looked like he had last time she'd seen him, but she immediately knew something was different. Gone were the dark bruises under his eyes. He didn't look as tired, but something was... off. Very off.

His whole body seemed coiled, clenched tightly like a snake before it strikes. There was a new sort of danger to him that Magdalena had never seen before. He'd always been intimidating physically, but his eyes weren't. Never to her. It was what drew her to him, what made her fall in love with him, and what kept her going. It was also what was missing right now.

She shrunk back from him. Indifference and apathy reigned his features and, when he looked at her... there was nothing. His lips remained in a tight line, his eyes hard and piercing in the worst kind of way as he approached her. Magdalena could feel every muscle in her chest constrict as she struggled to breathe.

Almost too quickly for her to notice, Bucky paused at the door. Confusion flooded his face for a fraction of a second, his eyes focused only on her, but he shook his head and the look was gone like it had never even been there. Magdalena wondered for a moment if it she'd imagined it. He continued to walk forward, the passive expression back again, and she decided she had.

Her fingers dug into the chair tighter and tighter until she couldn't feel her hands anymore. She sat rigid in her seat, too afraid to move really. Moving meant she was actually there. That Bucky was actually there. That all of this was really happening. Dark, horrible thoughts entered her mind, but she pushed them away fervently, her head shaking so adamantly that her whole body shook with it.

"Сядьте."

Someone behind her barked the command and, immediately, one of the guards dragged a metal chair into the room, letting it screech along the tile, before he thrust it down in front of Magdalena. Her eyes darted around the room and her frown deepened as she wondered what the hell was going on, but her mind stalled when Bucky was shoved into the chair across from her. She focused all her attention on him. He sat rim-rod straight, his hands resting on his knees, and his boots centered forward as he looked at her. No. Through her.

Magdalena's heart ached. The only reason he was even looking in her direction was because he'd been placed there. His usually kind, blue eyes stared right through her. They were stoney, holding nothing but readiness for something she didn't know.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of desperation flood over her, she leaned forward to say something to him, but the moment she opened her mouth, Henry shoved his pistol further into her back. She hissed in pain and snapped her mouth closed. Bucky's eyes momentarily shifted, looking directly in her eyes for the briefest of moments, but, as soon as she noticed him looking, he was back to the way he had been before.

"Проверьте его." One of the officer's voices boomed, startling her. She looked up with wide eyes to see a suited man standing by her side, staring at her intensely.

"Проверьте его." He repeated before dropping a small, leather pouch on the ground.

 _Check him._

The hand on her shoulder and the gun digging into her back disappeared. Magdalena sat there, confused and too afraid to move. She felt more vulnerable now, her head bleeding as she sat alone in the middle of the room full of Hydra agents. Her eyes jumped between the officer and Bucky as she nervously chewed on her lip. Bucky continued to stare through her, offering her none of the comfort she was used to and desperately needed at the moment, and the officer's eyes narrowed threateningly the longer she was still. Not wanting to upset him and press her luck, she slowly pushed herself off the seat.

With a small hiss of pain, she crouched to pick the pouch off the ground. Her hands shook as she unzipped it to find a small collection of medical tools: a stethoscope, a small flashlight, and a blood pressure gauge. Her frown deepened. She knew they had doctors here. They didn't need _her_ to check Bucky over.

What was happening?

She looked up at the officer, hoping he would explain something to her, but he just stared blankly back.

Realizing she wouldn't get any details about the bizarre task she'd been given, she sighed and shuffled forward, approaching Bucky's statue-like form. Her eyes bore into the side of his face as she moved, begging him to just _look_ at her.

He didn't.

Her fingers shook as she took out the stethoscope and hooked it around her neck. She stood in front of him now, only a few inches away. If she moved forward any further she'd be touching him. Even in their closeness, he didn't look up. Didn't even move his eyes. He sat back in the chair, his gaze fixed straight in front of him, in the same place since the moment he sat down, now staring at her naval.

Before anyone could stop her, Magdalena reached behind her to grab the chair she'd been sitting in. She quickly dragged it forward and sat down in it, her knees in between Bucky's, a hair width away from brushing the dark fabric of his pants. From this height, he was forced to look her in the eye. Though the steel blue was overwhelmingly familiar, she didn't recognize it.

She leaned forward a little, playing it off as just adjusting the stethoscope, but her eyes bore into his, begging him to _see_ _her_ , to look at her the way her Bucky did, but he didn't.

The dark thoughts came rushing back so fast she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

He didn't recognize her.

They'd gotten to him.

He wasn't _him_ anymore. He looked at her uncaring and cold and just not _her Bucky_ , and it almost broke her.

Almost.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she sniffled, forcing them back and refusing to cry in front of the bastards who'd done this. Bucky would want her to be strong, after all, and she would rather die than let him down.

She angrily whirled the stethoscope out, shoving the nubs into her ears and holding the metal end to Bucky's chest. Though her breaths came out in angry, rage-fueled pants, the familiar thump-thump of his heart cascaded over her, filling all her senses, and her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord. The tears resurfaced despite her best efforts to hide them. She bit her cheek before looking up again.

"дышать." She demanded.

 _Breathe_.

His eyes flickered ever so slightly, shifting to her, before they hardened again. He took a slow, deep breath in and Magdalena nodded, glancing down again so she didn't have to look at him, so she didn't have to see what they'd done to him. There was some solace in the familiarity of the procedure, though, and she clung to that. She moved the stethoscope around his chest, listening to his breathing. It was as clear and as smooth as ever.

"You're fine." She said. Her voice was flat as she put the stethoscope away. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Turning back to the pouch in her lap, her fingers brushed over the little flashlight inside. She pulled it out and took it into her hand, turning it around slowly between her fingers. She knew what it was for, but she didn't know if she could do it. She didn't _want_ to do it.

"Есть проблема?"

 _Is there a problem?_

The officer from before stepped up, looking down at her over his nose. Her hand clenched around the flashlight.

"нет." She whispered, lying through her teeth, "There's nothing wrong."

He was silent for a moment.

"Zen you vill continue."

Magdalena nodded slowly, her eyes trained on the flashlight. She really didn't want to do this. It was going to hurt.

" _Теперь._ "

 _Now._

She let out a hot breath of air as she gathered all the resolve she had. Her shoulders squared and her eyes hardened. She wasn't going to be weak.

"Sit up."

She barked the order with almost as much authority as the officer behind her had. Bucky's face was fixed, like the empty-eyed gaze and rigid tenseness had been carved into him, but he obeyed her command and leaned back in his chair, waiting.

Though Magdalena was determined to be strong, she was apprehensive. This was Bucky, but he wasn't hers anymore. She didn't know what they'd done to him or what he was capable of now. For the first time ever, she was afraid of him. Anger and apathy poured out of him in equal strength, making him more dangerous than he had ever been before.

She apprehensively took hold of his chin. He didn't react, and she took that as a good sign. She turned his head toward her and, the moment his eyes met hers, she turned the flashlight on, pointing it in his eye. She didn't want to see the emptiness in his eyes. She wanted to get this over with.

His pupil dilated naturally when the flashlight hit it, revealing more blue. Her breath caught in her throat, but she ignored it and moved on. She turned his head the other direction. He went without resistance, but his eyebrows pulled together infinitesimally. The frown was practically unnoticeable, it was barely there, but Magdalena noticed. She frowned too, leaning forward and now willingly staring into his eyes.

Something had changed.

Someone behind her cleared their throat and she startled, swiftly lifting the flashlight to Bucky's other eye. His pupil dilated exactly like the other one, but she hesitated to put her arm down.

He was looking at her.

Her grip on his chin relaxed. She touched him tenderly now, feeling his stubble underneath her fingertips and staring at him, imploring him to recognize her. His frown deepened under her gaze. He stared hard at her, looking like he was searching for something, then his eyes focused. Magdalena held her breath. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. Her hand shook from holding the flashlight so tightly.

"Друг?" He whispered, his lips barely moving and his rough voice quiet so only she could hear. Blue eyes peered into her tear-filled copper ones. They stared at each other.

"Друг." He repeated. It wasn't a question this time.

 _Friend_.

Magdalena nodded. It started off small, her eyes wide in disbelief, then faster as she found she couldn't stop nodding. Her chin trembled and she dropped the flashlight without thinking. It clattered to the floor, but she didn't notice. She placed both hands on the sides of Bucky's face and he let her without an ounce of hesitation.

He knew they were friends.

It was almost recognition, and that 'almost' was painful. He didn't really know know her, who she was or who she was to him. All he knew was that she was his friend. They were so much more than friends, and he didn't remember any of it. That was painful, like a dagger to her heart, but she could take it. There was some trust in his eyes as he looked at her now and that was infinitely better than the complete lack of recognition, than the apathy he'd looked at her with earlier. Right now, she was okay with being his friend.

"Yes, Buck." She continued to nod as she slid closer to him, cupping his face between her hands, "I'm your friend."

He didn't smile and he didn't touch her, but the rigid tension coiled in his muscles lessened the tiniest bit. The tears in Magdalena's eyes finally spilled out. She sniffled as her fingers gently stroked his face.

"I'm your friend." She repeated. This time Bucky nodded. The sight sent joy sparking through her and she let out a weak, watery laugh.

"Миссия потерпела неудачу. Протрите его и начните."

 _The mission failed. Wipe him and start over._

The officer's voice boomed loudly and, before Magdalena could even process the words, Henry grabbed hold of her shoulder and yanked her away from Bucky. She yelped in pain and in protest to being taken away from him again.

Her first reaction was to fight back. She didn't really have a plan, which she knew was foolish, but she just wanted to get back to Bucky.

Without thinking twice, she threw her elbow behind her, making contact with something and effectively yanking her shoulder out of Henry's grip. The man grunted in pain but recovered quickly. His hand tangled into Magdalena's hair, wrenching her backwards and holding her so her toes barely touched the floor. She struggled to keep her feet on the ground. Tears clouded her vision and her hands flew to her head immediately, trying to ease some of the searing pain in her skull.

"Сука." Henry spat at her, shaking her roughly.

She cried out as she felt a chunk of her hair come loose.

Suddenly, she was on the ground. Her knees throbbed from where she'd fallen and she scrambled backwards, frantically trying to get as far away from Henry as she could before he attacked her again. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead as she threw her head up, panic-stricken, searching for where he would come after her. She found him and immediately froze.

Henry's military boots dangled a good three feet off the ground, twitching and kicking. The part of his face she could see was red and blotchy. Spit dripped from his mouth as he gasped for breath and his hands reached out to weakly pound against the metal hand that was wrapped around his throat.

Bucky's face was emotionless. He watched disinterestedly as Henry struggled and, in the blink of an eye, twisted his wrist sharply. Henry's neck broke with a loud _snap_ before his head dangled down, his legs now hanging limply. Lifeless. Magdalena covered her mouth in horror as his body thudded to the floor.

"желание! ржавый!"

As soon as the words were yelled, chaos ensued. The scientists and doctors scurried out the door. The officers followed close behind, shouting orders as they pointed hurriedly at the soldiers. Every gun in the room was pointed at Bucky who hadn't moved since dropping Henry.

"семнадцать! рассвет!"

Bucky winced. His hands flew to his head, fisting in his hair as he doubled over in obvious pain.

"Stop!" Magdalena pushed herself off the ground. She stumbled as her eyes flew around the room, trying to find whatever it was that was hurting him.

"печь!"

 _Furnace!_

 _"_ девять!"

 _Nine!_

Bucky screamed. It was raw, rippling through his muscles and making him shake violently as the pain consumed him entirely. He fell down on one knee. The sound and sight tore through Magdalena like a shard of glass.

"Stop it!" She yelled to everyone and no one in particular as she rushed forward, "Прекрати! Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

Someone caught hold of her arm before she could get too far. Her body was thrown backward and a strong, unrelenting arm wrapped around her front, holding her in place even though she bucked and kicked as hard as she could.

"Figlio di puttana!" She cursed, throwing her head back against the man's face. There was an audible crack and a hiss of pain but he didn't let go of her.

"мягкий!"

 _Benign!_

"возвращение домой!"

 _Homecoming!_

Bucky's foot slipped and he hit the floor, holding himself up on his hands and knees. He was panting sharply through his teeth now. His back heaved and his hands clenched into fists on the ground, the metal one leaving scrapes in the tile.

Somehow, the words were hurting him. Magdalena fought even harder in her captor's grip.

"один! грузовой автомобиль!"

 _One! Freight car!_

Bucky's body shuddered once before he stilled. A hush fell over the room and Magdalena stopped struggling. No one moved. No one spoke. The only noise was Bucky's deep breathing. Magdalena watched, wide-eyed, as an officer broke out of the ring of soldiers and slowly approached Bucky's still form. He folded his hands behind his back.

"доброе утро, солдат."

 _Good morning, soldier._

Bucky breathed deeply, in and out, in and out, before going completely quiet. He stood in one motion. It looked like he unraveled, pulling himself up limb by limb to stand at his full height. He rolled his shoulders once. There was a small crack, then he stood at attention, apathy once again taking control of him. His eyes were hard as he looked straight forward.

"готовы соблюдать."

 _Ready to comply._

The low, monotone voice didn't sound natural from him. It held no feeling whatsoever.

The officer smiled.

"Протрите его."

 _Wipe him._

Two guards stepped up at the order. Each grabbed one of Bucky's arms and shoved him toward the door. Magdalena's body pulled toward him on its own, but was forced to keep still by the guard holding her. She didn't want Bucky to go again.

"Buck..." She whispered to him as he passed. If he heard her, he didn't show it. His eyes stayed fixed in front of him, not even glancing in her direction as he let the men escort him out.

The guard holding her moved his arm to wrap his hand around her elbow. He dragged her behind him, following the others, and she stumbled repeatedly, tripping over her own feet as she struggled to keep up with his quick pace.

"Where are they taking him?" She panted, staring at the guard's back. He yanked her forward without answering.

"где он?" Her voice cracked though she spoke louder this time, " _Where_?"

Silence once again. Magdalena's gut knotted and her mind soaked in the fear and longing which washed over her like a tidal wave. Thickness coated her throat.

"Tell me!" She dug her heels into the tile and threw her whole body weight backward, trying to shove the guard's hand off her. Her skin twisted underneath his grip. The burning sensation made her wince but she kept pulling.

"Where is he!?" She demanded, beating her fist against the guard.

He threw her face-first against a set of nearby doors. Her cheek slammed against the glass and her arm was twisted up harshly behind her back. She gasped in pain. Her body fought against him but the hand that wasn't holding her arm slammed against her neck, forcing her face further into the window on the door.

"там он."

 _There he is._

The guard snarled in her ear. He was answering her question.

She stopped struggling. Her eyes flew to the window she was being pressed against. There, inside, was Bucky. He sat strapped into a large, metal chair by thick, leather bands. Two metal arms extended out from the back and over Bucky's head in a crude looking head piece. It clamped onto either side of his head, resting against his temples. Even from a distance, Magdalena could see his eyes as they stared harshly up at the ceiling. He was focused, but, behind the mask, she could see pain. He was afraid.

Suddenly, his body jolted up. If he hadn't been strapped in, he would've jumped across the room. His back arched and his eyes clamped shut. His body convulsed, his fists clenched in blanched knuckles as the machine sparked with electricity. He clenched his jaw, groaning deep in his throat, before letting out an agonizing scream. Magdalena felt it. It shoved every other thought to the side. She could _feel_ his pain. Like a dagger cutting through butter.

"What are they doing to him?!" She cried out in horror. The guard behind her just laughed then yanked her away from the door. She tried to fight, to stay as close to Bucky as she could, but the guard was bigger and stronger than she was. He pulled her with barely any effort at all.

"No!" She threw herself away from the guard. His grip tightened on her arm and she felt her shoulder pop. All she could focus on, though, was Bucky. His screams called out to her.

"Let go!"

Tears clouded her eyes. Whimpering pitifully, she weakly pushed against the guard's hands. Resisting was pointless. Nothing was helping.

A drawn out scream pierced her ears. It sliced every cell of her body. Violent tremors shook her like a leaf and she squeezed her eyes shut, her hands wrapped tightly around the guard's in a death grip. She wasn't fighting him anymore. He was the only human contact she had. He was solid and real; something to hold onto.

The screams kept coming. She bit back a sob and blindly let the guard drag her through the hallways. She started humming. There was nothing musical about it. It was watery and feeble. She could barely breath, could barely even get the notes out, but it distracted her and that was the point.

She thought of anything else.

Everything was better than this.

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas all! I hope this cheery chapter will put you in the holiday mood, lol. Also, I know in the comics Bucky is programmed to shut down whenever he hears the word 'sputnik', but, to be honest, I think that's really stupid, so I didn't use it here. All I can think of is the Winter Soldier doing some job in the 70's and someone just casually mentions Sputnik or it's on the news on some TV, and Bucky just passes out there in the street, totally out cold. It seems like that might cause some problems, so I'm not going to use that little gem in my story! Hope none of y'all are too offended!


	16. October 15, 1943

**October 15, 1943**

* * *

Lohmer had been acting strangely the last few days. It was just a small shift in his routine, something unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't Magdalena. She wouldn't have thought anything was unusual if she wasn't already on edge every time she was around Lohmer. Her fear made her sharper, which, she supposed, she was grateful for.

Usually when she came to clean his office, he was there at his desk, watching her. He wanted to scare her. That was obvious. It was a reminder of where she was and who he was and what he could do to her if he felt like it. Now, though, he watched her differently. He sat leaned back in his chair, his meaty arms crossed over his chest as he peered at her, his eyes narrowed. There was a stillness, a sort of calculating air to him that wasn't there before. It was like he was looking for something. Magdalena had no idea what that could be, but, whatever it was, she absolutely did not want him to find it. Nothing good could come of it.

So, in equal parts fear and determination, she cleaned faster and kept her gaze lower. She typically never looked Lohmer in the eye, but now she didn't even look in his direction. The whole thing was stress inducing. Dark bags were permanent additions to her face and she couldn't remember the last time she'd slept through the night. There were just too many things to worry about.

Annette had given Jacques the supplies a day ago. As far as Magdalena knew, nothing had happened, which was good. No one was hurt. At least not yet. The anticipation of it all was killing her. Every day, she walked through the halls, her eyes shifting nervously side to side, worrying about who she'd find waiting for her in the cage rooms. Or rather, who she wouldn't find.

"It's going to be fine, doll," Bucky had reassured her, " _I'll_ be fine. We've planned this to a T. Nothing will go wrong."

"But what if something _does_ go wrong? Something you didn't think about?" She couldn't stop herself from asking the questions.

Bucky smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the back of her hands, "It won't, Mags. You need to stop worrying."

She'd bit her lip then. There was no reason to push him; it was obvious he knew the risks. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if the plan went south. She knew exactly how it would play out. If their little plot didn't go as planned and someone got caught, Magdalena knew Bucky would be the first to fight back. He'd give himself up to save someone else. He'd admit to being the mastermind if just to keep everyone else alive. He'd fight the soldiers if he had to. Those were very real possibilities and Magdalena hated that she knew it.

Sighing loudly at the thought, she slapped her cleaning towel onto the concrete floor. It made a hollow, watery sound and she wiped off the stray droplets that had splattered onto her forehead.

"Somethin' got you down, love?"

Magdalena turned toward the British voice. Half the cages in the cage room were filled, the other half empty. She didn't know where those prisoners had been taken, but she assumed it was to the hangar. Even with the decreased numbers, there were enough people for Magdalena not to know who had spoken to her. She scanned over the cages, taking in the haggard looking men, but when no one spoke up again, she turned back to cleaning the floor.

Yet another blood stain. The sight of it made her stomach churn. She hated that she was touching it, but she hated even more that it was still there. Her arms ached as she scrubbed harder.

"Did you know 'im?" The same voice called out. Magdalena turned her head toward it. This time, a man stood out from the rest.

He was leaning against the bars of the cage to her right. There wasn't anything particularly outstanding about him. He had a thin, dark mustache and large ears. Dirt stained his clothes and his skin, but his accent and youthful face made him seem proper despite it all. A real Englishman. A battered red beret sat on his head. Magdalena knew it was part of a particular British military uniform, but she couldn't remember which one.

The man rose his eyebrow slightly and she remembered his question. Shaking her head, she turned back to scrubbing the floor.

"No. I didn't know him."

The man was silent for a moment. She figured he was done conversing, but he spoke again.

"You're James' girl, right?"

Magdalena's hands stilled.

"Bucky," she said.

"What?"

"His name is Bucky," she explained.

The man laughed. It was a rich, honest sound.

"I guess that makes things easier," he said, "Gets pretty confusing having two James'. Not that I go by that either, though."

A little curious, Magdalena turned her head toward him. His mouth curled up in a charming half smile. He bowed his head a little and laid his hand on his chest.

"Monty," he introduced himself almost cheekily. His blue eyes twinkled. Magdalena couldn't help but smile.

"Nice to meet you, Monty," she stopped scrubbing and sat back on her knees, "I'm Mags."

"I know," both sides of his lips turned up now.

She cocked her head to the side, "How?"

"Ja- Bucky," he leaned on the bars fully, both elbows resting against the metal, "He asked me to keep an eye out for you. Your mates did too. The ginger mountain and the tall, dark one."

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "Did they forget you're stuck behind those bars? Not much you can do from over there."

"You'd be surprised," he winked.

She smirked despite herself, "A little cocky, are we?"

"I prefer confident."

"I'm sure you do."

Monty laughed heartily, "I see why he likes you."

Happiness bubbled in Magdalena's chest.

"Thanks," a soft grin stretched across her face and she smiled happily at the British man. He smiled back, and Magdalena suddenly didn't feel so worried.

She turned back to the blood stain. It was an awful scar on the floor, but it didn't bother her so much now. She started scrubbing at it again. Like the last time she'd done this, her water bucket slowly turned pink as the stain disappeared.

Monty started whistling then. It broke through the complete silence in the room, sharp and clear. Magdalena smiled dreamily at the music. She listened for a moment and her head snapped up when she recognized the tune. He must have remembered it from when she and Annette sang it all those weeks ago.

Monty's grin grew at her expression. He winked, then leaned back against the bars of the cage. Magdalena shook her head in amusement. He was obviously whistling it for her. She couldn't help but smile. Turning back to her cleaning and feeling strangely relaxed, she let herself hum along. Monty quickly noticed and eased his tune into a harmony, his notes dancing closely with hers, a waltz in the air.

With a laugh, Magdalena began to sing.

" _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Watching clouds drifting by_

 _My schemes are just like all my dreams_

 _Ending in the sky._

 _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Waiting to find a little bluebird in v-"_

Magdalena jumped as the doors to the cage room were flung open. She scrunched her towel in a death grip as a group of guards barreled into the room. They marched deliberately forward, appearing to be on some sort of mission; their guns rattled against their belts and their boots slammed loudly on the concrete. Magdalena's eyes flit nervously between the guards and Monty who was now standing rigidly by the cage bars. He gave her a weak smile, but quickly turned to watch the guards.

They were walking straight toward Magdalena.

"What do you tossers want?" Monty asked. It was meant to sound like a demand, but his frantic tone ruined the effect. Magdalena shuffled backward on her knees as the men grew closer.

"I-I'm almost done here," she hurried to defend herself for she didn't know what, "I didn't mean to take so long, but there was a lot more blood than I expe-"

She yelped as one of the guards yanked her to her feet by the elbow. The bloody towel fell to the floor, and she stumbled as she was pulled forward.

"Oi!" Monty yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Magdalena's head frantically swiveled around. Her wide-eyed terror couldn't be disguised no matter how much she wanted to appear calm. Monty caught her gaze. His jaw tightened, and he sprang forward, running beside the bars alongside her and the guards as they walked briskly toward the door. The cage wasn't long enough though. It only took a few strides for him to be trapped. He swore fluently and slammed his hands against the bars.

"The least you can do is tell the lady where the hell you're taking her!" he yelled roughly.

Magdalena stumbled as the guards picked up their pace. She looked up at the man holding her arm. He was refusing to look at her.

"Please. I-" Another vicious yank made her trip, but she pressed on, her voice breathy, "I'm already going with you. Just tell me where."

Silence again.

"Son of a bitch!" Monty growled from behind her, "You better not hurt her! You'll have hell to pay if you do! Do you hear me?! Don't you fucking _dare_ , you Nazi pieces of-"

His threats were silenced by the heavy metal door as it slammed shut. Magdalena strained her neck to look back but had to spin around quickly to keep from tripping again. Her heart beat erratically. The blood pumped in her ears as she wheezed painfully, struggling to keep up with the guards.

Every possible danger flew through her mind. She was almost positive they were taking her to the research lab. She didn't know what she'd done to warrant that punishment, but she guessed it didn't really matter. It would be hell regardless of the reason. If it wasn't that, though, the only other place she could think of was Colonel Lohmer's office. If that was it, then she'd surely be dead within the hour.

She didn't know which was better. The research lab or Lohmer. Either way, she was sure of one thing. She didn't want to die.

"Just tell me where we're going." She pleaded, looking to all the guards in turn. The five men didn't even acknowledge that she'd spoken.

Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes. She swallowed thickly and shook her head angrily at the feeling. She _would not_ cry. There would be _no_ tears and _no_ more pleading. Her chin rose a little higher in the air. She deliberately picked up her pace to walk beside the guard instead of letting him yank her along behind him. Her hands shook, but she grit her teeth and put her bravest face on. She was not weak.

To her surprise and utter confusion, the guards turned down the corridor that led to the hangar. She frowned, her mask of strength slipping for a brief moment, before she composed herself. The defiant look was back as the guards threw the hangar doors open and she was thrust inside.

The sight that greeted her almost made her confidence slip again. The prisoners were lined up against the wall to the left. One hundred men holding their hands behind their heads. They stared grimly at the line of guards in front of them, or rather, at the line of pistols aimed at them. A firing squad. The room was dead silent, but Magdalena was sure everyone could hear her heart as it picked up speed. She scanned the line of prisoners, searching for familiar faces, but couldn't make out anyone from so far away.

A metallic clanking and grinding sound made her turn to look in front of her. The super bomber was almost complete. Sleek, black paneling covered its entirety, curving over a dome like top and extending along both wings on the sides. They had to be longer than a football field each. It would have been impressive if not for the pile of rubble on the right.

Two, massive, circular engines were on either side of the domed middle. The left one was completely in tact, but the right one resembled more of an oval than a circle. The metal was bent… no, not bent. Melted. It stretched down on either side like water that froze as it poured from a faucet. The wooden walkway underneath was completely destroyed, either by the melted metal droplets that had fallen, or by the engine propeller that now lay on top of the debris, bent and broken. A dozen or so hydra soldiers were attempting to lift it. They grunted loudly, the sound mixing with the screech of the propeller metal as it resisted the movement. Somehow, the guards managed to lift it though, and with great effort, moved it a little to the side. That's when Magdalena saw the blood.

It was more than she'd ever cleaned up before, more of a pool than a stain. The red mixed with the shiny, dark oil that was steadily dripping from the engine above. The color covered the entire area under the propeller, at least what she could see, and coated the soldier's shoes, squishing as they walked and leaving bloody footprints on the ground.

Magdalena tried to see more, to find the source of the blood, but a crowd of hydra doctors and nurses swooped in and she could barely even see the pile of rubble anymore. She rose onto her tip toes and craned her neck, hoping to see over the mass of people, but the guard holding her arm threw her onto the ground. Her elbows slammed gracelessly onto the concrete, just barely keeping her face from smashing there too.

"Nicht bewegen," the guard ordered her to stay. She didn't dare disobey him; not when there were so many guns in the room. Sitting back on her knees, she anxiously yanked the sleeves of her too-big dress shirt further down over her wrists and bunched the excess fabric in tight fists. Her eyes flew over the line of men on the opposite side of the room.

"Come on," she pleaded under her breath, "where are you?"

Her anxiety grew and grew until she felt she was going to burst. There was a noise off to the side somewhere, but she didn't turn toward it. She probably should, she knew, but she didn't move. She searched the line over and over and over again.

"Mags!"

The urgent whisper got her attention. Turning to the left and away from the line of men, she saw Annette. Her friend was crouched on the floor a significant distance away, her blonde hair wild and messy. A couple guards marched up to flank Annette on either side. Fear coated her face. Magdalena tried to give her a reassuring smile but couldn't manage one.

Just then, the wide, double doors to the hangar burst open. Magdalena watched, owl-eyed, as Schmidt and a crowd of important looking men stomped across the floor, all wearing furious expressions. Schmidt led the group, his strides wider and louder than the rest. His severely arched eyebrows were furrowed more than normal. Sharp, angry commands flew off his lips in German as he approached the group of doctors who were still huddled around the broken part of the super bomber. The white coats parted without argument.

It was then that Magdalena saw the source of all that blood… saw him.

First it was his meaty arm. Fine, blonde hairs covered it as it twisted back unnaturally underneath his body. Horrified, but unable to look away, Magdalena's gaze trailed up. Still wet blood coated his skin, seeping into his shirt and making it look darker than it already was. A large wooden shard jut out of his chest. It was too hard to tell from a distance whether or not the shard had impaled him, but Magdalen didn't really want to know. She skipped over his chest quickly, over the shard and the obviously collapsed rib cage, to settle her gaze to his face.

She gagged.

Her hands flew to cover her mouth. Most of his face was gone. It looked like it had been flayed, like the skin was sliced and removed, leaving behind only seeping tissue and muscle. Toward the middle, where his nose should have been, were spots of congealed blood so dark they were more black than red. Flakey looking skin lined the edges of the redness. It looked like you could peel each layer back one at a time until you eventually found bone.

She couldn't look at it anymore. Her stomach turned dangerously and she tore her gaze away, shaking her head for she didn't know why. Shock probably. She could spot a chemical burn from miles away. It was an excruciatingly horrible way to die. Too horrible even for Lohmer. Though she was quite a distance away, Magdalena knew he was dead. No one could survive that.

A thought burst into Magdalena's head too suddenly for her to prepare for it. Her heart picked up speed. Like a bolt of lightning, her eyes flew from Lohmer's burned face to the melted metal of the super bomber above his body. Back and forth. Then, finally, to Annette.

The blonde was already looking at her. Silent tears streamed down her face, making her look both weaker and older than she actually was. She clutched the fabric of her pants in both fists, biting her bottom lip to keep her sobs quiet. Magdalena held her breath and stared at her sharply. Annette looked sorrowfully back before nodding.

It was all Magdalena needed to confirm her suspicions.

Her breaths came out in short, rapid rises and falls of her chest. Frantically, she turned back toward the men lined up on the far side of the room. Her eyes scanned for Bucky, for Gabe, Dugan or Jacques, even the Asian man Bucky had been talking to, but she still couldn't make anyone out.

The sound of Schmidt yelling had her head snapping back toward him. He was screaming at one of the doctors, both men standing on either side of Lohmer's body where it still lay amidst the rubble of metal and wood. The doctor was sweating nervously, avoiding eye contact as Schmidt yelled viciously, the German making it sound unimaginably harsh. The poor man only dared respond with a shake or nod of his head. No words. Magdalena didn't blame him.

Almost too suddenly, Schmidt whipped out his pistol, raised it to the doctor's head, and pulled the trigger. The man fell with a thud not even a foot away from Lohmer. Other than anxious looks, the other doctors didn't react.

Magdalena didn't have that kind of control though. Her eyes flew back to the line of prisoners. She felt like her chest might explode as it became increasingly hard to breath. Schmidt fired his gun five more times. Each shot shook the room violently, the sound exploding off the walls and the floor and the metal. Magdalena flinched at each one but refused to take her eyes off the line.

Out of nowhere, the room fell silent. A high-pitched ringing filled Magdalena's ears. The quiet felt unnatural after the savage blasts that'd come just moments before.

It only lasted a few seconds though. Sharp, unnervingly slow footsteps echoed in the hangar.

"Zis… is quite a setback," Schmidt commented, his voice dangerously low, "In one day, you have managed to sabotage all our progress. Ze Valkyrie ship, which vas to be ze prize of ze empire, is now _useless_."

He paused, growling deep in the back of his throat. He picked up his pace, marching along the floor between where Magdalena kneeled and the line of men stood.

"Ze Fuhrer and I had great plans for zis ship," he snarled, "Zose, of course, are all gone now. You've done zat, and you have taken my _finest_ Colonel from me. One who I trusted completely. An accomplished military man. Ze _only_ one competent enough to achieve the goals and protect the values of Hydra."

The silence thickened, pounding down harshly before Schmidt turned abruptly on his heels.

"You have done zese sings in ONE DAY!" he bellowed, his eyes flashing with fury.

Magdalena flinched and clamped her eyes shut. She could hear Schmidt breathing in angry, heavy gusts. He took a labored breath in, then let it out slowly.

"Now," he said, sounding much calmer. Dangerously calm. Against her better judgement, Magdalena opened her eyes. She saw Schmidt slowly walking back in her direction. He held his hands behind his back as he walked, his legs lazily swinging back and forth as he stared fiercely at the prisoners he passed.

"Someone is responsible for zis…" He sneered, " _unfortunate_ accident. Very clever little plan, I must say. It very much looks like an accident, but I am no fool. I do not believe your little story," His heels clicked as he abruptly stopped walking, "but believe _me_ when I say zat zis will cost you. I guarantee it."

No one moved. Magdalena didn't dare breathe for fear it would be too loud and Schmidt would notice her. His fiery gaze skimmed across the prisoners as he let his words sink in. Suddenly, he raised a hand and snapped his fingers once.

The sound of gunfire ricocheted. Magdalena's first instinct was to cover her head. Her arms flew up and she clamped her eyes shut. It didn't take long to realize that the bullets weren't coming toward her. The blasts were coming from her left. She dropped her arms and opened her eyes just in time to see a dozen or so prisoners drop to the ground. The Hydra soldiers in front of them lowered their rifles. They took small steps back to avoid getting blood on their shoes.

"Well," Schmidt spared the dead prisoners one, nonchalant glance, before turning back to the men. Their grimy faces were mixtures of fear and fury. Schmidt's lips curled up the slightest bit.

"I'm sure zat got ze point across quite nicely," he began walking alongside the line of men again, "Even you Americans can understand vat is at stake. I vill only ask zis question once before ve vill have anozer _accident._ Who is responsible for zis?"

It was exactly what Magdalena had been fearing would happen for all these weeks. She clenched her fists tightly. Her fingernails painfully cut into her palms, but she didn't have time to care about it. She watched the line of prisoners unblinkingly, hoping and praying that Bucky wouldn't do anything, that he would stay hidden. Luckily, no one moved and no one spoke.

Schmidt made a tut-tut sound with his tongue, "Vat a foolish decision."

He snapped his fingers. Beside the pile of dead men, the next man in line fell. The guard who took the shot moved to the side and pressed his rifle against the next prisoner's temple. Even from a distance, Magdalena could see the man's body shaking in terror.

"Who is responsible?" Schmidt repeated.

Silence again.

Schmidt snapped his fingers and the shaking man fell, lying motionless on the ground.

"Who is responsible?"

More silence. Another snap and another gunshot.

Schmidt was about to ask the question again when a gangly looking man stood up in the line of prisoners. The Hydra guards around him all aimed their pistols at his head. Schmidt raised his eyebrows.

"It's me," the prisoner swayed on his feet before catching himself. He raised his chin in the air. The confident action was impressive, but Magdalena saw how his hands shook. She thought of Steve.

"You?" Schmidt almost rolled his eyes; his disbelief was so palpable.

The man straightened his shoulders before turning fully forward. He nodded. Schmidt tilted his head a little as he inspected the man. They stared at each other for a moment before Schmidt waved his hand for the man to come forward. A guard grabbed hold of the man by the back of the neck and threw him out of the line toward Schmidt. He barely managed to keep himself from falling. He stumbled awkwardly before righting himself and coming to stand right in front of Schmidt.

From this distance, Magdalena could finally see him. It was the same young man she'd helped a month or so ago. She'd given him antibiotics and gauze. He looked healthier now, but Magdalena knew that wouldn't last. Her heart ached for him.

Schmidt stared disinterestedly at the prisoner for a moment, before he blinked. A cold, unnerving smile twisted his lips. He reached forward to straighten the prisoner's jacket, wiping dirt from his shoulders before patting him lightly on the chest. The prisoner froze.

"Sank you for answering my question…" Schmidt paused and looked at the man expectantly, wanting him to give his name. The man mumbled something too quietly for Magdalena to hear.

"Come now," Schmidt gave the man a disapproving look, "you have been brave so far. Zis vill probably be ze last sing you say, might as vell make it count. Say it again for everyone to hear."

The man's hands shook more violently. He licked his lips and said loudly, "Private Shane Humphrees of the 107th Infantry. I-I have a girl waiting for me in Iowa. Jess. If someone ever gets out of this hell hole, do me a favor and tell her…" he paused and swallowed thickly, "tell her I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."

Annette hiccuped loudly. Magdalena didn't have to look at her to know she was crying.

Schmidt gave Shane a withering look.

"How sad," he whipped out his pistol and pointed it between Shane's eyes. Magdalena saw the terror in the man's eyes before his head flew backward with the force of the bullet. His body crumpled to the floor. Schmidt held his streaming pistol down, lazily letting it hit against his thigh. He stepped over Shane's body and slowly walked down the line of men.

"I have very little patience," he said, "but I have even less for lairs. Ze truth is all ve have, yes? It is vat separates men of honor from infidels. So, let ze next person who speaks to me be honorable if nosing else."

The room remained quiet. Magdalena shifted uncomfortably when Schmidt's eyes narrowed. He tapped his pistol agitatedly against his leg. He was losing his patience.

"Zis man did not do zis!" He yelled, gesturing angrily at Shane's body, "I vant ze _real_ culprit to come forward."

His eye twitched when no one moved.

"More foolishness," he spat before spinning spun around and marching furiously away from the prisoners, "You clearly do not grasp the seriousness of vat is happening. Let me make it so we understand eachozer."

Without so much as a warning, Schmidt came to a halt right in front of Annette. She didn't look up at him. Her chin practically touched her chest and her shoulders were hunched, shaking.

"I vill ask once more," Schmidt ground the barrel of his pistol into Annette's temple. She didn't make a sound. There was a strangled cry from the line of prisoners and Schmidt turned his head to fix the heat of his gaze on the sound.

Magdalena forced herself to look away from Annette and do the same. A large man jumped to his feet, completely disregarding the Hydra soldiers in front of him. His red hair and signature bowler hat were enough for Magdalena to know it was Dugan. Her heart leapt into her throat as the man barrelled forward, toward Annette, only to be caught by two of the soldiers. One slammed the butt of his rifle into Dugan's gut. He doubled over, and the other soldier beat him in the head, making him fall to his knees. There wasn't anything he could do now.

Tears flooded Magdalena's eyes. She could see how desperate Dugan was. Even after his beating, his eyes remained fixed on Annette, and Magdalena knew Dugan would throw caution to the wind again and go running to her side at the first opportunity.

"Now," Schmidt's voice pulled Magdalena's attention back to him and his pistol, "as I vas saying. I vill ask once more... _who_ is responsible?"

"I am!" Dugan yelled before his head was slammed into the concrete floor. Schmidt didn't react.

"Who?" He repeated, clearly not believing Dugan, and surveyed the line of prisoners for anyone to step up. Magdalena watched his finger tighten around the trigger. Her blood rushed in her ears. Her gaze flew from Annette's hunched form, to Dugan struggling against the soldiers holding him down, and back to Annette. She saw the flash of the diamond on the blonde's finger and she looked back at Shane's body. He was going to miss his wedding. That would be Annette in a few minutes if no one did anything.

"Last chance!" Schmidt bellowed, shoving his pistol so hard into Annette's head that she fell sideways. She caught herself clumsily. Her hair fell to cover her face.

Dugan kept yelling that he was the one they wanted. Schmidt wasn't listening to him, but it was all Magdalena could hear. She saw Annette, hunched and weak looking, and Dugan, thrashing and fighting. All she could think of was Shane and his Jess and that ring on Annette's finger. Pressure built up in Magdalena's chest. It pushed painfully against her insides, making it hard to breath until she let it out without thinking.

"It's me!" She blurted out.

Dugan's cries silenced. The whole room hushed. All Magdalena heard was her own breathing. Annette's head flew up, exposing her face. Her mouth hung open and her black eyes were filled with terror. She shook her head in disbelief. Magdalena smiled weakly back, wanting her to know she was doing this for her, but she couldn't look at Annette for too long. She needed to be brave right now.

"It's me," she repeated, more composed this time. Raising her head, she met Schmidt's gaze with a determination she didn't think she'd be able to muster.

"You," his voice was flat. The ice of his gaze filled her veins as soon as his eyes met hers. She didn't back down.

"Yes, me."

Schmidt's hand tightened around his pistol and Magdalena worried she'd spoken up for nothing, that Annette would be killed anyway, but he let his arm drop down by his side. Annette didn't react. Her deep, onyx eyes showed so many emotions, Magdalena couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"You sink I vould believe _you_ are ze one who did all of zis?" Schmidt raised his pistol to gesture at the ruin in the hangar.

Magdalena nodded despite the nervousness she felt, "Yes. I do."

"Mmm…" he walked toward her, his shoes clicking ominously as he came closer, "Zen vould you mind telling me how zis vas done? I vould very much like to know."

It was a test. Magdalena knew it. Sweat dripped down her spine.

"Hydrochloric acid," she said as evenly as possible, "Mixing together salt and sulfuric acid makes hydrochloric acid."

"And vere did you get zese sings?"

"The infirmary," she didn't really know if the room Annette had gone into had been the infirmary, but she remembered the wide double doors. Large enough to fit a stretcher through. It was a wild guess, and she desperately hoped she wasn't wrong.

"The infirmary," Schmidt repeated after her in a disbelieving tone. He stood in front of her now, only a few inches away but towering over her. She craned her neck to see him and, just like always, felt like she'd been submerged in the deepest, coldest sea when she looked at him. Something about him felt inhuman. He tilted his head to the side, clearly deciding whether or not to believe her. Ignoring the sweat on her palms, she straightened her shoulders and did her best to look strong.

Schmidt's hand struck her face without any warning. A sharp, stinging pain flooded her cheek as she flew to the side. She didn't have time to catch herself. Her body hit the concrete, landing on her already injured side. Searing pain swelled in her ribs. There was a commotion off to the side, but Magdalena didn't bother trying to see what it was. She had a pretty strong guess.

"I believe you," Schmidt said from above her, "but you needed help. You veren't here ven ze Valkyrie vas sabotaged. Who vas it zat did zat?"

"Shane," Magdalena hissed without a second thought.

Schmidt kicked her so hard in the side she was sure her ribs broke again.

"Do not LIE!" He screamed, grabbing a fist full of her hair to make her look at him. She gasped at the pain in her scalp and at the look on his face. It was twisted in pure anger. He looked deformed, like he held no trace of humanity what so ever. There was a redness to his eyes she hadn't noticed before. Fear flooded through her, but she grit her teeth despite it.

"It was _Shane,"_ she insisted. Defiance colored her tone, "Me and Shane. No one else."

Schmidt stared at her for a moment before throwing her to the ground. She managed to catch herself this time, but the pain in her side flared worse than before.

"Vat?" Schmidt whipped around to scream toward where the commotion was coming from. Someone answered him in German. She knew whatever was said was wasn't good because Schmidt smiled. It was sinister and twisted. He slicked back his hair and straightened up, all trace of his anger gone.

"Bring him here." He said.

Scuffling footsteps approached. Magdalena forced herself into a sitting position. If they were going to kill her, then she wouldn't take it lying down.

"My men say zis man insists zat you had nosing to do vit anysing," Schmidt turned his smile on her, "Vat do you have to say to zat?"

Frowning, Magdalena turned toward the group of men who'd come to stand beside Schmidt. She froze. Bucky stood there, his lip bleeding as he stood on one foot, the other held gingerly above the ground. Two Hydra soldiers held him in place. He was glaring heavily at Schmidt.

Magdalena didn't know what to say. If she told Schmidt that Bucky had nothing to do with it, he wouldn't believe her. Denying looked suspicious, but she couldn't say he _did_ do it.

"I think you've already made your mind up on that," she told him weakly, not looking away from Bucky.

"You are right," Schmidt chuckled. His sinister smile turned amused and he walked back toward her. With an unnerving amount of gentleness, he lifted her chin with his fingers. Her cheeks flushed in anger, but she didn't fight him. His smile widened, "Vat a clever girl."

Bucky bristled and thrashed in his captors' hold. Schmidt didn't acknowledge him. He held Magdalena's gaze.

"I told you no more mistakes," he said quietly, "Apparently you did not pray hard enough. Such a pity."

With that, he released her. Magdalena let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. The cold air burned her lungs and she began gasping. Like last time this had happened, her eyes flew to Annette. The blonde was already looking at her. She took exaggerated breaths in and out. Magdalena followed her example, breathing in and out, in and out until she could breathe normally again.

"As punishment for zis horrible lack in judgement from your foolish little woman and her accomplice," Schmidt raised his voice to address the rest of the prisoners, "you vill receive _half_ a ration a day. Hopefully as you are starving, you vill come to understand your place. If anysing like zis happens again, I vill kill you all."

He turned his back on the prisoners without another word. Waving his hand in Magdalena and Bucky's direction, he said, "Take zose two out back. Kill zem. I don't care how. Do vat you vant. As long as zey are dead."

Magdalena's eyes widened. She watched Annette shake her head in horror and disbelief. Tears pooled in both women's eyes. Magdalena tried to keep her eyes on Annette for as long as possible. She knew her death would be closer the moment she looked away. She thought about saying something to her, about telling Annette how much she loved her, but she was too slow. A Hydra soldier yanked her up by the arm. Her injured ribs flared, and she hissed in pain as she was yanked backward.

The guards holding Bucky marched forward to walk beside her. She strained to look at him. After stumbling a few times, she caught his gaze. The steel blue calmed her, but not enough. Seeing him there, next to her, both of them about to be killed, caused the deepest of pains to stab her heart.

"I love you, Buck," her voice was quiet and shaky, but he heard her. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He frowned and tightened his jaw as he nodded.

"How about we end this our way?" He called out to her. The guards holding him pushed him forward aggressively, trying to get him to be quiet.

"What?" A line appeared between Magdalena's brows.

"We're going to die anyway," he said, sorrow mingling in his voice before it strengthened, "might as well go down fighting."

The corner of Magdalena's mouth quirked up. Of course, he would want to do that.

"It'll be like all those times we fought the bullies away from Steve," she shot him a watery smile and the thought of Steve. They'd never see him again. Bucky seemed to be thinking the same thing. He gave her a weak smile back.

"Exactly."

Despite everything, Magdalena's heart felt lighter. She looked at the ridiculous, beautiful man beside her. If she was going to die, she was happy she was doing it with him.

"Tell me you love me first," she blurted out. Bucky smiled gently at her.

"I love you, doll," he announced without hesitation. His voice shook, "Always have. Always will. You're my girl."

"And you're my boy."

Bucky chuckled weakly. He gave her one, lingering look, drinking her in. She fought back tears as she did the same. After a moment, he looked away, determination flooding his face.

"Follow me, okay?"

Magdalena sniffled once then straightened, "Always will."

Just like that, Bucky attacked. He stopped walking abruptly and before the soldiers holding both his arms could do anything, yanked his arms back, then forward again. Although one of the guards kept a solid grip on Bucky's arm, the other stumbled. That was enough. Bucky took the advantage to kick the man's legs out from underneath him. The guard fell to the floor, releasing Bucky's arm.

Without wasting any time, Bucky circled his now free arm down then up again, slamming his fist into the second guard's elbow joint. Since the guard was holding so tightly to Bucky, his arm was tensed and rigid. Easy to snap. A sickening crack sounded. The guard's arm bent unnaturally in the opposite direction it was supposed to. He let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to his knees.

Bucky quickly ripped the knife off the man's belt loop and threw it to Magdalena. She caught it easily in the hand of the arm her guard wasn't holding and, without thinking twice, thrust the blade into the man's neck. He let out a strangled cry, both hands flying to the now seeping wound. Blood oozed between his fingers as he wrapped them around the blade Magdalena still held. His eyelids drooped as he crumpled to the floor.

Magdalena let herself feel guilty for half a second before she yanked the knife out of the man's neck and spun around. A dozen or so guards were running toward her. Bucky was a few feet away, fighting a Hydra soldier with a wide piece of metal. He used it to block a blow before swinging it widely, smashing it against the soldier's head.

Knowing Bucky could take care of himself, she rushed toward the nearest guard. Her side throbbed, but she ignored it. A few of the soldiers raised their rifles at her, about to fire, so she ran faster, purposefully running so another soldier stood between her and the others. They wouldn't shoot their own men.

The soldier nearest her raised his rifle and took a shot at her. Magdalena saw it coming. She threw herself down, feet first, and slid across the concrete, rolling to the left just as the guard took another shot. The bullet embedded into the ground where she'd just been moments before. The guard was about to shoot again, but it was too late. Magdalena let the knife fly from her fingertips. It sailed through the air before settling deep in the guard's chest. His armor was thick, but not thick enough to protect him against a 12 inch blade. He fell without a sound.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Magdalena hurtled toward the fallen man. She meant to retrieve her knife, but her hand curled around the soldier's rifle instead. Yanking it off his body, she held it up, aiming it at the dozen men running toward her. Her finger settled against the trigger. Blood and anger rushed through her. She'd killed two people today. She'd never done that before. It was in self-defense, yes, and they deserved it, yes, but with those dozen men in her cross hairs, she just couldn't do it again. Not like this.

"Buck!" She lowered the rifle and ran in his direction, keeping her body low to avoid getting shot. Bucky had just taken down two men with his makeshift metal shield. He looked up, startled and worried at her voice. She threw the rifle at him as soon as his eyes met hers. He caught it and, the moment she ran behind him, raised it and rained bullets down on the men coming at them.

A noise from behind got Magdalena's attention. She spun around to see two Hydra soldiers stealthily creeping up behind them, both their guns trained on Bucky's back. Her heart leapt in her chest and, without thinking, she dove for the men Bucky had taken down moments before. Her belly crashed against the ground, but she managed to grab hold of one of the men's rifles. She raised it without a hint of guilt and fired at the two men. Their bodies fell easily.

Bucky spun around at the sound of the gunshots. Horror filled his face, only to be immediately replaced with pride when he saw Magdalena holding the rifle and the dead Hydra soldiers lying a couple dozen yards away.

"Thanks," he said quickly, smiling, before spinning back around and continuing to shoot.

They both knew they were going to die, no question about that, but they weren't giving up. Quite the opposite. They were giving Hydra a run for its money. Bucky took down soldier after soldier, his sniping skills working in their advantage, while Magdalena went after the stragglers. The room steadily filled with dead and defeated Hydra soldiers. Though Magdalena hated the killing, she was proud to know she and Bucky were doing fighting for what was right.

Magdalena had just taken down a man with a flame thrower when their luck finally ran out. One of the side doors burst open and in flooded dozens and dozens of soldiers. Even more came from the front. It was a coordinated maneuver that she and Bucky couldn't have predicted. The soldiers circled them, their rifles and black armor more sinister than before. Bucky tensed. Magdalena crept closer to him, clenching the dripping knife in her hand.

"Stand down!" Someone yelled at them. Bucky held his rifle tighter.

"Put ze gun down! Ze knife too!"

Magdalena's eyes trailed over the wall of soldiers surrounding them. Panting and barely managing to keep herself standing, she allowed herself to smile.

"We did a pretty good job, Buck," she spoke quietly so only he could hear. His eyes flicked toward her and she smiled before letting her knife clatter to the ground, "'Bout time we had mercy on them, don't you think?"

Bucky's lips turned up in that lopsided grin of his. Magdalena's smile widened. She was glad she could see that smile once more before she died.

"Come on," she offered him her hand. He chuckled once before sighing deeply and dropping his rifle to the floor. His fingers wrapped tightly around hers. She smiled up at him.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured before wrapping his other hand behind her head and slamming his lips against hers. Magdalena kissed him with conviction. Passion mingled between their lips, desperate and sorrowful, then gentle, carefully. Magdalena tightened her hold on Bucky's shirt as he pressed one, last, lingering kiss to her lips.

Magdalena opened her eyes to see Bucky moving to stand tall beside her. He tightened his grip on her hand and straightened his shoulders.

"I love you, Mags," he whispered to her. She smiled and whispered it back to him, putting as much emotion as she could behind the words. She hoped Bucky understood what she meant.

Just as she finished speaking, one of the soldiers yelled a command in German. Two guards from the circle came forward. Magdalena stepped closer into Bucky's side as guns were held to both their heads. Not wanting this random Hydra soldier to be the last thing she saw, she turned her head toward Bucky. He was already looking at her. They both smiled.

The soldier who had yelled before began counting down.

"Drei! Zwei! Ein! F-"

Before he could yell fire, a man wearing a white lab coat flew into the circle of men.

"Aufhören!"

Not daring to feel relieved, Magdalena slowly turned her head toward the man's voice. He was waving his hands around over his egg-shaped head and running toward the two soldiers whose pistols were still aimed at Magdalena and Bucky' heads.

"Schädige meine das probestück nicht!" the man exclaimed, shooting the soldiers a stern look which seemed odd coming from such a short person. Magdalena didn't know what he was saying, but Bucky had been learning German from Gabe. He tensed at the man's words.

"Das sind deine neuen spielzeuge, Doktor Zola?" the guards in front of Bucky asked gruffly, his pistol still raised.

The short man, the doctor, nodded once.

"Was immer du sagst, herr." the guard holstered his pistol. The man in front of Magdalena followed soon after. She cast Bucky a nervous glance, wanting him to explain what was going on, but he was glaring at the doctor, Doctor Zola, his jax fixed tightly.

The little man gave the soldiers an appreciative nod and they moved to flank Bucky and Magdalena on either side. With a strange sort of interest, Zola slowly walked toward them. His beady eyes were intense. Magdalena shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze.

"He wants us as his _specimen,_ " Bucky whispered to her, spitting out the last word as he glared challengingly at the doctor.

"Oh, you speak German, do you?" Doctor Zola perked up and moved to stand in front of Bucky. He pushed his large, round spectacles further up his nose and skimmed his gaze over Bucky's form, muttering to himself, "Superior fighting skills... right height and build… decent intellect… that could be dangerous of course… but I think he will do well. Yes. Quite well."

Magdalena tensed. She didn't like the way this man was talking.

"Quite well for what?" she demanded, holding Bucky's hand tighter. Zola's beady eyes focused on her. He moved to stand in front of her. Like he'd done with Bucky, he scanned over her. It was inspection. From that and from what Bucky had said, she knew he wasn't the good kind of doctor. The curiosity in his eyes was unnerving. She felt sick with his eyes on her, but she didn't want to look away from him. That would be worse. She focused instead on his thinning, almost balding blonde hair, and his dark red bow tie. Her father used to wear bow ties…

"You are clearly a decent fighter," Zola spoke suddenly, and Magdalena's eyes snapped up to meet his, "Do you have any special skills like your friend here?"

Magdalena bit her tongue. She didn't know why he was asking, but she didn't like him. She was going to stay quiet. Bucky, though, had other ideas.

"Would having specials keep her alive longer?"

Zola cocked his head to the side. He looked at Bucky, a mixture of inquisitiveness and intrigue.

"It depends on the special skill," he drawled, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Bucky paused for just a moment.

"She speaks Italian," he said, "She's also an accomplished gymnast and a nurse. Is that special enough for you?"

Zola's gaze slid back to her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes…" he murmured quietly, unblinking, "I think they are."

Magdalena didn't know if this was good or not. She was glad she wasn't dead, but she knew there were worse things than dying. Something about all this was telling her Zola hadn't so much as saved them as condemned them. She held tighter to Bucky's hand. It was probably numb by now with how hard she was holding onto him.

The doctor took a few steps back. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and surveyed the two of them as they stood, tense and clutching onto each other.

"Yes," he said, "You both will do nicely."

With that, he turned away and began walking through the hangar.

"Come!" he called behind him, "We must get started immediately!"

Guards grabbed hold of each of Magdalena and Bucky's arms. Magdalena thought about fighting back, but she was exhausted. Emotionally and physically. Her adrenaline had long gone, leaving her drained and so very tired. She didn't know what else to expect out of today, but she was glad she wasn't dead. At least for now.

The guards pulled them after Zola. The little man's white coat billowed out behind him as he walked, creating an easy beacon to follow. They walked through hallways and rooms Magdalena had never seen before. Everything was more high-tech than the rest of the compound, maybe even than what she'd seen in all her time with the army. The whole thing scared her: Doctor Zola, these new places, the guards, everything that had happened earlier. Her only solace was the fact that Bucky was here with her.

She kept her eyes on him as they walked. He was limping. Not much, but enough to notice. A pinch between his eyebrows showed he was as concerned as she was. He felt her looking at him, though, and turned toward her. His eyes softened. Whether it was because he saw her fear or it was just a natural reaction, she didn't know, but it comforted her anyway.

After a few minutes of walking, though, Bucky looked away from her. He quickly looked around, taking in the foreign halls, before glaring at Zola ahead of them.

"Where are you taking us?" he called out agitatedly.

Zola halted in the middle of the hallway before he turned to face them. A small smile pulled at his thin lips.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he taunted, a judgmental twist to his smile, "Perhaps I was wrong about the intelligence…"

"Where?" Bucky growled through his teeth.

Zola's smile widened. Paired with his beady eyes, Magdalena felt even more unsettled. Her hand felt clammy. The doctor walked backward a few steps, that smile pasted on his face, before he stopped in front of a set of wide, double doors. He opened one of them and gestured in with his other arm like a hostess greeting someone into their home. Magdalena knew this place wasn't anything like that though. Zola's eyes darted between her and Bucky, clearly enjoying their lack of understanding. He cleared his throat dramatically before smiling wider.

"Welcome to the research lab."

* * *

 _AN: Hello everyone! A little update on me and this story. So, I'm currently in my last semester of college and am student teaching in a fourth grade classroom. I'm writing a lot of lesson plans and teaching a lot of little kiddos things I don't have a lot of experience teaching. To say I'm busy and stressed would be an understatement. That being said, I'm going to do my best to keep writing! I love writing and it's the only thing that really calms me down, which I really need, so I'll do everything in my power to try and write this semester. All I can promise right now is at least one chapter before May. Thank you all for your support and patience. I love reading your reviews and knowing that people can get some enjoyment out of what I write. I hope you are all doing well and you'll hear from me sometime between now and May!_


	17. The Research Lab

**The Research Lab**

The research lab wasn't just a room like Magdalena thought. It was a hallway. A darkly lit hallway that stretched out, seeming to go on and on forever because Magdalena couldn't see the end of it. There was only blackness. So complete and so empty that she felt it would swallow her whole. Memories surfaces of the stories her father used to read to her. Stories where gladiators and warriors were led down to a labyrinth of horrors. The ones filled with three headed monsters and great, terrible beasts. As a girl, those stories had terrified her, but somehow the thought of them weren't as frightening to her now. The monsters here were worse than any in a fairy tale. Zola the worst of all.

Magdalena could see him in front of her. His coat stood out in the blackness ahead, white and mocking. It sickened her. She turned her head quickly, wanting to put the monster out of her sight. Bucky stood only a few feet behind. She focused solely on him.

The guards led them after Zola. Bucky stumbled as they were shoved further into the darkness. Bucky never stumbled. Magdalena jerked toward him despite the fact she was being held in place by the guard. Bucky shot her a weak smile in reassurance. It wasn't convincing. Magdalena kept her eyes on him as they moved down the hall.

"This will be the breakthrough I need!" Doctor Zola said, his voice sounding strange and fractured as it echoed through the darkness. He thrust one arm into the air as he walked briskly ahead, "My research has always been sound, my figures and procedures perfect and precise in every way, yet I have not yet achieved results. Now I know I lacked oportune specimen! Yes! I have a good feeling about you two!"

Goosebumps covered Magdalena's skin. She forced herself to ignore it and Zola's words completely, her eyes fixed only on Bucky. His limping was more pronounced than before. Though he wore a strong expression, he was hunched over slightly. He leaned a little to the right to keep his weight off his injured foot. They passed a brightly lit room then. The yellow light illuminated Bucky's face as he walked past and Magdalena saw just how much pain he was in. He winced with each step, his face scrunching as he grit his teeth in determination, forcing himself to keep walking. Once again, Magdalena's body pulled toward him only to be kept in place by the man holding onto her.

"Ah, home at last," Zola spun around to smile at them. He raised his eyebrows in a horribly gleeful way, before disappearing into the blackness. There was the creak of a door being opened, then Zola's footsteps as he walked away.

Terror flooded Magdalena's veins when the guard tugged her toward where Zola had vanished. Her eyes flew to Bucky. She saw his jaw tense as he clenched his teeth harder. He straightened his shoulders so he wasn't hunched over anymore and walked forward as evenly as he could. His guard pulled him forward without resistance. Magdalena took a shuddering breath in, then let it out slowly. She stood taller and followed him into the darkness.

There was a room on the left that Magdalena hadn't seen before. She assumed it was where Zola had gone because Bucky and his guard quickly marched in. Magdalena hurried to catch up to him.

Walking through the threshold, she squinted. Like everywhere else, the large room was dark. Dim light filtered in through the windows which were plastered with a peeling sort of film. It tinted the place in an eerie blue. Magdalena noticed the chipped, red brick walls and the metal shelves lining them just before Zola flipped a switch somewhere. Harsh, white lights crackled and buzzed to life. Magdalena closed her eyes, wincing.

"This will be your room."

Zola's words made Magdalena's eyes fly open. She blinked repeatedly under the blinding light. It soon calmed, and she could see where she was now… only to immediately wish she'd kept her eyes closed.

In the middle of the long, rectangular room was a raised platform. On top, in the very center, sat a surgical table, or rather, a restraint chair. Thick straps hung from the sides, just waiting to be buckled. Three huge surgical lightheads were suspended from the ceiling, focused directly on the platform. Carts sat beside the chair, their trays filled with scalpels and syringes of various sizes, multi-colored beakers and vials, and blood stained rags in little metal dishes. The red color was splattered over the platform in varying shades; some were old and faded, unnatural, dark stains, and some newer, a brighter crimson that caught Magdalena's eye and wouldn't let go. Her stomach lurched. She was going to be sick.

"It is not the luxury I'm sure you were hoping for," Zola ran his hand along the padding of the chair as he grinned, "but it is an upgrade from the cells, yes? At least there is a bed this time."

He lifted his head to look at them. Magdalena knew he wanted to see their reactions, but she couldn't wipe the terror off her face fast enough. Zola's grin stretched wider when he saw. He looked over at Bucky who hadn't backed down in the slightest. Courage lined his jaw, defiance in the strength of his shoulders and the intensity of his eyes. Zola tilted his head to the side at the sight, both amused and intrigued. The two men held each other's gaze. When Bucky still refused to show any hint of fear, Zola chuckled. Shaking his head in amusement, he pat the chair once. Bucky's guard immediately tugged him forward.

"Courage is a fine trait to have… oh…" Zola paused, blinked once, then turned to Bucky, an almost innocently earnest expression on his face, "I'm sorry. I did not ask for your name."

The guard viciously yanked Bucky onto the platform, taking no care for his injured foot. Bucky tripped on the step up. The guard didn't notice. He wrenched Bucky forward until they were standing beside the surgical chair across from Doctor Zola. Finally managing to catch his footing, Bucky angrily thrashed in the guard's hold. He was able to throw the guard off with one massive shove. The masked man lurched forward to grab him again, but Zola held up his hand. The guard stilled. He looked like he was going to argue, but one stern look from Zola and he quietly stood behind Bucky.

Zola looked pleased. He turned his gaze on Bucky and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Your name?" he asked.

Bucky shook his arm once, as if shaking the guard's touch off him for good, before squaring up to Zola. He stood as tall as he could without putting too much weight on his foot. Heat radiated from his glare. Zola smirked.

"Come now," the doctor said, his tone light, "we are going to be spending a lot of time together. It is only right that I know your name."

Bucky's hands balled into fists. He chewed on his tongue, deliberating, before deciding to speak.

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes," he stated, his voice strong and commanding even as he stood under the surgical lights, "of the 107th Infantry."

Zola nodded in approval, "Very nice to meet you, Sergeant Barnes."

The doctor's beady gaze slid to Magdalena where the guard was keeping her near the door, "And who is your little friend?"

Bucky tensed.

"Ah, not your friend then," Zola's gaze returned to Bucky, running over him like he could read his thoughts. Collecting data. He was silent for a moment as he inspected Bucky, then he clicked his tongue twice, humming a little to himself in understanding.

"You love her," the doctor looked at Magdalena briefly before fixing his unblinking eyes on Bucky. He smiled lecherously, "It is not hard to see why."

Bucky growled lowly in his throat, his eyes shooting daggers at the little man in front of him. Zola looked pleased. He'd wanted that reaction. He was toying with Bucky. Magdalena knew it, but it didn't seem like Bucky noticed. He looked like he was ready to vault over the table and beat Zola to death. That wouldn't be good.

"You can stop calling me 'her'," Magdalena took as big a step forward as the guard holding onto her arm allowed her to. Zola's gaze flew away from Bucky and onto her. Just like she wanted. She raised her chin a little higher.

"Magdalena Rossi," she spoke her name as clearly as she could.

Zola smiled but his dead eyed stare made him look even more unpleasant.

"Ah, yes. The Italian."

Magdalena nodded tensely. The doctor sent Bucky a mischievous grin before turning back to Magdalena and speaking almost perfect Italian.

" _He is quite protective of you, yes?"_

Magdalena didn't respond. She didn't know where Zola was going with this. She didn't like it.

" _Oh, yes he is_ ," Zola's grin widened, his eyes shifting to Bucky again. Magdalena apprehensively followed his gaze. The doctor was right. Bucky was watching them closely, or rather, watching Magdalena closely. He was gauging her every reaction to Zola's words, his body coiled and ready to fight at the first sign that the doctor had overstepped.

" _Let's see how he reacts to this,"_ Zola turned back to her and folded his hands behind his back, that scientific look back in his eyes, " _You'd look much prettier in a dress, Miss Rossi. That shirt doesn't do you any justice. Though I do suppose it could be a dress all on its own."_

Magdalena bristled. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, but she couldn't stop herself from glaring heavily at the little, ridiculous looking, yet dangerous man across from her.

"Hey!" Bucky called out immediately upon seeing her reaction, "Why don't you speak English? Or are you too much of a coward to say whatever it is you're saying in front of me?"

Zola laughed heartily. He grinned at Magdalena, his eyes full of glee.

" _Thank you for the experiment, Magdalena. It was enlightening."_

"Talk to _me_ , you son of a bitch!" Bucky took a threatening step toward Zola when he spoke Magdalena's name. The previously still guard rushed forward to hold Bucky back, but Bucky didn't show any recognition that the guard was even there. His eyes were entirely fixed on Zola. The doctor took one look at him before slowly walking toward the closest wall. He pressed a little, black button nestled in between two cabinets. A shrill bell sounded from somewhere far off.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sergeant Barnes," Zola turned back around. He straightened his spectacles before folding his hands neatly behind his back, "Miss Rossi is in no more danger than you are. Though, I suppose, that is not much comfort."

Thundering footfall echoed from the hallway outside. Magdalena turned toward it just in time to see five or six Hydra soldiers march into the room. She whirled around and locked eyes with Bucky. He'd turned to stare at the guards too, taking in the new threat, the pinch between his eyebrows showing Magdalena he was calculating what his next move would be, but the moment his eyes met hers, his strength deflated. Nervousness edged onto his face and Magdalena knew their odds weren't good. She'd known it before, but now, seeing Bucky's confidence waver… her hope slipped.

"Now that we are acquainted, I think it is time for us to begin, yes?" Zola nodded in response to his own question. He looked at Magdalena and Bucky each in turn, then waved his hand once in the air.

A flurry of guards rushed on Bucky. He didn't have a moment to prepare himself. The men swooped in, their hands slamming onto Bucky's arms and back, heaving him forward. He tried resisting, but with his injured foot and the fact that he was outnumbered six to one, he didn't stand a chance. Magdalena struggled in her guard's hold. She had to help.

"Leave him alone!" she turned to slam her palm up and into the guard's nose. A satisfying crack sounded. The guard cursed and immediately let go of her arm. In one motion, she spun around and kicked him as hard as she could in the head. He fell without a sound.

"Stop her!" Zola yelled the command, sounding both irritated and frightened. Two soldiers broke away from man-handling Bucky to rush at her.

"No!" the fury in Bucky's voice shook the room. Magdalena startled, her hair flying around her head as she spun to look for him. She could just see his head as he slammed it back and into the soldier behind him. The man flew backward. Magdalena could see Bucky as he thrashed and kicked at the other four soldiers still holding him.

"I'm coming, Buck!" she yelled, ducking a well aimed punch from one of the guards who'd been running at her. She threw her leg out and spun around, knocking the guard's feet out from underneath him. His back hit the floor. Magdalena quickly stood over him. She lifted her foot and slammed it into his temple once, then twice. Her boot came back bloody. The man's eyes were closed, but his chest still rose and fell.

Not wasting another second, she spun around, ready to run to Bucky's side, but strong arms circled her waist and she was tackled to the ground. She wheezed as her breath left her, the back of her head throbbing where it hit the floor. Her head swirled.

"MAGS!"

Dizzily, she turned her head toward Bucky's voice. She saw his blue eyes from across the room, filled with worry and rage. She watched as he flung a Hydra soldier over his back. The shrill bell sounded again and she turned toward where she knew the little black button was. Zola stood there looking frantic as he smashed the button over and over. More soldiers were coming. She needed to move.

With a grunt, Magdalena pressed her hands to the floor, about to push herself up, but heavy weight fell onto her waist. A fist rammed into her face, making her head snap backward into the linoleum. Through the ringing in her ears, she heard Bucky call out for her. The fist collided with her cheek again. She tasted copper.

"Hündin!" the man on top of her cursed. He made a hacking sound before spitting in her face. The warm wetness pissed her off more than any of his punches. She glared up at him. With a loud yell, she bucked her hips up and swung her elbow around. The guard fell forward, right into her elbow. Magdalena scrambled to her feet as soon as he tumbled off her. Her vision swirled and she stumbled.

"Buck!" her voice cracked as she called out, trying to figure out where he was. No one responded. Her heart lurched and she called out again, more frantically.

"BUCKY!"

Someone grabbed her elbow. She swung her arm around, ready to throttle whoever was touching her, but her wrist was caught in mid-air right before it made contact.

"It's me!" Bucky's deep voice resonated in front of her. She stopped fighting. "It's me, Mags! I've got you."

Magdalena's chest heaved. She struggled to find words but before she could, a small squadron of soldiers burst into the room, their guns raised. Her eyes widened. Bucky noticed her fear. In one motion, he shoved her behind him with his arm and, with his foot, kicked up the pistol of the guard Magdalena had taken down. It flew into the air. Bucky caught it deftly and raised it at the soldiers, his arm perfectly straight, pure threat in his eyes.

"Do not shoot!" Zola ordered from behind. Bucky's body tensed, his hand on Magdalena's hip tightening. She turned her head to see Zola jump down off the platform.

"Do not shoot my specimen!" he repeated, running toward the soldiers and toward Bucky and Magdalena.

Bucky pressed Magdalena to walk backward, swivelling his arm and the pistol to put Zola in his sights. The guards stopped in their approach. The room quieted, leaving them in their standoff; Bucky and Magdalena on one side, Zola and his soldiers on the other. Magdalena could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She could feel Bucky's heartbeat through his shirt. It was racing almost as fast as hers.

"We aren't your _specimen,"_ he growled. Magdalena felt the rumble in her hand where it was pressed against his back.

"How funny…" Zola chuckled, "You think you can get away?"

Bucky's hand tightened on the pistol.

"You think you and your lady friend can fight your way out of here?" Zola asked, a mocking tone lacing his words, "That you can fight the entirety of Hydra and not be killed?"

"At least we'll go down fighting," Bucky said evenly. Magdalena nodded in agreement, giving Zola her stoniest look around Bucky's form. The doctor smiled.

"Well," he took the time to wipe some nonexistent dirt off his lab coat, "I'm afraid I can not let you do that. You are too important for my research."

"We're not surrendering," Bucky spat.

Zola sighed, seeming truly disappointed, "Then it seems I will have to sacrifice more than I would like."

Magdalena and Bucky both tensed.

"Sacrifice what?" Bucky asked, slowly walking backward, anticipating the threat in the air.

"You."

As soon as Zola said the words, the highest-ranking soldier stepped forward. Magdalena saw his gun raise, directed at Bucky's heart, and she didn't think twice. With every ounce of her strength, she flung her body at Bucky, shoving him toward the wall and out of the way just as the gun fired. A pain flared in her side, hot and sharp and blinding. She fell against Bucky's chest, her hands weakly gripping the lapels of his grimy shirt.

"Mags?" Bucky's voice sounded frantic. She smiled.

"You're alright," she said, her drooping eyes focused on his face. He was so handsome, even dirty and unshaven. She felt his hands circle her biceps. The warmth of his fingers and the strength of his hands steadying her caused her legs to give out. She didn't want to hold herself up anymore.

"Mags!" Bucky caught her before she tumbled to the ground. He fell to his knees, cradling her in his arms. She was finding it hard to breathe.

"Where is it?" he spoke urgently to himself under his breath. She felt his hand run over her, searching for the injury. He found it quickly. She cried out as he applied pressure to the wound, sending a pain like fire burning through her body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly, his shaking hands pressing the wound even more firmly, "I'm so sorry… so, so sorry."

Magdalena frowned. She shook her head. He didn't need to be sorry. He was perfect.

"Let us take care of her, Sergeant Barnes," Zola said, his serpentine voice dripping with honey.

Bucky shook his head furiously. Magdalena frowned at the sight of the tears trailing down his cheeks. She reached up to wipe them away, but her hand fell on his neck instead. He'd turned away, fixing his sights on Zola. He raised the pistol to aim it at the doctor's forehead.

"You fix her," he growled through his teeth, his body shuddering though his arm did not waver, "You hear me?! You _fix her_!"

"I will, James," Zola said calmly, "as soon as you put the gun down."

Bucky hesitated. His hand began to shake. Magdalena had never seen him look so… so lost before. She reached up to gently caress his neck with her fingers.

"I'll be okay," she whispered, her voice hoarse with the effort it took to speak. He turned his head toward her. Her heart stuttered at the sight of him, tear tracks on his cheeks and pain in his eyes.

"I'll be okay," she repeated, giving him her best smile.

He didn't smile back. Without lowering his pistol, he leaned his head down to press a kiss to her lips. It was soft and quick, but Magdalena's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. It would be so easy to go to sleep like this. In his arms.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Bucky shook her harshly. She blinked drowsily, but complied, forcing herself to remain alert.

"Good girl," he nodded, looking proud, before he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, biting it to stop it from trembling. He took a shuddering breath in before his head dropped, like he didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his lips moving beside her ear, "so so sorry," he shook his head, his body tightening around hers, "You're going to be alright okay? You'll be just fine. I promise."

Magdalena nodded, believing him immediately. She opened her eyes and smiled despite the pain.

"I love you too," she mumbled. He held her tighter, his steel blue eyes searching hers, before he dropped his arm. The pistol clattered to the ground. Immediately, the sound of the guards' stomping feet rushed toward them. Magdalena's hands clenched around Bucky's shirt. Someone shoved their arms underneath her body, jostling her and hoisting her up out of Bucky's lap. She cried out as her wound blazed, blackness creeping into her vision.

"Be careful!" Bucky ordered fiercely from below.

Magdalena tried to turn toward him, but the guard holding her moved too quickly. All she saw was the black of his uniform as he spun around and walked in the opposite direction of Bucky. She didn't want to go. She whimpered in protest and pushed feebly against the arms holding her. The guard purposefully jostled her to get her to stop. Pain flared up again and she winced, her hands flying to her wound.

"Lay her on the table," Zola's voice echoed from somewhere behind. The sound of the guards and the commotion behind them quieted as a door slammed shut.

They were in another room. Magdalena panicked. Her hands and clothes were coated in blood and she didn't know where she was. She didn't know where Bucky was. The faint sound of the soldiers trickled through the wall, so she assumed she wasn't too far, but it felt like miles.

"Where are we?" she asked, her speech slurred and barely audible. She didn't have it in her to ask again. Instead, she let her head loll to the side, away from the man holding her, so she could take in her surroundings.

Like before, the room was dark. The same, eerie light filtered in from a window somewhere on the far wall. That was all she could see until Zola flipped the lights on. Her eyes stung under the brightness. She blinked a few times as the guard continued to carry her.

"On the table! Quickly!" Zola barked, and the guard rushed forward to unceremoniously drop her onto something hard. Tears burned in her eyes at the sudden movement on her wound, but she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Zola suddenly appeared by her side. She flinched away from him, even more so when his hands touched her skin.

"No," she protested, turning her body weakly in an attempt to jump off the metal table she was on. Zola sighed.

"Restrain her."

The guard was back. He approached on the other side of the chair, completely trapping her in. She hissed in pain as he seized her ankle, pulling her leg away from her body and sending flames of pain firing through her nerves. Her head pounded and her vision dimmed. She didn't even notice a strap being tightened around her ankle until it was too late. The other ankle and her wrists followed quickly after.

Lying prone and stretched out as she was hurt her wound more than she thought possible. She clamped her eyes shut, trying to ignore the dizziness and stay awake, but hot breath on her cheek made her eyes shoot open. Zola's sickening face filled her vision.

"I do hope you make it through this," he smiled and rolled up his sleeves. She felt her shirt being cut away. It only took two snips of the scissors to have her exposed, only in her cargo pants and bra. Even though she knew why he was doing it, her face burned and her heart raced with embarrassment and fear. Zola's cold hands gripped her bare skin, pushing and prodding at the wound. She couldn't help it this time, the pain was too much. Her back arched as she screamed.

"You may want to bite on this," Zola suggested as he shoved a wide leather strap into her mouth. She bit down on it immediately. Her hands tightened into fists in anticipation, straining against the restraints holding her still.

Just as she expected, she felt a knife carve into her already seeping wound. She let loose a piercing scream, forgetting everything other than the blinding pain as it consumed her. The blade ripped through her skin and muscle, searching for the bullet that was embedded somewhere deep inside her.

She felt one, two, three twists of the knife before she blacked out. The last thing she heard was a faint and muffled sound coming from the other side of the wall.

The sound of someone crying.

* * *

It was daytime.

At least she was pretty sure it was daytime... Her body felt numb and her mind was cloudy, so she couldn't really tell. The world was so hazy.

With a groan and a pinched brow, she turned her head toward the light. It warmed her face. Definitely daytime then. Her eyelids were heavy, almost crusted shut from sleep, but she opened them. She wanted to see the light.

It wasn't too bright like the thought it would be. A pleasant, sunny warmth shone through the window above, filling her vision and her thoughts. Memories of summer came to mind: running through dirty allies and using old fence posts as baseball bats. And two boys. Her boys.

Magdalena licked her cracked lips and smiled into the sunlight. She wanted to go outside. It seemed like a beautiful day. Maybe Steve or Bucky would take a walk in the park with her...

She frowned. No, that didn't sound right. She wasn't in Brooklyn right now. Steve wasn't here. Bucky was though. Somewhere…

Her head throbbed painfully and her mind felt jumbled. She tried to raise her hand to press against the throbbing in her temples, but she couldn't. Her hands wouldn't move.

Panicked, her eyes flew open wide. The light was too much now. She struggled and thrashed. The chair she was tied to creaked while the straps around her strained, but they held tight.

It was then that she realized how cold she was and just how much pain was coming from her side. She looked down. Her breathing accelerated when she not only saw that she wasn't wearing a shirt, but that a long, red gash ran along her abdomen, from the right of her belly button, up toward her ribs, then disappeared somewhere near her back where she couldn't see it anymore. The wound was stitched closed, the job obviously done by a professional.

Not just any professional, she remembered.

A small man in a white lab coat.

Doctor Zola.

Everything flew back like she was watching it unwind in fast forward. Annette and Dugan in the hangar, Colonel Lohmer's disfigured body, Schmidt murdering person after person, then Bucky and her fighting the soldiers, Zola and the research lab, a gun being fired, the pain in her side, Bucky's tears... he had been crying.

"Buck?" she called out weakly.

She needed to find him, to make sure he was okay, but her voice sounded scratchy. A vicious cough racked her body before she tried again.

"Bucky?!" she cried out, feeling anxiety swell in her chest. Where was he? Was he hurt? What had Zola done to him?

"Bucky, where are you?!" she pulled at the restraints so hard she was sure she cut herself, but she didn't stop. She tugged and tugged, tears in her eyes from the pain and the futility of her situation. Nothing she was doing was helping, not helping her and definitely not helping Bucky. She couldn't do anything.

"Come _on_ ," she pleaded with the straps around her arms and legs, twisting every which way to try and find a better angle, some way to slip out, but nothing helped. All she was doing was hurting herself and making a hell of a lot of noise in the process. She knew both of these things, but she _had_ to find Bucky. She kept fighting, kept twisting and thrashing, until she heard voices from the other side of the wall.

Her body stilled. The only noise in the room was her labored breathing. She strained her neck backward, looking at the wall upside-down and focusing on the voices on the other side.

"Let me… there, don't you see… keep her from h…"

"Wh… sargent bar…"

"... or specimen need… prime condi… yes?"

"... Very well. Five minutes."

The men's conversation ended just as abruptly as it had begun. Magdalena stayed absolutely still. Her side was throbbing now, but she arched further so she could see more of the room behind her. It was strange to see it upside down but it didn't take her long to orient herself.

The room looked almost identical to the one she'd last seen Bucky in. There was the raised platform, a surgical restraint chair, three massive lightheads, carts, knifes and syringes, and blood. So much blood. Despite all the similarities, there were two differences.

One. A silver machine sat to the side of her chair, to the left. It was relatively small, only about half the size of the carts, and was covered in various buttons and dials. Attached to the side was what looked like an industrial battery with a wire attached to the top. The wire stretched outward to hang on a hook by the wall where even more wires and nodes were attached to the end. Scorch mark covered the wall where the wires hung. Burn marks. The sight was sickening, but what was even worse was the wall directly behind her.

On four, long shelves were piles and piles of military dog tags. Hundreds of them. The silver necklaces gleamed in the light. Magdalena thought of the similar one she wore around her own neck. Her head spun. So many others had been here before her. Where were they now? The pain in her side seemed almost too hot at the thought.

All of a sudden, the door behind her was thrown open. Magdalena startled. She saw three, dark forms standing in the doorway, silhouetted against the light coming in from the other room. The men, she assumed they were men, came in quickly, disappearing from her upside-down view. Not wanting to be caught unaware, she let her body fall back against the chair. Zola appeared beside her. His red bowtie had been replaced with a blue checkered one. He made a tutting sound with his tongue as his eyes scanned over her.

"You've torn your stitches," he observed, sounding like a father admonishing his child. Magdalena glared.

"I'm sure you'll fix it," she said.

The doctor shrugged and took his glasses off his nose.

"Of course," he busied himself with cleaning his lenses with the hem of his shirt, "I cannot start my experiments until I know you can survive them."

"Then I hope I never heal," Magdalena spat. She didn't want to die, but she wanted to defy him in any way she could. He gave her a judgemental look before slipping his glasses back on.

"I don't think Sergeant Barnes would be too happy to hear you say that-"

Magdalena's eyes narrowed, "You don't know _anything_ about _Sergeant Barnes_."

"-but why don't you ask him?" Zola continued like she hadn't spoken. She frowned when he swiped his hand through the air. The quick motion looked like he was beckoning someone forward. Magdalena strained to tilt her head to the side so she could see who else was in the room with her.

It wasn't hard to make out Bucky's form. He was being kept by the door, held in place by two hydra soldiers who seemed intent on keeping him exactly where he should be. Away from her. She caught his eye even though she was looking at him upside-down and he was so far away. His blue eyes were fixed intently on her, his face pale and severely bruised around the temples and mouth. That hadn't been there before.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded, her gaze scanning over the rest of his body.

"I'm fine, doll. It's just a-" he started to reassure her, only to be immediately cut off by Zola.

"Sergeant Barnes is the lucky subject for the most important and most… challenging of my assignments," he said, "and now, with him as my specimen, it is also the most promising."

"I don't give a _shit_ about your _assignments_ ," she growled. Maybe it was the blood loss, but she didn't have it in her to be as quiet as she knew she should be. Pissing Zola off wouldn't work in her favor.

Luckily, though, he wasn't mad. No. To her surprise, he chuckled.

"You are full of surprises, fraulein," he said, coming into her vision and looming over her. Too close. She couldn't help but recoil into the chair as he came nearer and nearer to her face, "That fire will serve you well."

"Hey!" Bucky called out, a deep, threatening growl underlacing his words, "You got something to say to my girl, you talk to me."

Zola's cheshire grin curled wider. He held Magdalena's gaze before righting himself and turning toward Bucky.

"I would rather not," he said, straightening his coat, "I brought you here upon your request, Sergeant Barnes. My generosity is only given in the rarest of circumstances, so I recommend _you_ talk to her. While you can. "

With that, the doctor stepped down off the platform and disappeared from Magdalena's vision. She heard him moving behind her. Against her body's protests, she stretched backward to see where he went. Messy, sweat soaked curls fell over her eyes. She blew out a gust of air from her lips, sending the strands flying out of the way and sending a few drops of sweat flying onto Zola's face. His lip curled in disgust. Magdalena smirked at the sight. The little bastard deserved worse.

"Stop torturing him," Bucky's amused voice called out. Magdalena's grin widened. She was more than happy to turn away from Zola.

"Torture..." the doctor scoffed quietly behind her, the sound of a cloth vigorously rubbing on skin as he, presumably, wiped the sweat off his face. Magdalena smiled in satisfaction.

"Can't you walk any faster, Buck?" she asked impatiently, craning her neck to try and get a glimpse of him. She heard him chuckle, sounding like he was still a good distance away.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Damn woman, let me be."

She could practically hear the smile in his voice. One of her own pulled on her lips at the sound of it.

Slowly, Bucky came into view. His body was rocking awkwardly with each step. Magdalena saw the bruises again. Her smile faded. Inky purple splotches stained his temples and the edge of his mouth. They looked painful. His eyes were guarded though, and she immediately knew he was trying to hide his pain from her. For her. His jaw was clenched tightly, his lips thin, as he limped closer.

Magdalena's chest constricted. Her hands reached out for him on their own. Leather bit into her wrists and the metal of the buckle rattled against the table. Growling, Magdalena glared at the straps holding her down before turning back to Bucky. She saw pain flash in his eyes before he could hide it. It made her frown. She'd never seen him look like that. More than pained. Almost… sorrowful.

"Buck…?" she searched his face as he reached her table. The muscles of his jaw clenched as he shook his head. His eyes didn't meet hers. One of his hands took hold of hers fiercely, while the other absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Just wish I could give you something to wear is all."

The cold air on Magdalena's skin practically burned. Her cheeks flamed.

"Oh..." she looked down at her exposed skin. Bucky had never seen her like this. What did he think…? She shifted uncomfortably on the table. Knots formed in her stomach.

"This isn't really how I imagined you seeing…" she swallowed uncomfortably, "... this."

"Me either," Bucky's thumb rubbed circles on the skin of her wrist. Tentatively, she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Oh?" she whispered, desperately hoping she sounded more composed than she felt. His lips pulled up gently on one side. He entwined his fingers with hers and shrugged, meeting her eyes with a softness she hadn't expected.

"Well you're not wearing white, so…"

Color heated Magdalena's cheeks. She looked down bashfully, biting her bottom lip to hide her smile. Bucky squeezed her hand and she looked back up at him. He was smiling fully now. There was a tenderness in the curve of his lips. It crinkled the corners of his eyes which radiated so much love that Magdalena felt her breath catch. She couldn't stop the identical smile forming on her lips even if she'd wanted to.

"I still might…" she whispered, "... one day."

His smile dimmed. It didn't reach his eyes anymore.

"Yeah, doll," he squeezed her hand tighter this time and didn't let go. "I hope so."

A lump rose in Magdalena's throat as she caught onto his train of thought. They might never get out. There might never be a 'one day' for them, no white dress for her and no black suit for him. Tears wet her lashes at the thought.

"I hope so too," she tightened her hold on his hand and leaned her head toward him. He reciprocated immediately. Warm, calloused fingers cupped the side of her face as he turned her head toward him. He bent down, suppressing a wince, and kissed her forehead.

"Just not before Annette and Dugan, okay?" he murmured against her skin. "We can't take the spotlight from them."

She let out a watery chuckle and nodded, doing her best to pull herself together. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Sixty seconds and counting, Sergeant Barnes," Zola's voice cut across the room, slithering like a snake. Her eyes shot up to where Bucky was leaning over her. Only sixty seconds left. That wasn't enough time. How could she possibly say everything she needed to? How was she going to stay strong without him? Knots of anxiety tangled her insides.

"Hey, hey, hey," both of Bucky's hands rose to smooth her hair back. He held her head gently and forced her to meet his gaze, his eyes staring steadily back at her.

"I love you, you hear?" he said, shaking her head with the seriousness of his words, "I love you. We're going to get through this. Okay? So you be strong for me."

Magdalena sniffled and nodded, "Of course I will."

A small smile was the only sign that he'd heard her. It quickly disappeared and he continued speaking.

"Now listen," he leaned closer and held her head more firmly. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. His eyes bore intensely, unblinkingly into hers. A look she knew well. He was in his military mode. She steeled herself for whatever was coming.

"They're going to torture us."

It was something Magdalena knew but the bluntness of it made her breath catch. She ground her teeth to make her focus on Bucky's words rather than the terror pumping through her veins.

"You remember our training?" he asked, his voice sounding increasingly shaky. "If they... _When_ they hurt you, you do what they taught us. Repeat your name, rank, and serial number. You repeat it over and over again. Focus _only_ on that. You remember what yours is?"

"Of course I do, Buc-"

"Say it right now."

Magdalena swallowed, her heart thumping erratically from his intensity.

He shook her head a little rougher, "Say it."

"Rossi, Magdalena. Nurse. N-22300761," she blurted out. Bucky seemed satisfied. He nodded, more to himself than to her, and continued to look into her eyes. Magdalena watched as he breathed rapidly in and out.

"Your turn," she nodded slowly at him now, "Say yours."

"Barnes, James Buchanan. Sergeant. O-32557038."

It was Magdalena's turn to be satisfied. She saw the fear in his eyes, but there was strength still. His voice was steady as he'd spoken.

"You be strong too, Buck," she said quietly. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She didn't want him to go, there was so much she wanted to say. She supposed, if it was her last chance, she should take it.

"I would have loved to wear white," she tried to hold back the tears but a few escaped, leaving a warm trail on her cheek, "I'm so glad I met you. _So_ glad. You're the kindest, most noble, most… genuinely _good_ person I know."

His lips turned up in a small smile. He dragged his thumb slowly along her cheek and jawline, erasing the tears that had fallen like they'd never been there.

"Just learned it from you, doll."

"Ten seconds," Zola called out from behind.

Magdalena reached out and grabbed Bucky's shirt, clutching it in her fist. He took the sign and quickly leaned down to press his lips against hers. It was a tender, agonizingly short kiss. He pulled away far too soon. He moved to hold her as close to his chest as he could. Magdalena's fingers dug further into his shirt.

"If you get the chance, you run," he said, his words almost too muffled by her hair. She held her breath to hear him better. "Don't come looking for me. If there's even the slightest chance for you to get away, you take it and you don't look back. You got it?"

"I'd never leave you here," she replied immediately.

"No." He shook his head in denial and bolted up to look her in the eyes, " _You run_. That's it. You see a chance, you _take_ it."

Magdalena didn't budge, "Not without you."

"That's time, Sergeant Barnes," Zola interrupted before Bucky could argue with her anymore.

The repeated thud of boots echoed from the other side of the room. Bucky let out a gust of air, his breaths coming out quickly like Magdalena's were. He pressed a hard, lingering kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes, trying to memorize the feeling. All too soon, he was ripped away from her.

"Remember what I said, Mags!"

She turned toward his voice to see him being hauled out by the guards. He was resisting but his injured leg wasn't working to his advantage. The Hydra soldiers weren't even phased.

"I will!" Magdalena yelled back. Although she wasn't going to listen to him and would never even dream of escaping without him, she wanted to reassure him. She wanted him to know she'd heard. It was the least she could do.

Doctor Zola sauntered over and stood between her and Bucky, his back to her. He neatly folded his hands behind his back in that horrible, cocky way of his.

"I will be with you later, Sergeant Barnes," he turned calmly toward the cart beside him and ran his fingers along the tools. The metal clanked quietly before his hand settled on one. He nodded to himself and lifted it into the light. The six inch, silver blade gleamed almost as much as the excitement in his eyes. He spun around, letting the blade graze his pant leg gently as he walked toward Magdalena. "Right now, Miss Rossi and I have an appointment."

Magdalena heard Bucky growl, followed by the shuffling of feet as he thrashed, but she couldn't tear her eyes from Zola.

"Say it, Mags!" Bucky ordered her, desperation in his voice, "Just like I told you! Say it and don't you dare stop!"

A door slammed suddenly. Bucky's voice cut out. She could still hear it though, muffled through the wall. Her muscles ached from how tightly they were coiled, how frozen by fear she was. Zola pushed his glasses further up his nose as he came to stand beside her. Breaths ragged and hands trembling, she flinched as he dropped the knife onto her chest. The cold metal set goosebumps rising on her skin.

"Hold that for me, will you," Zola's face cracked into a smile. He turned to the cart beside her chair. The one with the wires. After fiddling with the buttons and dials on the battery, a crackling noise slowly rose through the air. It took a moment for Magdalena to place it, but she did, and immediately blanched. Fear churned her stomach in sharp cramps as her hands began to slick with sweat.

Zola hummed a little as he turned back to her.

"Thank you," he picked the knife up again. Magdalena flinched when his fingers grazed her collarbone. The buzzing sound of the machine increased suddenly, and she turned sharply toward it to see Zola standing there, the knife in one hand and the wire from the cart in the other. Small sparks of electricity jumped from the wire in hot, yellow bursts.

Bucky's yells continued from the other side of the wall. At the sound of him, Magdalena snapped her eyes away from the wire and focused on the ceiling instead.

"Rossi, Magdalena. Nurse. N-22300761," she whispered the words to the grey tiles and thick, iron beams above her. "Rossi, Magdalena. Nurse. N-22300761."

Zola suddenly leaned over her, cutting off her view of the ceiling. She averted her eyes to the side, so she didn't have to look at his sweaty face or at the disgusting excitement in his eyes. She continued her mantra to herself, repeating it over and over again just like she'd been trained to do. Despite it all, she saw Zola's grin widen, and hot, primal fear crashed over her.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He slowly let the tip of the knife graze her injured side. She winced at the slight pain, but even more so when the crackling electricity grew louder. The sparking wire appeared over her.

"Rossi, Magdalena. Nurse. N-22300761," she yanked at the restraints holding her down, "Rossi, Magdalena. Nurse. N-22300761."

Zola taped gauze over the wound on her side. It slowly turned red, oozing from how much she was moving. She couldn't worry about that right now though. All she saw was the wire.

"Rossi, Magdalena. Nurse. N-22300761."

Zola smiled over her, "Now, let's see how long you last."

* * *

 _AN: Sooo, I ended up being sick for a few weeks and had quite enough time to write. Thank you all for your words of encouragement and understanding about being busy though lol. I hope you are all doing great! Thanks again!_


	18. Lightning

**Lightning**

Water dripped onto Magdalena's face. She'd been lying deathly still a moment ago, but she wouldn't have moved even if she'd wanted too. Her limbs felt impossibly heavy. If she didn't know better, she'd think she was deep underwater. It felt like the weight of the sea was pushing down on her.

Despite it all, her body shot up eagerly the moment the tepid drops hit her cheek. She tilted her head toward it, letting the water trace its way to her lips. Savoring it. Thick saliva lined the inside of her throat as she struggled to swallow.

More and more drops fell. She watched as the Hydra soldier firmly twisted a filthy, grey towel above her. She managed to catch the few drops that seeped out before he threw it into the bucket on the floor. Her body slumped. She licked her lips. What she wouldn't give to drink out of that bucket, disgusting as it was. Just the sight of it was heavenly.

A door suddenly slammed. Magdalena pulled her attention away from the bucket to see the room now empty.

The soldier had left. She was alone.

Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Between the blacks and greys, she could just see the pale outline of the moon through the window. Wispy, finger-like clouds reached out toward it, creating a glowing haze and staining the otherwise inky stretch of sky. It was almost pretty. At least it would have been if her body wasn't throbbing.

Though she didn't want to, she eventually succumbed to the pain in her neck. After a lingering look out the window, she let her head roll back to center. Crumbling, grey tiles greeted her. 845 of them. At least, that's how many she could see from the position of the restraint chair. With a resigned sigh, she started to count again.

"One. Two. Three. Four…"

Maybe she'd made a mistake the first time. Or even the second.

Three hundred, seventy-nine tiles passed just as the lights powered up in the other room. A thin strip of yellow oozed from underneath the closed door. Magdalena paused in her counting. She'd learned two days ago that if it was very quiet and if she held her breath, she could hear what was happening on the other side of the wall. Whether she would like what she heard was another matter.

"Good morning, Sergeant Barnes."

Zola's voice sent chills up Magdalena's spine. The still fresh burn marks on her skin began to itch.

"How are you doing today?" The doctor's voice continued. Magdalena's lip curled at his polite tone. "Come now. You cannot expect me to know if my experiments are successful without your input."

There was a beat of silence. It lingered. Magdalena was afraid she'd missed some part of their conversation, but she heard Zola clear his throat.

"How are you today?" he repeated slowly, letting the question hang in the air. Irritation dripped off his words. It was a moment before there was a reply.

" _Fantastic_ ," was Bucky's biting retort.

Zola chuckled dryly, "Your courage is commendable, but entirely unproductive. Tell me honestly: How do you feel? Are there any changes?"

"Let's see..." Bucky's voice was nothing but a growl as he pretended to think it over, "I hate you just as much as I did yesterday. So, no. No change."

Silence again. Magdalena could just imagine the ferocious glares the men were giving each other. She could practically feel the tension through the wall.

It was quiet for so long, she almost gave up trying to overhear them. It took a lot of energy. Her limbs were screaming at her to relax. Hot warmth spread, dripping down her side. Her wound hadn't stopped bleeding since she'd gotten it. She forgot about it entirely though when the sudden screech of rusty wheels against linoleum made her freeze. She strained even more to hear the men on the other side of the wall.

"I do not think it necessary to remind you of your situation," Zola's voice was so low it was difficult to hear, "but do not think that I will hesitate if I find your memory is in need of a _reboot_."

Bucky snarled. Magdalena knew Zola was taunting him, but she didn't understand how. She pulled against her restraints even more, trying to hear.

"You better pray I don't get out of these cuffs, or I _swear_ I'll put you six feet under," Bucky growled.

"Oh, I do not doubt it, Sergeant Barnes," Zola spoke so flipantly, Magdalena could just imagine him sitting there, ankles crossed as he meticulously cleaned his glasses, "but let us indulge this fantasy of yours, shall we? If you did manage to escape, and if you did somehow make it through the numerous levels of security to eventually find and kill me... what would become of your Magdalena?"

"Don't you _dare_ bring her int-"

"NEIN!" Zola's scream shook the wall. "I will discuss her as I see fit since it is _I_ who is keeping you and your _precious_ lady friend alive! Me and no one else!"

Bucky was silent. Blood oozed onto Magdalena's tongue as she bit her lip harder, trying not to breathe too loudly. Zola sighed heavily to calm himself.

"So," the screeching metal sounded again as he moved, "the next time I ask about my experiments, I _recommend_ you answer. That is if you want Miss Rossi's head securely attached to her shoulders."

Soft footfall pattered as Zola's voice grew quieter.

"Think about it with care," he said calmly, "because I _will_ find the results I need. With or without you."

A door swung open, then clicked closed. The footsteps faded. It was quiet for a moment before Bucky's voice broke out loudly in a string of curses. Repeated, vicious thuds and clanking metal joined in. He was trying to break free.

"Bucky! Stop!" Magdalena called out, worried, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

The thrashing and yelling continued, angrier and more desperate than before. Something big crashed to ground. Shattering glass rang out. The fragments bounced on the floor sharply.

"BUCKY!" Magdalena yelled in her most commanding voice, "Stop it _right now_ , you hear me?! _Stop!_ "

There was a moment of frustrated fighting, a boom of crashing metal, then finally silence. Magdalena's ears rang. She listened closely, arching her back despite the pain in her bones. It was very subtle, but she could just barely make out Bucky's breathing. He was panting. The angry bursts came out as hisses through his teeth. Magdalena let out the breath she was holding.

"You're fine, Buck," she soothed, "We're fine. Everything's okay right now."

He scoffed loudly.

"How the _hell_ is this okay?!" He demanded. The clanking started up again. "Tied to these _fucking_ chairs and that-that _psychotic bastard_ threatening to cut your head off!"

Magdalena sighed and lay her head back against the chair. She shrugged.

"There's always something." She smiled wryly at the ceiling, knowing full well that she shouldn't be trying to make light of things right now. Bucky laughed roughly. He still sounded furious, but his fighting died down.

"Thisis so much worse than everything else."

Magdalena's lips quirked up in agreement before settling back in a firm line. She couldn't deny it. It was true, but she definitely wasn't going to agree to it. Not outloud. It seemed like Bucky didn't want to either. Neither said anything. Magdalena's eyes drifted to the window again. The clouds were gliding over the moon, sending the room into bursts of darkness. She listened to Bucky's heavy breathing as she watched it.

"How's your side?"

She blinked at his abrupt question. Her gaze drifted down to her wound. It hadn't been hurting a moment ago, but the second she looked at it, pain sizzled on her skin. Whether it was from the bullet wound or the electrical burns, she didn't know. The purple welts trailing along her abdomen were fresher though.

She swallowed thickly, her eyes snapping back to the window, "It's fine."

"Don't lie."

She sighed, "Why does it matter, Buck?"

"Because I need to know."

"No, you don't. You _want_ to know."

"Why does _that_ matter?" he asked. Irritation and worry laced his words. "Why won't you tell me? Is it getting worse?"

"It's certainly not getting better," she mumbled to herself before raising her voice. "You're missing my point, Bucky."

He was silent. She took that as a cue to continue.

"I don't think talking about all the shitty stuff is a good idea."

"Well we can't just avoid it. It's going to happen whether or not we talk about it."

Magdalena nodded, "I know that, but talking doesn't make it any less shitty. I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it. I want to talk about things that make us smile."

"Sounds a lot like denial."

"It's not denial. It's survival."

He didn't respond. Magdalena ran her bottom lip through her teeth, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she sighed, letting her body slump against the chair. The 379th tile caught her eye. She automatically started counting again. The routine soothed her. She'd almost reached 400 when he finally spoke.

"I understand your point," Bucky said, his voice gentle, "but can you at least tell me if you're okay? Please? I _do_ need to know. "

Magdalena smiled softly, giving in, "I'm fine. Really. Are you?"

"I'm always okay."

"Of course you are," she chuckled weakly. She heard him laugh a little too. The rumble almost sounded odd. She hadn't heard in awhile, not in this place. But hearing it now, strange as it sounded in the cold, concrete and brick room, it sent a wave of peace through her. Her eyes drifted closed as she let the sound echo in her mind.

"If you had a kid what would you name it?"

Magdalena's heart warmed at the sudden question. A giggle bubbled out of her as she forgot all about the tiles and the welts.

"Why are you laughing?" Bucky asked, sounding bashful, "You said you wanted to talk about something that would make us smile."

Magdalena's smile grew wider. She nodded then tilted her head toward where she thought he was in the other room. "Boy's name or girl's name?"

"Doesn't matter," Bucky replied, "Just make it a good one."

* * *

"No electron change detected in the serum," Zola declared a day later.

Strapped to her chair, Magdalena watched him closely. She didn't know what was happening. He had came bouncing into the room that morning, waves of excitement rolling off him. Never a good sign. Before she could make sense of it, a horde of people in lab coats had descended upon her.

So now, here she was. Thin wires had been attached to her skin in various, seemingly random places. A new, heavy machine sat beside her chair. It was hooked up to the industrial battery by thick cables. In the middle of the machine, behind a plate of glass, was a vat of liquid the color of red wine. 'The serum', as Zola had called it. Magdalena didn't know what it did, but the sight of it sent her heart fluttering with fear.

"Ze blood test came back ze same," Zola's assistant for the day handed him a clipboard. She was a severe looking woman in a lab coat. Her age showed in the faint lines on her face and the grey streaks in her mousy colored hair. Zola took the clipboard quickly.

"Fantastisch!" he exclaimed as he eagerly flipped through the pages. His eyes were shining as he read over the information. "A true breakthrough!"

The woman nodded but didn't speak. Zola tossed the clipboard to her as he hurriedly turned around. She barely managed to catch it.

"Miss Rossi, you have proven to be very special to me," the doctor smiled down at her as he approached the machine beside her chair. His words sent shivers down her spine. She watched him closely as he inspected the dozens of dials and nodes. He began tutting to himself. The muscles in his back tightened as his muttering became increasingly frustrated. With a huff, he spun around and met her gaze over his spectacles, assessing her. She grit her teeth. Her hands balled into fists. The small man tilted his head to the side, paused, then turned sharply toward his assistant.

"The serum needs to react with her gene," he explained to her, "but the compound must first activate the electrons in the blood antigens."

Magdalena frowned as she tried to follow along. The woman nodded, her eyes entirely focused.

"A strong voltage can accomplish this, but where should the voltage be applied?" He continued, "We certainly cannot send a voltage higher than 100 ohms through the receptors on the head. My specimen would die. Yet, we cannot send a voltage _lower_ than 100 through the receptors on the feet. Anything too weak would not be enough to excite the electrons. _Therefore,"_ he paused, settling his hands behind his back and focusing entirely on his assistant, "the question is this: How do we solve this problem?"

The woman's eyes flit to Magdalena. She glared but the woman wasn't affected. Her chin rose confidently in the air before she turned back to Zola.

"Send ze voltage anyvay," she said, her words barely decipherable as English, "Science demands sacrifice. So vat if ze girl dies, ve must find someone stronger zen."

Zola stood so still it was unnerving. The woman shuffled uncomfortably. After a moment, Zola sighed heavily.

"No. We cannot risk the death of a specimen with such unique genes." He gave the woman an almost apologetic look, then snapped his fingers twice in the air. The woman's clipboard clattered to the ground. She hung her head, her hands shaking. Two Hydra soldiers appeared, taking hold of her arms and yanking her from the room. Magdalena watched in horror and confusion when another woman in a lab coat briskly entered. She casually picked up the fallen clipboard, focusing on Zola.

"I'm hoping you were listening to my question," he said.

"Ja."

"Then please make your answer better than what I just heard."

The woman didn't even pause, "Find ze maximum voltage for each receptor. Zen ze current vill be at ze perfect threshold to stimulate ze electrons in each area."

Zola hummed in approval, "How will you do that without killing my specimen?"

"Very carefully."

"Yes. I hope so," Zola chuckled, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, "Very good. Start with the temple receptors. That will be the most difficult."

"Ja."

Zola nodded then turned back to Magdalena. His smile was pure happiness. "We are going to make you a _god._ "

She suppressed a shiver.

"Go fuck yourself."

Zola laughed, "Still so much fire! You and your sergeant will make quite a team once I'm done with you."

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." She clenched her jaw so hard it hurt.

The doctor chuckled. He gently pat her cheek twice before turning to the cart and the machine that sat beside her. He pulled out the vat of liquid from behind the glass plate. The serum. Carefully, he poured it into an IV bag, looking unnervingly similar to a bag of blood. Magdalena looked away, feeling sick. She heard Zola shuffling around beside her before she felt him take hold of her bicep. A needle was shoved into the veins in the crook of her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" she turned toward him, startled. Her eyes widened when he caught sight of her arm. The IV bag was above her, hanging off one of the lightheads, the red serum was steadily dripping down from it, flowing through a tube, and into her arm.

"What the hell-" She didn't get to finish her question. Zola briskly walked away from her and began talking.

"Start at 90, Monika," he said, pushing the final buttons on the machine, "Come get me when you've found the threshold."

Just like that, he left the room. Magdalena heard the metal door as it swung closed. Her heart leapt with undiluted fear.

"Y-you stay away," she flinched reflexively when Monika came toward her. The ashy haired woman readjusted the receptors on Magdalena's temples with no gentleness whatsoever. Magdalena felt a few hairs rip out.

"Alle Amerikaner sind gleich," she rolled her eyes and turned around, fiddling with the dials on the machine, "Du redest und redest, aber du kannst nicht reden, nachdem du gebrochen bist."

The machine sizzled to life. The woman faced her again, her lips curled in a sickening smile. Fueled by terror and desperation, Magdalena leaned forward, ready to hurl her most creative insults at this deranged woman, but before she could do just that, lightning surged through her head. All the muscles in her body constricted. Her body slammed viciously against the chair. She couldn't see, couldn't hear. All there was was the current rushing through her like a blazing wildfire.

Then just as quickly as it had started, the lightning stopped. There was a high-pitched ringing in her ears. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and the world slowly reappeared. The woman's pleased smile faded into view. It was then that Magdalena realized the high-pitched noise she was hearing was her own voice. She was screaming.

Without a second thought, she clamped her mouth shut, biting down as hard as she could on her tongue. She refused to scream, but the action also gave her something to focus on. A pain that wasn't the one in her temples.

"No electron excitation," the woman said matter-of-factly, "Up to 91."

Although Magdalena was ready for it this time, it didn't help. The pain was worse. Electricity bolted through her again. She bit even harder on her tongue. Blood dribbled down her chin. She smelt something burning. It was a harsh smell, singeing the insides of her nose and making her stomach churn. Only when the machine turned off did she realize what it was. Her skin was smoking.

"Rossi. Magdalena," she began, her voice raspy and labored, "Nurse. N-2230-"

She only got a few words out before Monika turned the voltage machine to 92. Magdalena tried to think only about her last conversation with Bucky. She clung to it, remembering his voice, the names they discussed, the places they remembered, the things they wanted to do. It didn't keep her from screaming though.

After 96, Magdalena could barely keep her eyes open. A pain so intense filled her; surely unimaginable if she wasn't living it. Just ensuring that she breathe was difficult. She had to make herself inhale: forcing her chest to rise, then pushing out a labored wheeze. The sides of her head felt like they'd been doused with water. She tried not to think about how much blood that had to be.

For whatever reason, Monika was being merciful at the moment. Magdalena didn't know why the machine hadn't been turned to 97 yet. Maybe she'd die at 97? That didn't seem too bad right now…

Whatever the reason was, Magdalena was grateful for the break. She lay there, her eyes closed. She didn't think she had the energy to open them even if she wanted to. Through the pain and the haze, she heard Monika's shuffling feet on the linoleum. A pencil scratched against paper. Then more footsteps. The door opened and closed. Finally, it was silent.

Magdalena let the silence envelop her. Her head began to loll to the side when she heard Zola's voice through the wall. With all the energy she had, she forced herself to turn toward it. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Sergeant Barnes," the doctor said, "I'm sure you are willing to answer my questions now."

Silence.

"I thought we had come to an understanding. Clearly I was wrong," a chair slowly rolled across the floor before Zola spoke again. "Fine. I will ask a different question then. Tell me, James. Which is worse? The moments when she screams or the silence when she doesn't?"

"I'm going to _kill_ you," Bucky snarled lowly, the menacing threat clear even through the wall. Zola wasn't fazed.

"That would be tremendously ambitious of you," he said, "Not to mention foolish."

" _Nothing_ would make me happier."

"We both know that to be a lie. Your happiness is entirely dependent on Miss Rossi's wellbeing, which, unfortunately, is questionable right now. Of course, if you would like that to change, you could start by telling me what I need to know."

There was a pause. Magdalena could imagine the intensity of Bucky's glare, the tenseness of his jaw.

"Is that your answer?" Zola asked, sounding disappointed.

"You haven't asked me a damn question yet," Bucky growled.

"I knew you'd come around," the doctor seemed almost giddy, "Now tell me. My other specimen felt pain in their lower abdomen. Is it the same for you?"

"No."

"Very good! The new ion concentration must have lessened the side effects… What about your muscles? How would you say they feel in general?"

"Fine."

"No pain? No tenseness? Unconscious contractions?"

Bucky sighed in irritation, "All of the above."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Hmm…" Zola paused in thought, before erupting into jumbled muttering, "The serum could be causing negative side effects after all… Seizing? Neuron misfire? Maybe muscle atrophy… _or…_ it might not be negative at all. The serum might be too low a dose to permanently alter the chemistry in the muscles… Of course, I'll need a spinal tap to know for sure…"

Magdalena's heart lurched. The increased adrenaline immediately exhausted her.

"Do whatever you want," Bucky spat.

"I do admire your courage, Sergeant Barnes."

"It's not courage," he replied immediately, "When you're in here, I know you're not with her. That's it."

Zola chuckled to himself, "I'm so glad I found a set. It's become quite useful."

A small whimper escaped Magdalena's lips as she turned her head away from the door. She didn't want to listen anymore. The window caught her eye. Unlike before, she only saw darkness.

* * *

Time began to blur. There was nothing but sleeping or screaming. Nothingness or the pain. Magdalena didn't know the date or the time, but she was beginning to feel like she'd always been there, in that room, with Zola and his electric machine.

The only thing that cut through it all was Bucky. He was always trying to talk to her, but she rarely talked back. It was too painful now. Her throat felt like it was coated with sand. She couldn't make her voice louder than a whisper without coughing up blood.

"Becca and Louise were so mad at me," Bucky was saying, his voice soft, "Mom too. You remember. I got grounded and couldn't come over for your birthday. Didn't stop me from sneaking out though. I climbed all seven floors of that fire escape and in through your window. Didn't think about your cousin though… she hit me over the head with a lamp. You thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Your favorite birthday present, you said."

Magdalena smiled. She tried to open her mouth, to tell him that _he_ had been her favorite present, not the lamp incident, but a coughing fit took her over. It shook her so body violently, she couldn't breathe. She felt her face turn red as her lungs screamed. After what felt like an eternity, she caught her breath. Precious air flew into her chest. She gasped and lay back into the chair, tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, worry etched his voice. Magdalena weakly raised her wrist and shook the cuff of her restraints twice. The metal buckle clanked against the arm of her chair loudly.

"Good," Bucky sighed, relieved, "Do you want me to finish the story?"

Magdalena shook her cuff again.

"Okay, doll. Where was I?" he made a humming sound as he tried to remember, "Oh yeah. You woke up and saw me on the floor, the lamp was shattered all over the ground and my head was bleeding. Renata immediately started lecturing me. Your dad and uncle flew in. I think one of them had a baseball bat… I about wet myself. I thought they were going to kill me, or that I wouldn't ever be allowed to see you again. But you were over there just laughing up a storm, thinking the whole thing was hilarious."

Magdalena nodded, she remembered that.

"Luckily your parents thought it was just as funny as you did," he continued, "Your dad gave me a cold slice of ham for my face, and your mom gave us the last one of your birthday cookies. We went up and ate it on the roof. You fussed over my bruise and held the ham on my face when I refused to. Of course, I only did that because I knew you'd do it for me. Any excuse for you to be close and I'd take it. Still would…"

He cleared his throat, "Anyway, I didn't go back home until late. By then my parents had noticed I was gone. At first, they were livid, but when they saw the big ole bruise on my face, they thought your cousin had done enough. They had a good laugh and sent me to bed. All in all, it was one of my favorite nights."

Magdalena smiled and nodded. It was one of her favorites too.

* * *

The next time Magdalena woke up, it was to screaming. The most gut-wrenching screams she had ever heard, like someone's soul was being yanked out of their body. It was raw and harsh, the realness of someone consumed by pain with no limit. The hairs on the back of Magdalena's neck stood straight up.

Then it went quiet. There was just panting, which was almost worse because Magdalena knew it wasn't over. She'd only just had that thought before the screams started again. From the next room. Tears brimmed her eyes. She clenched her knuckles as tight as she could, trying not to think about what they were doing to him. He was her Bucky. He'd be fine.

Another pause. Magdalena's body didn't relax. She heard him struggling to breathe. It was a watery sound, like he had been drowning and had finally broken through the surface. The lights flickered right before he erupted into the longest, most torturous scream Magdalena had ever heard. She began whispering every prayer she knew. They flew off her lips with ease.

His voice rose to a deafening roar suddenly, shaking bone and concrete and spirit, before he went silent. Magdalena heard nothing, not even his breathing. She clamped her eyes closed as hard as she could. He was Bucky, she reminded herself. He'd be fine. Just fine.

* * *

Every part of her burned. Her temples and bullet wound were constantly bleeding. Welts covered her sides, her wrists, her feet, her thighs. She could barely move, could barely even open her eyes even, every little action hurt. All she could do was lay there, motionless and silent as she listened to the world around her.

People came in and out of the room. They walked around her. They fiddled with her IV bag, with the receptors on her skin, or tried to force food down her throat. It was always disgusting. An oozing grey paste. Usually she only managed a couple swallows before she threw up over the side of the chair. It happened so often, they started feeding her less. Which, of course, only made it worse. She couldn't stomach much anymore.

She'd been listening to the hum of the tanks outside, trying to minimize the amount of movement it took to breathe, when she heard a low hum from the other room. Bucky's gravelly, parched voice echoed in.

 _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Watching clouds drifting by_

 _My schemes are just like all my dreams_

 _Ending in the sky._

 _I'm always chasing rainbows_

 _Waiting to find a little bluebird in vain._

Magdalena hummed quietly along until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Mags. Wake up."

The voice sounded muddled and thick. Magdalena frowned. Someone was shaking her shoulders.

" _Mags._ Please. Wake up."

Blinking, Magdalena's eyes focused on the person above her. Blonde, frizzy hair. Worried, black eyes. Tear stained cheeks.

"Nette?" she whispered, her brow crinkling in confusion. She licked her lips and shook her head. Surely she was dreaming.

"No! Don't go back to sleep!" Annette panicked and shook Magdalena vigorously. The smaller woman hissed in pain as her burned shoulders hit the chair repeatedly. Her eyes flew open, now fully awake.

"I'm sorry!" Annette apologized, tears pooled in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. My god… what did they do to you?"

Magdalena tried to respond. She winced in pain before coughing.

"W-what are you doing here?" she managed to whisper.

"I… I had to come. I had to try."

Magdalena frowned, "Try what?"

"To get you out," Annette whispered urgently, throwing a worried glance over her shoulder before leaning close to Magdalena's face, "I can get you out, Mags. I can hide you. Schmidt's let me run the hospital supply closet. No one goes in there other than me."

Magdalena frowned, her mind catching onto only one of those sentences.

"Why is Schmidt letting you do that?" she asked.

Regret flashed across Annette's face briefly.

"Doesn't matter," she said quickly, "I can get you _out,_ Mags! Come on."

She started to unhook the buckles on Magdalena's wrist cuffs. Still frowning, Magdalena turned her wrist over. The buckle was trapped between her arm and the chair.

Annette looked at her with surprise, "What are you doing?"

Magdalena watched her expressions closely. The blonde shuffled uncomfortably, her eyes shifting away before dashing back quickly. The regret slowly resurfaced.

"What are you waiting for?!" she hissed, "I can get you out!"

"What aren't you telling me?"

Annette clenched her jaw before huffing impatiently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, leaning toward her, "I'm offering to _save_ you and you want to have a _chat_? We don't have the time!"

Magdalena ignored her, "Why did Schmidt give you the job?"

"I swear to god…" Annette turned away from her and back to the buckle. She yanked Magdalena's arm up. Pain shot through her, but she slammed her arm back down. Annette gripped her wrist tightly and tried to twist it out of the way of the buckle. Magdalena panted through the pain, forcing her wrist to stay down. Blood soon coated Annette's hand.

" _Why_ do you have this job?" Magdalena demanded through clenched teeth. Annette tried to shove Magdalena's arm out of the way one more time, with no success. She growled in frustration then slammed her hands down angrily on the arm of the chair.

"Because I made a deal, okay?" the blonde hissed, her voice angry and her eyes pained, "I made a deal."

Magdalena's breath caught. Her body slumped.

"What?" she whispered.

"You were dying!" Annette's breath was shaky, "After Lohmer beat you. You were dying, and I wasn't going to let you. I-I made a deal with Schmidt in exchange for med supplies. Okay? I did it for you! So don't you _dare_ call me a traitor!"

"I-I didn't say you were…"

"No, but you were thinking it," Annette hung her head. Her shoulders shook gently. She sighed. "Because I am. I'm a traitor."

Magdalena paused. She couldn't wrap her head around this.

"What was the deal for?" she asked, her voice was raspy and barely audible, but Annette heard.

"Meds. In exchange for intel. I…" she paused, taking a deep breath, "I told Schmidt about what we were planning. Just the basics. No details and no names, but enough."

Magdalena's eyes widened, "Lohmer…?"

Annette nodded, tears now flowing freely down her face, "Yeah. Schmidt knew there was a plan to kill him. He didn't know who was planning it or how, but he knew about it."

The room was spinning. Magdalena couldn't look at Annette anymore. She focused on the ceiling instead.

"But that's not all I did," Annette whispered, her voice stronger. Magdalena braced herself for something worse. "Schmidt doesn't know it, but I've been stealing from him too."

Magdalena looked over, curious. Annette smiled brokenly. She sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Sometimes med supplies go missing," she said, "I give them to the soldiers. I've also memorized all the codes to the doors. I can go anywhere. Sometimes the tanks mysteriously break down, or Schmidt's favorite whisky disappears from the kitchen, or the toilets get clogged."

Magdalena giggled, happiness returning. She sighed with relief.

"You're not a traitor, Nette," she whispered, "You're a hero."

Annette's face immediately softened. She smiled contentedly before looking uncertain. "You really think so?"

"Yes," Magdalena nodded without question. Annette's grin widened with pure joy. She laughed and threw her arms around Magdalena. The smaller woman winced at the pain, but she bit her lip. She hadn't been hugged in forever. She wasn't going to deny one right now.

"I did something else," Annette said quickly. She shot up to hover over Magdalena. Her eyes were wide with urgency, "I read the reports on you and Bucky."

Magdalena didn't know if she wanted to hear this. She swallowed thickly and gathered her courage.

"What are they doing to us?" she asked quietly.

Annette leaned down closer before whispering, her tone urgent, "They're trying to recreate an experiment by some scientist who used to work for Hydra. Some sort of serum. It makes you practically invincible."

Magdalena snorted weakly, "I don't feel invincible…"

Annette shook her head, "No. Not you. Bucky. They're trying to make him some sort of super soldier. If they can do it, they're going to put him into some sort of program. It didn't look good."

Magdalena frowned, "Okay. So, they don't want to kill him. That's good at least… but what about me then?"

"They found something in your blood," Annette explained quickly, "I don't know what. It was written in German, but I know it's not… it's not active. They're trying to turn it on."

Magdalena held her breath. She was afraid.

"What…" she started, then cleared her throat, "If they turn it on, what'll happen to me?"

Annette looked apologetic, "I don't know, Mags. I'm sorry. All I know is that they've put you into something called Project Restorer."

Magdalena nodded distractedly, "Okay..."

The blonde smiled reassuringly then quickly turned to the buckles on Magdalena's wrists, "I took other intel too. I'll tell you about it later. All the papers are hidden in our mattress. You wouldn't believe what they're planning, Mags, it's huge and… w-what are you doing?"

Magdalena pushed her wrist away from Annette, hiding the buckles again.

"I can't leave."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm not leaving Bucky."

Annette sighed heavily, resting her hand gently on Magdalena's wrist, "You have to. I can't take you both, there isn't enough room. Bucky would want you to be safe though, Mags. With or without him."

Magdalena shook her head defiantly, "No. I'm _not_ leaving him. Not ever."

"You're getting out of this fucking chair whether or not you want to," Annette said angrily, losing her patience, and turned back to the buckles.

" _No,_ " Magdalena snarled, viciously yanking Annette off her, "I'm not going. You can't make me."

" _Please,_ Mags," Annette begged, gripping her arms desperately, "I don't want to lose you. Please come."

Magdalena's breath hitched. Seeing her best friend here, begging her to save herself, made her want to give in. But then she remembered those screams. Bucky's screams. The ones that wake her up every night, shaking the room and making it hard to breathe, hard to think about anything else other than his pain.

"I'm sorry, Nette," she whispered, tears in her eyes, "but I can't leave him. I can't."

Annette let out a watery hiccup. Her eyes pleaded with Magdalena to change her mind, but when she didn't, she dropped her head, hugging Magdalena as tightly as she could. Magdalena closed her eyes as she hugged her friend back as best she could. Tears spilled out gently.

"Love you, Nette," she whispered, "Thank you for coming for me."

The blonde sniffled and nodded, "Of course."

"Vell, zis is quite ze surprise."

Magdalena's eyes widened. Annette shot up so quickly, she knocked over the dishes sitting on the cart beside the chair. They clattered to the ground loudly.

"Zis is not ze supply closet, is it?" Schmidt asked from his place across the room, flanked by three soldiers. His head tilted to the side in mock innocence. Magdalena's heartbeat raced, she worriedly glanced at Annette. The blonde was standing as rigid as a board, her hands clenched so tightly, her knuckles were white.

"Hmm…" Schmidt looked around the room casually, running his hand along the wall curiously, "Perhaps I am lost. Perhaps zis is ze closet after all. Or… perhaps it is you zat is lost, fraulein."

Annette's jaw tightened as Schmidt came to stand in front of her. The tall man blocked out the light from the other room, silhouetting his form into a dark mass.

"Vat should be done now, I vonder?"


	19. November 3, 1943

**November 3, 1943**

"My men said zey saw you come in here," Schmidt said, his eyes lasers as they bore into Annette, "I did not sink you vere so foolish. I so very hate being vrong."

The room was eerily silent. Schmidt's eyes narrowed dangerously. Annette flinched when he took a step toward her.

"I vill ask you again zen. Vat is it zat I should do? Your _failure_ cannot go unpunished."

"Leave her alone, Schmidt," Magdalena spoke up, unable to stand the silence. The fire in Schmidt's eyes was exactly like that day in the hangar. Ruthless. An unrelenting bloodlust emanated from every inch of the man, and Magdalena knew. He was going to kill Annette. Magdalena squirmed in her restraints. Even though she knew it wouldn't help, she needed to do something _._ She knew nothing she did would change Schmidt's mind, but she still had to try.

"Do whatever you want to me," she offered, desperate, "I'm almost dead anyway."

The corner of Schmidt's lips turned up. His dead eyes didn't move from Annette. The only recognition he gave Magdalena was a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I did not ask you ze question," he said lowly, "It vas to your silly little friend."

Annette chewed on her tongue angrily before her shoulders straightened, squaring up to Schmidt. All her fear evaporated with the movement. A taunting grin settled onto her face.

"Kill me if you want," she locked eyes with the man in front of her, "but you won't be rid of me. I've fucked with this place so much, you'll be finding my handiwork for _years._ My gifts to you. Each and every one of them."

Pride swelled up in Magdalena. The absolute smugness on Annette's face almost made her laugh. Yet her joy was quickly replaced with horror.

Schmidt's fist slammed into Annette's face with a sickening crack. There was so much power in the blow that she was instantly thrown backward. The crown of her head struck the floor. Blood poured from her now-crooked nose and into her mouth, dribbling down her chin and making her cough. She rolled to crouched on all fours, splattering blood on the ground.

Schmidt held his bruised hand out behind him. A soldier immediately handed him a pistol.

"No!" Magdalena struggled against her restraints. Her terrified protests were overpowered by the blast of the gun.

Annette screamed in pain. She fell forward, barely managing to keep her face from slamming into the ground. Tears poured down her face. She maneuvered into a sitting position. Her shaking hands clasped tightly around the hole in her thigh as a pool of blood steadily grew around her legs. Schmidt's lips twitched up.

"My gift to you," he bowed, his hand twirling a little in front of him. Annette clenched her jaw tightly. Despite her tears, the fire of her gaze was almost enough to melt the ice of his.

"I hope this fucking place _burns,"_ she hissed through her teeth before spitting toward Schmidt. The bloody wad landed an inch from his boot. He looked at it distastefully then spun around. A soldier traded him a hankerchief for the pistol as he slowly walked toward the door.

"Let us see if you vill be of any use to ze good Doktor, ja?" he paused to wipe the blood off his knuckles, "If not, zen I vill be seeing you again shortly. In zat case, it vill be _you_ zat burns."

Magdalena watched him until he slipped through the doorway. The second he was gone, she whipped back around to look at Annette. Her eyes ran over her anxiously, trying to gauge how injured she was. The blonde's face was already pale, her forehead covered in a thin sheen of sweat. There was too much blood. It soaked into Annette's tattered pants and covered the floor.

"Nette!" Magdalena barked urgently when the blonde started swaying, "You need to focus, okay? Stay up. Look at me. Look right at me."

Annette whimpered, her body tilting precariously to the side. Magdalena yelled her name once more, louder, and her eyes snapped up. They were unfocused, but they stayed on Magdalena.

"Good. Good job," she nodded encouragingly, "You just need to breathe. Good. Just like that. You're doing a great job, okay, you ca- No, no, no! Don't close your eyes! Look right at me. You need to stay awake until Zola looks at your leg. He'll fix it."

Annette clamped her eyes tightly in pain, but she nodded at Magdalena's words. Magdalena breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was beating frantically. There was so much blood on the floor now. About two or three pints if she had to guess. It was almost too much...

One of the guards approached Annette as Magdalena's eyes focused on the blood. The blonde growled weakly, She tried to push herself away from the man, but her hand slipped on the blood though. She barely managed to keep herself from toppling over.

"Don't move!" Magdalena yelled, "I know he's a prick, but you need to let him take you to Zola. It's the only way to…" she shook her head quickly, "You've just got to go with him, 'Nette."

"So I don't die?" Annette's laugh was feeble, but her eyes glinted with humor as she rose a brow at Magdalena. Magdalena laughed too.

"Yeah," she agreed, tears in her eyes, "so you don't die. So stop being stubborn and let the man help you."

"Oh, you're helping me now, are you, Fritz?" Annette's eyes drooped as the man grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Her leg gave out immediately. She fell clumsily into the soldier's side. He grumbled but held her steady. Breathing heavily, she pat the man firmly on the chest.

"Who knew there were gentlemen in Hydra."

The soldier roughly pulled Annette toward the door. She limped along with him. Her injured leg was held off the ground, dripping blood from the tip of her boot and leaving a scarlet trail behind her. She'd just made it to the door when she stopped moving. The Hydra soldier said something in German, but she wasn't listening. She fixed her onyx eyes on Magdalena.

"If you see Tim before I do," she said, "tell him he's not allowed to get married without me."

Magdalena laughed. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I doubt he'd want to."

"Good. He better not. Otherwise I'd kill him."

The Hydra soldier had had enough then. He yanked Annette forward forcefully. Her leg hit against the door frame, leaving a dark stain on the wood and making her hiss in pain.

"Be careful!" Magdalena barked.

Annette waved her hand behind her head dismissively, saying she was alright.

"Don't die while I'm gone, Mags."

"You either. Otherwise _I'll_ kill _you._ "

Annette laughed and gave her a thumbs up. With that, she disappeared through the doorway. Magdalena stared after her. Her chest heaved as the tears in her eyes finally overflowed.

"Annette?!" Bucky's voice from the other room was surprised before it turned coarse and angry, "What the hell did you do to her!? Hey! Answer me! Wait, where are you taking her?!"

Magdalena heard the second door close. Bucky cursed.

"Mags!" he yelled, "Are you okay?! Mags?!"

"I'm here, Bucky. I'm fine."

He sighed in relief, "What happened? Why was Annette here?"

Magdalena closed her eyes. She let her head fall back onto the chair and sighed.

"She was trying to rescue me."

"What?" Bucky breathed.

"She said she could hide me in a supply closet. That no one would find me there."

Bucky was quiet for a moment before he spoke softly.

"Why didn't you go?"

Magdalena shook her head, "I didn't want to leave you."

She fully expected him to chastise her, to tell her how dumb her decision was, that she should have taken the chance to escape, but he didn't. He was silent. Magdalena chewed on her lip, waiting, until he finally spoke.

"You know what my mom used to tell me when I was little?"

Magdalena frowned, surprised at the change of topic, "No. What?"

"She used to say: Bucky, you're a little shit," he paused, smiling, to let Magdalena laugh, "but one day, you'll find someone who'll love you anyway. I didn't believe her back then… boy am I glad I was wrong."

Magdalena's lips turned up softly, "You usually are."

Bucky's rumbling laugh echoed through the room. Magdalena's smile widened at the sound. She turned toward it, wanting to be closer to him, but she caught sight of the pool of blood on the floor. The laugh died in her throat. Her smile vanished.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked timidly, her eyes never leaving the blood.

"Of course," Bucky responded, his voice turning rough, "Well, at least as 'okay' as we are."

Magdalena nodded. She felt a little better hearing that.

"Yeah," she sighed, "We're okay as long as we aren't dead."

There was a pause. Then Bucky's voice, barely above a whisper, "There are worse things than dying."

Magdalena remembered thinking that not too long ago. She wished it wasn't true.

* * *

"Bucky, breathe. Come on. You can do it."

Magdalena tried to keep her voice level, soothing, but it shook beyond her control. There was a gurgling sound from across the wall. Bucky wheezed, a deep, watery sound in his throat.

"Listen to me. Do what I do," she raised her voice, purposefully breathing in and out, in and out. She hoped he would follow along, but his gasping only grew more panicked. Still breathing loudly, she desperately twisted her feet and hands in the restraints.

"Help him!" she pleaded, her frantic eyes falling on Zola.

The doctor sat in a chair beside her. His legs were crossed at the ankles, a clipboard in his lap and an orange bow tie around his throat. He watched her struggle. She threw her head back with a groan of frustration.

"Please," she was panting as she turned her head toward him, "He's hyperventilating. He'll die if you don't help him."

"Anaphylactic shock. Not hyperventilation."

Magdalena startled at Zola's words. He raised a brow when Bucky's wheezes turned into heavy, labored pants.

"Allergic reaction to something in the new serum… or cellular mutation gone wrong…?" he mused, tilting his head in thought. Magdalena snarled as the familiar, analytic look filled the doctor's face.

"So you're just going to let him die?" she snapped.

"Of course not," Zola looked offended, "I am testing him. If he cannot pass it, then he is of no use to me. I do not do things without reason."

Magdalena wanted to yell at him. She wanted to curse him into oblivion, to jump out of the chair and strangle him, but she couldn't do any of those things. Her throat closed up. Tears pooled in her eyes. She bit her tongue and turned away from Zola, finding it increasingly difficult not to cry.

"Now, now, Miss Rossi," he said gently, rolling his chair closer to her, "It will not do well to get yourself worked up. That will only harm you later on."

She clenched her jaw as tightly as she could. Tears trailed down her cheeks now: hot and futile. She angrily wiped her face on her shoulder.

"Tell me, do you feel any change?"

Magdalena bristled at the question. It was the same one he asked every time he came in. She hated it. Even still, she knew she had to answer.

"Do not make me ask again, Miss Rossi..."

"My head hurts." She sniffled, wincing at how weak her voice sounded.

"Mmm, can you describe the pain?" Zola asked, his interest clearly peaked, "How severe? Headache or migraine?"

"Neither."

"Explain."

"It's like there's a… a pressure in my head. Like it's pounding against my skull."

"Is it light sensitive?"

"I don't know."

Before she could prepare herself, the bulkhead lights above her were switched on. Blinded, she blinked uncomfortably.

"Any change?" Zola asked, leaning over into her field of vision. She winced at the sight of him.

"No."

"Mmm…" The lights turned off, "When did this start?"

Magdalena had to think for a second, "Two days ago."

"Does it get worse everyday?"

Sighing, she nodded. Zola hummed low in his throat. His pen began furiously scratching against the pad of paper he had attached to his clipboard.

"Anything else?"

Magdalena hesitated.

"It would do well to tell the truth," Zola said. His pen danced on the paper before stopping. He looked up, as if waiting for something. When Bucky's pained groans became louder, he nodded and gestured lazily toward the wall with his pen. "The truth will only help you. _Both_ of you…"

Magdalena sighed heavily, giving in.

"My fingers burn."

"There are no receptors there…" Zola leaned forward quickly and took hold of her hand. She flinched but couldn't move out of his grasp. He began twisting her fingers, pulling them apart and rubbing at the skin between them.

"Is it all of your fingers?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How much? From fingertip to knuckle? Fingertip to wrist?"

"... to the knuckle." She didn't want to answer him. There was an excitement in his voice that hadn't been there before. He brought his face closer to her fingers. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"I see no burns..." he murmured.

Magdalena nodded tentatively, "I know..."

Zola laughed, joyful and excited. Magdalena's heartbeat picked up nervously. She wanted even more to rip her hand out of his grip.

"Marvelous!" His face hovered above hers. A wide, childlike grin stretched across his lips, his round spectacles slipping down his nose. "This is closer to a success than I have ever been!"

Magdalena froze. She was afraid. She didn't know what he was constantly pumping into her blood, but she remembered what Annette said about her files: they were trying to unlock something. She didn't know what it was, but she absolutely did not want them to succeed.

"Get away from me," she whispered, rage coming through despite how quietly she'd spoken. Zola was momentarily surprised. Then he smiled, looking pleased.

"Ah, the fire is still burning strong, I see."

"Yes," she snarled, "It is."

"You are very much like your friend."

Magdalena stilled. The rage left her like a candle blown out by the wind.

"What are you doing to her?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Zola eyed her for a moment before spinning his chair around. His lab coat billowed out behind him. Magdalena heard the hum of the electric machine as it warmed up. Unlike usual, she didn't focus on it.

"Is she okay?" she demanded, her eyes locked onto Zola's back. It shook a little as he chuckled.

"She is serving her purpose," he said cryptically.

"So... she's alive?"

Zola's chuckle turned into a genuine laugh, "Yes. Very much so."

Magdalena nodded to herself, satisfied. She was tempted to ask more, but she knew the answers already. Annette couldn't be faring any better than she or Bucky were.

"Since I am seeing such promising results in you today, how about we start at 97, hmm?" Zola flipped some switches then spun on his heels toward her. He raised his eyebrows as if sincerely asking her opinion. Magdalena's knuckles tightened into fists. Bucky's wheezing grew louder. She bit her tongue and stared directly up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath.

"Rossi, Magdalena. Nurse. N-22300761."

She heard Zola chuckle again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Her whole body felt tingly. It was an otherworldly feeling, like she wasn't _her_ anymore. At least, that's what it felt like. Different. She couldn't tell if it was good or not…

One thing was certain though. Through the buzzing, there was a new pain, and it was everywhere. It had traveled from her fingers, up her arms, and through her whole body. She kept her eyes closed, concentrating on anything and everything but that feeling. Her brows touched as she focused. Heavy beads of sweat gathered on her skin with the effort.

"Shall ve try it again?" Monika's voice seeped through her concentration. She braced herself, tensing her muscles and wrapping her hands around the leather strap of her restraints. The horribly familiar feeling of electricity shot through her. It was worse this time.

The pressure in her head built and built until she couldn't think. The pins-and-needles feeling in her body turned to that of white, hot flames. Every nerve felt like it had been doused in gasoline and set on fire. Her muscles spazzed, throwing her body repeatedly against the restraint chair. She accidentally bit down on her tongue. The copper taste of blood filled her mouth.

When the electricity stopped, her body slumped into the chair with a thud. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes squeezed shut even tighter than before, her hands tightening so much that her fingernails broke skin on her palms. Although the electricity had stopped, the pain was worse than ever. The pressure and the fire remained.

"104 zen…" Monika said, sounding like she was on the other end of a tunnel.

Magdalena was about to protest, to beg her not to, when the whole thing started again. She hadn't had time to prepare this time. A blistering, agonizing scream tore out of her throat. In that moment, she was sure that all that existed was this torture.

Again, her body slammed against the chair when the machine was turned off. Bile rose in her throat, cutting off her air supply, but she swallowed it. Her throat burned. Tears coated her cheeks as she tried to focus on something, anything other than this. Somehow she managed to hear Monika mumbling to herself.

"Zis should not be possible. 104 should kill you... Sie sollte tot sein... Vielleicht ist das ihre machet?"

Magdalena tried to listen in more, but her head was spinning. Her eyes were already closed, but somehow, everything got darker and darker until she didn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

When she woke up next, it was to the sound of fireworks.

Her lips pulled up drowsily as her mind drifted to Steve's birthday. It was always a fun day. New York had the best Fourth of July fireworks afterall. She was sure of it.

Every Fourth of July was the same. She, Steve, and Bucky would run to the harbor just as the sun was setting. An armada of sailboats, yachts, and battleships waited for them, floating on the water like little toys. Then, just after sunset, the boats would send fireworks sailing into the night sky in completely dazzling shades of red, white and blue. She'd watch it all from the dock, sitting with Bucky and Steve as they argued over how to spend the dime Steve's mom always gave him to spend on his birthday. She didn't know why they argued. They always ended up getting a hotdog and pink cotton candy. Bucky hated the blue kind, which infuriated Steve to no end since they definitely tasted the same. Magdalena didn't care though. The boys always let her sit in the middle, holding the cotton candy stick which, of course, let her eat as much as she wanted.

In the end, they'd walk home, having eaten more sugar in one night than they had all year. It was a good feeling. Bucky would throw his arms around her and Steve and sing the newest vaudeville song he'd heard in Manhattan. Steve would pretend to sing along, really just making the most horrendous racket, and Magdalena would conduct. All in all, the perfect night really.

Magdalena smiled easily. Her fingers began absentmindedly dancing in the air, conducting the song she heard in her head. She let her head fall sideways, toward the window and the fireworks. Flashes of yellow and orange lit up behind her eyelids. She frowned. Since when were fireworks only those two colors?

She opened her eyes. It took a minute for her to adjust. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep. It could have been hours, or it could have been days. Either way, her eyes burned. She blinked repeatedly when they watered.

Her vision was slowly focusing when a loud boom sounded from outside the window. She heard the window panes rattle and watched as a wall of fire burst into the night sky before falling out of sight. Her eyes widened at the sight of the explosion. Momentary fear spiked in her chest, but then she realized what this meant. It was one of two things: Either Annette had sabotaged the base way more than she originally thought, or the base was under attack. Both options sent pure and untamed joy rushing through her.

Laughter trickled past her lips. It sounded slightly manic, but she couldn't stop. The thought of Schmidt's and Zola's beloved base and lab turning to a pile of ash was just too good to be true. Giggling, she closed her eyes. Every so often another spark of hot yellow and orange would light up the room. Her grin grew even wider than it already was. With a contented sigh, she basked in the light, enjoying whatever destruction it brought.

It wasn't long before a pattering sound mixed with the boom of the explosions. It was quiet at first. A soft but urgent tapping. Then, it steadily grew louder. She frowned when it stopped abruptly only to pick up again, nearer this time. Someone was running. Then there were voices.

Grunting, Magdalena forced her head to turn toward the noise. Toward Bucky's room. Quiet, male voices spoke, then something ripped forcefully, a snap and the creak of bending metal.

"Bucky…" Magdalena wheezed, trying to call out to him, but her throat tightened. She struggled to swallow, deciding to listen instead. Someone was talking again, but she couldn't make it out. Whatever it was mustn't have been that important because the conversation ended quickly. Footsteps thundered on the ground again, two sets this time.

 _BOOM!_

The door burst open. It flew across the room and into the wall opposite. Magdalena watched it, her eyes wide but her head swimming. She blinked drowsily and tried to focus. She _had_ to focus. Her brow furrowed. She felt her fingertips warm up.

"Mags… Oh my god."

She recognized that voice. The sound of it made Magdalena's frown deepen. The warmth in her fingers spread to her hands and up her arms. It wasn't a good feeling exactly… but she didn't know how to make it stop.

Heat was spreading through her torso when the restraints around her wrists were violently ripped off. The whole chair shook with the sheer power of whatever was freeing her. She heard broken metal clink on the ground. Cool air caressed her wrists for the first time in weeks. She felt someone touching her then, smoothing down the mangled hair around her face.

"Get the ones on her feet."

Magdalena smiled at the voice above her.

"Bucky…" she mumbled, opening her eyes. Bucky's grimy, bruised face appeared above her. He looked relieved. Exhausted, but relieved.

"Hey there doll," his smiled gently down at her.

She was about to respond when the restraints around her ankles were ripped off in the same fashion that the ones on her wrists had been. Before she could move, another face appeared beside Bucky's. The man was wearing a green army helmet and a tactical harness over his tan military uniform. Magdalena tried to focus on his face but she was so drowsy. Everything was blurry. Blinking rapidly, she opened her mouth to ask who he was, but he leaned forward suddenly, hooking an arm behind her back and lifting her into a sitting position.

"Come on," he coaxed. His movements were careful despite his size and obvious strength. Magdalena winced, her bones creaking as she moved. She managed to sit despite it. Panting, she used the man's shoulder to hold herself up.

"Thanks," she gasped.

She stopped talking mid-sentence. Her mouth hung open as she finally caught sight of the man's face. Familiar, gentle, blue eyes stared back at her. Steve's eyes.

Magdalena's heart raced. She pushed away from him to look him over. There was the same angular nose, the sandy blonde hair, and the serious pinch between his eyebrows. It was Steve alright… but then again, it definitely was _not_ Steve.

"Careful," not-Steve said, pulling her off the chair. She felt Bucky's hand gently pushing on her back. Her bare feet touched the cold concrete. She started to stand, only to have her legs give out from underneath her. She started to fall, but a large arm wrapped around her waist.

"Woah. Don't try to move too fast."

Magdalena started to nod but it died quickly. She frowned heavily, staring at the man holding her up. He was at least six feet tall, towering more than a foot above her. His arms and chest reminded her of Dugan: wide and muscular.

"Yeah," Bucky chuckled from behind her, "The punk's been busy without us."

That was all the confirmation she needed. Awed, she looked up at him. At _Steve._ It really was him! Somehow... but he was so _big!_ He smiled nervously as she stared at him.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

He almost gave a genuine smile, but another explosion detonated right outside the window. The sound of machine gun fire echoed in the distance. Steve's face immediately took on that serious expression of his. He hooked his arm under Magdalena's armpits, holding her up as he started toward the door.

"We have to go."

Magdalena didn't complain. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Bucky's clumsy footsteps followed behind as Steve guided them out. The horrible room faded behind her. It felt almost like she was dreaming as she went through the doors she'd entered god knows how long ago. A blissful knot settled in her stomach as she passed the threshold into the hallway outside the lab.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky asked suddenly, the question directed at Steve. Magdalena felt Steve shrug.

"A little."

"Is it permanent?"

"So far."

Magdalena gave an amused snort before frowning. She sighed heavily, a small whimper passing her lips.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked quickly, coming to a halt. Bucky quickly appeared beside them. Their worried eyes ran over her. Bucky's hand wrapped around her arm as he looked her over anxiously. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, "I just realized I'm the short one now."

Bucky chuckled. His other hand reached up to cup the side of her face before he let go of her and headed toward the exit. Steve quickly followed behind, pulling Magdalena with him. He chuckled.

"You've always been the short one," he whispered. She scrunched her face up in disagreement. Steve's lips jumped up. He winked at her playfully before turning his full attention to Bucky, all business now.

"This place is set to blow," he said, flanking Bucky on the right and peering around the lab's entrance, "I saw a hangar not too far back. There's got to be an exit around there somewhere."

Bucky nodded, "There is. We'll come out at the base of the mountain. That should give us some cover."

"It's worth a shot."

The men shared a look before Bucky hurried out into the hall. Steve started to pull Magdalena out too, but she suddenly remembered something. Something very important.

"No, wait!" she cried, her eyes wide as she whipped around to peer back the way they had come, "We can't leave! We have to get Annette! Bucky," panicked, she turned toward him, "We can't leave her. She needs help."

Without waiting for either of them to respond, she started to pull out of Steve's arms. They were slack for a moment before they tightened around her again. She couldn't move.

"Get off me, Steve!" she pushed at him, "I need to go!"

"Mags, calm down," he said. She shook her head angrily, tears prickling in her eyes as she stared desperately down the dark hallway.

"No! I won't calm down! Annette is back there!"

"There wasn't anyone but you and Bucky," Steve explained, holding her struggling body tighter. The fight left her. She looked up at him, biting her lip. He shook his head. "No one else was there, Mags. Just you and Buck."

Panicked, her eyes flew to Bucky. Worry covered his face.

"Where is she?" she asked, knowing full well that he didn't have an answer. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to find her," there was regret in his eyes, "Steve says this place is gonna blow, so we can't stay here. We have to leave."

Magdalena ran her bottom lip through her teeth worriedly. She know Bucky was right, but she couldn't take her eyes off the hallway.

"Come on, Mags," Steve gently pulled her away. She didn't fight him. All she could do was hope and pray that Annette had gotten out somehow. She was sure more miraculous things had happened before…

She focused only on positive thoughts as she, Bucky, and Steve ran through the corridors. Well, Steve and Bucky ran. Steve with ease, Bucky stumbling. He stood hunched over slightly, clearly trying to alleviate some pain in his ribs. Still, in his weakened state he somehow kept up with Steve. Magdalena, however, was barely managing. She knew that without Steve she wouldn't have been able to make it more than a hundred feet.

The halls were eerily barren. They didn't pass a single soldier. The constant sound of gunfire and yelling outside was almost reassuring. If the guards were busy elsewhere, then there might be a chance of escaping. Just maybe…

Magdalena pushed herself faster. Every part of her burned: the pain burned into her skin, that strange fire in her nerves, and just an overall sticky heat in the air. She assumed it felt that way because of all the running, but as soon as Steve threw open the hangar doors, she knew the real reason.

Everything was on fire. The giant super bomber was completely engulfed by an enormous ball of flames. It's heat smacked Magdalena in the face. The overwhelming scent of metal and gasoline burned the inside of her throat. Black smoke hung in the air, heavy and thick. Magdalena's eyes stung. She coughed violently.

"This way!" Steve yelled.

She barely registered his words before he tugged her toward the nearest set of stairs. They crisscrossed up the walls, reaching at least six stories above the ground, the sea of fire burning below them. Magdalena pushed herself harder so she didn't slow Steve down. Her hand settled on the stair railing. It was warm, almost burning her skin, but she didn't let go. She used it to yank herself forward.

They were just coming upon the seventh floor when Bucky ran past them and onto the landing.

"This way!" he called.

Steve quickly turned around. He lifted his arm around Magdalena, pulling her against his side and off the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise when he sprinted toward Bucky, easily passing him up.

 _So much for the ninety pound asthmatic_ , she thought.

"Where we going, Buck?" He yelled over his shoulder, stopping in front of the railing that peered over the hangar. His hand had just settled on the metal rail when a large explosion blasted from underneath. The ground shook. A column of white-hot fire erupted into the air, right in front of them. Steve jumped back, yanking Magdalena along with him. She flinched as the heat scorched her face.

"You okay?!" Bucky demanded. His hand gripped her arm as he put himself between her and the fire, trying to shield her. She nodded through her coughing.

"We need to go up!" Steve suddenly called out. He gestured back toward the stairs they'd come from. Magdalena noticed for the first time the strange triangular shield in his hand. It was painted with long, red and white stripes with a blue strip on the top where three white stars sat in a row. She smile, remembering his letters.

"Lead the way, Captain America."

Steve shot her a surprised grin before securing his arm around her and taking off up the stairs. Her feet didn't even touch the floor. Marveled, she glanced up at him. His face was fixed in determination as he looked forward, taking the stairs two at a time. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"It's this floor, Steve!" Bucky called out from behind them. Steve nodded before taking a sharp right out of the stairwell and onto the landing. The smoke was thinner up here, only orange embers floating in the air making it hard for Magdalena to breathe. She caught sight of a metal catwalk ahead. It stretched across the room, from one wall to the other, and she knew it was their exit. Hope blossomed in her chest only to be immediately squashed.

"Captain America! How exciting!" Schmidt's easily recognizable voice echoed loudly over the roar of the fire.

Steve's steps slowed. They were close enough to the catwalk now for Magdalena could clearly see the two men standing on the other side. Schmidt and Zola. Her heart stopped when she saw them, but seeing Zola had her throat closing up. A chill rippled through her.

Schmidt took a few steps further onto the catwalk, closer to them. Zola stayed where he was on the other side.

 _Good,_ she though.

His beady, piercing eyes bore into her then. She felt increasingly sick. Luckily, though, his eyes moved from her to something behind her. She took a greedy breath in. Hands wrapped around her side. Without a word, Steve passed her to Bucky. His arms weren't as strong as Steve's, but she felt more secure in them. She leaned into his side, tearing her eyes from Zola and turning her face into his chest. He tightened his hold on her, pressing her close to him.

"I'm a great fan of your films!" Schmidt exclaimed. Magdalena pulled her head up a little, watching Schmidt closely. He gave a sardonic smile when Steve marched onto the catwalk. The men stared at each other with a mutual heat of loathing.

Schmidt cocked his head to the side mockingly, "So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive.

Without warning, Steve struck Schmidt in the face with the meanest right hook Magdalena had ever seen. The German's head flung to the side. He stumbled backward, but somehow miraculously stayed on his feet.

Steve clenched his hand tightly by his side, "You've got no idea."

Schmidt laughed and turned back to Steve. Magdalena's breath hitched when she saw the familiar ruthlessly evil sneer on his face. She caught a glimpse of the redness in his eyes that she'd seen in the hangar so long ago.

"Haven't I?" he asked before launching forward. His fist was directed toward Steve's face, but Steve lifted his shield at the last moment. Schmidt's hand rammed into the metal, leaving a dent.

"How'd he do that?" Bucky whispered. No man should be able to practically punch a hole in metal. It wasn't possible.

Steve's thoughts seemed to be similar to his. He stared at Schmidt over the shield he still held protectively in front of him. He quickly wrapped his hand around the gun in the holster on his hip. He didn't have a chance to use it though. As soon as he raised it, Schmidt reared back and decked Steve square in the jaw. Steve flew backward. The gun flew forward. It slid along the catwalk and off the edge, tumbling down into the flames.

"Steve!" Magdalena cried in warning. Steve was still on the ground and Schmidt was advancing on him.

Just as Schmidt was almost upon him, Steve grabbed hold of the railing on either side of him and propelled his legs out, hitting Schmidt directly in the chest. The men went flying. He landed at least ten feet away from Steve, sliding even further on his back.

"I have to help! Stay here!" Bucky took Magdalena's hands and wrapped them around the railing in front of her. She clung on for dear life, trying not to fall over. Though she wanted to help, she knew she couldn't. Not in the state she was in.

Bucky was about to run off when a clicking sound filled the room. The catwalk was splitting in the middle. Each side retracted to opposite walls, separating Steve and Schmidt. Bucky stilled. He nervously reached his hand out to rest on Magdalena's arm, unsure what to do.

Both Steve and Schmidt stood up. Bucky reached out his other hand to Steve when the catwalk was fully retracted. His hand wrapped around Steve's shoulder, making sure he was okay. Satisfied, he let Steve go and leaned on the railing in front of him.

"No matter what Erskine told you," Schmidt yelled across from them. Magalena couldn't take her eyes off him. Her heart pounded in her chest. He flung his hand out on either side, looking proud, "You see I was his greatest success!"

He reached up and clawed at his face. Magdalena watched, horrified, as he peeled off the skin on his face. Bucky's hand tightened on her arm. He tugged her to his side and she went without any resistance. She felt sick.

Schmidt stood there holding his skin in his hand. Yet that wasn't what Magdalena was looking at. It was his face. It was completely, sickeningly crimson. He wasn't human. No. He was almost featureless. Like a skull. A chill ran through her when his sunken eyes landed on her. He twisted his neck to the side, like he was just now getting to breathe.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked Steve breathily. He sounded just as shaken as she was.

"You are deluded, Captain," Schmidt smiled as he tossed the skin over the side of the railing. It floated down to be consumed by the flames. "You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind."

Magdalena grit her teeth. There was no 'we', no way that Steve was _anything_ like Schmidt. It was impossible.

Schmidt smiled again; that curled, sharp looking smile that always pierced her with fear. He turned swiftly on his heels and walked along the catwalk toward a door. Zola scuttled along behind him.

"Unlike you," he said, "I embrace it proudly! Without fear!"

They stepped into what looked like an elevator. Steve bristled.

"Then how come you're running?" he demanded. Schmidt didn't seem to hear, or if he did, he ignored it. Magdalena caught a sight of his red, sunken face before the elevator doors closed shut.

The only sound was the crackling of the fire below. Magdalena couldn't take her eyes off that elevator, where Schmidt had disappeared. Where _Zola_ had disappeared. Her heart was still hammering painfully in her chest at the sight of him.

"Come on, let's go. Up."

Steve's voice sounded before the thud of running feet. Magdalena have a chance to process it before Bucky was pulling her along with him. His arm wrapped securely around her waist and she found herself struggling up the stairs once again. It was harder this time though, without Steve carrying her, but she wasn't going to complain. She grit her teeth and pushed on. The familiar, terrifying heat pricked on her fingertips.

They went up a couple more flights before Steve lead the way onto another floor. They were higher than they were before, but somehow the fire below still looked the same size. It was growing. Magdalena felt heat behind her too. She turned to see half the catwalk behind her already engulfed in flames.

"Where we going, Steve?" she called, slight panic in her voice. She hobbled along beside Bucky, coming to stop at the edge of the catwalk, beside Steve. In front of them was a long, thin gantry that stretched to the other side of the room, to a door. Relief spread onto Magdalena's face before she realized just how thin, just how flimsy the gantry was. It was barely a foot wide and bent in the middle. It could collapse any second.

"Let's go," Steve took a step back. Her turned to Bucky and Magdalena, a tense look in his eyes as he held his hand out to Magdalena, "You first."

"Okay…" with a lump in her throat, she took Steve's hand. It wrapped tightly around hers. She started to walk toward him, but Bucky's arm tightened around her. Confused, she turned toward him. His face was serious. There was a pinch between his brows, his lips pressed into a thin line, but when her eyes met his, he softened.

"Be careful."

Magdalena nodded, smiling slightly. He took one more look at her, fear and anxiety crashing in his eyes, before he let go of her. Without giving herself time to be scared, she turned around.

"Go slow. Don't try to rush." Steve said, still holding her hand as he helped her walk to the gantry. She nodded, her eyes zeroing in on the flimsy metal walkway and the fire raging underneath. Forcing a smile, she turned her head toward Steve.

"You got it, Captain."

He chuckled before letting go of her hand. Taking a deep breath, she faced the gantry again and, gingerly, stepped onto it. The metal creaked loudly. It shook. Magdalena threw her arms out, trying to keep her balance. After a moment, the creaking and shaking stopped. The metal settled. Magdalena breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on. Don't be a baby." She growled to herself, wiping away the sweat on her forehead. Slowly, she inched forward, further and further along the beam. She was a little over halfway down when her foot slipped.

"Mags!" Bucky's booming cry rang out, horror in his voice.

She fell forward. The orange and red of the sea of fire filled her vision. She gasped, her heart in her throat, as she fell onto the beam. Her arms desperately flung out and curled around the edge of the gantry, holding herself in place. Pain flared on her skin.

She panted heavily, "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay."

With shaky hands, she lifted her head and set her sights on the door across from her. All she had to do was cross the beam and she'd be at it. She groaned and pushed herself up, onto her feet. She swayed momentarily but regained her balance.

"I'm okay," she repeated, her eyes not moving from the door. She ignored the fire. Ignored Bucky and Steve calling out to her. She shuffled forward slowly. Her hands shook the whole time, but she eventually stepped off the gantry and onto the safety of the catwalk, right in front of the door. The little, blinking red light on top looked almost heavenly.

"Who's next?" she spun around, a gleeful smile on her face. Bucky and Steve's smiles were identical to hers.

"Go on, Buck." Steve said, sobering. He gave Bucky a small shove forward. Bucky momentarily looked like he was going to argue, but one raise of Steve's brow shut him up. He sighed, nodded his head, then stepped onto the gantry.

Just like it had with Magdalena, the metal creaked, but this time, it bent too. The small bend in the middle dipped dangerously toward the fire.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled.

"Stop! Stop!" Magdalena covered her mouth with her hands.

Bucky held a hand out to her, telling her to be quiet. She stilled. So did he. He stood deathly still on the beam, waiting. After a second, the creaking died down. The metal settled. Bucky tentatively stepped forward. Nothing happened. He took that as a good sign and slowly shuffled forward, putting a little of his weight down at a time. The beam occasionally shuffled or groaned, but it held fast. It didn't take Bucky long to cross it most of the way.

"Only a little further," Magdalena held her hand out to him when he was only a couple yards in front of her, her other hand wrapped securely around the railing. He nodded and took another step. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. A small smile pulled on his lips.

"Can't get rid of me that easy, can ya, doll?"

No sooner had those words passed his mouth than a horrible screech of metal against metal filled the hangar. Magdalena winced. Her eyes widened as everything around her seemed to go in slow motion. She saw Steve's face fill with horror. Bucky looked surprised, then terrified. The gantry was bending. Fast. It dipped and dipped, almost a V shape, and Bucky began to slip.

"Take my hand!" she yelled, stretching it out as far as she could toward him. He fell onto one knee as the beam gave an almighty groan, shaking, and split into two pieces.

"NOW!" Magdalena screamed urgently, making her body stretch out impossibly further. Bucky didn't have to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet and threw himself forward just as the gantry completely gave way. The metal beams crashed down. Bucky flew through the air. He almost made it to the catwalk. His left hand grabbed the railing, but his right arm slammed into the jagged metal where the gantry had broken off. The jolt was too much. He let go.

"No!" Magdalena threw her arm out just before he disappeared from sight.

His hand grabbed onto Magdalena's for dear life. She cried out as his full weight pulled down on her, almost yanking her over the edge. She felt the stitches on her side tear. Her other hand, still wrapped around the railing, began to sweat. Slipping. She tightened her fist.

"Bucky hold on!" Steve yelled from across the chasm.

Bucky cursed loudly. She could just see him where he dangled in front of her. Blood trickled down the arm she was holding onto. His right arm. Where he'd hit the metal.

"You gotta pull me up, Mags," he hissed in pain, "My arm's fucked. I can't do it."

Fear burned in Magdalena's stomach. She didn't know if she could do it. She wasn't strong enough, especially not now. But one look into Bucky's apologetic, terrified eyes and she was nodding, pushing her tears aside. He needed her.

She grit her teeth as hard as she could. With a few deep breaths, she tried with all her might to hoist Bucky up. The burns on her arms screamed in protest. She grunted, panting as sweat coated her skin with the effort. She managed to pull him up a few inches, before her muscles spasmed. Unable to hold him up any higher, her arm slumped. He was back to dangling. Tears freely ran down her face now.

"Mags!" Steve cried out to her, "Mags, hold on! I'll find a way over!"

Although she heard him, she couldn't answer. She didn't want him to see her failure. She couldn't even meet Bucky's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head meekly, "I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

"It's okay, doll. It's okay," Bucky nodded up at her. Although he was trying to make her feel better, the absolute resignation in his face broke her. He thought he was going to die. All because she couldn't lift him up a couple damn feet.

"No." she growled and grit her teeth. Bucky frowned, looking startled. Magdalena clenched her jaw tightly and pivoted so her feet were in front of her. Leverage.

"I'm not letting you die," she said. Tears stained her cheeks, but she stared at him with a fiery determination, "Not when we're almost out. You're not dying. Not here."

Bucky smiled softly but shook his head, "It's okay, Mags. You-"

"No! It's not okay!" she cried, repositioning her hand on the rail, "I'm going to save you so shut the hell up."

She momentarily saw his surprise at her outburst before she began to pull him up again. Her arm shook with the effort. Pain flared in her side again and she felt blood flow out of the bullet wound, staining her shirt and top of her pants.

"Mags, stop!" Bucky yelled.

She ignored him. With a loud scream, she pulled him up just a little further. Her arms ached, no, burned. Her whole body burned. It was that same burning from before, but it wasn't just in her fingertips or her hands or her arms, but every inch of her, and it was torture. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to let go, but she couldn't. Bucky needed her.

Grunting and screaming, she hoisted Bucky closer toward her. Through her tears, she saw his face appear over the edge of the catwalk. His left arm swung up and grabbed onto the railing. He was almost there. Panting heavily now, Magdalena tightened her grip on his hand. The fire in her palm intensified as she held onto him. It grew and grew and grew until Magdalena didn't know how much longer she could do this.

Luckily, Bucky was just high enough now to pull himself up. He let go of Magdalena's hand to throw his other arm over the edge. Grunting, he hoisted himself up and over, onto the catwalk. He fell onto his back, breathing heavily.

Magdalena watched him, feeling immensely relieved. The burning was still on her skin, getting hotter by the second. She suddenly felt like she was suffocating. With a gasp, she let her body slump over. The cool metal felt heavenly on her feverish skin. She clamped her eyes closed tightly, trying to make the pain go away. Bucky's hand suddenly touched the side of her face.

"You're okay, you're okay," he whispered, placing kisses to her head, "You did amazing."

She wanted to respond, but she couldn't.

"Buck!" Steve's voice rang out. Bucky's hand disappeared. "You okay?!"

"We're fine!" Bucky yelled back. She heard him stand up and run to the railing, "You need to get over here! There's gotta be a-a rope or something!"

"Just go! Take Mags and get out of here!"

"No!" Bucky's voice shook. She heard him slam him hands into the rail, "Not without you!"

Magdalena shook her head, her hand curling into the grating underneath her. They couldn't leave Steve. They _wouldn't_ leave Steve.

Groaning, she forced her eyes open. The room swam in a whirlwind of blacks and reds, smoke and fire. Slowly, her eyes focused on Bucky's form leaning against the railing in front of her. Both his hands were wrapped tightly around the rail, his knuckles starch white. Magdalena frowned. She looked passed him to see Steve.

He stood against the railing on the opposite side of the catwalk, as far from the edge as he could get. The railing across from him had been bent, turned to the side, leaving a large opening directly across from where Bucky and Magdalena stood on the other side. Steve held his arms out, his body leaning forward in anticipation. He was going to jump.

"No…" Magdalena tried to push herself up, but her arms gave out from underneath her. She fell gracelessly on her face. Her head swam.

She forced her eyes open, despite the way the world was spinning, and caught sight of Steve just as he took off running. Toward the edge. Her heart lurched when her hurled himself off, into the air and over the chasm of fire below.

"Steve…" her eyes drooped. She tried to keep them open but couldn't. The pain and the burning in her nerves was just too much. Steve disappearing behind a wall of fire was the last thing she saw before she succumbed to the pain. Darkness swirled, spinning her every which way so she didn't know which was up and which was down.

Right before she lost consciousness, she heard Bucky scream out for Steve. The sound was long, guttural, and horrified.

Then, there was silence.


	20. Fire Spreads

**Fire Spreads**

Marching feet.

Wagon wheels crunching over uneven ground.

The strange but easily recognizable sound of a still countryside.

Magdalena listened to the sounds repeat over and over again. It was a strangely relaxing melody, something in the continuity of it that allowed her to think of nothing else. Not that she was trying to think of anything else. Her mind was in that place where the mind goes only in the seconds after waking up or the seconds after falling asleep. Awake, but not quite aware.

Magdalena tried to stay there for as long as possible, but of course, the moment she tried was the moment she failed. Images filled her mind. Bucky's white knuckles clutching onto a railing. Steve jumping, disappearing behind a wall of fire.

The marching feet and the wagon wheels weren't a pleasant sound anymore. She didn't know who was marching or whose wagons were travelling. Fear quickened her breath. Her fingers tightened over the rough blanket she was lying on.

Her movement caught someone's attention. The moment she moved, hands were on her arms. Her eyes flew open in a frenzy, She threw her fist out instinctually at whoever was touching her.

" _Fuck!_ "

Eyes wide, Magdalena stilled, her fist held high in the air. She turned to see Dugan crouched beside where she was laying. He had his head tilted back, one hand pressed against his nose which was seeping blood. It already stained the front of his tattered shirt.

The ground suddenly jolted up, making Magdalena wince and Dugan slip. Blood splattered from his nose as he attempted to keep himself from falling face first into the wooden panels on the floor. They were in one of the wagons, she realized.

"Told you not to touch her," a weak voice chuckled from behind.

Magdalena immediately dropped her fist. She hurried to push herself onto her elbows. The action didn't hurt, but she winced at the tug and pull on her skin. Her body felt strange. Tingly. She ignored the uncomfortable feeling to look over her shoulder. Only a few feet behind her, laying on a makeshift bed of grain bags and covered by the dirtiest blanket Magdalena had ever seen, was Annette.

The blonde's face was the most horrific painting Magdalena had ever seen: smatterings of blue over her swollen cheekbones, purple rimmed eyes, and a mess of scabbed blood around her mouth.

"Nette…" Magdalena gasped. She moved to go to her friend's side, but Dugan's bloody hand fell onto her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be moving," he said grimly, holding his nose with his other hand.

"I'm fine." She gently pushed him off and crawled to the blonde's side. The tingling on her skin grew with the movement. She winced, her vision growing hazy. Her breaths came out in pants by the time she reached Annette. She stopped to rest her forehead on one of the grain bags.

"You're a liar," Annette commented, sounding amused even though her voice was almost too scratchy to recognize.

Magdalena chuckled. She turned her head to the side, resting her cheek against the bag to look at Annette properly. Seeing her friend's face closer sent her stomach twisting into knots.

"Don't worry. It feels worse than it looks," the blonde grinned. At least, that's what Magdalena knew it was supposed to be. It didn't look like a smile at all. Her swollen cheeks grew more round as her scabbed lips pulled back to reveal her teeth, looking more like a flash of bone in a wound than a smile. Magdalena wanted to joke in the same way Annette was, but she couldn't. A deep frown took over her face. She took the blonde's cold hand into her own.

"What did they do to you?" she asked, her copper eyes misting.

Annette couldn't hold the gaze. She swallowed thickly and turned to look out at the countryside they were currently passing through. Magdalena sat up, allowing herself to look out too. Disheveled soldiers walked in front of the wagon. Allied soldiers, she quickly realized. American, British, French. The men either held each other or a gun, the type Magdalena recognized from the Hydra base.

"Same as what they did to everyone," Annette whispered after a moment. Magdalena tore her eyes from the wounded army to look at the blonde. "Whatever they could to hurt… Though I heard they used electricity on you."

Magdalena tightened her grip on Annette's hand. The action made her dizzier, the haze seeping into her vision now, but she didn't let go.

"You should really lay down, Mags." Dugan's gentle but strong voice sounded from behind. She ignored that too.

"I tried to find you," she said to Annette hurriedly. "When Bucky and I were escaping, I tried to go back and get you, but we couldn't. I'm sorry I left you." She hung her head. "I'm so sorry."

"No." Annette tightened her grip on Magdalena's hand fiercely, pulling the smaller woman's gaze back up. "Don't be sorry. I got _out_ , Mags. We _both_ got out. That's all that matters."

Tears pooled in both women's eyes. They shared a small smile and Magdalena tightened her hold on Annette's cold fingers. Her own fingers felt warm. Too warm. She frowned as the feeling grew, the haze darkening in her head and her vision. She swayed.

"Mags?" Annette asked, sounding worried.

Magdalena blinked disorientedly. She wanted to lay down, but she was afraid she'd pass out the moment she moved. Her eyes rose to meet Annette's. The blonde looked afraid. Her eyes darted between Magdalena and their joined hands before frantically turning to Dugan.

"Get her to lay down!" she ordered.

Strong but careful arms scooped Magdalena up. She didn't have the energy to fight it, but she couldn't seem to let go of Annette's hand either. She was trying, putting all her focus into the action, but her fingers wouldn't move. A feeling like fire spread through them. It was familiar, the same feeling she had in the Research Lab. The feeling that made Zola so excited…

She panicked. She couldn't breathe. She looked up wildly at Dugan, her mouth open but taking in no air. He was already looking down at her, his blue eyes wide with worry.

The fire in her hand grew hotter and hotter until she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed. Her fingers tightened around Annette's instinctually, sending the invisible flames coursing up her arm, swirling through her chest, and down her legs. They licked her skin, hotter and hotter, until Dugan grabbed her wrist and ripped her hand off Annette's.

Everything was still. Silent.

Magdalena's body felt more sore than ever. The fire was gone but she couldn't move. She felt cold. Deathly cold.

"Dugan," she whimpered, setting her fearful eyes on his. "I don't want to die."

The giant man's arms tightened around her body. She heard him yelling, felt him running, but the dark haze was filling her vision too quickly. She gave into it. Her body slumped in Dugan's arms as she passed out once again.

* * *

When she woke up, she felt much like she imagined the moments before death to feel like. If she were less intelligent than she was she'd say with absolute certainty that she were tied to the bottom of the sea. It was hard to breathe. A deep soreness throbbed through her muscles, and her head pounded so fiercely that she felt as if her whole body was pulsing. Everything was silent except for the steady _thump thump_. _Thump thump._

Though she wanted nothing more than to lay completely still until she felt nothing at all, she couldn't. Call it stubbornness or resilience, but she forced herself to move. She needed to do something, find someone… she wasn't sure.

Hissing through her teeth, she turned her head only to immediately regret even waking up. The moment she moved her hand even slightly along the starch cotton sheets beneath her, a burning sensation flared in her fingertips followed immediately by terror. Her eyes snapped open.

It was happening again.

She wildly pushed herself up, rubbing her hands repeatedly against the sheets beneath her in an attempt to somehow put out the fire. Moving only made it worse. The flames licked up her elbows, creeping to her shoulders. She knew there were no real flames, but it felt like there were.

The burning was in her chest now, hot and blinding and terrifying. A whimper passed her lips as she scrambled up, her wide eyes seeing nothing but the cool skin on her arms as she kicked blankets and sheets off her, desperate to get away, to be somewhere else if only the fire would stop.

Her thrashing landed her on the floor. Her side hit the metal bed frame painfully, but she didn't feel it. All she felt was the burning as it flared up, crashing over her legs now, consuming her whole body with an intensity she'd never felt before.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't think.

All there was was the fire.

Her body curled in on itself. She wrapped her arms around her sides where the flames burned the hottest, her knees pulled to her chest as she trembled on the ground. Agony coursed through her as if a syringe were being slowly twisted straight through the heart, draining her. It swelled, growing, burning hotter and hotter, consuming her entirely and coursing through her veins, her nerves, her muscles with such an intensity that she couldn't even bring herself to scream.

Then, it stopped.

Release of the sweetest kind poured over her. Her body fell limp as she panted, drinking in the feeling of cold air passing her lips. She made no attempt to move. Her hands fisted into the dirt below her as she breathed heavily, focusing only on that.

A hand fell onto her shoulder.

Her heart jumped to life, pounding against her ribs hard enough to bruise. She sprang up, or at least tried to. Her shaky hands slipped in the dirt and she fell back against what felt like a tarp. It sunk against her weight but held taut.

"Woah! Woah! It's alright, Miss Rossi. I'm not here to hurt you. You're safe."

Magdalena calmed only slightly at the feminine but authoritative voice. Her chest still rose and fell quickly, but she lowered her hands from their defensive stance in front of her just enough to see the woman crouching before her. Her eyes settled on the olive brown uniform the woman was wearing. Brass buttons lined the center. Two eagle shaped pins on the lapels.

A British military uniform.

Not caring about anything else, Magdalena threw herself at the woman. She wrapped her arms around her neck, holding tightly despite the woman's obvious shock.

"Am I really out?" Magdalena asked into the woman's neck.

She laughed breathily.

"Yes." There was a smile behind her posh, British accent. She reached up to pat Magdalena lightly on the back. "You're back on base. The 107th."

Magdlana pulled away immediately, her eyes wide, barely allowing herself to believe.

"The 107th?" she breathed.

The woman's red painted lips pulled back in a smile. "Yes."

Magdalena's heart leapt. Without another thought she started pushing herself up out of the dirt.

"Where's Bucky?" she asked, her head swirling again. "And my squad? I don't even know if they got out… Did Steve get them out?" She gasped and fell back down. Her wild eyes fell onto the woman. "Oh god... Steve. He jumped."

Worry flooded over her. She hurried to stand again but immediately felt nauseous. She swayed. Her hand caught the metal railing on the bed beside her before she could fall again.

"Careful!" The woman's hands gripped Magdalena's shoulders, gently easing her down to sit on the bed. She would have fought against it, but her fingertips started to tingle again. She curled her hands into fists as the woman continued to speak.

"I can assure you that Steve is perfectly fine." She paused purposefully, making Magdalena look up. There was a knowing look in the woman's eyes. She squeezed Magdalena's hand. "Steve _and_ Sergeant Barnes. Your blonde friend and her rough-and-tough pal too. They're fine. They brought you here, causing quite a ruckus if you don't mind me saying. Arrived yesterday with the rest of the 107th. Well…" Her voice grew soft. "What's left of it that is…"

Magdalena nodded, letting the words sink in.

They were safe.

Bucky. Steve. Annette. Dugan. All safe.

Zola and Schmidt weren't here. They couldn't hurt them anymore.

They were _out._

Tears pooled in Magdalena's eyes. The woman was clearly confused at the sight, but a laugh trickled past Magdalena's lips and the woman smiled. Her hand fell onto the smaller woman's arm in a comforting gesture.

"Would you like me to bring them to you?" she asked, only kindness in her soft, brown eyes. The sight of such compassion felt foreign to Magdalena, but she drank it up.

"Actually," she sniffled, "Can you take me to them? I want to walk."

"Are you sure you can manage?"

Magdalena nodded and stood up. The woman held her arms out, ready to catch her if she fell, but she didn't even sway this time. Other than a slight headache and the puffiness in her eyes, she felt fine. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the dopamine, but she felt better than she had in months.

She gave the woman a genuine smile. "I can manage."

The woman laughed lightly and stood to her full height. Magdalena finally took her in. She was a beautiful woman, that was an undeniable fact. Slim and tall with lips painted a ruby color to match her immaculately manicured nails. Her chocolate colored hair was coiffed perfectly. It settled gently on her shoulders which she held straight and strong, an aura of confidence and authority pouring out of her.

Magdalena assumed the woman caught her staring because she suddenly held her hand out.

"Peggy Carter," she said, "British intelligence."

Magdalena shook Peggy's hand firmly before letting go with a frown. "This isn't a British base..."

Peggy's lips quirked up momentarily. "No. It isn't."

"Too far above my pay grade?" Magdalena asked, causing Peggy to tilt her head to the side just so. She looked Magdalena up and down. The shorter woman was suddenly aware of the too-large infirmary scrubs she was wearing. They were standard on base. She'd dressed enough soldiers in them to know that. The scratchy, brown material was immensely less attractive than the fitted, smart-looking dress suit Peggy was wearing. She felt out of place and slightly inferior in the clothes, but she didn't wither underneath Peggy's intimidating gaze. She stared calmly back until the woman's eyes were once again on hers.

"Perhaps not," Peggy said with a genuine smile. "I've heard quite a bit about you, Magdalena."

"Mags," she corrected, earning a respectful nod from Peggy. "Heard from who?"

"Steve." A fond smile pulled on her lips. It took everything in Magdalena not to smirk. "Your squadmates as well. Bucky particularly. It was quite heroic what you did in Austria. A good number of men owe you their lives."

Magdalena shrugged, a small blush appearing on her cheeks now. "Just did my job is all."

Peggy laughed fully then. Magdalena looked up quickly, thinking the woman was making fun of her, but Peggy seemed genuinely amused.

"You remind me of Steve," she said.

Magdalena's blush deepened but she smiled happily, very touched by the compliment. "Thank you."

Peggy nodded respectfully before looping her arm through Magdalena's. Without another word, she began walking out of the tent, her head held high and her heels tapping the dirt as she moved. Magdalena followed along, her bare feet getting even dirtier than they already were. Despite their obvious differences, the woman had a strange way of making Magdalena feel as if they were equals.

"Oh and don't worry," Peggy suddenly leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I won't tell them about earlier. I'll leave that for you to explain."

Magdalena frowned, not understanding. Peggy reached out to squeeze Magdalena's hands pointedly. The smaller woman swallowed thickly and gave Peggy a nod, yet her eyes were fixed on her hands. She turned them over as they walked, letting Peggy lead the way through the darkened base.

The burning sensation was long gone. Her fingers didn't even tingle. They looked... normal. Like nothing had even happened. Actually, Magdalena _felt_ strangely normal.

The realization had her heart thumping against her chest.

It wasn't right. She shouldn't feel _normal._ The last thing she remembered was laying on the catwalk in the hangar, blood dripping from her bullet wound, the welts on her body throbbing, and pain coursing through her. Yet, now… she felt nothing. That should've been a welcome realization, but the thought made her skin tingle. Goosebumps rose on her skin, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Everything she'd learned as a nurse flew through her mind. This was wrong.

She was just about to shove her sleeves up when a loud voice boomed from across the camp.

"Mags!"

Magdalena whipped her head up. Though it was dark and lines of tents sat on either side of her, her eyes immediately found Bucky's. She was vaguely aware of Steve standing beside him, but she couldn't make herself look at him. She couldn't make herself look away from the steel blue eyes across from her.

Peggy's arm released hers. The moment it dropped, Bucky was sprinting across the camp, his loose military jacket flapping over his white undershirt. A blinding smile filled Magdalena's lips. She walked toward him. A watery laugh escaped her as he crashed into her.

In his arms, her soul sighed. He held her around the waist, picking her off the ground and clutching her tightly against his chest. Tears pooled in her eyes as she secured her arms around his neck. He felt solid and real. He buried his head in her hair, his hand cradling the back of her head as she pressed her face to his neck.

"You're okay," she whispered against his skin. Her arms tightened fiercely around him. The sound of his deep chuckle sent the tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks. His fingers tangled even further into her hair, holding her tighter.

"I've got you," he whispered, rocking her gently side to side. "Don't worry, doll. I've got you."

They both held tighter, feeling more like themselves with the other. Magdalena didn't think she'd ever been anywhere she loved more than Bucky's arms. She didn't want to let go. It was only when she felt her hair on the crown of her head begin to dampen that she finally pulled back. She moved away only enough to see his face, not wanting to actually part from him. Bucky's arms didn't loosen as she moved, not wanting anything of the sort either, not when he had her tangled up in his arms the way she was.

Magdalena's hands wove tighter behind his neck when she set sight of his face. Silent tears trickled gently onto his cheeks, leaving his eyes red-rimmed despite the smile which pulled on his lips. Magdalena smiled softly back.

"I love you, Buck," she whispered, resting a hand on his cheek to wipe his tears away gently with her thumb. He leaned into her touch.

"God," he sighed, his breath tickling her palm as he pressed a firm kiss there. "I love you too. So much, doll."

He pulled her gently back into his embrace and set his lips upon hers. Magdalena melted. The kiss was salty from both their tears, but neither noticed. They clutched onto each other, one of Bucky's hands fisting in Magdalena's hair, the other sweeping over her back as her arms wrapped around his shoulders like her life depended on it. For all she knew, it did.

They might have stood in their embrace for hours if it weren't for the wolf-whistles and laughter of the men around them. Bucky set Magdalena's feet back on the ground, pulling out of the kiss slowly before standing tall to yell over her head.

"Don't you boys have something better to do?!"

A chorus of laughter followed.

"Non, Sarge!"

"Me girl's in London!"

"Ain't no-one round here want me like that!"

Magdalena blushed crimson. She gripped Bucky's jacket in her hands and hid her face in his chest. It shook as he chuckled, his arms still securely wrapped around her.

"Alright!" Steve's voice rose above the rest. "There's still an hour before curfew and plenty of work to do. We may be going on leave soon, but we aren't there yet. Get to it."

A few more jeers rang out, but the men quickly dispersed. Magdalena popped her head up, surprised to see them obediently walking away.

"Since when does anyone listen to Steve?" she asked, partially in jest but more serious than not.

"Since he became Captain America and rescued us." Bucky chuckled before shaking his head. He looked over her head, much less amused than a second before. "Jumped out of a plane apparently. _Alone_. Right over enemy territory with his _prop_ helmet and his _prop_ shield."

"Are we doing this again?"

Magdalena laughed heartily at Steve's voice. She turned in Bucky's arms to see her now-strapping friend walking toward them.

"Yeah, Steve," Bucky nodded firmly, clearly about to scold Steve like so many times before. "We are. Probably gonna have do it again later too since you seem to enjoy running head-first into whatever's gonna explode next. I swear. Those doctors didn't just make you tall. Turned you into some… some sorta problem sniffing dog! Making life that much more difficult for me. How many times do I have to tell you to be careful before you start listening to me?"

"Why would I go and do a stupid thing like that?" Steve grinned cheekily, placing his broad hands on his hips.

Magdalena grinned so wide it hurt. Before Bucky could come up with another retort, she pushed out of his arms and dashed forward, throwing her arms around Steve. He seemed a little unsure of how to hug her with his new-found size and strength. He quickly decided to wrap her up in a bone-crushing embrace.

"S-Steve!" she wheezed, tapping him hurriedly on the arm as he hugged her tighter. "Too hard!"

"Whoops!"

She gasped as he loosened his hold. He kept one arm loosely around her, the other reaching up to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," he gave a bashful smile, "I'm just glad you're alright."

She shook her head fondly. He grinned at her, and she was suddenly hit with the reality of just how _strange_ he looked, broad shouldered and covered in muscle. The confidence he always wore seemed more fitting now.

"Wow, Steve," she took a small step back, looking him over, "they really did a number on you didn't they?"

He blushed. "Oh, er, yeah. Guess they did…"

"You look good." Magdalena nodded, trying to reassure him.

"As good as a monkey in a suit," Bucky quipped goodnaturedly.

"Jerk."

"Punk."

The happiest laugh of the last two months passed Magdalena's lips. The boys seemed to brighten at the sound. It was like they were back in Brooklyn. Bucky clapped Steve on the back. Steve threw an arm around Magdalena's shoulders but laid it over her with the utmost care.

"How are you doing though, Mags?" he asked. "You feel okay?"

Magdalena caught Peggy's gaze from where she stood behind Steve. The British woman stared calmly back. Magdalena fiddled awkwardly with the hem of her sleeve, doing her best to hide her fingers in the fabric, before snapping her gaze back to Steve.

"Do you know where Annette is?" she avoided his question, staring into his familiar, blue eyes. Despite all his changes, his presence still calmed her.

He glanced at Bucky before turning back to her. It seemed like he was about to answer, but he caught sight her fidgeting, pulling at the fabric of her sleeves around her wrists.

"Hey," He said in a soft voice, a small frown pinching his brow. He lifted his massive hand to rest gently on her elbow. "You are okay, aren't you?"

His touch was reassuring, but his question had her heart-rate spiking. She truly didn't know the answer. Like earlier, her fingers began tingling with her heightened anxiety. She fisted her sleeves in her fingers.

"Where's Annette?" she asked again more desperately, trying to distract herself from the burning in her fingertips.

"This way, Mags," Peggy's oddly soothing voice cut off Steve's inevitable questioning.

Magdalena looked up. Frantic, copper eyes met calm, chocolate ones. Without another thought, she hurried out of Steve's embrace to allow Peggy to loop her arm through hers. The taller woman's shoulders remained straight, poised, like there was nothing in the world she didn't know how to handle, like she hadn't seen Magdalena's episode in the infirmary not even twenty minutes ago. Her confidence was infectious. Magdalena took a shuddering breath in, already feeling her fingertips cool.

"Come along, boys," Peggy called out behind her. Magdalena could hear them whispering to each other, but the moment she tried to turn around to look, Peggy began quietly talking to her.

"What exactly is it you're afraid of?"

Magdalena snapped her eyes back to Peggy. The other woman didn't seem to realize the peculiarity of her question. Not even when Magdalena gave her a confounded look. She pressed on.

"Are you more afraid of yourself or of them knowing?"

Magdalena let her mouth hang open for a moment, trying to come up with an answer, before she realized she didn't _have_ to answer anything. She closed her mouth with a _snap_. Her eyes hardened as she stood taller.

"That's a very forward question, Miss Carter." She shot the woman a hard look. "Especially coming from someone I've just met."

Peggy seemed unbothered. "Perhaps, but I'm a very forward woman. It's the most direct route to finding the information I need."

"And _this,_ " Magdalena raised a brow and wiggled her fingers purposefully, "you need to know?"

"Only if you would like to as well."

Magdalena paused, unsure if they were still talking about her fear or something else. "Know what exactly?"

Peggy wiggled her fingers, "What _this_ is."

The women shared an intense look, both sizing the other up. Magdalena opened her mouth to question just how much the British Intelligence knew about Zola's experiments, but Peggy was quick to face forward, a clear end to her participation in their conversation. The move wasn't cruel, simply calculated. Magdalena narrowed her eyes but allowed the other woman to continue leading her through the camp.

It wasn't long before the Peggy pulled back the flap of a tent. She didn't make any move to enter so neither did Magdalena. Yet, through the small opening Peggy was holding open, she could see inside.

It was a small tent, smaller than the long squad tents Magdalena was used to on the base. A cot across from the entrance was the only furniture. Piles of what looked like laundry and old bedsheets were strewn on the floor in a makeshift bed, a single lantern between it and the cot. On the cot lay Annette, her blonde head popping out of the mountain of blankets covering her, one delicate hand beneath her head. Her legs were strewn over Dugan's lap. The massive man sat at the end of the cot, his bowler hat gone from his head for once. He leaned against one of the tent posts, his boots touching the cloths on the floor, and a book propped open in his giant hands.

"We'll talk later," Peggy whispered in Magdalena's ear, releasing her arm with a gentle pat. "And please, next time, call me Peggy."

Magdalena nodded but didn't spare the British woman a glance as she slipped into the tent. She looked only at Annette. The blonde's eyes were closed as she listened to Dugan's deep voice read from the pages. Neither seemed to have noticed her yet. They were calm, peaceful even, and Magdalena felt she was intruding. If she'd walked in on the scene on another day or at another time, she would have walked back out the way she came, but today, nothing could make her leave. The image of Annette's leg pouring blood, of her face beaten purple, wouldn't let her.

The sound of Peggy's heels disappearing behind her made her move. Her still-bare feet padded gently over the dirt as she took a few tentative steps into the light of the lantern. Dugan's eyes rose at the sound, meeting her gaze over the spine of the book. He smiled immediately when he saw her. It creased his cheeks, how wide he grinned, and Magdalena let out a breath of a laugh at the sight of it.

The sound made Annette's eyes snap open. Magdalena was about to say something to get her attention, but Dugan quickly snapped his book closed and jumped out of the bed.

"Short round!" he boomed, making Magdalena flinch. She'd forgotten how loud he was. He flung his arms out as he walked, his gleeful look suddenly turning admonishing. "What are you doing walking around here without shoes?"

Magdalena grinned. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she wiggled her toes in the dirt. "Feels better this way. More… free."

Dugan's eyes softened though he still smiled. He jerked his head toward himself and waved her forward. "Get over here."

For the third time, she allowed herself to be caught up in a too-tight hug. Dugan held her close in a brotherly sort of way. She pressed herself against him, enjoying this embrace much more than their last. He placed a kiss on her head before pulling back. She looked up at him when he kept hold of her shoulders.

"Don't you go scaring me like last time, you hear?" he ordered, his voice soft and his blue eyes serious. The last words she spoke to him flew to Magdalena's mind. She gave him a small smile.

"I'll do my best." She stretched up onto her toes to kiss his clean shaven cheek. His mustache curled up as he smiled. He gave her a solid pat on the back before releasing his hold on her.

The sudden sound of rustling sheets pulled his attention away faster than the sound of machine-gun fire would have. He was stood in front of her in one breath and across the room in the next.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" His deep growl sounded angry, but his face held nothing but worry as he took hold of Annette's elbow to help her sit up in the cot. "Got some sort of death wish, do you?"

"Get off me, you brute." Annette waved him away with a laugh, still trying to sit up on her own. He shook his head, clearly annoyed, but piled a lump of pillows behind her back nevertheless.

"I'll bring that lamebrained yahoo of a doctor in here if you keep it up like this," he warned, gently guiding Annette to lean against the pillows. She shot him a glare.

"You wouldn't."

"Course I would. Rather you be mad as a wet panther than moving around when you shouldn't be."

"I _know_ what I shouldn't be doing," Annette said in that pleasant voice that really implied anything but. " I _also_ know what _you_ shouldn't be doing."

"Is that right?" Dugan guffawed as he fluffed her pillow.

Annette nodded, settling her hands over the blanket Dugan had draped over her legs. "Yes. You _definitely_ shouldn't bring Dr. Dawson anywhere near this tent, or I swear I won't touch you until our wedding night."

Dugan chuckled. He groaned a little as he sat down on the cot beside her, clearly not having escaped Austria unscathed. His only response to Annette's threat was an amused shake of his head and a quick kiss to her temple.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Annette snapped, her irritation now focused on Magdalena. The smaller woman had been watching their exchange with a smile. She startled at Annette's abrupt tone but quickly smirked and shook her head.

"You're very charming when you're injured," she said. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

Annette tried to glare but was met with a raise of Magdalena's eyebrow which made both women crack. They shared a wide smile. Magdalena quickly noticed Annette's was an actual smile this time, not a gory mess of swollen cheeks and dried blood like it was when she saw her last. The blonde woman looked remarkably better than then, only a light smear of bruising left on her cheeks and upper lip.

"You look much better," Magdalena commented happily, walking toward the cot and feeling immensely reassured. Yet the feeling disappeared as both Annette and Dugan's faces tensed. Magdalena halted in her step.

"You _are_ better aren't you?" she asked, unable to keep the panic from rising in her voice. The couple on the cot shared a look.

"Yeah…" Annette slowly shifted her gaze back to Magdalena, "I am..."

Tension lingered in the air. Annette and Dugan both seemed uncomfortable, a look of uncertainty in their eyes. Magdalena quickly ran a worried hand through her hair.

"Then what's the problem?" she demanded, her breath picking up as every awful scenario flew through her mind.

 _Was Annette dying?_

 _No_ , she shook her head, _that couldn't be it. She just said she was better._

 _Oh god… was Dugan dying?_

Her eyes flew to the bulk of a man, looking him over quickly for any sort of fatal injury.

"Mags," he sighed under her frantic gaze. His words pulled her eyes to his. The gentle compassion there confused her. It was the sort of look you gave to people when you felt sorry for them, the one she gave to Steve when his mother died.

Her fingers began to tingle.

"Tell me what's wrong," she pleaded, rubbing her hands anxiously over the fabric of her pants. Dugan's eyes followed her every move. The tent was eerily quiet, just the _swish swish_ sound of her skin against the cotton before Dugan wordlessly stood and exited the tent. Magdalena watched him leave, even more confused than before. Her agitated rubbing increased tempo as the tingling intensified.

" _Mags_." Annette's firm voice pulled her attention back to the other side of the room.

Annette softly patted the space Dugan had been sitting in. Magdalena hesitated for a moment. The quiet was broken by the slowing movement of her fingers against her pants. It was the only sound in the tent, but it was loud. She needed to calm down.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath, curled her hands into fists, then hurried to sit beside Annette. The cot creaked under her weight. She felt Annette's gaze on the side of her face and turned, imploring the other woman to explain. Annette heaved a sigh, the weary sort that always came before something difficult to say. Her onyx eyes rested on Magdalena's hands before she clutched one in her own.

"You've been asleep for two days," she said.

Magdalena hesitated, "O-Okay…?"

Annette sighed and held her hand tighter. " _Only_ two days."

A frown settled on Magdalena's face. She didn't understand. Annette gave her a hard stare, her body stiff as she waited for Magdalena to make the connection she was clearly supposed to. The smaller woman's frown only deepened. Annette heaved another sigh before leaning closer to Magdalena, their faces only inches apart.

"Only. Two. Days." She spoke steadily, turning her head slowly side to side. The lantern's soft, orange glow slid over her face, over creamy skin and round lips, over dark eyes and barely there bruises, over-

 _The bruises_.

Magdalena startled. Her hand shot out without thinking, taking hold of Annette's chin and turning her face even further toward the light. The blonde made no sound of discomfort, but Magdalena wouldn't have heard her if she had. Her heart was racing again, her eyes flying across Annette's face. It had been two days. Two days since her face was a swollen mess of gore, painted purple and red with blood and bruises.

"It's not possible…" Magdalena's voice was a whisper. Unease grew in her chest. She barely even breathed, her hand still tight on Annette's chin and her eyes glued to her face.

"It's not." The blonde agreed. "But here it is."

Magdalena's hands began to shake. She met Annette's gaze desperately.

"How?"

Annette's fingers curled gently over the hand Magdalena was touching her with. "We'll figure it out, Mags. I promise we will."

Magdalena suddenly found it hard to breathe. She dropped her hand from Annette's face.

"No, Mags! It's alright!" Annette continued urgently, trying to catch Magdalena's hand as it fell but the smaller woman jerked out of the way.

"Don't touch me!" Her voice broke as she jumped from the bed. She held a hand out when Annette tried to get up. Both women froze at the sight of Magdalena's hands shaking violently. A whimper passed her lips. She clutched her hands to her chest, stumbling backward.

"I promise everything is fine." Annette tried to be soothing. Her voice echoed loudly through the panicked static in Magdalena's mind. "It's a good thing you did for me. Really, Mags, it is! I mean, I don't know if you _meant_ to do it, but it's good either way. I've healed up much better than I would have on my own and you have too, and-"

Magdalena's head snapped up.

"Me?" She spoke the word like a scared child. Her nails pierced the skin of her palms as she tightened her grip.

Annette faltered, "Y-yeah. You… You got shot. Remember?"

Magdalena was hyperventilating. Eyes as wide as saucers, she spun around, pulling furiously on the awful, brown scrubs she wore. She shoved her sleeves up to her elbows, revealing nothing but freckled, olive skin.

No welts.

She yanked her shirt up. Sliding her hand along her stomach, she felt only smooth skin. She yanked the shirt higher, trying to find the bullet wound she knew was supposed to be there. She had _seen_ it.

But it wasn't there.

"No, no, no." She fisted her hands in her hair. The moment her fingers brushed her forehead, she felt a blast of heat come off them. A cry escaped her throat as the fire ignited in her skin without any warning. It was scalding, consuming every part of her. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She felt herself collapsing.

"Mags!"

Strong hands gripped her elbows, holding her steady. She jerked her head up. Through the tears, she saw Bucky's worried face in front of her, Steve and Dugan standing behind him.

"Mags!" Bucky shook her once. "You need to calm down!"

Hot tears soaked her cheeks. She yanked uselessly against his grip in an attempt to get away.

"Let go!" she begged, "You shouldn't touch me!"

He shook his head indignantly. " _No_. I'm not letting you go."

Magdalena whimpered, yanking even harder against his hold. Her hair thrashed wildly around her as she fought to get away, to keep herself, whatever she was now, from hurting him. Bucky struggled to keep her close.

She was just about to kick him and run when he crushed her body to his chest. Gentle but unrelenting arms encircled her. She tried to wriggle out of his hold, tried to slam her hands against his chest, but he simply held her tighter.

"Shhh. It's alright, doll. I've got you. I won't let go. It's alright." He whispered the mantra over and over again until she couldn't fight him anymore. Exhaustion overcame her. The fire on her skin died down, replaced by the warmth of his.

With a broken hiccup, she fisted her fingers into his shirt. The white fabric slowly soaked up her tears as she shook in his arms. He lowered them to the ground. Magdalena barely noticed him pull her into his lap. He rocked them back and forth, still whispering things to her. She couldn't really hear what it was he was saying, but she heard his voice. Deep and smooth and strong.

"What'd he do to me, Buck?" She trembled, almost too afraid to ask the question she most desperately wanted an answer to.

"I don't know," Bucky held her impossibly closer, as if trying to place her into his chest beside his heart. "I don't know, love, but we'll find out. I promise."

She didn't know how in the world they were supposed to figure that out, but she nodded nevertheless. She trusted him.

Sniffling, she finally opened her eyes. Bucky's sleeves were rolled up over his elbows. Strong, wide forearms held her to him. She saw the dark hair there, covering pale skin.

Though she'd finally regained her composure, her hand still shook as she lightly brushed her fingers over his right arm. There'd been a gash there the last time she saw him. It couldn't have been more than three days ago… He'd hit the railing when he jumped. He was bleeding. She'd caught him, pulled him up through the flames before passing out. Her hands were burning then too…

Terrified eyes met his. Worry swirled in his blue eyes, not for himself, she realized, but for her. He grabbed hold of her hand without any hesitation and laid kissed to her knuckles.

"We'll figure it out." It wasn't a statement but a promise of the most sincere kind. He pressed his lips to her head then nudged his chin to the other side of the tent. "We'll help you."

Sniffling, she lifted her head from its hiding place in his chest to look at what he was gesturing to. Steve stood a foot or so behind where she and Bucky were seated on the ground, a serious look on his face. His jaw was tight, but his eyes softened when she looked at him. Dugan and Annette sat on the cot in an embrace of their own, their eyes fixed entirely on her. They both smiled. Even Gabe was there. Magdalena relaxed even more upon seeing him. His arm was in a sling, but he looked his usual, stoic self otherwise. He lowered his head when their eyes met, his lips pulling up slightly.

"It ain't your time to go yet, old lady," he said in that soothing voice of his.

Magdalena laughed. It was small, but her body seemed to release all its tension at the simple action. She felt Bucky's chest rumble with a chuckle of his own.

"Okay," she closed her eyes momentarily to pull the remaining, frazzled parts of her back together. When she felt her strength return, she looked sheepishly at each person in turn. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you all."

"I've seen rabbits scarier than you, half pint," Dugan snickered.

"She could kick your ass, Tim," Annette scoffed before giving Magdalena a once over, "Well, maybe not now, but you wait a week or so and she'll be good to go."

"That don't make her scary, just makes her tough."

"Tougher than you lot. That's for sure." Gabe smirked as he lit a cigarette.

"Maybe not Steve there." Annette eyed the quiet man where he stood observing their interaction. He startled slightly, and Annette's lips curled upward. She lifted her chin higher, setting her effortlessly intimidating gaze on him. "Heard they shot you up with all sorts of stuff. You weren't supposed to live through it."

"Y-yeah," Steve stuttered and swallowed nervously. Magdalena smirked. Some things didn't change. He shuffled his feet lightly. "Can't say the procedure went off without a hitch, but it wasn't anything to write home about. We've all survived things we weren't supposed to live through. Mags most of all."

Magdalena blushed at the complement but still rolled her eyes. "You all don't have to stroke my ego just because I had a small melt down."

"It's not our fault the truth strokes your ego." Bucky whispered in her ear. He smirked cheekily, his lopsided grin even more pronounced than usual. Magdalena tried to keep her smile at bay but failed.

"So," Steve's authoritative tone got everyone's attention. He folded his arms over his chest, back to business. "We've all been put on temporary leave for obvious reasons, but that doesn't mean we don't have a mission." His cool blue eyes settled on Magdalena before turning back to the others. "Any ideas?"

It was quiet in in the tent for a second, then a voice picked up from the entrance.

"I believe I can help with that."

Magdalena turned to see Peggy standing there. The tent flap was closed and still, signalling that the British woman had been there for awhile. She stepped further into the lantern light. Steve immediately stepped back, allowing her more than enough room to walk forward. Though the gesture appeared to be nothing more than gentlemanly, it took a familiar set of eyes to notice the way Steve's face brightened in the woman's presence. Eyes like Bucky and Magdalena's. They shared a knowing smile.

"Forgive me," Peggy said to Magdalena, "but I took the liberty of running a few tests while you were asleep." Bucky bristled, but the woman continued on. "Dugan and Annette informed the doctors what happened, who then informed me. I was… curious."

"That's alright." Magdalena spoke quickly. Truthfully, the thought of being poked and prodded while unconscious unnerved her, it was too much like the research lab, but her need for answers far outweighed anything else. "What did you find?"

"I don't believe I'm the one who should be explaining that. I'm not a doctor, you see."

"Then tell us who _should_ be explaining." Bucky said, clearly growing agitated with the lack of straight forward answers.

Peggy smirked before looking at the delicate watch on her wrist. "I believe he'll be here by ten tomorrow morning. More than enough time to get a good night's sleep."

"Who?" Steve and Bucky both asked, though Steve sounded much more polite.

Peggy looked at Magdalena before turning to Annette. She grinned like the three of them shared some sort of inside joke. "He said he's bringing his _plane_. He sounded very proud of himself."

Annette groaned loudly. "That weasel can't help but show off can he?"

Magdalena burst out laughing.

Leave it to Howard Stark to be dramatic.

* * *

 _A/N: So it's been awhile lol. I just wanted to say thank you for all of your patience. I just got a new job teaching 6, 7, and 8th grade English so you can say I've been pretty busy. I'll do my very best to keep up a semi-regular schedule for this story, but I'm sorry to say I can't actually make the promise. Though I **will** promise to keep up this story! I hope you all are doing wonderful! Thanks again!_


End file.
